Queen's Blade: White Demon Saga
by Gingalain
Summary: Awoken in a strange world, a young man will find out the truth about himself and will meet many new people who will change his and that of his sister live. But will they save this world filled with magic and other mysterious things or will this be the end of everything? Romance, Ecchi, Harem, friendship, light Lemon later.
1. Arc 0: Opening

I don't own Queen's Blade. I own the OC's, though. By the way, this obviously has nothing to do with the films, but I will do my best and there will some harem and adult stuff coming. And I apologize already now for any grammar mistakes, but I will give it all to evade such stupid mistakes.

I have completely rewritten the first chapter and some of the other chapters. I also would like to know how you like this story and the chapters. Also the wishes of you guys would help me to continue. And don't forget, your favs, follows and reviews are the fuel for the plane of my inspiration and the future of this story.

* * *

><p>Gingalain: Man, man how should I do this...<p>

OC: What's the problem? Just start with the introduction!

Gingalain: Hell yeah! Well, here we go!

Nanael: WAIT! Who are you?

Gingalain & OC: Huh?

Nanael: I'm the Holy Angel Nanael and I want to know who you are!

Leina: Just stop that Nanael. He is going to tell us who he is. Am I right?

Gingalain & OC: uh...

Melona: Yeah! Go on handsome!

* * *

><p><strong>A special thanks to <span>MoonDropCookie<span> for assisting me in grammatical correctness and Quintian as story development and for his PoV, of this story. And for three OC chars from Colossal Fighter GX**

* * *

><p><strong>Queen's Blade &amp; White Demon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arc: 0<strong>  
><strong>A New World and a granted wish<br>Chapter 1:**  
><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sunday. 7:00 am, the end of an imaginary 21th century.<em>

_It was a pretty normal day in Japan. The sun climbed through the windows of an apartment in which two people lived. Those two people were siblings. The boy being 16 and the girl being 15. Normally, such young children would never live alone. But after what they have witnessed, losing a sister, losing a mother, losing themselves through separation and the disappearing of their uncle, they only needed one another. _

_They had become one. _

_The name of the boy was **Ingo 'Neah' Vieth **but, over time he was called **Silver. **The girls name was **Kaithlyn 'Kai' Vieth.**_

_Both of them traveled around the world to find their long lost relative, **Marian Vieth**, a member of the church that separated the two. They knew that this person hadn't passed._

_As the sunlight shined through the windows, the sound of an alarm clock filled the empty space of the apartment room._

_**~ ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ~**_

_The eyes of the boy snapped open as he heard the sound of the alarm clock. A complain was the first thing that slipped past his lips, _"ARGH! I'm awake! I'm awake! Goddammit!" _His response was his hand meeting the 'off' switch on his alarm clock. His tired eyes looked over the numbers of the clock. Letting a realization seep in rather quickly._

_"_WHAT THE HELL?! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

_He swiftly hopped out of bed after this, bringing most of everything with him. _

"Crap, where are my clothes? I have to hurry!"

_Putting on his clothes, he rushed out of the house not realizing that it was Sunday, it not even being a school day. But his teacher wasn't a normal person, they both met her as they arrived in Japan. She claimed that she had met their uncle and that she knew where he was. _

_On the way to this person the boy just hoped that his teacher, **Welveria**, would not be mad at him or force him to do things he didn't like. Something maybe along the lines of kissing her feet or massaging her shoulders or backside. _

"CRAP! I'm way to late... teacher is going to kill me! I really had not read the book that **Kaithlyn **found the other day. Argh! I don't have the time to think about this. I must hurry, before she gives me another taste of her Fortune-Telling skills. As if I would ever have something with a Maid. Yeah, right." _He complained again and accelerated his speed of running._

_**Ingo **was still running on his way towards **Welveria**'s place, but the beautiful view was enough to halt his actions. _

"I love this place. This is the spot where everything happens, people go from the one island to the other island.."

_**Ingo **was still watching the scene and totally forgot the time or the reason he was running. _

"HEY YOU! WATCH OUT!" _A stranger shouted irritably, **Ingo** not paying him any mind as he drifted off into his own thoughts. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ingo<strong> woke up in a unknown void and heard someone speaking to him with a voice which was neither female nor male..._

"Welcome, you stupid fool who doesn't know his own place."

_**Ingo **looked behind him and saw a strange gate, the being that was talking to him pointed to something behind him._

_The strange gate had some odd inscriptions and strange-looking human statues of busty girls, which were standing on two stone pillars and looking up to an engraved image of beautiful warriors fighting each other to become queen._

_And suddenly the doors, which stand in the middle of the gate, open and an unknown force that resembled black hands grabbed **Ingo**. This energy then began to drag him into the darkness, his screams echoing in the darkness. _

"Pipe down. This is what you wanted, isn't it?" _the unknown being spoke again with a thrill voice._

_The boy started to grab the closing gate doors as he was dragged in, but is was futile. He could not hold himself. And just as the doors closed completely, the boy heard the unknown being speak one more time..._

"I will show you the truth, about your wish."

_But **Ingo **could only understand the part with 'I will show you the truth' and with that said **Ingo **was pushed back into the eternal darkness..._

* * *

><p><em>On an unknown place, a girl was wandering through a forest on the way to the <strong>Queen's Blade tournament <strong>with a special reason in her mind until suddenly she heard something moaning. The name of this girl was **Sylphi, **she was a 16-year-old girl who wanted to win the **Queen's Blade tournament **to end the war which was slowly devouring the world._

"What was that noise?" s_he grab her dagger and slowly went to the place where she heard the moaning sound. As she was walking through Underwood she came to a forest opening where a tree stood in the middle of a flower field._

"Wow what a beautiful place..." _**Sylphi **__was enjoying the area. Then she suddenly spotted someone lying under the tree. She decided to take a better look at the stranger whom was lying under the tree, so she drew closer. **Sylphi** was surprised at what she saw though._

_A silver-haired boy lay injured on the earth below._ "Oh no, what should I do? Should I take him back to the inn where I met **Leina**?"

_Her final decision was to take the boy to the inn and when she arrived,** Leina** payed her a surprising visit. _

"Hey **Sylphi! **I wanted to ask you someth-" _**Leina **__then __rushed into the room where __**Sylphi**__ stood by the young man._

"**L-L-Leina**!" _**Sylphi **__cried out as she saw __**Leina**__, because at the moment the girl was sitting on a half-naked, unconscious young man. __**Sylphi **__was somewhat afraid that Leina would get the picture in the wrong way._

_**Leina **was stunned and blushing at the same time as she saw the half-naked boy with **Sylphi **on top._

"It isn't what it looks like.." _she began to blush like a red apple._

"…" _**Leina **__was just speechless. She could not comprehend this. Her friend was only 16 and already having sex with strangers. _

"**Sylphi..**y...you ... are ... are you going to sleep with this boy...? Or what are you doing...?" _**Leina** asked shakily, still red from embarrassment and a little jealous of her friend's boldness. _

_**Sylphi **began to cry desperately with tears in her eye's. She leaped off the young man hastily at the sight of **Leina**. _

"I'm not going to sleep with anyone until I'm married! I found him in the forest lying under a tree! He was injured so I brought him here to take care of him!" S_he squeaked. _

"Oh!"_ **Leina** coughed awkwardly,_ "I see.. I'm sorry." _She __apologized with a bow to the ground, relieved and somewhat embarrassed at herself. _"You found him in the forest? Maybe he got attacked by some **Goblins **or **Bandits**. Come, let me help you." _**Leina** said after she saw how **Sylphi** took care of that young man again._

"uh uh ... okay... thanks **Leina**..." _**Sylphi **__responded, nodding as she hugged __**Leina. **__Then together, they began to heal the stranger._

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Gingalain: Okay it's a little short. but I don't have much time at the moment.<p>

Nanael: BUH! Why that we want to know your name finally and how you look!

Leina: Nanael! Calm down he already told us his name and gave us an advice how he look.

Melona: But he told us the name of his OC char not his name.

Gingalain: Of course do you think I use my real name as my OC char name? Well I would maybe someday. It's sound like a nice Idea.

Melona: But Gingalain your OC Name dont sound japanese he sound more like ...

Ingo: Well of course he sound more European. I came from Europe and moved to Japan because of my parents work you know.

Gingalain: Thats right!

Melona: So one question I have! Can I have fun with both of you later ? *does a seductive pose*

Leina: *Hit Gingalain & Ingo with her fist's*

Gingalain & Ingo: X_X *K.O from Leina's Punch*

Nanael: OWWW now they are unconscious. *giggle*

Melona: Owww I just got to start have some fun with both of them.

Leina: Not now. After all it will be a harem and we all will have some fun have with both I think. Well Good Bye for now.

*All Queen Blade character make a seductive pose goodbye pose

Gingalain & Ingo: S-S-S-Stay tuned...


	2. Shadows of a evil plot

Nanael: *poke poke poke* They are still unconscious.

Melona: BOOOH! LEINA! Do you really need to knock out both? Now the visitor can't read further.

Leina: *sigh* I just wanted to stop you to seduce both of them but I didn't mean to knock them out. Well maybe we can tell the story further.

Aldra: There will no need for it!

All three Girls: ALDRA!

Aldra: *release her demon eye* Freeze to stone! *giggle*.

All three Girls: ...

Aldra: Irma!

Irma: Yes my queen?

Aldra: Take care of the three and warn me that they wont woke up until this chapter find a end!

Irma: I will my queen.

Aldra: Delmore? Shall we begin?

Delmore: *is looking to the two unconscious boys* Of course!

Aldra: Good! Dear readers you allowed to enjoy this chapter and to make reviews.

Gingalain: argh... What the hell is going on her... *Hit with his head the to stone freeze butt of Nanael and fall unconscious again*

Aldra: What a shame he ist out cold again. *smile* Well let's start.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 :<br>****Shadows of an evil plot  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Middle in the night in an unknown INN<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sylphi<strong> and **Leina** were engaged to take care in the injuries of the young man as they begun to talk to each other._

"**Sylphi** wasn't you on the way to **Gainos**?"

"I was, until I found him."

"You know, actually I should get angry with you, because it is really dangerous to take care of an unknown person... But I admire you actions. What you did would not do everyone."

"T-T-Thank you **Leina**." _**Sylphi** blushed by those words._

"By the way **Sylphi** can I ask you why you want to go to **Gainos**?"

"..."

"Forgive me if I'm too curious **Sylphi**."

"No!. It's okay. I want to participate in the **Queen's Blade tournament** and to end this war which slowly destroy our country."

"...**Sylphi**..."

"Even I'm not strong enough to win I have to try it, even If I'm going to die in the tournament. I must try it I don't want that other people have to suffer like me I did." _With those word **Sylphi** begun slowly to cry._

"**Sylphi**..." _**Leina** moved closer to **Sylphi** and begun to hug her to calm her down. Later in the night both fall together next to the boy into sleep, holding each other._

* * *

><p><strong>The next Morning in the unknown INN<strong>

* * *

><p><em>On the next Morning <strong>Sylphi<strong> woke up and saw that **Leina**'s underwear and armor lay on the ground and she saw that the boy, who she found the other day was standing on the balcony half-naked and holding his upper body, which was wrapped in bandages, in pain. She slowly stood up and walked to the boy to ask him some question and to introduce herself to him._

"Crap... Were am I ?."

"You seem to be okay again." _**Sylphi** smiled kind at her guest_

_The Young man turned around and saw a girl with dark hair and amber-colored eye's smiling to him._

"Who... are you? argh..."

_After those words the boy fall on his knee and was breathing heavily and **Sylphi** run to him to go check him._

"*gasp* Are you all right? Come let me help you, I bring you back to the bed."

_**Sylphi** helped the unknown boy back in the bed to make a check on his wounds, which broke open again. After she toke care of his wounds again she introduced herself._

"By the way I'm **Sylphi** and you are?"

"I'm **I**..."  
>"I'm <strong>Silver<strong> nice to meet you **Sylphi**."

"**Silver** what an odd name *giggle*. But it suits you *smile*."

*tummy rumbles*  
>"..."<p>

"*giggle* It seem you are hungry *giggle*. Wait here I got you something okay"

_**Sylphi** rushed out of the room to get something to eat for **Silver**. **Silver** was still lying in the bed and thought where he is and who is this girl was and who belongs the clothes on the ground. After a while a door opened and Silver thought is was **Sylphi** but as he was looking a wet naked girl came into the room with a towel rubbing over her head._

"..." _**Silver** was speechless from this view of the slowly near coming girl._

_As the girl **Silver**'s gasp heard tought she **Sylphi** has awoken trough her and she begun to talk._

"Oh **Sylphi** did I woke you up?"

"Y... You..."

_As the girl as respond a male voice heard she put the towel away from her head and was looking on the shocked **Silver** who was peeking on **Leina**._

"You are N-N-Naked..."

_The moment was awkwardly silent, until **Leina** eventually ducked down to hide her breasts, while **Silver**'s face went in a deep shape red. And than **Leina** begun to scream what **Sylphi**, which was on the way back to her room. As she heard the scream she run back to take a look and as she opened the door she saw **Silver** staring on **Leina** which was complete naked in front of him and hiding her breasts._

"**LEINA**! **SILVER**!"

"**Sylphi**?"

"Why didn't you told me that our guest is awaken?" _**Leina** screamed and was no longer hiding her naked body in front of **Silver** who was still stunned and slowly getting red again. And than he begun to scream._

"WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"  
>"Argh! I'm bleeding again..."<p>

_After that he was holding again his upper body in pain and **Leina** rushed fully naked to him and drag in down back in his bed because of worry but as she did that **Silver**'s face was between her breast and because of that he passed out. Because of **Silver**'s head between **Leina**'s breasts, she felt a huge sensation and begun from that to moan._

"**Leina**!" _After **Sylphi**'s scream she pushed herself away from **Silver** and was breathing with a red face._

_After a while **Silver** woke up and saw how that blond naked girl put her clothes on. It was a black colored panty and an exclusively adorned armor with a distinct breastplate, what still gave a niece look on her busty breast's. On her right arms and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangle about freely. For added protection, she carries a full-arm armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it. And her former long blond hair was now tied up to two braids and two rings at the end. _

_As **Sylphi** and **Leina** noticed that **Silver** looking was, he noticed that the young beautiful and busty female adult blue eyes had just like he, only a little darker. She watched to **Silver** as she walked with **Sylphi** to him._

"I'm sorry **Silver** of this accident I didn't mean to scare you."

"Same goes to me."

"But one thing I have to say, you are innocent than you look.*loughs*" _said **Leina** cheeky._

"Thanks... I guess."

_All three begun to laugh and eating from that what **Sylphi** got. After some time passed and some question answered, like who **Silver** is and how he got injured what he didn't know by himself._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gainos, Capitol of the country<em>**

* * *

><p><em>In a dark throne Room sat the B<strong>ewitched Queen<strong> on her throne and was waiting on her captain of the **Fang-Assassin Irma**._

"My Queen I'm here."

"Good! **Irma** I have a mission for you. Like you know all four years, there will be the **Queens Blade tournament** and I want you to eliminate the strongest from them, but let's look it like an accident or something. I can't alow that someone will stand in my plans."

"Yes, My lady. Do you want that I start with someone special?"

"Yes, start with this girl"

_All of the sudden a crystal ball shown the face of a young girl with dark purple hair and amber eye's._

"She is somewhere outside of **Gainos** in the **Bruning Phoenix INN**."

"Yes, my Queen."

_With those words she disappeared like she came._

"Like always, I praise your determined my little **Aldra**." _say's a shadow which came from **Aldra the bewitched Queen** and ruler of this World._

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

Aldra: How boring now battle or blood or sex?

Delmore: Oh my Aldra you so naughty and cold *evil laugh*

Aldra: Be silent Delmore! It just boring, when nothing happened.

Delmore: *He begun to look again to the both body's but there was nobody anymore*

It seems they woke up!.

Aldra: Who the girl's? or He?

*Aldra pointed to a silver colored and spiky haired guy.*

?: I'm sorry to disappoint you, little girl.

Aldra: Don't call me little! I'm in the same age as you Silver or should I call you Ingo and Gingalain? *smile*

Silver/Gingalain/Ingo: So you know it?

Aldra: Of course I know everything!

Silver/Gingalain/Ingo: Really?

Aldra: Of course!

Silver/Gingalain/Ingo: I don't think so! *smile*

Aldra: I told you everything. EVERYTHING!

Silver/Gingalain/Ingo: Maybe, but not how this story ends!

Aldra: ARGH! YOU PISSING ME OFF! *Aldra begun to jump on Silver/Gingalain/Ingo*

Silver/Gingalain/Ingo: *He dodge her attack and gave Aldra a kiss on her lips*

Take this and go home little girl. *lough*

Aldra: Y-Y-Y-YOU!*CRY* NEXT TIME WE SEE US I KILL YOU!

*Aldra disappeared together with Irma and the spell on Laina, Nanael and Melona disappeared to*

Laina/Nanael/Melona: AHHHHHHH!

Leina: We are free?

Melona: Whear are my handsome guy's? *was watching after Gingalain and Ingo*

Silver/Gingalain/Ingo: *sigh*

Nanael: Who are you?

Leina: Who are you?

Melona: Yes! Who are you?

Nanael: Stop copy me, you both!

Silver/Gingalain/Ingo: ... It's me Ingo/Silver and Gingalain. Well I should tell you that is my cover name.

All three: WHAT!

Leina: You are really all person in one?

Silver/Gingalain/Ingo: Yes, to save write time.

Nanael: You really a lazy person right?

Silver/Gingalain/Ingo: Yeah. HEY, NANAEL!

Enough of that, to my reader stay tuned to the next chapter and good night X_x.

Melona: *slobber* He is so handsome and cute. *dreaming of Silver naughty*

Silver/Gingalain/Ingo/Leina/Nanael: ...


	3. Assassins

Melona & Nanael: Here it goes finally some love, sex and fight's harharhar!

Ingo/Silver/Gingalain: Hey you both!

Leina: Well have fun... Why me...!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>  
><strong>Assassins<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the forest<strong>

"So, that I understand you correctly you want us that we kill this girl because she participates in the Queen's Blade tournament? Am I right!" _Said a gigantic man to **Irma**._

"Yes, but you will be rewarded if you take this job."

"Rewarded? Of how much we talking?"

"My Queen is willing to give you two bags with each filled of them with ten thousand gold."

"So, twenty thousand gold, eh."

"Yes, if you willing to take this task immediately I leave this gold here."

_The man was thinking for a moment._

"I take this job. We will execute this girl."

"Oh one thing more it should be look like an accident, so don't let anybody escape."

_With those word's **Irma** disappeared. As she was gone a young beautiful girl came to the man._

"Do you want really kill that girl? You know that all four years the **Queen's Blade tournament** is, which decides who will the new ruler of our land. And if this girl win maybe some changes will come?"

"I know that** Satsuki**! But if she lose, is she so good as dead, but if I'm wrong and she would win than I did a big and terrible mistake. But in other way we can't slip such a chance to build our village up again."

"I understand father..."

"I'll let the man know that they should prepare themselves."

_After a while the girl came back and shouted to the father._

"They ready!"

"Good!"

_With those word the man stood up and took his giant axe and Blade. He went outside from the cave and went with his mans to the village where the **Bruning Phoenix INN** was._

"Oh good in heaven please forgive my sins. I know I do bad thing but please forgive me and protect your children for my sins and there results. Please my Good in heaven."

_Was the giant man mumbling as he walked outside and watched his daughter from back._

* * *

><p><strong>Bruning Phoenix INN<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh by the way <strong>Silver<strong>?" _**Laina** start to ask **Silver** something._

"Yes? *eating noise*"

"Where are you coming from actually, because of your strange clothes. I never saw them anywhere in this land?"

"Oh..." _**Silver** watched down on himself and noticed his outfit._

"Yeah I want to know that to. As I found you, you was wearing a strange jacket and this strange pant's." _Added **Sylphi** with a curios smile._

"I came from **Tokyo**!"

"**Tokyo**? Where's that?" _asked the both_.

"I thought they would ask that." _**Silver** thought._

"So, is **Tokyo** a nice place?" _**Leina** asked._

"Yeah, it's a really big place, with hardly any problems at all." _**Silver** explains._

"And I'm sure it's really... far. From here, that is. Really, really, far."

"I think from here it on an other continent or so, like a another world."

"Huh? Really?" _both girl begun to look on **Silver** with wide opened eye's_

"Yeah really, but actually I was born in **Europe**, in **Germany** and I moved to **Tokyo** which is in **Japan**."

"Excuse me I need to go somewhere." _**Sylphi** went out of the room._

_After that **Leina** begun to kneel on all four in front of **Silver**._

"So, you don't mind telling me a bit about you, do you?"_ **Leina** ask's** Silver**, coming closer to him._

"Well, I uh... I live alone with my sister in a suburb of **Tokyo** in a apartment." _said **Silver**, having a hard time looking **Leina** in the eye's. Because she stood on all fours and **Silver** had a good look at her breasts. Looking at her beautiful face was difficult by this position. It made him nervous._

"An suburb of **Tokyo**? You mean, like a village?" _**Leina** asked, naïvely._

"Yeah, something like that. We don't have any parents." _**Silver** explains_. "So in the end, it's just me and my sister."

"That sound rough." _**Leina** said._

"I'm used to it." _said **Silver **_"One of the perks is having no parents around telling you what to do." _**Silver** begun to laugh._

_**Leina** was silent to that remark.  
><em>"... I don't wanna prey any further, but is there anything else you can tell me?" _**Leina** asked with this question she went back to a sitting pose in front of **Silver**._

Well, I go to a school." _**Silver** answered._

"A school? You weren't home taught?" _**Leina** asked._

"What makes you say that? Were you?" _**Silver** asked back._

"Y-yeah, all my life in fact."

"... So, what kind life style do you live at home? Where are you from?" _**Silver** asked._

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I'm not going back." _said **Leina**._

"Why?" _**Silver** asked, surprised._

"It's my family. They don't seem to care how I feel about taking over the position of Countess of Vance Castle." _**Leina** said, with a sad expression._

"Countess?" _**Silver** asked._

"Wait a minute, you a noble?"

"I really envy you, **Silver**. You can live a life full of freedom, with no one telling you what to do." s_aid **Leina**, with a smile, but she still seemed sad. **Silver** couldn't find any words to come back. He didn't know what to say. He was starting to feel guilty for bring up a painful subject for **Leina**. Even though that this live what he live, a live is, filled with loneliness, if he didn't had his sister. Just than he noticed that she wasn't there and that he said, he has a mother and a father?  
><em>

"**Leina**?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, if I said or did anything to upset you." _**Silver** sincerely apologized and hold her hand._

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." _**Leina** said that and begun to smile and blush._

_After that **Sylphi** came back and saw how **Silver** was holding **Leina**'s hand with a smile. Somehow she got upset and sat down to the two._

"**Sylphi**! I ..."

"*phew* That was necessary." _she begun to lough_

"By the way you two where am I?" _**Silver** ask curious_

"You in the **Burning Phoenix INN** wich lies in **Karakure**."

"I'm in a village? Can we take a walk?" _somehow **Silver** got curious._

"Sure!" _both stood up and begun to smile to **Silver** and went outside with him to show him **Karakure**._

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere outside of the Village<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Man which should kill the girl stood with his man's and his daughter in the near forest.<em>

"I know we going to kill innocent today but was they gracious to us when they took everything from us and killed our beloved? NO!"

"Father..."

"Today we teach them our rage! And who ever kill this girl this one get a bonus! CHARGE MY SOLDIER'S!"

"...!" _his man begone to run in the village with a terrible battle scream and determined._

"**Satsuki** you stay here and take everyone who want to escape!"

"But father..."

"No but! Do what I say **Satsuki**."

"Okay... father."

_And again the man begun to pray as he walked towards the village. He prayed to forgive his own and his man's sins._

* * *

><p><strong>Karakure Village<strong>

* * *

><p>"You see <strong>Silver<strong> this is **Karakune**. It's a small village 100 km from **Gainos**." _said **Sylphi** to **Silver** with a giggle._

_Both of them showed **Silver** the village and introduce them to the nice villager's. But suddenly screams and battle cries could be heard. Residence of the village run in opposite direction of the three, in fear of something terrifying._

"What's going on?" _**Leina** asked._

"Were going to attacked from bandit's" _said a heavenly breathing man._

"I think he mean that guy's over there." _**Sylphi** said, pointing at a group of dark figure in the distance._

_**Leina** unsheathed her sword, and get ready for combat against whatever attacked the village. As the three get closer to the group, they allowed themself to be seen. It appears to be a group of knight in black and golden griffon on the armor. While most of the armor appeared normal, the griffon on the chest looked unique._

"Great... just when it was starting to go nicely." _**Silver** thought._

"**SILVER**! **SYLPHI**! I'll keep them distracted, you help the remaining villagers to escape!" _**Leina** orders._

"Are you sure about that? What if you can't take them alone?" _**Silver** asked._

"I'll be fine. You two just help get them out safely." _**Leina** said, assured._

"... We come back as soon as we can. Be careful." _**Sylphi** requests, and leaves to find with **Silver** more people to rescue._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, <strong>Leina <strong>charges at the group of knight's. And she slam her sword again one knight after another but the countered her attacks and pushed her back. The knight's stands their ground, as **Leina** begun to prepaid a another attack as a gigantic muscle-bound man showed up and said._

"That's enough, my soldier's"

"Yes, Sir!"

_And the knight's lower their weapons as the gigantic muscle-bound man this said._

"...Who are you?*breathing*" _**Leina** was stunned by the look of that man he wasn't wearing any armor only an arm armor and a black helmet with a golden griffon on and he got a giant axe on the side and a giant claymore on his back. And suddenly he begun to look at **Leina**._

"Girl say! Are you the one who want to participation on the **Queen's Blade tournament**?" _He ask **Leina** that with a cold voice._

"Are they after **Sylphi**? That can't be! Why they after **Sylphi**?" _**Leina** begun to mumble and thinking._

"Are you listening?"

"Yes I'm the one!." _she quick yelled back_

"I see. Than please forgive me I have to kill you then you are someone in the way."

_And the man begun to walk towards **Leina** and prepared an attack. **Leina** countered his attack with her blade. But her counter wasn't shown any sign of effect. Than **Leina** charges at the unknown man. The man stands his ground, as **Leina** leaps in the air, and dives down on him, slamming her sword down, but with his huge claymore, he blocks with ease, and throws her back. **Leina** fall back, and land safely on the ground to meet the man in front of her, preparing to cut her head off, but **Leina** noticed it and quickly dodges to the right, and stock her blade into his side, driving it. But he catch her blade with his bare hand's which suddenly starting to bleed. **Leina** was shook by the response of the man, he felt no pain, and wasn't even phased. He just slowly turned, and grabbed her neck by the tightens of his grip on her, causing her to moan, and then he throws **Leina** on the ground, slamming her hard. A second later, she coughs uncontrollable. The man resumes his attack on **Leina**, swinging his claymore from the side like his axe. **Leina** ducks in time to avoid getting her head chopped off again, and rolls away from an incoming down slash, to the left from the axe. She quickly jumps, and runs along the narrow edge, of the helmet and attempts a successful slice of the head. With one slash, his head showed up._

"COMMANDER!" _The soldier's begun to scream as they watched the fight._

_**Leina** jumps away a second later, about to revel in her victory, however, the next thing that happens stuns her completely. That man was not the one he suppose to be, then his eye's had a clover style. **Leina** know that style of eye's, from a certain demon that she encountered as she started her journey and a close friend met. The name of that demon was **Melona**, but why she she hear  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, <strong>Silver<strong> and **Sylphi** are checking on the remaining residence of **Karakure**._

"Is everyone safe?" _**Silver** asks than while he held his wounds. All of the people muttered to themselves, and nod up and down._

"Wait, did any of you see **Leina**?" _asked **Sylphi** a little panicked._

"T-that's right! She was left behind to deal with the attacker's! Those strange Black Knight's!" _said the heavenly breathing man_

"I know **Leina** is strong, but considering the number of attackers, doesn't seem like she stands much of a chance." _said the elder of the village, and with those word's **Silver** prepared to go back to help her. **Sylphi** noticed it too late to stop him._

"**SILVER**! STOP YOUR WOUNDS GOING TOO BREAK OPEN AGAIN!" _she cried so loud after him how she could and prepared to run after him however, her actions were put a halt._

"Wait!" _said a deep, feminine voice._

_**Sylphi** turned around to see an older beautiful woman with long red hair and green eyes. She walked her. She worse a cloak to cover herself._

"I am **Claudette Vance**. My sister's protection is my responsibility." _said **Claudette**._

_It was then, that **Sylphi** realized that this was perhaps, **Leina**'s older sister, remembering of **Leina**'s introduce to her and telling from her past by their first meeting. **Leina** told **Sylphi** how **Claudette** saved **Leina** from falling from a bridge to a river._

_**Claudette** walked to pass **Sylphi** in hopes of rescue **Leina** and to stop that white-haired boy._

"Wait!" _**Sylphi** called out to her, making her stop in her tracks._

"Your **Leina**'s older sister, right?" _**Sylphi** asked, turning around to face **Claudette**'s back._

"I am." _said **Claudette**._

"Well, if your her older sister, why aren't you the heiress, and **Leina** is?" _**Sylphi** asked, forcing **Claudette** to face her, with a displeased expression. This expression scared **Sylphi**._

"Because, I simply am not." _**Claudette** answered._

"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you guys forcing **Leina** to be the next Count of your family?" _**Sylphi** asked._

"Why do you wish to know?" _**Claudette** asked, sounding slightly annoyed._

"Never mind my reasons. Tell me about yours. And how you found us?" _said **Sylphi**._

_**Claudette** seemed surprised. She rarely saw such an active girl like this before. **Sylphi** reminds **Claudette** on **Elina** which she really liked as her little sister or maybe even more._

"... **Leina** is the legitimate heir. I am merely a bastard child." _**Claudette** answered cold,  
><em>"And I saw smoke rising, that how I found this place."

"Are you through now?" _**Claudette** asked_.

"No. Your her sister, aren't you? Hasn't **Leina** looked up to you as a little sister should? And if you're a bastard child, why should you make **Leina** become the so-called Countess, when your older than she is?" _**Sylphi** asks._

"Watch your mouth! It doesn't concern you in the least." _**Claudette** said._

"It does, she is a friend of mine." _**Sylphi** replies with anger._

"It is my duty. **The Count** gave this role as **Leina**'s protector to me since we were younger." _said **Claudette**._

"So, everything revolves around this **Count** of yours? Where is he anyway? Is he here?"

"No. He is still on the **Vance Castel** far away from here." _**Claudette** answered._

"Good. Than, I have no reason to hold back." _said **Sylphi** again with anger in her voice._

"What?" _**Claudette** asks._

"Very interesting family rules you got here. It's been a while since I saw something like this. But, after meeting **Leina**, I remembered how hard the life of a noble was. But, that's not what bothers me." _**Sylphi** states_.

"Who are you, to say something like this..." _**Claudette** stuttered after those word from **Sylphi** but she wasn't listening._

"What bothers me is that you, **Leina**'s sister, and the rest of this family, doesn't give anyone a choice. I don't see how **Leina** could come back home, she start fighting against a group of unknown soldier's to protect this place. A place which is unfamiliar and strange to her."

"What would you say, then?" _**Claudette** asks, feeling more annoyed._

"I say, it's a prison for her, then a home. I bet from the time she was younger, she already had a free spirit, but none of you would except that!" **Sylphi** began to raise her voice.

"Your bet, would be correct. **Leina**, always had a free spirit. That is why she refuses to take the role of Countess." _said **Claudette**._

"I can imagine why! But, why does bother you that she saving those people now?" _asked **Sylphi** angry._

"Do you really want to understand, little girl?" _**Claudette** asked **Sylphi**.  
><em>"Why don't you and I go, and find out?"

"Your serious...?" _**Sylphi** asked, in a shock._

"You seem to care more for **Leina** then I, and we must stop that young man from killing himself." _**Claudette** states._

"Oh no, I totally forget about **Silver**." _**Sylphi** answered in panic._

"**Silver** was the name of that boy?"

"One thing more what about you? In your past, you must have went after her a couple of times, right?" _**Sylphi** asked._

"I did. But, that was because of my duty."

"Your duty?"

"Exactly! I care not what really happens to her, but I must fulfill my duty."

"I see... do you hate her for that than?" _**Sylphi** asked again._

_With this question unanswered both start running to first save **Silver** from killing himself, who wanted to save **Leina**, and second to save **Leina** from those Black knight's._

* * *

><p><strong>Village Center<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back at the village center, <strong>Leina<strong> is fighting to stay alive, as the leader from the Black Knight's, slowly walks up to **Leina**. It is clear that non of **Leina**_'s attacks shown any effect of this guy even though he is bleeding but he didn't fall.

_It looks like he is an undead, or thought first it was **Melona**, but it wasn't. **Leina** shivers in fear of the towering man, slowly approaching her. Her arm wouldn't stop shaking. As the man took one final step toward, he punched **Leina**, with all his might with his armored arm, in her breastplate armor. _

_As **Leina** got hit, her blade flow backwards back and stuck into the ground, and her armor broke apart, exposed her naked body in front of that giant man and his soldier's._

"Wow guy's just look one this pair of sweet boob's and this young body of that girl. It's a shame that the Commander must kill her we could have much fun with her." _Said one of the soldier's who was watching the fight._

_As she fall back and to the ground from that punch she closed her eyes from the pain and was waiting for her death, but nothing as a loud clank sound was to be heard. **Leina** opened slowly her eyes, to see **Silver**, holding **Leina**'s blade above her which hold the claymore and the axe of that strange man._

"**S-Silver**?" _**Leina** gasped in surprise, also in relief too._

"Didn't I told you, I come back?" _**Silver** asks, with changed eye's._

"**Silver**, run! Your no match for him!" _**Leina** warned._

"Don't worry! I can beat him!" _**Silver** declares, and pushes the man back with a good thrust of **Leina**'s blade, and charges into a battle position._

"**Silver**...?" _**Leina** looked to **Silver** confused and worried._

_As the strange man back on his feet was. He suddenly begun to talk with his cold voice._

"Who are you...?" _He was looking to **Silver** who was holding **Leina**'s blade in front of him._

"Me? I'm just a normal boy who want to save a friend. But more important, who are you?" _Ask **Silver** curious._

"My name is **Duncan** but who are you 'normal boy who want to save his friend'!" _**Duncan** ask again **Silver**._

_**Leina** didn't understand why **Silver** came back, did he came back for her but why did he came back. With those thought she tried to get up but she only got up in a sitting pose without covering her naked body and was watching **Silver** from the back, who wasn't wearing a shirt, no only the bandage which cover's his injured body. **Silver** was pointing **Leina**'s sword to **Duncan** and begun to ask something._

"Why are you attacking this village and kill all the people? Explain me this **Duncan**?"

"I owe you no explanation. And if you intend to fight me than I going to disappointing you, because I don't fight against you!"

_**Duncan** was pointing with his giant axe at **Silver**'s injuries._

"Hmm? Oh that just ignore it. It just a scratch." _**Silver** begun to smile._

"Just a scratch? Ha how amusing, a boy with injuries want to fight me and want to protect this naked girl? Hahahahahahahahahaah!" _**Duncan** begun to lough on **Silver**'s reaction._

_**Leina** did not to know how she should react. She was just stunned and was watching **Silve**r's white back._

"To be honest it's been a while as I met someone like you. Very well I accept your challenge but don't start crying if I'm going to kill you, boy!"

_**Duncan** put his axe back on his side and prepare his attack with his Claymore._

"Oh one thing more you asked for my name, right? My Name is **Silver**."

"**Silver**, eh. I will remember that name in our fight."

_Both begun to attack each other with a battle cry._

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**Silver** slammed **Leina**'s blade against **Duncan**'s Claymore, where actually **Leina**'s blade should break but instead a shock wave was created. The shock wave hit **Leina**'s naked body and throw her back just like the soldier's from **Duncan**._

"DAMMIT!" _screamed the soldier's flying back from the shock wave._

"ARGH! Ouch that hurt!" _**Leina** fall on her but because of that shock wave and was rubbing it and begun to watching **Silver** again who was still in this position of the shock wave attack hanging on the claymore from **Duncan** with **Leina**'s sword._

"This power, that can't be. How, he can block my slash with just that small-sword." _**Duncan** thought that as both swords rub against each other._

"Damn what am I doing? Fighting a giant man with **Leina**'s blade. I actually just know some melee tricks, no swordsmanship. But it fells like someone is guiding me to fight him." _**Silver** thought this as he tried to slash **Leina**'s blade against **Duncan**'s Claymore._

_But that slash shown again no effect. And **Duncan** stood his ground. But than, **Silver** slipped away from **Duncan**'s Claymore._

"**SILVER**, be careful!"_ **Leina** cried, but it was too late, **Duncan** grabbed the blade, and throw **Silver** with **Leina**'s sword over his shoulder. He landed hard on his back. And **Duncan** begun to run toward's **Silver** to give him the final blow with his claymore. **Silver** rolled himself over, and tried to stand up, but only to be punched in the stomach by **Duncan**, and was thrown to **Leina**. She catched him and flow with him backward's as she was holding him tight. He began to cough out blood and his wounds broke up again. The punch was pretty hard since he wasn't wear any armor and was injured._

"Damn, that was rough *cough*" _said **Silver** who didn't notice that **Leina** was naked and holding him._

"**Silver** are you okay...?" _**Leina** asked that with a concerned voice._

_But he didn't hear her, as he tried to stand up, he saw behind **Duncan** a naked girl with long hair her staring at him._

"What are you doing her? She wasn't here in the first place?" _**Silver** thought as he saw that girl behind **Duncan**._

"Dont get distracted boy, or I will finnish you off in no time..."

_**Silver** twitched and went back into a fighting position. He charged again to **Duncan**. **Duncan** begun to, to speed up his walking, and turns into a sprint._

_Meanwhile, as **Leina** was watching **Silver** rushing towards **Duncan** again, she doesn't noticed that one of **Duncan**'s soldier's was sneaking on her, it was that soldier which give that perverted comment. But she noticed it to late and that guy grabbed here from behind and dragged her in a empty house._

* * *

><p>"hehehe... I will first have some fun with you before the commander kill you and your boyfriend. hehehe" <em>that man lough dirty as he begun to squeeze <strong>Leina<strong>'s breasts._

"S-Stop... *moan* that... you... pervert...*moan*" _She responded with moan's as that man squeeze her breast again and was sucking her neck._

"How niece your moans sound's, hehehe. I think you deserve a better treatment" _After he said this he released one of **Leina**'s breasts to remove her black panties._

"N-N-No! Stop!" _**Leina** screamed in pleasure._

"I will make you so pleased that you will bag me to put my thing into you, hehehe." _The man lough dirty again as he removed **Leina**'s black panties._

"L-L-Let...me go...*moan* you...b-b-bastard..."

"Oh now you use dirty word eh? I will make you pay for this." _With those word be pushed **Leina** again him and put his finger in her wet soaking pussy. And he pushed his finger's in and out what make **Leina** felling funny and she begun to groan in pleasure and tears starting fall down from her eye's. She could see **Silver** which was still fighting against **Duncan**._

"**S-Silver**... please... help*moan*...anyone...pl~*moan* ...help...me."

"Nobody will save you, you little bitch. Just look at you, your all wet." _The man begun to unzip his pant's to take her virginity with force. But before he could plunge his thing into her._

_**Sylphi** and **Claudette** stormed through the empty house and **Claudette** saw what the man was doing and she took her Blade '**Thunderclap**' and pushed trough his chest._

"ARGH!" _The man fall down as **Claudette**'s blade plunged him._

"OH GOOD! **LEINA**! Are you alright?" _**Sylphi** cried as she saw **Leina** lying naked on the ground._

_**Leina** was heavenly breathing from this pleasure. **Claudette** was watching out of the window and saw the fight between **Duncan** and **Silver**. Slowly **Leina** calmed down as **Sylphi** was holding her in her cloak._

"**S-Sylphi**..." _she answered weak as she saw **Sylphi** holding here. She noticed that someone stood right in front of her but she could not see who it was, and she fall into unconsciousness._

"Leave her to me, you should better go out and watch your boyfriend who is fighting there." _**Claudette** answered_

"Boyfriend? Fighting outside?" _**Sylphi** didn't know what **Claudette** mean until she went outside and saw how **Silver** was fighting a giant man with two weapons. She begun to cry after **Silver**._

"**SILVER**!"

"S**YLPHI**!" _**Sylphi**'s shouting after **Silver** broke his concentration and that used **Duncan** for an attack._

_But **Silver** dodge this attack, but he was pushed down by **Duncan**'s slash._

"**Silver**..." _**Sylphi** could not trust her eye's._

"Damn!" _This time his wounds burned from pain. And again he saw that strange girl, but this time she stood next to him and was saying something what only **Silver** heard._

"What are you doing **Ingo**... Take all your power and strike him down." _With those word's of this strange girl, **Silver** got suddenly an unknown inflow of strength. _"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _with this strength he managed to stay up and to make a deadly strike trough **Duncan**._

"What the..." _he tried to dodge but..._

_**Silver** stood behind **Duncan** and turned around. After the dust disappeared and **Claudette** came with **Leina** on her back out, everyone was stunned. **Duncan**'s left arm was cut off and he was shocked from this attack from **Silver**. As **Leina** open her eye's she recognized the red back head which she saw. It was the on of her older sister **Claudette**. After that all three was watching** Silver** who was covered into a white transparent shinning light._

"**Silver**..." _**Leina** weakly spoke what **Claudette** heard._

"..." _**Silver** just stood there and was watching **Duncan** how stood up again._

"You cut of my arm!. You are stronger than you look. Let's end this." _It was strange even his arm was cutting of there was no pain in **Duncan**'s face to see._

_**Duncan** took his axe with his right arm and rushed towards **Silver** to got him a final blow even it will maybe his final strike. As **Duncan** tried to slice **Silver**'s head, he just dodge **Duncen**'s axe with **Leina**'s blade and he begun to go forward. Which caused a large discharge of his glowing energy. Which caused such a strong pressure, where **Sylphi** and the other both could hardly stand. All three could fell this pressure but there was not the only one who could felt it._

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _**Silver** cried loud as he begun to give **Duncan** his final blow._

"This...power...! Argh! I can hold it!" _After those words **Silver** sliced trough **Duncan** and chopped his head down._

_After **Silver** sliced trough **Duncan** he could feel **Duncan**'s hidden feelings and thought's. He wasn't the original **Duncan** the original **Duncan** was killed by a demon who took his form._

_He stood just a little away from **Sylphi** and the other both which was stunned from what they just saw. As that glowing disappeared. **Silver** started bleed, heavily to bleed. Than not only his wounds broke open again, no he got a deadly hit from** Duncan**'s axe to by **Silver**'s finally strike. With that **Silver** collapsed and was bleeding on the whole ground._

"**SILVER**!" _**Sylphi** run toward's **Silver** to check on him, she was so scared that she started to cry._

_**Satsuki** stood on the top of a tree and was watching the whole fight and the rape scene but as she saw that the father died, by that white haired young man called **Silver**, she begun to cry. And to promise to take revenge on that young man._

"Father..." _whispered **Satsuki** with dropping tears..._

_The pressure from **Silver**'s strange power was noticed from five people, the **Swamp Witch**, **Aldra** the **Bewitched Queen** & **Delmor**, the **Headangel** and a man in a shop._

* * *

><p><em>to be continued...<br>_

Melona: What for long chapter...

Ingo/Silver/Gingalain: I know and sorry for that in the next chapter will be more side story. Goodnight

Leina: *sitting in the corner and crying* He hate's me...

Nanael: *Trying to calm Leina down* No No he don't hate's you Leina-chan.


	4. Arc I: The begin of a Journay

Nanael: What was that about ? What was that pressure from you?

Gingalain/Silver/Ingo: You will see later on I'll promise.

Melona: You was writing about a girl looking at you who was that?

Gingalain/Silver/Ingo: I don't know actually...

Leina: Y-YOU... YOU...

Gingalain/Silver/Ingo: huh?

Nanael: Oh oh now he has problem's. *smile*

Leina: YOU...

Claudette: Calm down little sister. He didn't do this out purpose. How much I know he did it because you slam him one.

Leina: ... *went back pissed off*

Gingalain/Silver/Ingo: I'm sorry Leina. Really I'm sorry.

Leina: It's okay, Ingo. I can call you so, right?

Gingalain/Silver/Ingo: Y-Yeah. (I have a bad feeling about that.)

Leina: Good. *She smiled as she punched Ingo right in his face*

Gingalain/Silver/Ingo: UGH! *K.O*

Nanael & Melona: Not again.

Claudette: Well in that case I will continue the story. If you allow me this Leina?

Leina: Make your self comfortable. I have something to do.*Leina draw Ingo in the back as she was planning something as revenge.*

Claudette: Okay. Her it goes.

* * *

><p><em>What happened so far...<em>

_**Ingo**, a boy who was late to school. As he was halfway to school he came in an accident, as he woke up he found himself in a strange world and where he met **Sylphi**, an unknown girl, and **Leina**, the wanderer swordfighter. Out of fear he only told both his cover name '**Silver**' which he go called from his teacher back in europe. As both make friends with him, showed both girl's him the village **Karakure** but some unknown knight's were going to attack **Karakure** and showed no mercy to anyone. **Leina** rushed to fight them and told **Sylphi** and **Silver** to save the villager's, as they was save. **Silver** rushed back to **Leina** who was not back and he faced **Duncan** the leader of the unknown Black knight's in a deadly fight. **Sylphi** met **Claudette**, **Leina**'s older sister, together there tried to saved **Leina** and **Silver**. The battle between **Silver** and **Duncan** ended deadly which only survived **Silver** who got now a new strange power..._

* * *

><p><strong>Opening from Queen's Blade anime (look like the original opening just a little more action in it and show all the OC chars.)<br>Heating Soul - Shin Koihime Musou Soundtrack  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Queen's Blade &amp; White Demon<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc: I<br>The Great Continent  
>Chapter: 4<br>The begin of a Journey  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven<strong>

* * *

><p>"It seem the preparations for the next <strong>Queen's Blade tournament<strong> going well, right?" _spoke a beautiful Angel._

"Yes, **Head Angel**. It won't take long anymore."

_As the **Head Angel** was talking to one of her female Angel she felt suddenly a huge spiritual pressure. She was shocked about that feeling._

"What's wrong **Head Angel**?"

"Nothing..."  
>"That can't be... He can't be back. He was sealed away, in an other world." <em>was the <strong>Head Angel<strong> mumbling._

"By the way **Head Angel**. Who will you send to watch the tournament. That everyone will hold the rules."

"Don't worry I already have someone in my mind for this task."

* * *

><p><strong>Swamp land<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the swamp there was a castle where a witch lived who was called from everyone just <strong>Swamp Witch<strong>. The **Swamp Witch** was just done with a ritual as she felt the unknown spiritual pressure to._

"Finally you woke up." _was the **Swamp Witch** saying._

"Ah~! You finally woke up!" _a cheerful young voice jumped into a person's ear. One had been asleep for what seems like an eternity._

"W-why am I in a place like this…? Where am I?" _asked another voice, feeling a sense of discomfort, as if she was a different person, or she was just reborn._

"This is the Swamp Witch's castle." _said the cheerful voice._

"S-Swamp Witch castle?" _asked the new voice_

* * *

><p><strong>Gainos Castle<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The bewitched Queen was listening to <strong>Irma<strong>, which was back from her mission._

"I see. So you only manage to kill a few of them and you say three female elves saw you?"

"I'm sorry my Queen."

"It's okay. The rest of them will no problem for my power. If they really intent to fight and win I just will kill them."

_**Irma** disappeared after her report._

"hehehe" _suddenly a shadow was laughing from the shadow of the queen_

_And again the huge spiritual pressure could be felt from both._

"What was that **Delmore**...?"

"I don't know** Aldra**. I don't know..." _spoke a shadow which was called from her, **Delmore**._

_But he was lying to her then he know what this was. A power from an ancient time._

* * *

><p><strong>The Weapon shop outside of Gainos<strong>

* * *

><p>"What a nice day*yawn*" <em>was a blond-haired man with a green and white striped bucket hat on his head and in a green kimono and above it a dark green coat saying to himself.<em>

"STOP CALLING ME A KID YOU OLD HAG AND DWARF WEAPONS ARE THE BEST!" _was a little dwarf girl yelling to an older woman._

"Hmm?" _he heard to voice's yelling._

"Weapons from kid's are never good, even it's dwarf blacksmithing."

"GRRRRRR! JUST WATCH IT I WILL PROVE YOU THAT DWARF WEAPON ARE BETTER IN THE QUEEN BLADE TOURNAMENT!"

_And again the spiritual pressure was felt from this man too._

"That power..." _he was perplex from that energy._

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere on the way to Gainos<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leina<strong> got a new armor from **Claudette**, and was speaking with her._

"Why are you so stubborn? Come Home already. **Elina** and your father are worried."

"Would you please stop that finally. I decide about my own live. I will not come home. I will live like mother lived."

"And again... **Leina**, you do know that your's both mother died by her decision live a live as hero and adventurer."

"I know that... Sister."

"And still you will live that live? Even what nearly happen to you in that village?"

"Yes! I will."

"..."  
>"Than let's make us a deal. The <strong>Queen's Blade Tournament<strong> is in short time show me that you are strong enough to win this and I will stop to drag you home..."

"Sister..."

"But I will fight to and so much I know, you told me that girl **Sylphi** back there in the wagon. She want to fight to, right?

"**Sylphi**? Yes she will fight to."

"I see. One question more do you know anything about that boy who was fighting that man?"

"You mean **Silver**? I know a little but nothing about his power or what that glowing was or this pressure..."

_**Leina** looked back in the wagon which was a gift ,with two-horse from the villager for the protection of **Karakure**. She saw how **Sylphi** toke care of **Silver**._

"I see. Do you Love him?"

_Suddenly **Leina** got all red and she panicked._

"What? Nooooooo of course not!"_** Leina**'s face was deep red. But in truth she did, but since she never felt this for a young man she didn't know what it was.  
><em>

_**Sylphi** which was in the wagon, she looked outside._

"Are they both fighting again..."

"I actually tought always siblings should hold together..."

_**Sylphi** got really depressed, she lost many people ,which she loved, because of a war._

"Brother...*sob*"

_She begun slowly and silent to cry as she watched **Silver** and touched his face._

"They look so similar. The only different is the hair and eye color and the height"

_**Sylphi** looked under the blanket to check **Silver**'s injuries but what she saw._

"That can't be his wounds... They all gone..."

"Who... are... you... **Silver**...?"

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

All: *Cry*

Airi: She lose some people because of this war? *sob*

Melona: Yes *cry*

Claudette: so what do you think Leina.

Leina: *how had a bride red face and was wet with sweat* Nice *breath*

Nanael: Leina what did you do and why you so red and wet?

Leina: Nothing. *cough pushed her armor in the right place*

Melona: Don't tell me you rape him? I wanted to sleep with him first!.

Leina: No!

Nanael: I want to! (even I'm an angel and I not allowed to do something like this)

?: Oh boy. My lord has really a handful problems with you girl's. *was a voice telling from the unconscious Ingo*

Leina: Stop that you all. I will not doing something like this and besides I didn't do anything. **Sylphi** did something...

All: WHAT?

Claudette: Sylphi? what did she?

Leina: She... kicked me in my butt...

everyone:

Sylphi: *humming a melody and sat on Ingo* I will protect you. *giggle*

Leina: That's not funny.

Sylphi: Well~ My dear reader's stay tuned *giggle* and make review's. *make big eye's and continued humming a song*

Gingalain/Silver/Ingo:... *sigh*

Menace: Who are those people, Setra.

Setra: I don't know I only know that girl over there looks really cute and sexy. *was looking Sylphi with hearts in his eye's*


	5. The two Elf's

**Chapter 5 :**  
><strong>The two Elf's<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silver<strong> woke up in a wagon and he saw **Sylphi**, she was sleeping aside from **Silver** and crying..._

"Why is she crying?" _asked **Silver** himself in thought_

_He stood slowly up, to don't wake **Sylphi**. As he looked outside he saw that is already night was. He saw **Leina** which was sleeping under a tree and he noticed that someone was sitting next to a fire._

"You wake. That's good. I thought you were dead." _talked the red haired adult women to **Silver**._

"Who are you...?" _**Silver** asked that woman who sat in front of the fire. **Silver** only saw her half-naked back and her long red hair._

"I'm **Claudette Vance** you **Silver**, right?"

"Y-Yeah... how do you know me?"

"My sister told me your name. And why you standing there. You can sit next to me. I don't bite you."

_**Silver** slowly walked to her to take a seat in front of **Claudette**. As he sat down in front of her he could saw her full. She got long red hair and green eye's. And she was wearing a silver crest on her head on her neck she wore a small black shirt wich followed her left arm into a light arm protection on her right arm was just a leather bracelet. The black shirt stopped over her breast which were exposed and just covered from two small iron plates like a bra. **Silver** slowly blushed as he continued look at **Claudette** further. Her upper body was covered with a front open skirt where he saw her black panties. On her legs she was wearing a pair of long brown boots._

_Suddenly **Claudette** noticed that **Silver** was watching her._

"Are you checking me out? Do you like what you see?" _she begun to lough_

_**Silver** was scared. He felt somehow guilty. As would he be a pervert or something. He quick looked aside to cover his blushing face._

"Whats wrong ? I'm not mad with you if you watch me or my body, just do it. Then you are handsome too, you know. So don't be shy, **Silver**."

_**Silver** didn't know how he should answer. It's like the situation in the INN where **Leina** was kneeling right in front of him. Only **Claudette** sat in front of him in a normal pose. But still **Silver** was never good at talking to girl's. He never saw such a beautiful young adult. Besides from **Sylphi** and **Leina**._

"S-Sorry..." _**Silver** stood up and took a walk._

"Where are you going?"

"I need a walk, sorry **Claudette**."

"It's okay, but take this with you."

_**Claudette** throws a black cloak to **Silver**._

"A cloak?" _Than **Silver** noticed that he was just wearing his black pant's_

"Yes. That you don't get a cold. It would be a shame if you would die." _she smiled faint._

"Thanks, **Claudette**. See you later."

_As **Silver** walked deeper in the forest, to a small spring where he saw the moon shining, but he didn't notice that he was watched from two female elf's. Meanwhile **Sylphi** woke up and saw **Silver** was gone, she rushed panicked out of the wagon and saw **Claudette** to, she sat in front of a campfire._

"**Claudette**..."

_Back to the spring, a little elf girl was watching **Silver** and she ask her little animal friend what they should do._

"Who is that human over there? Should we attack him **Ruu**?"

"Chiep! Chiep!" _spoke a little ape_

_But before she was able to attack, the little elf girl was stopped by another female elf._

"**Nowa**, stop that. Have you forgotten what I've taught you?" _whispered the other female elf_

"**Alleyne**! No I didn't forget it I just..."

"First watch what is the intruder doing, than attack if you think he is evil. But first let's watch this human and decide than."

_Both of them begun to watch **Silver**, who still stood in front of the spring and he watched in the spring and saw his reflection in the water._

"Is that me...?" _he looked at his reflection _"Damn, **Ingo** where did you just end up. First you overslept and I'm almost to late for school and now I am awake in this strange world."

_As he was talking to himself he didn't notice that **Alleyne** and **Nowa** were watching him. **Ingo** looked depressed in his reflection from the spring and suddenly he grab his head._

"Who..." _He heard another voice inside his head_

"What the..." _**Ingo** fall backwards on the ground._

"Who are you!" _said a voice which sounded inside his head._

_He tought as he fall backwards he saw someone in a tree_

"Quick! **Nowa** hide!"

_Both elf girl's hide themself_

"Did he saw us captain?

"I don't know **Nowa**."

"What was wrong with that white-haired boy why he was talking to himself and why he fall on his back?"

"I don't know **Nowa**. Let's look."

_**Alleyne** was somehow interest in this human, because she was never so close on a human. But **Nowa** just wanted to kick that Human boy out of the forest, then he reminds her how she was treated from human because she was a half elf. And **Silver **begun to scream something_

"WHO IS THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" _**Silver** begun to scream into the night_

"I'm sorry **Silver**... I didn't mean to scare you..." _It was **Sylphi** which was hiding behind a another tree and was watching **Silver** to._

"**Sylphi**? You didn't scared me at all!"

**Sylphi** walked to **Silver** to help him up. Both elf girl's watched that scene.

"Another human? This time it's a girl." _whispered **Alleyne** to herself._

"Whoa...! She is beautiful..." _**Nowa** got somehow jealous as she saw **Sylphi**._

_Her hair got a purple color and she had amber-colored eye's._

"Did you followed me **Sylphi**."

"I was worried, you disappeared."

"Sorry. Let me guess **Claudette** told you where you can find me, right?"

"Yes, did she. By the way **Silver** why are you on a place like this?"

_**Silver** got silent for a second. And notice finally that someone was watching him but he ignore the two elf girl's._

"I just need a walk nothing more."

"Oh... I see..." _Something was bothering **Sylphi** about **Silver**'s answer._

"Something wrong **Sylphi**?"

"Uh... yeah could you tell me who you really are?"

"What is that for a question I'm **Silver**. And I'm from **Japan**."

"That's not exactly what I mean **Silver**... First your injuries from that battle disappeared and nothing was left, no scar, nothing. Within that fight a strange power was shining from you. And now you doing as nothing happened. Tell me who are you really?."

_**Sylphi** trembled in fear as of a special reason as she **Silver** asked that, **Silver** got all of the sudden silent._

"Captain what is going on there?" _**Nowa** was trying to see more because she was now interest in that boy, just like **Alleyne** and suddenly._

"**Sylphi**... to tell you the truth... My full name is..." _before **Silver** could end his sentence a young elf girl fall down from a tree  
><em>"What the..."

"Who are you?" _**Sylphi** looked surprised to the elf girl as both of them heard someone calling a name._

"**NOWA**... Are you okay?" _And a second elf jumped down from the tree._

_**Silver** watched both elf close. The one on the ground was wearing a white X-shaped bra with an orange hood on the back. On her arms there was orange colored arm protection which covered both half arm's. On her legs in the same color long boot's and on her hip an orange white colored skirt with two belt's. On her butt which exposed no panty's, was landing a small ape._

_The other elf who jumped from the tree. Got long blond hair with a braid on the right. On her head was a red Barrett. Her breast was covered from a green colored aimless-top. On her hip was she wearing a short with skirt and a green holder on top. The skirt only protected the watcher from seeing her panty's and her butt, her legs could be seen exactly. On top of the green field from the skirt she was wearing a brown belt. On her legs long green boot's and on her arm's long green glove's. And over all the stuff she wore a red cloak, which was flying in the air as she jumped from the tree._

"Hey **Nowa** wake up! Damn she is unconscious... What should I do now... If I fight them alone, then **Nowa** is unprotected..." _**Alleyne** was mumble to her self before she faced **Silver** and **Sylphi** which slowly went closer._

"Who are you both! And why are you watching us?" _**Sylphi** asked curios._

"Stay where you are Human's don't make me to attack you..."

"Lower your weapon **Alleyne**, both of them are my friend's." _spoke a familiar voice_

_Suddenly a another voice was to heard. And **Leina** came out of the forest in the opening._

"**LEINA**!" _**Sylphi** begun to cry in happiness._

"**Leina**...?" _The Elf girl who** Leina** called **Alleyne** looked stunned behind her to **Leina**._

_Later on as everyone calmed down **Leina** explained that the two human's were friend's of her. And all five went back to the camp. **Silver** was carry the elf girl called **Nowa** on his back. By a strictly look from **Alleyne** and from **Sylphi** who was still struggling against her question who **Silver** really was._

"I see, both of them you friend's **Leina**." _asked **Alleyne** calm_

"Yes." _**Leina** countered_

"Oh! One thing more Human?"

"Are you speaking with me **Alleyne**?" _**Silver** asked curios_

"Yes, don't try anything funny with **Nowa**. If you try something strange on her I will kill you."

"Geez..."

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is with human's but I have no interest of doing something funny to your friend or to you."

_With this lecture **Alleyne** got silent and blushed in surprise. Meanwhile **Nowa** woke up, she was scared of that human which see saw carry her, but she didn't move._

_**Nowa** felt a gentle warmth from that boy who got called **Silver**. It was like the same warmth which she felt by **Alleyne**'s hug's when **Nowa** was sad or felt lonely._

_It was different from the other human's she met, there was no hatred only a gently warmth coming from **Silver** trough her body what let her fall asleep again with a blushing face._

_As they got back in the camp **Silver** put her with **Sylphi**'s and **Alleyne**'s advice under a tree in the near of the campfire. Meanwhile **Leina** was talking to **Claudette** with no fighting. Later all of them went back to bed with two new guest's, but there was one person who still couldn't sleep and one person more who was watching him..._

"You can't sleep, **Silver**?"

"**Sylphi**...? Yeah, I'm little confused..."

_Both of them stood middle in the night and watched each other. **Sylphi** wanted still to know who **Silver** was but she couldn't bring her self to ask him._

"..."

"That reminds me on something. You wanted to know who I am, right **Sylphi**." _**Silver** looked back to **Sylphi** with a gentle smile on his face._

"..." _**Sylphi** still continued to be silent as she looked into **Silver**'s face._

"You see... My true name is **Ingo**."

"**Ingo**...?" _**Sylphi** begun to ask nervously_

"**Ingo Vieth** and that name **Silver** is a nick name who I got called from my teacher back in europe."

"**Ingo 'Silver' Vieth**? That's your true full name? But why are you are confused?" _**Sylphi** asked somewhat relieved_

"You see I'm not from this world... One day ago I woke up in my bed in my world and was late for school, so I run fast to school but as I came to my favorite spot I stopped. A bridge which I hated and loved in the same time. I watched the view as I got hit by something big and hard. I fall into darkness and woke up in this bed, in the INN which was in **Karakure** where I met you both..."

_**Ingo**'s expression become dark and **Sylphi** was speechless. Suddenly it start's to rain and both begun to run under a tree to take cover. **Ingo** was looking into the rain and **Sylphi** was looking at **Ingo**'s face._

"I hate rain..." _**Ingo** started to talk with a sad voice._

"Why...?"

"The rain remind's me always on that one day... Where one of my both sister's died in an accident..."

"..." _**Syplhi** was shocked by what she heard from **Ingo**._

"We three was already late on the way home from school and the sun was already going under as it begun to rain. We all begun to run faster as the rain set in... As we got to the bridge I slipped somehow and fall to the ground, **Kai** my other sister was already on the other side..." _he made a stop but continued _"As I stood up I did not realize that a car came roaring up to me, but **Syl**... my other little sister noticed it and pushed me to the side. Before we realized she got hit by the car and died... We tried everything said the doctor, but... she was already dead as we got to the hospital with our Mother. Afterwards our Mother compensated her grief with work. And **Kai** who lost not only her sister but her twin sister she became very close to me, and I gave myself the blame for it and swore to my soul that I never let something like this happen again."

_He looked down and clenched his hands into fists in anger on himself. **Sylphi** was sitting, kneeling against a tree and holding her head against her knee._

"It's not your fault... She saved you... It's like what me happened..."

"Huh?"

"You see in this land there is a war between the **Swamp Witch** and the kingdom and with the kingdom's from out there, everyone want to become the ruler of this world. Where I came from... Was a village, which two year's ago got attacked by the creature of the **Swamp Witch** and the soldier's of the Queen. We tried to flee my parent's and my elder brother but... My Parent's stay back to save us and then my older brother went back out of worry for them and he was killed right before my eyes. But somehow I survived..."

_Suddenly **Sylphi** begun to cry. And **Ingo** took her in his arm's to comfort her._

"Why..." _**Sylphi** cried more and blushed_

"I don't know who your brother was **Sylphi** but if you want I will protect you from now on... Somehow like a big brother his little sister"

"Please do..." _**Sylphi** stopped crying and begun smile_

_The rain stopped as **Sylphi** smiled again and her question about **Silver**, I mean **Ingo** were clarified. And **Sylphi** got a new brother which she really liked. But there was someone who has seen the whole scene and was kind of sad because this person wrongly interpreted the entire hug scene._

"This time I won't let you die **Sylphi**, even you are in this world a another person..." _thought **Ingo** to himself_

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

Sylphi: Stay tuned the next chapter show new character.

Leina: Sylphi? Where is the Author?

Menace: Is he gone?

Nanael & Melona: What Silver is gone!

Gingalain/Ingo/Silver: Would you please shut up! I try to play Tales of the world 3 with not to know how to read japanese.

Everyone: *Looked over Gingalain/Ingo/Silver shoulder and watch him play*


	6. Gainos & The GetaBōshi man

**Queen's Blade**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>  
><strong>Gainos &amp; The Geta-Bōshi man<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in a hideout<strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't you think someone should comfort her."<p>

"Are you insane she will kill you if you talk to her now."

_The man of **Duncan** were talking and despair over the death of their leader._

"Miss **Satsuki** please calm down."

"Shut up you idiot!"_ the adoptive daughter of **Father Duncan** who was called **Satsuki** was in truly rage._

_She hit the soldier who wanted to calm her down so hard that he flew out of the cave. She was so angry over that white haired guy who was called **Silver**._

"I swear I will find him and I will kill him!"

"My my my." _suddenly a new voice was heard from her, a voice she heard from a long time ago._

"Huh?" _everyone was looking to the front of the cave_

"Just stay only a while away and they grow so fast."

"It's been a while **Satsuki**."

"M-Master~" _**Satsuki** forgot her anger as she saw her master and rushed toward's him._

_After some time..._

"So it's true, **Duncan** is death...?"

"Yes..."

"Hey don't get upset you have me after all, and I will find him and then I will train you, that you can beat that guy, okay?"

"Uncle..." _**Satsuki** watched her uncle with big teared eye's._

"Until then you stay put and watch your man who didn't desert."

"I will." _**Satsuki** was happy to see her master again after such a long time._

_**Satsuki**'s 'Master' gave her a promise as he left the cave. Outside of the cave he begun to talk to a unknown cold voice._

"How she's holding up?"

"Well, you can't blame her she think's he's death. Even though he was already death in the first place."

"..."

"Are you sure that boy had the **Heart**?"

"I can't say directly, but this power it was definitely from the **Heart**..."

"Should I tell our Master ?"

"Do that. And please look after **Satsuki**, she is after all the sister of the Emperor of the twelve-sun's so we can't let her take revenge for a lie and let her die."

"I will. After all we are the one who took her from her family."

_With those words both mans disappeared, into the night..._

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Heaven<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Two Angel were talking and one of them was proudly boasting out her dream to her angel friend.<em>

"I will someday go down to this world and banish all human women so that all male human on earth only will love me." _the blue haired angel proudly lough as she said this_

"**N-Nanael** what are you saying..."  
>"Don't say something like this or the <strong>Head Angel<strong> will punish you, and you know what to Angel happens when they get punished."

_**Nanael** suddenly become silent and scared._

"Do you really had to mention her **Hachiel**..."

_A another female Angel came to the two._

"Angel **Nanael**, the **Head Angel** asked for you."

"AAH. For what?" _**Nanael** first scared and asked than why._

"She had a task for you. I think she will send you to earth for the **Queen's Blade**."

"Really?" _**Nanael** begun to fly to the **Head Angel** without saying 'bye' to the both Angel._

"Ah. **Nanael,** you here." _A beautiful Angel begun to speak to **Nanael**_

"**Head Angel**? How I can serve you." _she made a bow_

"I will send you to earth to watch the **Queen's Blade**."

"Yeah! Finally I can make my dream come true!" _**Nanael** thought to herself and didn't listen to the **Head Angel**._

"But you will be sent with a another task."

"Huh? Another task?"

"Yes. You see this bottle?"

_**Nanael** looked to a little bottle which was holding by a another Angel._

"We will fill this bottle with **Holy Milk**. She will prevent that you interferes in the **Queen's Blade Tournament**."  
>"If you spill this milk you will be punished."<p>

"..." _**Nanael** was scared because with this bottle on her hip she is unable to fulfill her dream._

"Now go **Nanael** you will met one of our human servants in **Gainos**."

_**Nanael** begun her journey to the earth and was thinking what this holy milk was. There was some legends that said the holy milk is the juice of live._

* * *

><p><strong>Campsite of our hero's near Gainos - early morning<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone was busy with clean up and preparations to leave for <strong>Gynos<strong>. Only **Claudette** was gone already, she said to **Leina** she head back to the **Vance Castle**, but she said we will meet again. _

_**Sylphi** was preparing breakfast with a song on her lips. _

_**Silver** and **Alleyne** were cleaning the sleep stuff from everyone. **Alleyne** didn't stop to watch **Silver**, because she was interest in him, she never saw a young male human, she only knows the story from her rival and friend **Echidna**. _

_**Echidna** was a light living elf who was sometimes to lighthearted. She even shared her bed with male human and elf's or woman, and was teasing **Alleyne** with "The Thousand Year-Old Virgin" because for her inexperience with men._

_**Leina** and **Nowa**, which was well rested, was talking to **Leina** on a view-point of the Elves in a tree. And **Leina** watched from above **Silver** and she thought at the same time on what she saw last night as she was talking in the same time to **Nowa**._

"You see **Leina**... That's why I must win the **Queen's Blade**. They told me if I win they will accept me as a full elf." _**Nowa** looked sad down and saw than back to **Leina**.  
><em>"**Leina** do you listening?"

"Huh? Sorry I just fall in thought's for a moment."  
>"It seem's everyone will fight in the <strong>Queen's Blade<strong>..." _**Leina** thought sadly over **Nowa**'s word's._

"By the way **Leina** do you know anything about this white-haired guy there?" _**Nowa** pointed with her finger on **Silver** who was cleaning with **Alleyne**._

"Who? You mean **Silver**? Not much"

"**Silver**...? What an odd name." _**Nowa** begun to grin as she said **Silver**'s name._

_**Alleyne** watched **Silver** the whole time and she thought so long she helping him he would not notice it._

"*sigh* Could you please stop this?"

"Huh?"

"Would you please stop watching me the whole time?"

"W-What! I'm not watching you ..." _**Alleyne** looked at the side with a red face_

_Suddenly **Sylphi** begun to yell..._

"Breakfast ready!"

_Everyone came to the campfire and **Sylphi** went to **Silver** and **Alleyne** who didn't hear her._

"Listen if you have a problem with me or something or it's because I'm a human guy?. Than just say it **Alleyne**."_** Silver** talked with a annoyed voice_

"..."  
>"No, I don't have a problem with you. It just I never saw such a hand-" <em>before <strong>Alleyne<strong> could end her sentence **Sylphi** grabbed **Silver**'s hand and said._

"Hey **In-** I mean **Silver** and **Alleyne** I said breakfast is ready!*giggle*"

"Really? I'm starving!*chuckle*"

"..." _**Alleyne** went to **Nowa** who already was eating without everyone._

"*mumpf mumpf mumpf*" _**Nowa** just stuffed everything into herself_

"..." _**Leina** just watched shocked **Nowa** and turned her view to **Silver** as he sat down in front of her._

"**Nowa**! Are you eating without everyone? 5 point's!"

"Sorry teacher..." _**Nowa** stopped depressed_

_It was strange but everyone begun to laugh of **Nowa**'s reaction. After they were done with eating they continued their journey to the **Queens Blade** in **Gainos**._

* * *

><p><strong>Near Gainos - noon<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silver<strong> was sleeping inside the wagon as he heard some noise from outside. **Silver** woke up and took a look outside. He saw that **Sylphi** and **Leina** were talking with **Alleyne** to two other person and some guard's._

_The other two person was a muscular, mature looking woman with black hair in a ponytail where a small kid stood next to her. **Silver** could not tell was it a girl or a boy._

_The other person was not taller as the kid, maybe a head or two head taller. She was wearing a pink dress with blue white straps on her shoulder. Light brown hair and a large iron gauntlet on her right hand._

_Suddenly **Silver** saw that strange girl again who was looking from the distance to him. The strange girl walked to a little shop which was outside of **Gainos**._

"Hey wait!" _**Silver** scream after that girl as he jumped out of the wagon._

_Everyone turned around and saw how **Silver** was running to the store._

"**Ingo** wait!" _**Sylphi** screamed_

"**Ingo**?" _**Leina** asked confuse_

"What's with him?" _**Alleyne** asked_

"Is that a friend of you three?" _asked the little girl_

"He is running towards to the **Urahara shop**." _said the adult woman_

_As **Silver** rushed towards the entrance he saw a blond haired man with a green and white striped bucket hat on his head and in a green kimono and above it a dark green coat._

"Welcome to the **Urahara shop**~"

"How may I can help you~"

"Huh?"

"Oy, Boss he arrived"

"Hmm, so quick? Well I thought he will be need two or three more day's? I have nothing prepared for our hero here."

_A blond-haired man with a green and white striped bucket hat on his head and in a green kimono and above it a dark green coat responded to the remark of a large, tanned, muscular man with a big mustache and wears glasses and an apron._

"W-W-Who are you guy's" _before **Silver** could finish his sentence his 'friends' rushed trough the entrance, **Sylphi** and **Nowa** crushed both against **Silver**'s back. **Silver** flew through the room and slammed against the wall on the other side and he fell on a round table where he fall into unconscious._

"**SILVER**!" _everyone stormed into the store shouting **Silver**'s name out of worry._

"Oh my what a rough weather we have today and so many visitors?"  
>"Well welcome to the <strong>Urahara shop<strong>~" _The man took a fan out of his jacket and waved it in front of his face as he said that to cover his face where was a faint smile._

"**Mr. Urahara** your always that confidence and casually as ever."

"Oh~ Is that you **Cattleya** and **Ymir**?"

_The Woman and the girl also came into the shop and saw how frightened all about a young man standing._

_Some time later..._

_**Silver** woke up in an unfamiliar bed and heard the voice of **Sylphi** and four unfamiliar voice. He slowly went trough the door and he saw **Sylphi**'s back, that blond-haired man with that other man and two children's in front of her sitting on the ground ._

"Oh~ You wake how do you feeling **Ingo**?~" _the blond-haired man asked **Silver**_

"H-How do-"

"How you ask, well of course from your little girlfriend her." _after that **Sylphi** turned around and gazed with an embarrassed facial expression in **Ingo**'s face._

"Sorry **Ingo**..."

"Why you don't take a seat."

_**Silver** took place next to **Sylphi**._

"Well now you here. Let me introduce myself to you."

"I'm **Kisuke Urahara** the owner of this little nice weapon and antique shop's."

"That's my right hand, and assistant **Tessai Tsukabishi** with children his children **Ururu** and **Jinta**."

"Hey!" _answered the large, tanned, muscular man with a big mustache in his face._

"..." _respond a small, thin girl who looks very fragile. She was wearing a light shirt on '**the Urahara shop**' stands and a pink skirt with white dots. It also has two pink hair ribbons in her black hair._

"Yo!" _respond a little boy with red hair._

"hehehe..." _**Silver** lough weak_

_Suddenly **Sylphi** jumped off and run outside._

"It's already noon. If I do not get out fast, there is will no more room in the INN's left."  
>"Should I get a room for you too <strong>Ingo<strong>?"

_Before **Silver** could answer jumped **Kisuke** between the conversation of both._

"There is no need for that~ Your friend can have the room were he woke up early, if he like~"

"Huh? Uh Thanks I guess..."  
>"But <strong>Sylphi<strong> get a room for me too."

"Okay~ I see you later **Ingo**?"

"Eh sure..."

_**Sylphi** went out of the store and **Kisuke** became serious at once_

"Well! Now she is gone let's start business, okay?~"

* * *

><p><strong>- Later on in Gainos -<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sylphi<strong> went exhausted outside of an INN._

"Puh! How much luck I can have not only that I got the last room in the whole **Gainos**. I'm also still in the same INN as **Leina** and the other's. But still I wonder why **Mr. Kisuke** want that **Ingo** take that room in his shop. Well after what I told him and he has told me. I'm not surprised. That **Mr. Kisuke** in him and in his power interested is." _**Sylphi** thought of these question as she someone heard._

"**Sylphi**!" _Someone was calling her_

_**Sylphi** turned around and she saw **Nowa** rushing to her, and jumped on **Sylphi** to hug her._

"**Nowa**!" _she cried out as she fall with her to the ground_

"**NOWA** wait! Don't run away from us, zero points!"

_**Sylphi** saw **Alleyne** and **Leina** too chasing after **Nowa**_

"Are you got the same INN, **Sylphi**?"

"Yeah"

"Hehehe"

_As **Leina** and **Alleyne** caught up with **Nowa** they saw **Sylphi** next to her._

* * *

><p><strong>- Hot Spring -<br>- Late afternoon -  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Later, <strong>Silver<strong> was relaxing in a Hot Spring in **Gainos**. He sat down, and let the events what he experienced, slip away._

"Ah~! This feels great~! I really love Hot spring even it's a mixed...!"

_He watched around and saw other man who watched the female visitor's with their perverted eyes_

"Tsk... I can't blame them..." _**Silver** stopped to watch around and fall in thought's _"Now that I think about it…" _**Silver** began remembering what happen._

_The moments when he fight **Duncan**, and when he saw this strange girl, which remind him on his other sister and met **Mr. Urahara** in his shop who gave him a sword and new cloth's._

"What was that all about?" _he asks himself._

_His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a woman's soft voice_

"Ah~! It's so hot!" _the voice complained._

"Huh?"

_He opened his eyes, and what he saw shocked him complete, his face got deep red. A well-toned young adult female, possibly as old as **Leina**, with short black hair and blue eyes, showed up, totally naked, the way she was born, in front of him._

_She didn't seem to notice anything wrong, however, he hit with his head on a stone and sunk into the hot spring water_

"HOT, TOO HOT!" _he screamed._

* * *

><p><strong>- Outdoor Restaurant -<br>- late afternoon -  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere, <strong>Leina<strong> turned her head, as she thought she heard something. She was waiting with **Sylphi** in a restaurant for **Silver** to come find them after he was done in the hot spring._

"That was weird." _**Leina** said to herself._

"What's wrong, **Leina**?" _**Sylphi** asked as she was eating some fish_

"Excuse us." _said a soft voice._

_**Leina** and **Sylphi** turned to see two beautiful young women, possible around the same age as **Leina**, and just as busty._

_One of them had long black hair, and purple eyes. She wore the standard cloth's of a Miko, a Japanese priestess._

_The other had light purple, spiky hair. The hair is kept short on the sides. A long strand hangs from the right side of her fringe down to her chest. Her lips have been colored light purple, matching her hair color. Her eyes are light blue. Her main clothing is a short, sleeveless, dark purple and black tunic with black edges, which shows quite a hefty amount of her cleavage and fully exposing her back, a red obi belt tied on the front around her waist. She look very similar to a ninja._

"Is this seat taken?" _asked the Miko._

"No, We just waiting for someone." _said **Leina**._

_The two mysterious girls sat with **Leina** and **Sylphi**._

* * *

><p><strong> - hot spring -<br>- late afternoon -  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"W-what the hell?" <em><strong>Silver<strong> yelled in surprised._

"Why are you yelling? It's rude." _said the woman, standing in front of him and was holding him._

"HEY! Let go of me!" _**Silver** noticed that the girl was holding him._

"Haa~! Why are you staring at my body like that? Do you like what you see?" _the woman asked. _"If you want you can touch my body. fufufu."

"I told you, go off from me!" _**Silver** pushed his face free and saw how the girl get somewhat deeper and begun to talk_

"Hehehe! I like when a servant is struggling."

_That unknown girl touched **Silver** even more and his body was going to enjoy it ...  
>But after some seconds, <strong>Silver<strong> realized what this strange woman was doing and he pushed her away before she could do something worser than just touching him..._

_The girl flow back in the water._  
>"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh*cough*" <em>the girl screamed<em>

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU DOING!" _**Silver** begun to scream with a burning head and a pissed mood_

"Why are you refuse to get the pleasure of a princess?" _said this, Princess in a sudden change of mood._

"Princess?" _**Silver** repeats confused._

"Yes! I'm **Princess Menace**!"

"UGH! I'm out of here!"

_Everyone begun to watch both of them._

_Moments later, **Silver**, out of the hot spring and fully dressed is walking through the town's market. Much to his dismay and chagrin, **Menace** was following him. Carrying a Egyptian-themed motif, Menace is adorned with an elegant golden headpiece with a cobra at its center. She wears a jeweled breast plate that reaches only midway through her bust along with striped panties below an opaque cloth at her front. Her arms are also wrapped with a white cloth. **Silver** stopped a second later._

"Hm? Why are you stopping?" _**Menace** asked._

"Why are you following me?" _**Silver** asked, not in a friendly tone._

"You're the first person here to hear my name. You also seem to show concern when we met." _**Menace** states._

"Huh? Uh… that was… uh…" _**Silver** stammered and begun to think on the half rape from **Menace** towards him_

"Was that your first time seeing a woman naked?" _**Menace** asked. She obviously felt no shame._

"Never mind! Leave me alone!" _**Silver** muttered. It wasn't the first, it was actually the second time. But that was **Menace** was doing was the first time_

"Perhaps you wish for another look?. You should feel honored to be accompanied by the **Princess of Amara**." _**Menace** states._

"Shut up!" _**Silver** quickly snaps and got angry_

"And just what the hell is this **Amara** thing, anyway?" _**Silver** asks as he turns around, only to find **Menace** gone._

"Huh? Where'd she…?" _**Silver** trailed his question off._ _**Menace** had apparently disappeared._

_A moment later, **Silver** heard someone yelling_

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, you thief!" _yelled a man_

"Eh~? Why am I a thief?"_ **Menace** asked with an innocent voice._

_**Silver** turned and grouped his jaw, seeing **Menace** getting yelled at by a fruit salesman. She apparently took an apple, and of course, didn't pay for it._

"You're taking something from me! And you haven't paid for it!" _said the salesman._

"What? You mean I have to pay for it?" _**Menace** asked, confused._

"Hey! Why are you taking that thing without paying for it? Are you dump?" _**Silver** asked **Menace**, while walking over to her._

"You too? Why are you so angry all of sudden?" _**Menace** innocently asked._

"Because, your making yourself look like a thief!" _**Silver** spoke like to a little child._

"Hey, kid. Is that a friend of yours?" _asked the salesman._

"Not exactly…" _**Silver** was beginning to say as **Menace** cuts him off,_

"This man here is my servant."

"Who you calling a servant?" _**Silver** snapped._

"Count yourself lucky. I'm making you my servant." _**Menace** whispered in **Silver**'s ear._

"I'm not your servant!" _**Silver** shouted._

_The salesman wasn't getting any happier with the yelling going on in front of his store._

"I don't care if he's your pet, sweety! Do either of you have money to pay for this?" _the salesman rudely asked._

_**Silver** begun searching his pockets, and he found a bag with gold in it._

"Huh, a bag with gold? Where I get this? It was probably **Mr. Kisuke**. Who put this to my new clothes" _Thought **Silver** to himself_

"What are those?" _the salesman asked, glaring at the gold coin._

"It's a gold coin…" _**Silver** faintly heartedly answered, furthering the salesman's irritation._

"NO! I mean what is that for a gold coin with not or beloved Queen on it?

"Huh?"

_**Silver** took a closer look on the coin's and as he saw, what the salesman mean. **Silver**'s view got dark. On every coin was **Mr. Kisuke**'s face_

"That son of a..."_ **Silver** was stunned_

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING WORTH REAL COINS, THEN GO AWAY!" _The salesman yelled at the two._

* * *

><p><strong>- Outdoor Restaurant -<br>- afternoon -  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hm?" <em><strong>Leina<strong> turned head to a mysterious sound._

"Is something wrong?" _asked the Miko as **Sylphi** was looking to **Alleyne** and **Nowa**. Who entered the restaurant to._

"I thought I heard something again." _said **Leina**._

"Probably your imagination." _said the Miko's friend._

"Yeah, I guess so." _said **Leina**, turning her head back around.  
><em>"Anyway, **Tomoe**, are you take a role on the **Queen's Blade** to?" _**Leina** asked the Miko._

_**Sylphi** stood up and waved to **Alleyne** and **Nowa**_

"Hey you two! We are here!"

_**Alleyne** and **Nowa** saw **Sylphi** and went to her._

"Ah! You two are back? Did you get what you wanted?" _**Leina** asked both of them_

_**Alleyne** and **Nowa** took place alongside their friends._

"Yes. We got what we wanted!"

"That's good! Oh excuse how rude of me those two are-"

"I am **Tomoe**, and this is my good friend, **Shizuka-san**." _**Tomoe** introduced._

"Pleasure to meet ya." _said **Shizuka**._

"I'm **Alleyne** and this girl here is my protege **Nowa**."

"Teacher!" _**Nowa** got happy with that how **Alleyne** was calling her_

"By the way **Leina**? You said you were waiting for a friend, right?" _asked **Tomoe**_

"Yeah, a boy named **Silver**." _said **Leina**._

_As **Ingo**'s nick name fall got **Sylphi** silent, which was noticed from **Alleyne**_

"**Silver**? That sounds not like a name from **Hinomoto** or some familiar place." _said **Shizuka**._

"**Hinomoto**?" _**Sylphi**_ _asked_

"He said he is from a place called Tokyo."

"Is this **Hinomoto** where you two from?" _**Leina** asked._

"Yes."

"However, our homeland is in the middle of corruption, and close to war. " _said a sad **Tomoe** with a trembling voice._

"That sounds really sad. I'm sorry." _**Leina** apologized._

_A prime example of what that kind of order that brings is the people **Leina** has seen during her journey, almost long before she met **Sylphi** and **Silver** in the INN. But what nobody knows, **Leina** met **Tomoe** a second time. And she told this about here homeland again but as she met her in the first place, there was no person called **Shizuka** with **Tomoe**._

"No, it isn't your fault, there is no need to apologize." _said **Tomoe**, politely._

"I see. So, what are you doing here, anyway?" _**Leina** asked._

"I journeyed here to-"

"**Tomoe-sama**, I think our friend's here know as much as they should." _said **Shizuka**_

_This surprises everyone who sat on the table_

"Let's get back to your little friend, the boy named **Silver**, right?"

_What **Tomoe** said remind's **Sylphi** on her homeland which was already destroyed. And was now filled with people who lost there home..._

* * *

><p><strong>- Street -<br>- Late Afternoon -**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, for <strong>Silver<strong> and **Menace**, after nothing but incomprehensible things happening to them, the two were exhausted._

"Why is everything going so wrong?" _the tired **Menace** asked_

"It's your fault for taking stuff that don't belong to you, until you paid for it." _said **Silver** with a adult voice which sounds like he would talk to a child._

_He began to stand up, and began walking away._

"Wait, where do you think you're going? You can't leave me like this!" _**Menace** exclaimed and grabbed **Silver**'s arm._

"Hey let go of me! And sure I can. There are some people waiting for me, and I can't deal with this at the same time." _**Silver** yelled annoyed_

_And **Silver** began leaving until he heard a huge grumble. That was a sign that **Menace**'s stomach wanted food._

"I'm so hungry… I can't even walk a single step~!" _**Menace** complained like a spoiled brat and pressed her body tighter on **Silver**'s arm._

_**Silver** got an annoyed look on his face._

"I don't know where this girl came from, but she's beginning to work on my last nerve." _**Silver** thought, clinching his fist and thought on his little sister **Kai**_

"I'm all alone in this world…" _**Menace** muttered._

_This caught **Silver**'s attention at last. He turned and indeed saw a lonely expression of her face. She began to shed tears._

"My kingdom fell centuries ago. Everyone I knew, everything I had, it's all gone… it's all gone…" _**Menace** whimpered_  
>"My entire kingdom… my home… even my best friend…" <em>said <strong>Menace<strong> as she began to cry._

"**Menace**…" _said **Silver**, now feeling somehow guilty for trying to leave her._

"I know I will regret this but... Come with me..."

"Huh?" _**Menace** was surprised of the switching attitude of that boy she nearly raped in the hot spring_

* * *

><p><strong>- restaurant -<br>- late afternoon -**

* * *

><p><em>A little later, as both were near the restaurant, <strong>Menace<strong> begun to talk with her white haired hero._

"If we got in there, don't say anything about, what happen in the Hot spring, okay?"

"O-Okay"

_**Menace** was confused why would anyone turn this into a secret. Because not everyone has the chance to nearly sleep with a princess._

_**Silver** walked inside the restaurant with **Menace** as both got pointed from **Sylphi**._

"**SILVER**! WE ARE HERE!" _**Sylphi** begun to cry_

_**Silver** took a seat next to **Sylphi** and **Menace** next to **Silver**. Everyone was stunned that a half naked girl was walking with **Silver**._

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot that, this is **Menace**. I met her of my way back from the Hot Spring..."

"Hey *giggle*"

_**Silver** had a hard time his annoyed face to hide. But nobody said anything, because everyone was amazed at **Silver**'s new clothes._

"**Silver** your clothes...?" _**Leina** begun at first too talk_

"So this is the guy about we was talking?" _countered **Shizuka** with a stunned and blushing **Tomoe**_

_**Silver** looked down on himself and saw his Black Kimono_

"Oh yeah... I got this thing from **Mr. Kisuke** like that Blade on my back and this bag filled with fake gold coins..."

_Everyone begun to lough on **Silver** face expression. And than **Menace**'s stomach began to growl._

"It seems there is someone hungry?"

_**Menace** blushed as **Leina** said this. Everyone ordered something to eat and telling each other stuff. Where they came from and what their specialty is. At the end **Sylphi** and **Nowa** were asleep and everyone except **Silver** were too drunk._

_**Alleyne** noted that her protegé **Nowa** has fallen asleep crawled in a sexy pose on her four legs with a red face over the table to **Silver**. And looked into his eyes and began to speak._

"Your eye's... They are so pretty **Silver**... So blue like a Azure...*hicks*"  
>"I know I can trust you...*hicks* would you please take <strong>Nowa<strong> back to the INN..."

"Sure **Alleyne**..." _**Silver**'s face blushed because of **Alleyne**'s sexy pose in front of him_

_But before **Alleyne** could kiss **Silver** as reward, **Leina** interrupted and pressed **Alleyne** on the table_

"Hey... stop... that **Alleyne**... he is all mine...*yawn*"

"Man they all drunk too much wine..."

_And both fall asleep. **Silver** was surprised. He woke **Sylphi** and took **Nowa** on his back and went on his way back to the INN with **Sylphi** and **Nowa** on his back._

* * *

><p><strong>- Outside of the restaurant -<br>- nearly midnight -**

* * *

><p><em>All three were on the way back to the INN. As <strong>Silver<strong> noticed something by **Nowa**, as his finger slipped from **Nowa**'s skirt to her butt that it feels weird. He pushed rough and as **Nowa** moaned as respond of **Silver**'s touch. He noticed._

"What the- she isn't really wearing any panties?"

"**Ingo**... what are you doing?" _**Sylphi** who was sleepwalking only noticed **Nowa**'s moaning_

_**Nowa** woke up and noticed that **Silver** was carring her again, and again she felt the same warm feeling as he was carrying her in the forest. Because of that she snuggled her face into **Silver**'s black kimono._

"FINALLY I FOUND YOU!" _an unknown voice called to **Silver** out_

_**Silver** stopped suddenly and saw on the street a girl with long ice blue colored hair. She was holding a katana and was ready to use it for an attack._

"**Sylphi**!"

"Huh? Yes **Ingo**?"

"Take **Nowa** and run back to **Leina**..."

"But..."

"Do what I say!"

_**Sylphi** was too weak to carry **Nowa**, she tried it but it was useless. She woke her up and both was watching **Silver**'s back as he drew his sword. **Nowa** had no idea what was going on._

_Suddenly the unknown girl begun her attack on **Silver**, he dodge her sword blow and pushed her back but she attacked again. **Silver** dodge her attack again and begun to ask her_

"What do you want from me...?" _asked **Silver** her_

"You don't remember you killed my father! And for that I going to kill you!"

_With those word she swung her blade against **Silver**'s sword. **Sylphi** who was watching with **Nowa** got scared as suddenly a man in a white coat, black hair and a eye patch between them appears._

"RRRRrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa" _with a sword blow, he disarms the unknown girl and was ready to beat his enemy._

"Go on kill me... like you killed the father... or I will kill you friend's one after another and I will start with those both."

"RRRRrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa" _With this **Silver** got angry and gathered for one last attack but then something happen with his blade..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silver<strong>_ didn't realized that his sword was broken. The time was floating... he was kinda shocked. He looked at his sword..

"My Sword...?" _he couldn't believe what happened.  
><em>"But she didn't to anything..." _**Silver **__watch the strange girl when he said this to himself_

"Uncle..." _whispered the unknown girl_

_He rashly turned arround 'cause he had the feeling that someone was there. As he turned arround he saw a black dressed man in a kimono like __**Silver**__'s and with a white scarf. The man looked without any expression to __**Silver**__, but he didn't knew this guy. Suddenly __**Silver**__ realized that this guy was holding the other part of his sword. Now it was obvious! The unknown man was responsible for that! He cuted __**Silver**__'s sword! As he hold that part in his hand, he let it fall to the ground._

_The unknown man grabbed rapidly his sword and after a fragment of second he was behind__** Silver**__. __**Silver**__ bleed all of a sudden and then he __fall__ to the ground..._

"What just happen?" _He didn't knew what happen...  
><em>"Did he cut me? That's more he did. I can't tell, did I get hit from the front or the back..." _More and more question were in __**Silver**__'s head...  
><em>"It hurt's..." _He then realized the pain_

"Your slow... Even from this distance..." said the unknown man

_**Silver** fall slowly to the ground as he was thinking__ about,__how__ that__ had__ happend._

"Who... are... you...?" _asked __he__ in pain_

_After that the unknown man drew his sword a second time and pierce **Silver** a second time._

"No... **INGO**!" _cried **Sylphi**_

"*gasp* **SILVER**!" _cried **Nowa**_

_Both girls were crying out for him but there was no response from him. The unknown man noticed them but he ignored both of them. He took the girl who was fighting with **Ingo** at first and then they disappeared. **Silver** was lying in his own blood. Small cold raindrops comes from the heaven and dribble on the skin of the wounded **Silver**. They realized that he was killed by the unknown man. They were running back to the other as fast as possible to get help for him._

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

everyone: *Sleeping because they were drunken*


	7. Death End?

**Chapter: 7**  
><strong>Death End?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Swamp land -<br>- one hour before the battle -**

* * *

><p><em>The <strong>Swamp Witch<strong> was in a conversation with a white and black dressed man, suddenly a headless and armless man came in. The man turned and walked to the side and the **Swamp Witch** began to speak._

"Ah! **Melona** your back!"

_The man was pink liquid all at once and he fall to the ground. The pink liquid begun to rise again and formed a busty young girl with bunny ears._

"Awwwwww~ That boy was too strong but he was so handsome~ *giggle*" _The bangs of her hair that frame her face form into a pair of hands that grabbed and pushes her breast to cover her fully exposed breasts._

"So you found him? Than tell me how he look?"

_**Melona** begun to think about **Silver** which she was fighting in **Duncan**'s form._

"Well~ He was..." _**Melona** begun to explain **Silver**'s appearance as suddenly a another man appeared from nowhere._

"**Lord Aiden** we have found the whereabouts of that crystal you wanted so much..." _said the man who's face was completely covered with a bull-like bone mask._

"Thank you, **Rudobōn**" _countered **Aiden**_

* * *

><p><strong>- Outside of the restaurant -<br>- nearly midnight - flashback -  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"RRRRrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa" With this <strong>Silver<strong>got angry and gathered for one last attack but thansomething happens with his blade...

_**Silver** didn't realized that his sword was broken. The time was floating... he was kinda shocked. He looked at his sword..._

"My Sword...?",_ he couldn't believe what happened.  
><em>"But she didn't to anything..." _**Silver** watch the strange girl when he said this to himself_

"Uncle..." _whispered the unknown girl_

_He rushly turned arround 'cause he had the feeling that someone was there. As he turned arround he saw a black dressed man in a kimono like **Silver**'s and with a white scarf. The man looked without any expression to **Silver**, but he didn't knew this guy. Suddenly **Silver** realized that this guy was holding the other part of his sword. Now it was obvious! The unknown man was responsible for that! He cuted **Silver**'s sword! As he hold that part in his hand, he let it fall to the ground._

_The unknown man grabbed rapidly his sword and after a fragment of second he was behind **Silver**. **Silver** bleed all of the sudden and then he goes to the ground..._

"What just happen?" _He didn't knew what happen..._  
>"Did he cut me?"<br>"That's more he did. I can't tell, did I get hit from the front or the back..." _More and more question were in **Silver**'s head..._  
>"It hurt's..." He realized the pain<p>

"Your slow..."  
>"Even from this distance..." <em>said the unknown man<em>

_**Silver** fall slowly to the ground as he was thinking how could this happen._

"Who... are... you...?" _asked he the man in pain_

_After that the unknown man drew his sword a second time and pierced **Silver** a second time._

"No... **INGO**!" _cried **Sylphi**_

"*gasp* **SILVER**!" _response **Nowa**_

_Both girls were crying out for him but there was no response from him. The unknown man noticed them but he ignored both of them. He took the girl who was fighting with **Ingo** at first and then they disappeared. **Silver** was lying in his own blood. Small cold raindrops comes from the heaven and dribble on the skin of the wounded **Silver**. They realized that he was killed by the unknown man. They were running back to the other as fast as possible to get help for him._

* * *

><p><strong>- Outside restaurant -<br>- midnight -  
><strong>

_**Sylphi** and **Nowa** who was watching how **Silver** got killed was running back to the restaurant, to get help from **Leina** and **Alleyne**. As both of them get into the restaurant they saw that **Tomoe**, **Shizuka** and **Menace** had disappeared._

"**LEINA**! WAKE UP!"

"CAPTAIN! WAKE UP PLEASE!"

_Both of them was shaking one of them, but it wasn't working_

"They don't response... What should we do **Nowa**..." _**Sylphi** watched **Nowa**_

_**Nowa** got a big smile on her face as she pulls off **Alleyne**'s top and pinched her breasts_

"**Nowa**..." _**Sylphi** was shocked_

_Suddenly **Alleyne** woke screaming in pain and pleasure up and **Leina** woke, as respond of **Alleyne**'s scream, up too._

"FINALLY YOU BOTH AWAKE!" _**Sylphi** was screaming on both_

"Uh... My head..."

"Huh...? **Sylphi** and **Nowa**?"

_**Allenyne** who was blushing as she noticed her breast was exposed and pushed as respond her top back on his place as she turned her blushing red face to **Sylphi**._

"**I-Ingo**... He... got attacked and is dying..."

"**Ingo**? Who is that?" _**Alleyne** begun to ask_

"It's **Silver**" _**Nowa** respond_

"WHAT?" _both **Leina** and **Alleyne** got a surprised look on them face_

"We have no time he is dying..." _**Sylphi** screamed again but this time with tears in her eye's._

* * *

><p><strong>- Outside on the street -<br>- midnight -**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on the street where <strong>Silver<strong>'s body was lying begun two shadow's talking._

"Who was that guy..."

"He looked like one of the noble's from **Hinomoto**"

"Or what are you thinking **Tomoe-sama**?"

"He looked familiar... I think he is the head of the **Auron** family, **Munenori Auron**" _explained **Tomoe** to **Shizuka**_

_As **Tomoe** wanted to walk to the body of **Silver**, **Shizuka** stopped her._

"Hold, **Tomoe-sama**. There is someone coming."

_Both of them was looking to that person who was slowly coming near._

"A Elf...?" _both whispered of them_

_She was wearing no underwear, only wearing a snake, who was moving between her legs, as a thong instead. Her amour has a snake motif. She wors an arm bracer although hers was very unique and seems to contain scripture._

"What an interesting boy~"  
>"Let me see your face my boy~" <em>before she could touch <strong>Silver<strong>. A new voice came from the distance._

"Pardon, miss **Echidna**~ I would prefer you would touch **Ingo**~" _said a familiar voice to the elf_

_She turn around to the voice and saw a blond-haired man with a green and white striped bucket hat on his head and in a green kimono and above it a dark green coat. He was holding a fan in front of his face and a cane in his other hand._

"Do you know this boy, **Mr. Urahara**?"

"Well~ You can say~ He is sort of my apprentice~"

_**Echidna** got a surprised look on her face. As **Kisuke** this said._

"**Tessai**?" _**Kisuke** called a name and a man showed up_

"**Tessai** would you please take **Ingo** back to the **Urahara shop**"

"Sure Owner." _with that **Tessai** took **Ingo**'s half dead body and then both disappeared._

_With that the rain stop'd and **Sylphi**, **Nowa**, **Leina** and **Alleyne** got to the two who was still watching each other and prepared to attack each other. Even **Kisuke** wasn't armed with a weapon on the first look._

"Mr. **Urahara**?" _**Sylphi** spoke surprised_

"**ECHIDNA**!" _**Leina** and **Alleyne** begun to yell_

"Oh~ **Sylphi-chan** with **Leina-chan**, **Alleyne-chan** and **Nowa-chan**~ You four are finally here~"

"**Leina** and **Alleyne**...?" _**Echidna** asked surprised_

"Where is **Silver**, **Echidna**!"

"You know that boy, **Leina**?"

"Not only she know him, every one of them know him~. He is a real ladys man." _countered **Kisuke**_

"Where is **Ingo**, **Mr. Urahara**?" _**Sylphi** asked directly_

"I send him with **Tessai** back to the **Urahara shop**, but I can't promise he will survive his wound's. But I will do my best. Don't make you false hope's" _**Kisuke** become all of a sudden seriously_

"..." _Everyone was listen to what **Kisuke** said_

* * *

><p><strong>INN - next morning<strong>

_Everyone sat in the foyer of the Inn and was discuss what last night happens. **Leina** and **Alleyne** asked so many question, that even **Sylphi** and **Nowa** could not answer together._

"So that I understand that correct."  
>"His real name is <strong>Ingo Vieth<strong>?" _asked **Leina**_

"Not really his complete name is **Ingo Vieth**. **Silver** is a name who he got called, because of his spiky white hair."

"So in other word he just covered his real name?" _**Alleyne** asked naively_

"Yes, that mean it. He didn't lie to you all, if you thinking that, **Alleyne**!" _countered **Echidna** on **Alleyne**'s naively question_

"..." _there was no respond from **Alleyne**_

_Suddenly a man was calling out to the girl's_

"Pardon me lady's there is outside a girl with a letter for you!"

"Oh thank you!"

_It was **Ururu** who was holding a letter. After she gave **Leina** the letter she said a goodbye with a bow._

_**Leina **begun to read the letter, but..._

"Dammit..." _**Leina** clenched her fist as she read the row_

"What's wrong **Leina**?" _**Sylphi** asked curious_

"He... is dead... his wound's were to deep..."

"What!" _everyone got shocked as **Leina** read the letter loud_

Everyone got silent. **Sylphi** and **Nowa** begun slowly to cry.

_And suddenly a warm shining light from the sky came, and an angel girl was to be seen. She got spiky blue hair and green eyes. She wore a white blouse top, polka-dots panties, and steel plate leggings, a steel gauntlet on her right arm and a long dueling glove on her left and a bottle slung across her waist on a small belt. Her wings was asymmetrical in their size. Everyone watched shocked to her and she begun to speak._

"I'm the holy Angel of Light and hope, **Nanael**!"

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

Nanael: Yeah I finally get a chance to met Ingo!

Leina: ...

Alleyne: ...

Nowa: ...

Sylphi: ...

Echidna: He is dead! You strange Angel with asymmetrical wings!

Nanael: What *shocked*? And... WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY WINGS YOU STUPID ELF WOMAN!


	8. The shadow of a Death Person Part 1

**Queen's Blade  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 8<strong>  
><strong>A shadow of a Death Person<br>Part 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks after the death of<strong> Silver<strong> and the split of the group the** Queen's Blade tournament **finally begun today with the opening fight's and a blond haired girl, her armor bears a cat motif. She wears a metal cat eared headband and a golden necklace with a sapphire pendant. On her torso she has a metal bikini top with parts of it painted blue. She wears a white and black striped vest that has high ends and is open on her torso, but closes and forms a front and back tassel as it gets lower. She has a white and black striped full length glove on her right arm, and a metal armguard on her left arm. She has black panties, with an ornate black belt over the tassel, and bandages on her thighs with white and black striped shoes. a white tiger striped dr stood in front of a window and was waiting for her summoning into the first battle. She recall everything what happen until today the betray from **Echidna**, the meeting with her sister **Leina** and the meeting with a man from east. But there was something in the air of this day what didn't let her any rest..._

* * *

><p><strong>14 day's left...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Three people stood on a balcony and were involved in a conversation. An elf woman a little boy and the youngest <strong>Vance<strong> daughter._

"You been... saying some interesting things recently."

"Huh...?" _the little boy repels_

_Suddenly the elder elf woman pat the head of the little boy and he begun to look on the mature looking woman_

"She lets out the collections of her sorrow when she is suddenly provoked."

"AHH... You heard about that?"

"We elves have sharp ears, my lovely little boy "

_She then turned her view to the blond girl and begun to smile_

"But that is... What she is, the opposite of what she says?"

"Huh?" _The elf woman confused the little boy with her word riddle and her sharp tongue.._

"Right now, she's going to do what she likes once again." _The girl pulled her glove claw on and licked her lips as she would she be ready kill again._

"Some day, she's going to retaliate violently..."

* * *

><p><strong>- Night time -<br>- near the forest of Gainos somewhere in the hills -  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Some people were walking in the night time, so most of the group was carry heavy bag with gold in the inside. Three of those person where female and two were talking and one little girl was sulking, then she lost again some one important to here.<em>

"So? You meet my sister, **Risty**?"

"And she beat you? Anyways **Elina**... was the complete opposite of me when we were kids."

"Ohh?" _**Risty** begun embarrassed to lough_

"Well... Recently, I can tell that she didn't like me when we bump into each other. I really don't want to remember it."

"Ahh.. but.." _And **Leina** begun to defend her sister again..._

"She was really cute when we were kids."

"Oh really? I can't believe that."

"Yes... she was certainly precocious and caused so much mischief." _**Leina** begun to slip away in memory's of her childhood  
><em>"She would always stick close to me from behind and go 'BIG SIS! BIG SIS!' I would relatively listen to what she says.

"Hmm..."

"Our father was so busy and our mother was sick... and she quickly died. I acted like I was taking the place of our mother."

"Oh..." _**Risty** respond as she pushed some vine's aside_

"I see. A Siscon and an Oedipus complex now?"  
>"But, a place like yours would have folks loaded with money. They usually have wet nurses, right? I really don't get it."<p>

"Yes... but she was incredibly scared of strangers back then. She never stuck close to any of the adults around her."

"Was that to blame?" _**Sylphi** asked all of the sudden_

"I may spoiled her way too much..." _**Leina** face turned all of the sudden red for shame  
><em>"She was never separated from her older sister..."

"**Leina**..."

"..."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." _**Sylphi** took **Leina**'s free hand _"I guess that's how she was from the start."

"I see..."

"But most of all she was like a monster, like a beast praying for her hunt. When that the level is when you are not around her, than I don't want to know who she is action if you are around..."

"Haha... But still? She grew up and she totally... better with her life than I am. And yet, she doesn't hold herself back... I'm honestly jealous of **Elina**."

"... Hey... put an end to this. You in every way better than here, right guys, **Sylphi**?"

"Huh.. Yes"

"And if you want to be like her? We would lose you? That is a scary though..."

"Mn. ... But, I don't have her personality."

"What are you saying... Something like genetics in your family?"

"If I want to look like her, If I accept it without a word, I would think on how such a feeling would put me at ease... And I could, no I had protect him so as he had protected me in that night..."

"**Leina**..." _**Risty** gave **Leina** a knock on her head and begun to speak_

"They're folks like you in your family... That's bring the light of hope to us normal people. And I guess he saw that light too, that's why he decided to protect you from that giant man you told me about. Do you Understand?"

"**Risty**..." _Something what **Risty** told her made her feeling happy_

"See you smiling again. That's the **Leina** we like..."

"**Risty**... **Sylphi**... It's thanks to people like you. That I got to know about "The World" my outlook had gotten really wide since I meet you both."

"**Leina** *giggle*"

"Hehe It's that's so hehehe..."

"YEESH, Why must I get involved with such complicated Folks?" _suddenly **Risty** begun to complain out of embarrassment_

"I'm sorry... **Risty**, **Sylphi**, everyone..."

"For what? It was your sister **Claudette**." _begun to speak one of **Risty**'s man who got an arrow in his leg_

"Well, I thought that they were some sly folks in your family, but she is our natural enemy. Honestly, she disgusts me." _**Risty** begun to complain_  
>"Ch!"<p>

"AHH... Don't talk about her like that."  
>"My older sister... is quite splendid. She's strong and faithful in her duties. She is fair to the people..."<p>

_In the same time as the group was talking on there way to the bandits hideout a another group of guards with **Claudette** on the top, riding in hurry somewhere._

"It must had to do with her upbringing. She's complex in so many ways. Perhaps I... wouldn't do something like this if not **Sylphi** woke me up and reminds me of my duty as a elder sister..."

_Back to the group. **Risty** and the others made a short rest as she suddenly begun to peek around a tree as **Leina** was still talking like a little child._

"So you see, I do have a lot of respect for her. She would be next in line. That..."

_And suddenly **Risty** pushed her to the ground..._

"Sh!"

"AHH...!"  
>"<strong>Risty<strong>! Don't push me like that to the ground especially when on of your man is so close to me !"

"Sorry to interrupt your story, **Leina**. But behind that hill is our hideout and..."

"Huh..."

_Inside the hideout burnt light and as **Risty** and her gang left the castle they made every light out so that nobody would find their hideout..._

* * *

><p><strong>- Inside of the hideout -<br>**

* * *

><p><em>In a certain room sat three people on a bed with a leopard design, playing strip poker and it looks like that the female blond teen was losing. As suddenly the female elf woman something begun to hear with her sharp ear's.<em>

"..."

_The other girl noticed it to trough her fine nose to...  
><em>"Ohh... so our guests have arrived...? hehe"

"Seems so... a herd of cute lambs."

_The elf woman stood up and took those pieces of her armor which she lost and put them on..._

"It smells after..." _The blond girl grab to her pieces of armor and cloths she lost and got prepared to_  
>"Well then..."<p>

"We'd better get dressed and meet them."

_As they were ready the boy who was with them, took a long sword as wanted to fight with them. But the elf woman turned around and stop him from being reckless..._

"**Frorel**,"

"Huh..."

"You go hide somewhere. Don't get hurt now."

"B... But, I am also an apprentice! I want to do my role just a little bit..."

"You'll be in our way darting around like that. That's an order!" _The blond girl command to her knight apprentice._

"An... order?" _He respond disbelieved_

"HAA! HAA! Well, they call themselves chivalrous thieves. I don't think that they'll get a child involved." _The elf woman begun to laugh manically_

"Would chivalrous thieves launch a surprise attack in the middle of the night?" _she turn to the elf woman with a question_

_She than got all flustered and blushed..._  
>"You're that worried? About little old me? hehe" <em>But suddenly her personality switched to a dark and evil snake <em>"Well, what of it..." _She begun then to draw a picture with her blade into the ground _"Image, you would go off and do your own thing and capture their fort when the bandits are away. And you are tired from that sort of work, you'd return home to fight them off..." _She begun to lough purely innocent_

"Huh... wow... This is worst..." _the blond girl was just speechless of the pure evil inside that elf woman_

"That was gossip generally speaking. I have my strategies. I won't say anything boorish." _she turned her head back to the blond one _"I don't mind with you moving at your own style. I'll be doing the same."

"We won't bother when the other is mutually in trouble? You can take it easy..."

"That's so 3" _she throw the blond one a air kiss_

_The blond only though she wouldn't want to know it what her real plan was. For her was only one thing important the reunion with her beloved sister **Leina**. She than thought on that what **Frorel** earlier said to her, that there is a resemble with them._

"Be careful you two..."

"..." _no respond from the blond one_

"Yeah. Yeah. Later !" _the elf woman turned one last time back to the blond girl, and noticed that she was deep in thoughs._

"Watch your back... as best as you can, little lady." _Was the last thing she told her_

_In the meantime, **Frorel **was in the middle of following orders as he could hear from outside that the fight already begun..._

"Ahhh... It already started..."

_Outside the elf woman stood in the middle of many beaten down handsome young man, who all belong to the bandit of **Risty**._

"Oh my... that big woman isn't here... I messed up right here..." _She then heard more fight sound. As she walked away from those body's she noticed it that someone was watching here._

"CH!"

"Over there!" _some of the still fighting man was yelling_

"Hmm...? There's a presence. Here?"

"I'll be affectionate with you. Why don't you come out... little prince **Ingo**? Heh heh..."

_On a other place the blond one hunted her prey down and was liking the blood off from her gauntlet.  
><em>"Heh... Heh... Heh... Bingo "

_In the same time **Risty** and her group encounter the blond one and **Risty** begun to scream._

"WAAAAAAAA! WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"Hi, it's been a while miss **Risty**. I so wanted to meet up with you."

"Why are you hanging out with that snake woman...!"

"Hanging out... Don't be making those sort of jokes." _she got all angry_

"I thought that she would have this place packed... I miscalculated things. CH!"

"EH... NO! Like I was saying, I have personal business." _But **Risty** wasn't listening at all._

_And because she was pissed of that she prepared an attack, she begun to spin around her lance in her hand and she continued  
><em>"WITH YOU...!"

_She swung her weapon so fast that her dress flow up and exposed her black panty string, but **Risty** pushed her shield up just a second before the blond once lance could hit her. And so she dodged it._

"Ehhh..."

"Oh~ This time, you're being rather careful?"

_The blond one let go with her hand from her weapon and swung her claw gauntlet against **Risty** to cut her._

"! Kuh..."

_**Risty** made a quick jump backwards but didn't notice that the blond girl was already behind her, and she kicked her right into her back legs which brought **Risty** to fall._

"BOSS!" _the left member of her cried out for her and run towards her to help her._

_But the blond girl jumped on her hands and made a handstand, she than spread her legs and made a kick twist._

"WAA!"  
><em>All of <strong>Risty<strong>'s man who wanted to help her got hit and flow back to the ground with heavy injuries. And the blond girl herself jumped back on her feet's and land in the middle from everyone._

"Eeeehh... boss..."

"Hmph... weaklings!"  
>"Man, are such weaklings."<p>

_She than walked to the on the ground lying **Risty** and took the bang which hang normally between **Risty**'s well-formed big breasts.  
><em>  
>"You know what... that Business is what I have with you? I'm sure of it you know what it is..."<p>

_The blond girl took to claw finger and prepared to take away **Risty** eye, but she stopped just a little away from it..._

"...! hngh!"

_The blond sat on **Risty** to hold her on the ground and begun to ask her._

"Where is she? Where is **Leina**? WHERE?"

"...!" _**Risty** was under shock and didn't respond_

"hehe... Your trembling makes you so easy to figure out..."

_The girl become a truly demon as she took her hand a little away she prepared to push her claw trough **Risty**'s chest...  
><em>"Well... I'll just have to make you learn your place. Your field of vision will be stained red..."

"Heh... you know who would teach you something like that?"

"...I'll have to ask your death body then..."

_The girl prepared to kill her just as suddenly some one begun to scream..._

"AAAAHHHH!"

_She turned around and **Risty** screamed a name._

"**Lei**...! AHH... oh cra..." _**Risty** covered her mouth and the girl suddenly stopped every action._

_She turn around and begun to run to that scream. She know that scream and she found herself stupid, that she didn't notice it early. She didn't even look back at **Risty**._

"AHH! Wait a minute, you..."_ **Risty** had a hard time to stand up_

_That scream came from **Leina**, she saw something what looked like a ghost of something really familiar from a person that she begun to like..._

_But before she could react the blond girl came around the corner, and as the blond girl, **Leina** saw tears begun to fill her eye's.  
><em>"Sis... ...**Leina**..."

_**Leina** instead she snap out of it and say her name..._

"**Eli**..**na**?"

_And the both **Vance** sister were again united. But there was still something terrible in the air..._

* * *

><p><em>After several stutter from <strong>Elina<strong> and **Leina**, **Elina** run towards her sister to hug her but she stopped then some one appeared behind **Leina** and grab her. The hands of this person slipt under **Leinas** armor and grab and massaged her breasts, her side and between her legs, which remind her on that event from some days ago._

"AHHHHHHHHH NO STOP I BEG YOU!" _she begun to scream and slowly begun to raise her lust inside her body _"N... No... AHHHHH!" _And suddenly she begun to scream for lust and **Elina** was forced to watch._

"...Hah!" _She know that she shouldn't watch _"Sto...! WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! You unchaste Elf!"

_The elf woman stopped to fondle **Leina** and turned her view to **Elina**_

"Hmm?

_Until **Leina** begun to beg..._  
>"<strong>Echidna<strong>! Stop it... already... Nghhhhh..." _And again **Echidna** begun you grope her everywhere and **Leina** cum a second time..._

"What? Aren't you being mean, little **Leina**?" _**Echidna** begun to rub her head against **Leina** beautiful body, which brought her to a crying lough._

"We haven't talked to each other in a long time and you scream and try to run."

"AND YOUR GREETINGS US NOT SEEING EACH OTHER IN A WHILE IS THIS! AND DON'T FONDLE ME LIKE THAT! I GONNA..." _And again **Leina** cry out in pleasure with a panicked watching sister...  
><strong>Leina<strong> than got an use to it and begun to yell onto **Echidna **_"When you naturally commit sexual harassment when you met someone, anyone would try to run away!"

_**Echidna** began to sulk  
><em>"Well, I bet if he would touch you like this you wouldn't struggle...?"

"Like I said, I am not..." _before she could end it, **Elina** interfered..._

"WAAAAA! CUT THAT OUT ALREADY!" _She was screaming and crying in the same time... _"LET GO OF MY SISTER!

_In the same time the read head came around the corner, still wounded from the fight with **Elina**. She couldn't believe her eyes from the scene right in front of her.._

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!"

"Huh..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! If you got regrets, then tear her off of me!" _**Echidna** snap back with a faint smile towards **Elina**_

"Waa... What is this..." _ **Risty** just thought are they stupid?_

_She saw how **Elina** was trying to cut **Echidna** into pieces with her claw glove, but with no chance of victory than **Echidna** was using her guard to shield **Leina** and herself..._

"WAAA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"HEH HEH! No way! I can take it."

_**Risty** begun to found the whole situation where she is in stupid and cry out to **Leina**...  
><em>"Hey **Leina**? You're... not hurt, are you?"

"Ahh... **Risty**!" _she respond towards the red head_

"Thank goodness... I heard you scream. I was sure that something bad..."

_And than **Leina** noticed her injuries.  
><em>"..."

_In the same time **Echidna** and **Elina** were still fighting until, **Echidna** noticed that **Leina** slip away from her hold and both begun to stare.._

"Ohh?"

"AH! SHE ESCAPED!"

_They both saw that **Leina** run towards the red head **Risty**._

"Are you alright!" _**Leina** saw her injuries and was worried she didn't want to lose someone again_

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. **Sylph**i used one of her heal spell.."

_**Leina** took a better look on her wound and saw that she wasn't completely healed.  
><em>"Certainly... this is..."

"Ahh well... I hear you screaming and I run away before she could finish her job..."

_They were so busy with each other that they didn't notice **Elina** stood in front of them with her lance over her right shoulder.  
><em>"Hmph..."

_As **Leina** and **Risty** noticed **Elina** again, they gave her all of their attention._

"What? There was one person more with you, I had better give this person some of my time to, but so kind I am I just take you." _**Elina** spoke with a rude attitude_

"..." _**Risty** begun just to glare_

"**Elina**...!" _And **Leina** was disappointed._

_She begun to think why is everyone going crazy, first those bandits, than that man who killed **Silver** and now **Elina** and **Echidna**, she even thought that maybe **Echidna** was the person who attacked **Silver** in the first place._

"Anyway's what's more important is..." _her mood become to be darker again and she begun to glare to the both_

"**Risty**... can you run?"

"Sorry."

_**Risty** took her arm around **Leina** and **Leina** her arm around her waist to carry her. That view was way to much for her and she begun again to scream..._

"YOU... GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

"Huh...!" _both girl's respond_

"ARE YOU NOT LISTENING! LET GO OF MY SIS, YOU GORILLA LADY!"

_That gave** Leina**'s passion the rest and made her angry..._  
>"DAMMIT, <strong>ELINA<strong>!" _she screams back at **Elina** and she got scared and jumped back like a little child_  
>"WHY MUST YOU HAVE SUCH A SHARP TONGUE!"<p>

_**Risty** looked surprised at **Leina**..._

"NOW APOLOGIZE TO YOUR SISTER'S FRIEND!"

"Ohh..." _**Elina** got shocked_

_And than it begun both **Vance** girl's begun to fight with a watching **Echidna**..._

"BUT... SHE'S ALL OVER YOU...!"

"WHAT YOU LOOK FOR ISN'T WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!"

"Oh my... This sister squabble is no different from when they were kids..." _She begun to blush and lough  
><em>"It's only their bodies that has grown."  
>"It's so cute."<p>

"You're mean... sis." _**Elina** begun to cry _"I... I finally got to see you..." _She tried to hold the tears back but... _"Weren't we all worried about you? **Leina**, my big sister!"

_**Leina** doesn't know what she should answer...  
><em>"That is..." _she stopt and begun to think and than she begun to speak... _"Naturally... I threw it all away when I disappeared and ran away from home. I do think that what I did is inexcusable..."

_**Elina** begun to interrupt_

"If you think that, then you can come back to our estate...? Dad and elder sister are both worried about you..."

_**Leina** felt lonely and sadness in her heart..._  
>"...What... they all worried about... is not 'ME'. They think of me as 'The next in line to the family name <strong>Vance<strong>'."

"What are you saying...!"

_**Elina **didn't understand a single word what her sister **Leina** was saying. She could not understand how her sister could become such a person. How could be a bright girl become so sad and lonly..._

"That's not True..." _she said_

_Everyone was watching with there own interest. Then neither **Risty** or **Echidna** know the reason why **Leina** wanted to become like her mother. Even though **Echidna** had a idea why **Leina** is so sad. And she thought about the only one man that she ever fall for..._

"There aren't many people. But for me," _**Elina** continued to speak and slowly hold **Leina**'s hand. _"You are the most... special person to me, sis." _she was holding **Leina**'s hand and put one on top of **Leina**'s sword hilt..._

"Yes... I'm sorry... **Elina**..."

"Why apologize...?"

"..."

"Please... I want you to be beautiful, sis." _**Elina** continued to manipulate her sister with flower words... _"It'll be fine for you not to know about the no good common world... I don't want you... to bear such a heavy sword, your face smeared with mud, or to have you take up this armor!"

"...!"

"Hey? I'll take up all of these disgusting things."

"That is..." _**Elina** wasn't listening want her sister wanted to say, she just continued_

"I'll grant whatever you need! So please!"

_**Leina** suddenly push her arm back and made a step backwards to free herself from **Elinas** hold..._

"That is... something that I do not want! I want to live my own live and... I want to see his face again..." _**Leina** begun to yell and everyone could see that she was holding back tears..._

"...!" _**Elina** got shocked from this let down_

"Umm..." _**Leina** she didn't say something, she instead saw the shadow from him as he saved her from that bandit leader... This memory gave her straight to say what she really want... _"You must understand, **Elina**. We... we're not how we were when we were kids."

_**Elina** was sulking and **Echidna** stood against the wall and on the other side of the wall, there was someone in a red hood-jacket who was listening the whole time..._

"I chose this road as a wandering warrior, with my own will until the very end. First, I wanted to live like mother a free live, than I meet people who suffer because us the noble, than I meet **Sylphi** and him. I also have come to understand this. First I didn't wanted to believe, but now that you stand in front of me and saying those things. Is it just as I thought and feared..."

_**Elina** didn't understand a single word, the only thing what she understand was 'I can't be together with you'._

"You are not on the right path." _**Elina** wasn't listening anymore she was full of anger..._

"**Elina**?"

_Everything was silent and even the person who was out from the shadows listening know that is just can get ugly..._

_**Echidna** who stood on the wall watched **Elinas** back and was proud of **Leina**..._

"She finally said it... So, now what? Little **Elina**?"

"Y... It's... It's your... FAULT!" _Anger overflow **Elina**_

"**ELINA**!" _**Leina** begun to scream_

_**Elina** rushed toward and swung her lance on **Risty**, as a result to kill her. But **Risty** could in the last second use her shield. But even that wasn't working than **Elina**'s weapon crushed her shield_

"...!"

"You're to blame... For tempting my sister!"

_A battle begun and **Echidna** was enjoying herself by watching.  
><em>"You'll have to take responsibility. Her eyes are wrapped from the truth..." _**Echidna** begun to smile as she saw how the bandit **Risty** and **Elina** the tiger were fighting _"Hmm... This is a surprise and yet so common. Don't you think, my boy." _**Echidna** rise her sight and looked on the top of the wall. _"But... your eyes are open after all you know the truth..." _**Echidna** spoke to someone as would someone listen_

_In the meantime the fight between **Risty** and **Elina** continued, **Risty** had a hard time to dodge **Elinas** thrust from her lance.  
><em>"GUH! HEY! DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT **LEINA** SAID! SHE THOUGHT ABOUT IT ON HER OWN AND CHOSE HER LIFE...!"

_Than **Elina** used again her claw gauntlet..._  
>"IF SHE NEVER NEVER MET YOU, SHE WOULDN'T THINK OF SOMETHING SO RIDICULOUS!"<p>

_**Risty** could evade from **Elinas** gauntlet attack and used the opening to strike with her morning star.  
><em>"YOU STUPID IDIOT YOU'RE GOING OFF AND DOING YOUR OWN INTERPRETATION...!"

_**Elina** jumped back  
><em>"Ugh..."

_Suddenly **Leina** begun to scream_  
>"STOP <strong>ELINA<strong>! **RISTY** HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

_**Leina** wanted to bring an end to this fight but she couldn't make it then nobody wanted to listen to her and **Echidna** found the whole situation stupid and boring to..._

"... This is... This is the blindness from a love triangle. That is the sort of aspect that is being shown... just look what you did, boy."

_The battle was still on and **Elina** had the upper hand she drag **Risty** more back until they made it to a destroyed side of a wall were a cliff was, and still **Elina** didn't respond to **Leinas** begging both should stop. Even **Echidna** didn't done something, she was just watching._

_Just in the moment as **Elina** wanted to push **Risty** over the cliff a wall appeared out of nowhere in a blue lightning glow and **Risty** smashed against it..._

"OHH...!" _**Risty** passed out from the crash..._

"That was a close one, brother." _spoke a female voice_

"Yeah..."_ respond a familiar voice_

_Nobody noticed that there was now a wall where just a second ago, no wall was._

_**Elina** used in that second her lance, as **Risty** smashed against the wall, to give her the death blow...  
><em>"NOW YOU GO ON AND... DISAPPEAR!" _She swung her weapon on **Risty**_

_But suddenly **Leina** jumped between them and dodge the blow with her body, just in that second pain rushed trough her body... **Elina** herself noticed what she did and came back to her sense_

"Uh... No..."

"**Lei**... no..." _**Risty** respond before she passed out..._

_**Leina** herself was holding her body in pain, her armor was this time harder to break but still not perfect...  
><em>"HACK... **Eli**...**na**." _**Leina** fall to the ground and sat in pain on the ground_

"Ahh... I... I'm sor..." _**Elina** suddenly let go of her weapon and rushed to aid her sister _"S... SIS... SISTER...!"

_**Leina** begun to caught blood as **Elina** was holding her and asking her if she alright..._

"AHH... NO WAY! ARE YOU OKAY!"

*cough*

"ARE YOU HURT! I injured my sister..." _Tears begun to run down from **Elina**'s face._

_**Elina **put one hand on **Leinas** forehead to check is she still alive, she was and she heard that **Leina** was saying a name... She suddenly realized it. Right now. Her sister was in front of her eyes. And she wasn't moving..._

_She know somehow she won't have another chance..._

"A'm I really that worst..." _She then grab her weapon... _"I'm so sorry... Sis.

"**S**... **Silver**..."

_**Elina** hug her sister and **Leina** came beg to her sense_

"Endure this just a bit, until we get back to the estate."

"Huh..!"_ **Leina** couldnt move anymore, then **Elina** used the second use of her weapon to tied her up._

_**Leinas** body was tied up with her arms on her back, to the worst pose she know, with her butt into the air, she couldn't stand up than the leash made it impossible to rise her upper body._

_**Elina** herself saw tired and empty down on **Leina**._

"**E**..**ELINA**! Let me go..!"

_**Elina** turned around and walked towards the passed out **Risty**..._

"My sister is a kind person... She'll protect someone like you... But myself, I cannot forgive someone like you..."

"N..NO! **ELINA** STOP!"

_Suddenly a shadow appeared behind **Elina** and attacked her and she passed out_

"...!"

"NO **ELINA**!" _**Leina** begun to scream..._

* * *

><p><strong>some time later...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elina<strong> heard some voice and slowly came back to her sense..._

_She saw three pair of legs..._

"Oh..." _she begun to moan and ask herself did she passed out _"I can't feel... my right arm...Why! and who belongs that voice..."

"Damn you... What is it... That you are planning!" _the unknown voice spoke... _"I won't permit... such an agenda...!"

_**Elina** raised her head and she saw three people a mature woman, a child with a sword and a girl with a dagger in her hands..._

"**Frorel**... and elder sister! Why are they here...? And who is that girl...?"

_**Elina** had a hard time to hold her eyes open, then her entire body was in pain. But see try it again and took another closer look._

_The three stood in front of **Echidna**, who had **Leina** over her shoulder, the girl was shouting **Leinas** name, she should wake up._

"Oh dear... things won't calm down here..."

_**Elina** could see with her last piece of her energy that **Leina** was unconscious and before **Elina** fall herself into unconscious. She asked herself one last question..._

* * *

><p><strong>"WHAT IN THE WORLD... IS GOING ON...?"<strong>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	9. The shadow of a Death Person Part 2

**Queen's Blade**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 8<br>The shadow of a Death Person **  
><strong>Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Only 5 days were left before the tournament begun and every single person was busy with preparing. And even though there were people who watched from the distance for there own goal, stood one single person in a place where someone got killed in a rainy night...<em>

"Are you sure, we should walk around like that, brother?"

"You heard **Kisuke**. He told them **'Silver' **is death."

_The young person put his hand to the spot where the death body was fall, until the other voice spoke again..._

"Are you still thinking on how this could happen, brother?"

"...yeah. Ah well let's search **Sylphi** and **Leina**."

"Right" _spoke a young female voice_

_This person wanted just go and search __**Leina**__ and the others, as he heard someone calling him. Someone, that he really __ not want to see.._

"THERE YOU ARE MY MAIN SLAVE!"

_As he heard that voice he turned shocked his head and saw that stupid blue haired angel again, and he remembers, how she came rushed into his room as he was all recovered from that attack and she begun to rub herself sensual on him._

"ugh... that sexual harassment harem Angel so called **Nanael** again..."

_His face showed a not enthusiastic expression as he begun to remember on that damn milk... He than decided..._

"Argh fuck that! I gonna run for it!"

_The boy decided to run away from that Angel,_

"Ah brother don't run so fast I gonna fall down..." _said the female voice_

_A_s **Nanael** arrived where the boy stood she begun to giggle

"I like it when they gonna run away from me. AWWW! I already found two really handsome man!" _suddenly she begun to droll all over the place with her blue dot panty exposed that everyone could see them..._

* * *

><p><strong>- unknown mansion -<br>**

* * *

><p><em>A girl awoke in a bed only dressed in some bandaged around her chest and she was confused, she didn't know where she was.<em>

"This place..."

_She tried to lift her head and turned her view to the other side, where she saw a little boy, who took care of her. As he noticed that she was watching him, he was surprised and happy that she was finally awaken after several days of sleeping._

"LADY **ELINA**!" _he nearly begun to cry out of happiness _"LADY **CLAUDETTE**! LADY **ELINA** IS AWAKE!"

_He then run outside of the room to catch up with someone._

_**Elina**__ herself was still dizzy and slowly noticed where she was, then she heard footsteps coming towards here. Fast!_

_She took another look of that room to be sure. As she suddenly saw her bent weapon, she panicked and tried to stand up._

"ARGH!" _she suddenly grabbed her right shoulder and was holding it in pain. _"Owww..." _the pain was strong that she nearly begun to cry... _"What is this... why I can't move my arm." _she finally sat in an upright position, and noticed that she wasn't wearing any cloths not even her underwear..._

_Suddenly __**Claudette **__came inside the bedroom and was crying out her name.._

"**Elina**...!"

"...!" _**Elina**__ herself rises her view to her worried elder sister _"Elder... Sister..."

_**Claudette**__ sat down on her side and was really happy that her little sister was alright..._

"**Elina**... thank goodness... nothing serious has happen to you..." _she took __**Elina**'s__ hand, but she didn't feel the touch of her elder sister_

_And than she playd her injuries down..._

"Well, it must be hard to talk about me not being hurt."

"Hmph... if you have that sharp tongue... then you must be fine."

_After a word fight another __**Elina**__ begun to ask what happen...  
><em>"Anyways what's more important is when I was passed out, what happened?"

_**Elina**__ was confused and __**Claudette**__ didn't know how to respond..._

"The one time I was conscious... I'm sure **Echidna**..." _suddenly she remembered it _"Oh... **Leina**...!"

"..."

"What about my big sis...? What happened to **Leina** !" _she begun to cry and turned her view to the boy who took care of __**Elina**__._

"Umm.. I'll be the one to tell you... the whole story now."

"..." _**Claudette**__ was silent_

"Huh..? what do you mean...?"

"I tell you what I saw. At that time, **Lady Elina** was..."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p><em>And he begun to start at the point where Lady <em>_**Elina**__ was knocked out from a hit right into her neck, what made her fall onto the ground._

"Yeesh...little girl, you gave me so much trouble..." _**Echidna**__ looked down on __**Elinas **__body... _"I have a question to you. What have you done, when you "hunted down the bandits" huh?"

_**Echidna**__ was mocking little __**Elina**__... as suddenly __**Risty **__begun to speak..._

"Let.. them go... and do what you like with me..."

_**Echidna**__ turned with sharp eyes to __**Risty**__..._

"You truly there "Leader" and you not fear any consequences or have regrets on what you just say?"

_**Echidna**__ than turned her view to the on the ground lying __**Leina**__._

"Hey, little **Leina**."

_**Leina**__ begun to respond with pains in her body, then she was still fighting against the blow from __**Elina**__..._

"M... Miss **Echidna**...?"

_**Echidna**__ begun to lick her finer_

"Now then, a bad girl needs to be punished!"

_**Echidna**__ went to __**Elina**'s__ body and took her right arm with one hand ind with the other she was holding her left shoulder...  
><strong>Leina<strong>__ instead she wanted to know what __**Echidna**__ was planning_

"One, two..." _**Echidna **__begun to count and __**Leina**__ got a bad feeling about that_

"NO... STOP... **ECH**..." _But __**Leina**__ was to weak to do something, just like by the bandits._

_**Leina**__ took all straight left and begun to cry out __**Echidnas**__ name, then she was holding __**Elinas**__ broken arm in her hand..._

"Okay. That takes care of the joint in her right shoulder." _**Echidna**__ begun to grin_

_**Leina**__ was shocked, she couldnt believe what __**Echidna**__ just did..._

"So this, will keep her from doing any "Mischief" for now." _**Echidnas**__ face showed pure mischievousness..._

"WHY... AREN'T YOU TWO ALLIES...!" _**Leina**__ begun to yell_

"Hmm? What this girl and me?" _**Echidna**__ turned back to __**Leina**__.. _"She shouldn't be over stepping her boundaries. She crossed the line. Just like that boy from the other side."

"The... other side... and which line? I don't get this..." _**Leina**__ was confused_

"Yes. Right now I'm undertaking my job as a mercenary for two certain someone's. Of course I said nothing to her about it." _**Echidna**__ pat __**Elina**'s__ head and turned back her attention to __**Leina**__._

"**Leina** of the Vance house..." _**Leina**__ looked up to __**Echidna**__ who stood now in front of her... _"Shall I tell you the details of that Request?" _**Echidna**__ begun to lick the blade of her dagger and continued.. _"Your life is in jeopardy so there is be removal of all dangerous things. Whoever... it may be." _at her last sentence she begun to smile_

_Suddenly __**Leina**__ begun to think..._

"It was you right..."

"Hmm?"

"You killed him... right?"

"Maybe, maybe not." _**Echidna**__ was playing dumb and still licking ber blade_

_**Leina**__ wanted an answer, but __**Echidna**__ walked back to __**Elina**__ and took a little pair from her hair and smell on it..._

"Well anyways... she was looking to capture you. Well of course, I was careful how I treated her, so it wasn't a problem... It looks like I had poured the release of blood in one tough strike..." _she begun something to mumble_

_She then turned back to __**Leina**__ and took __**Elina**'s__ weapon, __**Leina**__ was afraid of her. She thought she would now die...  
>But she cut the wire and bent that thing with one kick...<em>

"And done!"

_**Leina**__ was watching the whole time, she saw that __**Echidna**__ was enjoying this kind of work..._

"Now then... After that is..." _She throw the weapon away and took __**Elina**'s__ other arm _"There is one thing to do just to make sure." _she begun to sigh _"This is so troublesome, so don't listen to what I have to say."

_**Leina**__ know that now something bad will happen so she begun to cry out.._

"N...No... stop, **ECHIDNA**!"

_**Echidna**__ sat on __**Elina**'s__ back and put this time her hand on __**Elina**'s __head, and prepared to crush __**Elinas**__ other arm..._

"One, two..."

_Just as she wanted to start a other voice appeared.._

"STOP, MISS **ECHIDNA**!"

_She then turned around and saw the little boy._

"Ohh... It's you... weren't you told to go and hide? Do you want to fight me, **Frorel**?"

_The boy __**Frorel**__ he stood in front of __**Echidna**__, armed with a sword._

"A while back, it sounded like it was fun for you... so why are you doing this!" _he asked **Echidna**_

_And __**Echidna**__ was surprised_

"You ask me why? I would fail with my duties with your mistress capturing **Leina**... I'll smash anyone that will cause **Leina** harm." _as she spoke her snake begun to watch on the passed out __**Elina **_"Things wouldn't be so difficult if it was only so simple.."

"That... That can't..." _**Frorel**__ couldn't believe __**Echidna**__, she was so nice to him_

_**Leina**__ slowly got it.._

"It's my fault... **Risty**... **Sylphi**... **Ingo**... the road that I have chosen... has such a sin..." _with that __**Leina**__ passed out as her tears run down her face..._

_The both looked to **Leina**.._

"Oh dear... she passed out."

_**Echidna**__ passed __**Frorel**__ and took __**Leina**__ from the ground and put her over her shoulders._

"Now then... I guess It's time to say goodbye everyone..."

"W..wait a moment..."

_Just as __**Echidna**__ wanted to go, a blade came across her, she jump back but got hit by it..._

"What the...!" _**Echidna**__ was totally surprised by that attack and that someone was able to hurt her, then she was injuries even though it was just a scratch... _"Oh! OWW! That hurt little girl... Oh dear..." _she hold the wound and whip the blood away than she looked to the girl who attacked her_

_The girl whore a simple coat and was armed with a long dagger and next to her stood a young adult woman with red hair.._

_And __**Echidna**__ begun to cast a poem_

"I guess one who is harsh in replying to someone who does what they like..." _she lick then the blood from her finger... _"It seems like that applies to me as well... in other words... It'll be you who'll punish me. **Claudette**."

_The thunder General herself came to help and she was in true rage.._

"Damn you... What are you planning... first killing an innocent boy and now attacking my sister's. I won't permit such an agenda!"

"Oh dear... things won't calm down here..." _**Echidna**__ lough towards the three..._

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elina<strong>__ was the whole time listening to what __**Frorel**__ said, and still there where question in her mind. Who was that innocent child that __**Echidna**__ killed or this girl called __**Sylphi**__?_

"I see now... that was the time where I regain my senses.." _**Elina**__ thought _"And?... What happens next?"

_**Frorel**__ continued with a silent and thinking __**Claudette**__..._

"While lady **Claudette**, miss **Sylphi** and miss **Echidna** continue to stare down each other... The balance from earlier had collapsed. It was miss **Echidna**... who"

_Suddenly __**Claudette**__ begun to interrupt_

"To make it short she escaped with **Leina**..."

_**Claudette**__ then remember what __**Echidna**__ said before she escaped..._

"I'm killing five hundred years of boredom here, this will so much fun what is gonna be happen!"

"..." _**Elina**__ didn't know how to respond she failed to capture her sister..._

_The only thing she was doing, she put her hand on her shoulder._

"Your shoulder dislocation... I also have some knowledge about it.. I took care of your treatment. Just to be sure... It'll be okay to have a good doctor, from the castle, to take a look at it." _**Claudette**__ showed concern _"We already have one here, but he is from a far land. Until the one from the Vance castle arrive, rest for a bit."

_**Elinas**__ only respond was.._

"Yes... elder sister..."

_**Claudette**__ put her hand onto __**Elinas **__head and pat her with a smile and said  
><em>"The case right now... has already reached the Earl's ears... I think that many things and complaints will happen. Besides that I'm really glad that you are safe..."

_**Claudettes**__ face turned into a light red as she said this to her little sister_

"Well then, do you need anything right now **Elina**?"

"No... but thank you... elder sister."

_With that said, __**Claudette**__ leave the room and __**Frore**__**l** excuse it. In the same time __**Elina**__ begun to recall what both of her sister said to her. And she begun to cry..._

* * *

><p><strong>- Hideout -<br>**

* * *

><p><em>On a other place regain a girl her sense back to...<em>

"...Ohh..." _she begun to moan_

_She begun to open her eyes and didn't know where she was_

"Huh...? Where... What is this place...?" _she took a closer look about the place_

_She was lying in a bed and saw on the other room hanging a red hood jacket and suddenly she heard someone moving next to her..._

"Oh... already awaken... hmm?"

_It was __**Echidna**__ completely naked, just like herself and __**Echidna**__ was happy and than she said it..._

"Really little **Leina** you was such a sex machine *giggle* The boy with them we slept had so much fun!"

_As __**Leina**__ that heard she begun to droll out of despair, she was a virgin and now not anymore. But the bad thing was for her she didn't even know that person not who did that. And than she begun to scream and kicked __**Echidna**__ out of the bed..._

"n...NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WAH! Nice Kick!"

_**Echidna**__ was putting her cloaths on as she looked to a angry __**Leina**__ who sat on her bed and was wrapped into the blanket to guard against watches.._

"Well... if you are that serious, you're good to go... oww... Just what I expected from the girl I have hopes for."

"I want to say sorry, but you rapped me..." _**Leina **__was totally in her own fury_

"Well... if you think that, you can be relieved nothing has happen, here was someone but I just talk with him as you was sleeping. I just played a prank on you, so relax."

_**Echidna**__ walked to the table and took and glass filled with wine. __**Leina **__took the blanket and put it around her chest, she was really relived that it was just a prank_

"Being careful...? Since you sort of friend is death and little **Elina** did that to you."

_**Leina**__ didn't respond she just begun to thank here_

"I thank you... for helping me. But... it was his fault and it was my decision not to have **Elina** injured." _respond **Leina** a little cold_

"Hmm... umm It's awkward to hear this. But something was off with her shoulder, did something happen before ?" _**Echidna**__ begun to ask_

"What? That what you mean came previously from falling from some high place during some secret intel working..."

"Hmm, Hmm! I knew it. That's why, was it surprisingly easy to pop her shoulder out. I guess about this time, **Claudette** is good at fixing it back. Heh Heh!"

"Huh? My sister was there...!"

"Hmm! Ahh, she was unusually rough but fun." _**Echidna**__ gave __**Leina**__ a glass of wine too_

"Is that... so? If my sister came by, then **Elina** will probably... Be okay." _**Leina**__ was really relieved that nothing really happened_

_**Echidna**__ watched happy __**Leina**__ who wanted to take a sip from the glass until she remember something_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" _**Leina**__ begun to scream_

_And __**Echidna**__ herself was so surprised that she spit the wine out. Than __**Leina**__ rushed towards __**Echidna**__ and grab her on her shoulders.._

"**Risty.**.. What about **Risty** and **Sylphi** !"

"Ahh... They are fine."

"R.. Really!"

"Yeah. When I was Facing them, her subordinates grabbed her and that girl **Sylphi** and ran off." _**Echidna**__ begun to lough _"But **Claudette's** subordinates also went after them... the rest I don't know."

"No way..." _**Leina **__let go of the blanket_

"But I guess they escaped, after all they have a brain in there body's or don't you think?"

"In that case, I guess it's alright."

"Okay. With that said. Here you go." _**Echidna**__ throw __**Leinas**__ sword to her_

"Ahh..."

"Hurry and get dressed. We're starting. The weather is nice."

_**Leina**__ didn't understand what __**Echidna**__ was meaning..._

"Starting what?"

"Some fun, fun Training." _she begun to smile at __**Leina**_

"What! Training?" _**Leina **__was a little shocked then, __**Echidna**__ was the one who captured her and now she want to train her..._

"You were defeated. Well, you were exhausted from the wandering and I guess you are still desperate over the death from that boy, just like the old hag. In any case you weren't that beaten up and it looks like there is nothing weird involving your bones."

_**Echidna**__ begun to stretch herself as she continued_

"Your body had recovered than now from that what all happens before. Ngh!"

_**Leina**__ watched __**Echidna**__ not really happy as she said this...  
><em>"This conversation is moving rather fast..."

_**Echidna **__turned around and watched a silent and thinking __**Leina**__.._

"I said what my duty was. Well now for me, something like having to save you when you are in trouble again at **Queen's Blade**... I really don't want to do something so unrefined... Do you understand?"

_**Leina **__than grab all left brave she had and spoke...  
><em>"So your job here is to train me then? So I won't become a bother to you or anyone else?"

_She ask, even though her first reason to enter __**Queens Blade **__was the challenge from her sister and to protect __**Sylphi**__. But everything was different now. She wanted to become strong, strong enough to win the __**Queens Blade **__and to protect everyone._

"Yep, you got it right. I bet you've been bothered with becoming strong. Since that fight in that village against that bandit. Well then... let me ask you again. Do you want to become stronger, **Leina**?"

_**Leina**__ turned her view to __**Echidna**__ with a change of heart she wanted to become stronger no matter what.._

"... Yes!"

_And with that the training begun from __**Leina**__ by the watching eyes from __**Echidna**__ who remembered her promise to an old friend of her. _

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Echidna<strong>?"

"What?"

"She'll become big and strong, won't she?"

_Two adults were talking as a little girl was playing with a dog in her garden..._

"Could be. She's so lively and honest... You've raised a good girl there. Your second child is due any day right?" _**Echidna**__ asked a woman in a bed as she watched little __**Leina**__ running after a dog happy.._

"Yes. It's been nine months."

_**Echidna**__ put her hand onto the womans womb  
><em>"Ohh... she'll finally become a big sister."

"Fufu.. You're right." _the woman begun to lough _"She's so innocent right now. The path in front of her... certainly has his pain. She's next in line to be head of the **Vance house**... such a pity." _**Leinas**__ mother respond to __**Echidna **_"Can she withstand society's pressure of being a noble? Or maybe..."

"What? Don't worry. If that happens, I'll watch over her. I even will find a nice boy for her would give you that then a little peace?"

"Heh heh... I think so..." _The woman begun to lough at __**Echidna**_.

"The fact of the matter is... **Leina** is your precious daughter... **Maria**."

"Thank you... **Echidna**." _**Maria**__ begun to smile at__** Echidna**'s __kind words_

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Echidna <strong>__and __**Leina**__ were fighting hours over hours and day over day. And __**Echidna**__ know that __**Leina**__ become stronger day by day._

"HA! HA! HA!" _**Leina**__ was breathing heavy _"Miss **Echidna** if I defeat you... will you tell me who is your client and who belongs that jacket inside your hideout!" _**Leina**'s__ body was tense and sweat drops drip down on her body._

"Hmm. Sure why not! But then in exchange..." _**Echidna**__ thought about something naughty _"If you lose, you have to sleep with me!"

"WHA !" _**Leina**__ got angry_

"Or if you like... you can pay me with three gold coins."

"I REFUSE!" _**Leina**__ didn't listen to her second offer she was now even more angry._

_Some hours later __**Leina**__ could finally defeat **Echidna** and she congratulation her. She said that __**Leina**__ become really strong and that she should go back to _**_Gainos_**_._

_After __**Leina**__ left __**Echidna**__ she began to speak, to someone.._

"You was watching right? Well did you enjoy the show?"

"Really why didn't you told her who I am?"

"Well she refuse, my boy."

"So do you come now with me to **Gynos** to?"

"Sure I had plans to go back there too. I just hope that damn angel isn't there anymore..."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	10. A surprise visit

**Queen's Blade  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 9<br>A surprise visit**

* * *

><p><em>Only four days were left...<em>

_**Elina** who has recovered and has a repaired weapon from **Ymir**, begun with some sparring against Ymir.  
><em>

_By the guarding glances of **Claudette**, **Frorel **and the man who took care of her as she was injured from **Echidna**. Everyone of them was standing in the yard, without the man, he was on the castle wall and was busy with his own business talking with three other people. But of course he was watching two beauty's, fighting each other._

_The fight was actually quite simple. **Elina** wanted to test her new weapon and since that there was something on **Ymir**, that started bother her. She used more strength than she actually should._

_**Elina** evaded every attack from **Ymir**'s heavy axe, but she found that her attacks were strong. Maybe too strong or maybe it was her imagine or the after effect from **Echidna**'s attack. But than she suddenly noticed, that her weapon was now much lighter, than before. What ever **Ymir** done with her weapon. **Elina** was sure that nobody would defeat her anymore._

_And because of this reason, she wanted to test it even more, so she attacked **Ymir**. She let her weapon spin in her hand to distract her and made a counter attack, but **Yimir** dodge it. And she made an attack than to do the same thing, maybe more to give **Elina** a lesson. But this time **Elina** could not dodge or evade it, so **Elina** fall to the ground with her butt, jumped off and was standing again on her feet, now she was really pissed. She could not stand it, that a little girly brat was able to beat her. She then began to prepare, her final attack. She jumped into the air. To gave **Ymir** the last blow, but instead she land in front of her and used her leg to kick her. **Ymir** who fall on the ground exposed her panties as she fall on her butt._

_**Elina** herself stood in seductive pose to her side, which allowed her soldier's, who stood on the wall to see right into her big chest _

"WHERE... DOES A BRAT LIKE YOU BECOME A COMMANDER OF ANYONE! VILE WOMAN!" _**Ymir**__ begun to yell at her  
><em>

"SHUT UP! AND DON'T BE GETTING AHEAD OF YOURSELF ANY FURTHER! YOU BRATTY HAG!" _**Elina**__ begun to yell back_

_And than the both begun to attack again but this time with no mercy..._

"ENOUGH!" _Suddenly a blade fall between the both. And both jumped scared back. _"You both have lost the reason for this match... Everything would be lost, having you both being injured four day's before the battle..." _**Claudette**__ respond angry as usual  
><em>

"Ngh..." _both girls respond in fear  
><em>

"I..I'm so sorry, elder sister. I was so unsightly..." _**Elina**__ apologized._

"I was also a hot head there. Sorry... **Thunder General**." _**Ymir**__ apologized too_

"Hmm... It's fine if you understand." _**Claudette **__stated in an understanding tone_

_Later __**Frorel**__ took care of the injuries from __**Ymir**, as__ she sat against a tree and **Frorel** stood next to her.  
><em>

"OWW! CAN'T YOU BE A LITTLE MORE GENTLE, LITTLE BOY!" _**Ymir**__ begun to yell at __**Frorel**_

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" _**Frorel**__ begun to excuse too  
><em>

"You need to be a little more passive there... GEEZ!" _**Elina** snapped as she walked towards to the both  
><em>

"HMPH! It's a scratch from that faint! You cheated for a bit, as you kicked me to ground!" _**Ymir **__begun to yell at __**Elina**_

"Hey... I actually got a strong weapon." _**Elina**__ answered sarcastic without a respond on **Ymir**'s discomfort  
><em>

"Maybe.. it depends on the one who made it?" _**Ymir**__ snapped back with a question_

"Well you thought me how to use my new weapon. So guess you did a good job with it." _said __**Elina**__ as she reach out her hand towards __**Ymir**_

"Huh?" _respond __**Ymir **__as she noticed __**Elina**'__s hand_

"So..." _She suddenly grabbed **Ymir**'s hand were __**Ymir**'s__ gauntlet was _"What is this...?"

_**Elina**__ rises up __**Ymir**__ with just one hand in the air and a clearly angry face._

"OWW! Will you let go!" _**Ymir **__begun to struggle and to cry, because of what __**Elina **just did __was very painful for **Ymir **_"It's a gauntlet passed down through the dwarf clans! Magic power was placed in it, to augment one's strength..." _**Ymir **__confessed through the torture by __**Elina**_

"What? It was you who was cheating! And you say I am cheater!" _**Elina**__ got even more angry now  
><em>

"I...I WASN'T CHEATING! IT'S A FORM OF DEFENSE! IT'S A CRYSTAL WITH THE TECHNIQUES AND WISDOM OF THE DWARF CLANS! LEMME GO!" **Ymir** _yells towards __**Elina**_

"BE QUIET!" _**Elina**_ _yells again back and let her go, which let **Ymir** fall once again on her butt  
><em>

_**Claudette**__ could not stand this fighting. She just wished that __**Elina**__ was a little calmer.  
><em>"In any case... I had put you through so much trouble, Madam **Ymir**." _she turned her attention towards the dwarf  
><em>

"Oh? Oh yes, General **Claudette**." _**Ymir**__ begun to whip her tears away as she turned to __**Claudette**_.

_**Ymir**__ stand up and begun to thank her for the request with hearts in her eyes_

"Same here. I thank you for that request. I put my workmanship into it from the money that you donated for it."

_In the same time __**Frorel**__ brought the first aid stuff back on his place. It seems this kind of work make him happy. And so __**Ymir**__ continued..._

"At the most... 'In a one on one battle, if our weapons were to be broken, we cannot have our opponent submit' That is the iron law of the dwarves clan. We have our pride and so we won't cut corners in our manufacturing! HA HA HA! That reminds me, General! Lately, there has been a decrease in orders coming from the Earl... You're not going to strengthen your arms?"

"Ahh.. We are strengthening our arms... We're just not buying them from the **Iron Mines**." _**Claudette**__ respond sharp_

"W...WHAT WAS THAT! But..." _**Ymir**__ fall to the ground and was in the middle of her depression._

_**Elina**__ who was listening the whole time was thinking about the dwarf race. That she should take them not easily and was surprised that the **Iron Mines** such has such secret magic power and that they are even able to create such form of defends..._

_Suddenly __**Claudette**__ spoke to her and took her out of her thoughts_

"I'm putting you into consideration on our current case as well... Then I'll put a small consideration in this..." _**Claudette**__ turned to __**Elina**__ and suddenly **Ymir** took __**Claudette**__s hand in gratitude..._

"OHH! You can count on me! A customer is always good!" _**Ymir**__ was so happen that she begun to cry..._

"Mmm... So then... I want you to get to adjust the soldiers weapons too. Of course, you'll be paid from a separate account... Is that a problem?"

"Not at all! This will be a cinch! Just you watch!" _**Ymir**__ respond_

_The wind was howling around the areal and __**Elina**__ begun again to think. She was watching the two and somehow saw these two stand together. Was painful for her. Maybe it was just her imagination but. Maybe she was jealous or not? But she suddenly begun to cry out after her.._

"Elder sister! DON'T SPOIL HER TOO MUCH..."

"YOU! BE QUIET!" _**Ymir **__begun to scream back_

* * *

><p><strong>- A few days later -<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ymir<strong>__ was on work, just like __**Claudette**__ wanted. And she was finally after days of work on the last blade. And__** Elina **__sat against a tree and was reading an old book about legends, old kingdoms and mystic relics._

"Phew... This is finally the last one..." _she put the blade aside and begun to rub her forehead _"It is what I expected. It was wise to check the weapons of the armory here to and from the soldiers who stayed here." _**Ymir **__was totally satisfied with her work _"It's thanks to that, that several days has passed! That reminds me, the meals at your place are great. It's thanks to that my skin is all glossy!" _**Ymir**__ begun to wink towards __**Elina**_

_Which quick snap back..  
><em>"What did you come here for? Taking this place as its your home!"

"Now now.. I improved the weapons for the guards that you lead as well. So NO COMPLAINTS!" _**Ymir** begun to yell_

"Yeah yeah..." _**Elina**__ repeat_

"That reminds me... It's about time." _**Ymir**__ said as she wash her hands_

"For what...?"

"Before I came here... I looked up on some news on **Queen's Blade **from the ironworks crystal ball..." _**Ymir**__ looked into the sky _"It seems like no more entries are being accepted, only one person took her entry. And the mages of the imperial court are busy in town to... And there is that rumor..." _**Ymir**__ said as she was watching into the sky. _"We'll be contacted soon as well..." _was the last thing __**Ymir**__ said_

"Hmm...Hmmm." _**Elina**__ was tired from listening but she saw something strange what took all her attention _"Huh...?"

_And suddenly she saw leafs falling down in front of her and she looked up, what she than saw made her to grab her weapon and to do a pierce attack, to dodge the attack from another spear and as both weapon hang on each other, __**Elina**__ begun to yell against her unknown enemy._

"WHO ARE YOU...!?"

"Your reaction time is rather quick. 82 points there." _the unknown person respond with a calm female voice_

_**Elina** could get herself free from that attack and jumped back as the unknown woman jumped on the ground in front of her._

"Kuh...!"

_It was a elf woman with long hair and a red hat._

"On the other hand..." _she suddenly begun to talk with a surprised __**Elina **_"That little one which was knocked down..."

_**Elina** watched behind her and saw **Ymir** lying on the ground_  
>"Hold on... <strong>Ymir<strong>!" _**Elina **__called out to her._

"Zero points for her." _the woman said again in a calm manner  
><em>

_A girl was sitting on__** Ymir **__and was laughing with a red face and __**Ymir**__ herself was unconscious, then she saw something what she rather not wished to see. The girl which sat on her wasnt wearing any panties. And exactly that was what __**Ymir**__ saw._

"**Nowa** get off of her. There's a painful look on her face." _the elf woman said_

_And than __**Nowa**__ noticed it..  
><em>"AH!" _**Nowa **__stood up and begun to shake __**Ymir**__ awake _"AHH! THIS IS BAD! MISS **YMIR**'S EYES HAVE GONE WHITE, CAPTAIN!"

"Hey... Don't shake her." _the elf woman spoke quick as she saw how __**Nowa **begun to__ shake __**Ymir**_

_**Ymir**__ suddenly restored her sense and remembered the girl __**Nowa**__ as..  
><em>"Huh? The no panty girl...?"

_**Elina**__ herself could not believe what was going on in front of her..  
><em>"...?"

_Suddenly she begun to cry and got the attention of the three  
><em>"WHAT THE...? CAPTAIN? WHO ARE THESE TWO? **YMIR**!"

_**Elina**__ could be heard everywhere in the whole estate, from every soldier and even from her sister __**Claudette**__._

_After __**Elina**__ calm down and __**Ymir**__ was awaken again, she begun to explain to __**Elina**__ who those two girls were..._

"Now now... sorry, madam **Elina**. It seems like I have guests... So not amusing." _somehow it was embarrassment for __**Ymir**__ to see __**Nowa **__again. _"I see. And you are madam **Alleyne **then."

"Battle Captain **Alleyne** of the forest Elves." _**Alleyne**__ introduce herself_

"Yep! She's **Nowa**'s teacher!" _**Nowa**__ jumped towards __**Alleyne**__ and begun to hug her_

_But **Nowa** and **Alleyne** begun to ignore **Elina** and turned to **Ymir**._

"You helped **Nowa**. You have my thanks." _**Alleyne**__ shows her gratitude towards __**Ymir**__.._

"Ohh... You're polite..." _**Ymir** respond as was she a little child..._

_And __**Elina**__ again got mad_

"What the... Why... why would a guest of **Ymir** intrude and suddenly pick a fight with me? I don't get it. What are those soldiers doing!"

* * *

><p><strong>- A few minutes earlier -<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Only two soldier were on their position. And even those both soldiers were bored. Suddenly they heard something, a rattle in the trees.<em>

"Did you hear something?"

"Nope..."

_Those both soldiers sight_

"This job is so boring..."

"Yeah. But we are surrounded by beautiful woman."

"You mean General **Claudette** and Lady **Elina**?"

_The other soldier just nod and continued_  
>"Yeah. Did you saw how General <strong>Claudette<strong> moves, so elegant. I can't believe that she never had someone she was in love with."

"You forgot that she is a harsh person especial if it goes about her sisters."

"Maybe, but did you saw how Lady **Elina** eats her sausages? How she put them into her lovely mouth, that looks like if she would lick your..."

"Ugh! Stop you sound like a pervert.." _the other soldier interrupted his sword-brother_

* * *

><p>As <em><strong>Elina <strong>thought about the guards__, __**Alleyne**__ turned to her._

"Sorry about earlier. There was something evil about you. Forgive me." _**Alleyne**__ begun to excuse_

"Like hell you're apologizing...!" _**Elina**__ got angry like a wild animal._

_**Nowa **suddenly__ run towards __**Elina**__ and begun to speak._

"I'm... sorry, Miss! **Nowa** asked her captain. I wanted to come here no matter what."

_**Elina**__ looked surprised at __**Nowa**__, and __**Alleyne**__ continued._

"We first visit the** Iron mines **in the mountains and they said that you were away."

"Yes. We heard that you came to the **Vance** Earl's mansion." _**Nowa**__ continued _"If that was the case, then I wanted to see Miss **Ymir** no matter what!"

_From those words __**Ymir **__begun to cry and she used a handkerchief to whip the tears away.  
><em>"You really... Say things that will make some one happy, **Nowa**... I want you as a grand child!"

_Suddenly **Nowa** took her weapon out and show it to **Ymir  
><strong>_"**Queen's Blade** is going to start soon, right? So I thought I can have you a look at my weapon first! The tip was chipped the other day."

"OHH! Let's see now." _**Ymir**__ was smiling_

_Since __**Ymir**__ love weapons and new stuff she happily took care of __**Nowa'**__s weapon. __**Alleyne**__ was watching the whole time and she just simple smiled and begun to think on __**Sylphi**__, then she, **Nowa** and __**Sylphi**__ become close friends over the last weeks. After his death.  
><em>

"Hey, are you in the tournament too?" _**Elina**__ suddenly begun to ask __**Allenye**_

_**Alleyne**__ herself turned her attention to __**Elina**__.  
><em>"Yes... You too, you lowly human...?" _she asked her in exchange_

_**Alleyne**__ could not stand __**Elina**__, the reason for that was to her unknown._

"Don't call me that! And yes" _she respond_

"How odd... **Queen's Blade **started 120 years ago. It's quite rare for a human from the **Vance** house to take part in it, especially three."

"Huh? You say it like you've seen it. How it begun..."

_**Alleyne**__ begun to smile. And __**Elina**__ begun to think how old is this Elf girl. And suddenly one thing was clear for her, this elf girl had lived a long live._

_Suddenly someone begun to call out for **Elina**._

"LADY **ELINA**!"

_It was __**Frorel **__who carry something in his hands._

"What? Has something happened? You're in a panic."

"Ahh! Umm! It's this... It's a letter from a messenger of the royal kingdom!"

_All of the sudden __**Elina**__'s attention went to_ _**Frorel**__ who begun to read the letter  
><em>"Ahh! It's information given to fighters who will soon fight. I'm listening." _**Elina** said_

"Ahh! Of course! But..." _**Frorel**__ noticed that__** Alleyne**__ was listening and she quick turned her head away._

"Hmm?" _**Elina**__ noticed it to _"It's not a problem having her listen to this. Continue."

"..." _**Alleyne**__ begun to listen again and felt a slight unwelcome feeling_

"Of course... First, is the day of the match. It'll be tomorrow afternoon starting from today."

_Just as **Frorel** wanted to read who will be **Elina**'s first opponent. The yard was filled with lough of two girls. It was **Ymir** who was checking on **Nowa**'s weapon._

"Lady **Elina** will be fight in her first round against Miss **Nowa**. The guardian of the forest, the half elf girl."

_As **Frorel** said **Nowa**'s name all the attention went to **Nowa** next to **Ymir**._

"Hmm?" _**Nowa **__noticed it_

"Hmm? What's wrong, **Nowa**?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Arc 1<strong>

**To be continued...**


	11. Arc II: Elina vs Nowa

**Arc: II**  
><strong>Queens Blade<br>Chapter: 10**  
><strong>The tiger eye Elina Vs. The forest guardian Nowa<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The day of the <em>_**Queen's Blade tournament **__has finally come. The city was filled with people, even so the Colosseum. Everyone waited for the begin of the fights._

_The one who should be victorious and was still standing in the end. Should have the chance to fight the Queen and if this one stronger than the queen and defeat her. This Person would become the new Queen._

_But not everyone who was there wanted this position. There were people who main target was revenge, or a challenge for themself, or to prove that they have the better weapon or also some people were here to find help for their country. Then despite the fact of this peacefully event, the world was still in a terrible war, and only the **Queen** could stop it. But there was also a might who wanted to end this __**Queen's** **Blade **for __forever and become the only true ruler of this world. And of course everyone of them were waiting with tension of the start, of this tournament right now..._

_**Elina the Tiger eye **__was still thinking and prepare herself mentally, for her first fight against the half-elf girl __**Nowa**__. Maybe she looked like a child but she could be even older than herself. And the fact that she was trained by a elf warrior, made her enemy even interesting._

_Just as she put her gauntlet on, her servant __**Frorel**__ came rushed to her_.

"LADY **ELINA**! It's about time for you to leave the waiting room and head to the arena gate!" _he said_

_**Elina**__ wasn't alone in the waiting room, __**Ymir**__ was with her and she looked worried to __**Elina**__ who begun to speak.._

"...I'm sure... That real soon... I will meet up with... big sis." _**Elina**__ begun to smile and to lick the claw from her gauntlet_

* * *

><p><em>In the same time as the rest of the visitor walked inside the Colosseum. <em>_**Alleyne**__ walked to __**Nowa**__ to take a look at her._

"**Nowa**.. it's time..." _**Alleyne**__ begun to smile as she saw __**Nowa**__ watching to her_

"Ahh! Captain!" _**Nowa**__ jumped towards __**Alleyne**__ and gave her a hug _"You're here to cheer **Nowa** on!"

_And of course __**Alleyne**__ got a bright red face...  
><em>

"D.. Don't get the wrong idea... I.. I came to inspect and confirm how foolish this tournament is..." _**Alleyne**__ said with a bright red face_

"Hmm? Is that's so...?" _**Nowa**__ respond cheerfully_

_Just in that moment a another person show up to call __**Nowa**__ for her fight.._

"Miss **Nowa**, it's time. Head to the arena gate..."_ the person saw that __**Nowa**__ was hugging someone._

_For __**Alleyne**__ it was awkward that someone was watching them doing this._

"Ah! Okay!" _**Nowa**__ let go then of __**Alleyne**__ and wanted to leave, as __**Alleyne**__ took both of her hands and wish her good luck._

"I'm sorry. I finally came here... And you have to go now." _**Alleyne**__ overflow a feeling of grief as she spoke to __**Nowa**_

"I'll be going, Captain!"_ respond __**Nowa**__ with her always cheerful manner_

"Okay..."

_Just as __**Nowa **__turned around to leave __**Alleyne**__ she begun to say something to __**Nowa**_

"**Nowa**, you are my student! You cannot be defeated!" _she call after her with a sad proud voice_

"I know! It's for everyone in the **Elf Forest**. Then **Nowa** does not lose!" _**Nowa**__ respond to __**Alleyne**__ as she run towards the arena gate_

_In that moment as __**Alleyne**__ this heard. She begun to feel guilty and a pain rushed trough her heart as would someone pierce it with an arrow. As she saw __**Nowa**__ running away to her battle, she turned her head aside._

"For everyone... in the forest?" _**Alleyne**__ bit on her lips _"What foolishness..." _she nearly begun to cry and wanted it to but than she heard footsteps coming near_

"Oh my... There's the sweet scent of an innocent young girl somewhere. But when I came here... I found you. You thousand-year old hag of a virgin..."

_**Alleyne**__ know that voice, she meet her the last time on the street where __**Silver**__ was killed. As she turned around she started to speak to this person..._

"A while ago... When I was thinking on how there is the rotten scent of swords covered with the blood of many... I knew that it was you! Mercenary of thousand battles the poisonous snake, **Echidna**."

"Hah..." _**Echidna**__ begun to lough _"You haven't changed. A woman shouldn't use such harsh words, **Alleyne**. If you stay like this, you will never find someone who will love you." _**Echidna**__ begun to taunt her_

"I have only such vulgarity towards you. I don't want to talk with the likes of you, who insult everyone. Why did you come?" _**Alleyne**__ begun to ask __**Echidna**_

"Why not? I just came to **Gainos** with a guest, a little while ago and I wanted to see my cute student walking off. And since I'm here, I decided to take part in the _**Queen's Blade **_and then I meet up with you. That's really not good." _**Echidna**__ close her eyes as she said this with a smile_

"Tch..." _**Alleyne**__ got pissed at __**Echidna**_

_And as __**Echidna**__ passed her she begun to ask her with a little worry in her voice_

"Just now... that was **Nowa** right? How is she doing? Did she endure his death good?" _**Echidna**__ started to ask __**Alleyne **out__ about __**Nowa **_"Anyway, why is she taking place in the **Queen's Blade**? Don't tell me it is an order from the forest council? How pathetic..." _**Echidnas**__ voice was filled with anger as she was talking about the forest council_

_**Alleyne**__ know what she was meaning, before they both meet up with __**Leina**__, __**Silver**__ and __**Sylphi**__. The **Forest Council** send __**Nowa**__ to the __**Queen Blade **__with a promise if she win. They would accept her as a full elf._

_**Alleyne**__ was the whole time in a silent mood, but before __**Echidna**__ reach the exit she spoke._

"**Echidna**... Why didn't you go and meet up with **Nowa**?"

"She admires you for such a long time... Forgive me for that, but a girl with such a beautiful soul like hers, will only poison me. And just to be close to her, remind me on the pain from the bottom of my heart too much." _**Echidnas**_ _voice was filled with sorrow_

_In the same time as __**Alleyne**__ turned back to __**Echidna**__, __**Nowa**__ reached the exit and saw the battlefield inside the Colosseum and she could hear the screams from the people who waited for the beautiful fighters. __**Nowa**__'s heart started to beat fast as she reach the middle of the field. __**Elina **__who stood on the other side was, busy with some warm up's and with stretch units. As __**Frorel**__ gave __**Elina**__ her weapon, he begun to wish her good luck._

"Miss **Elina**! Here, good luck!"_  
><em>

_And __**Elina**__ herself got again like always angry_

"Good... Luck? Like I need that! There is no way... that I will lose to her!"

_**Ymir**__ who was watching, know that this fight will end ugly. She just begun to hope that __**Elina **__won't kill her. Also __**Ymir**__ know the rumors about __**Elina**__._

_Then suddenly a man begun to scream for the start of the tournament, and in one impact the viewers started to cheer in a loud voice._

"OKAY EVERYONE!"

_**Elina**__ and group turned to the speaker as he continued_

"WE HAVE WAITED A LONG TIME FOR THIS!" _he continued with a cheer of voices _"THE GRAND TOURNAMENT THAT HAPPENS ONCE EVERY FOUR YEARS! WHICH WILL BE DECIDE WHO WILL BE PLACED ON THE THRONE OF THE QUEEN, WILL START NOW WITH THE OPENING FIGHTS! IT IS THE 30TH ANNUAL **QUEEN'S BLADE**! ONLY THE STRONGEST WILL WIN AND WALK TROUGH THIS TOURNAMENT! ONLY THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL, WILL BECOME THE CURRENT QUEEN. THE ONE WHO WILL STAND AT THE END! WILL BE GIVEN THE RIGHT TO CHALLENGE OUR CURRENT QUEEN **ALDRA**!"

_With that the current **Queen **__**Aldra**__ walked out of her throne room and stand there where everyone could see her. And the viewers begun to fire up even more with cheer _

"WHO WILL MAKE IT TO THE VERY END? WE WON'T KNOW IF THEY DON'T FIGHT!"

_The speaker begun to introduce first the second fight which was a fight between __**Airi the Infernal Tempter **__vs. __**Nanael the Angel of Light**__._

_As __**Melona**__ and __**Menace**__ which were in the hot spring where **Menace** meet **Silver** the first time, took a bath with her. __**Melona**__ watched in a crystal ball which showed the second fight, and they saw that both had a personal misunderstanding fight about a young man. As the both saw this they begun to smile. _

_Then the speaker finished the second presentation, the speaker went to the main fight which will be shown as the main fight in every open crystal ball._

_**Elina**__ didn't enjoy this then she wasn't interested in this whole __**Queen's Blade**__. But __**Echidna**__, she was enjoying the whole show about this __**Queen's Blade**_

"WHOA! So then, this match will be on the big crystal that has been set up in the taverns?" _she begun to ask herself with a joyful face._

_And of course __**Alleyne**__ found __**Echidna**__'s behavior embarrassing..._

"NOW THEN! IT'S THE FIRST ROUND SO LETS BEGIN WITH THE MAIN FIGHT! THE ELF FOREST IS VAST AND IS LOCATED ON THE GREAT CONTINENT IN THE NORTH! THIS FIGHTER COMES FROM THERE! IT'S THE HALF ELF GIRL **NOWA** **THE GUARDIAN OF THE FOREST**!"

_As __**Nowa **__noticed that all eyes were on her she got a bright red face and became very shy. And __**Alleyne**__ heard some man talking about her._

"What? This ia a failure! She's just a little kid!" _A man said with a disappointed voice, he wanted to see a busty half-naked girl and not a child._

_The man next to him but found she rather cute_

"What are you saying! She's such a little cutie! Give your all cutie!" _the man yell to her  
><em>

_As __**Alleyne **__heard this, she was even more disappointed from the male humans and found them even more vulgare..._

"WELL AND HERE IS HER ENEMY! SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF THE VANCE EARL! AND, SHE'S THE YOUNGEST SISTER OF THE LIGHTNING GENERAL!"

_As the speaker the Lightning General mentioned most of the visitors got scared. And the speaker continued_

"IT'S **ELINA**, CAPTAIN OF HER FAMILY'S IMPERIAL GUARDS!"

_With that __**Elina**__ walked towards __**Nowa**__ and she was licking her gauntlet. On an other place there stand a strange girl with a strange staff and was cruse her. Because that girl know her from her sad past. And she sworn revenge on her._

_As __**Elina**__ walked towards __**Nowa**__ she spoke to herself._

"I actually don't hate **Nowa** but, I won't made it easy for her than after all the Vance house is watching."

_As of an instinct __**Nowa**__ took her battle pose, with a calm watching __**Elina**__._

"NOW... THE ROAD TO BECOME QUEEN HAS OPEN! AND WITH THAT LET'S BEGIN THE BATTLE! FIGHT!"

_And as the speaker was done. A magic spell circle appeared over the Colosseum, and both girl rushed towards each other with a battle cry._

"RRAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_The staff weapon from both clashed against and hang each other. And both weapon rub each other._

* * *

><p><em>On an other place, in the <em>_office from __**Claudette**, her Mansion__ were with joyful scream._

_A young soldier walked in her office to say her that the fight has begun. But since __**Claudette**__ know that a young girl was __**Elina**__'s first opponent, she said, she don't want to see that fight and send the young soldier away. __**Claudette**__ herself just sight and started to mumble._

"Don't kill her** Elina**... I have to believe in her but, why do I feel so filled with jealousy..."

_**Claudette**__ suddenly begun to think on the young man who fought for __**Leina**__ and she thought on that what __**Sylphi **__said to her, and that even her sister __**Elina**__ is fighting for __**Leina**__. Everyone is worried about __**Leina**__. And then she felt a piece of hatred inside her...  
><em>

"Why... is everyone so worried about you **Leina**... I'm jealous of you... and it grows.** Leina**..."

* * *

><p><em>In the same time in a pub. Several people were cheer on both fighters trough a crystal ball, which <em>_**Echidna**__ mentioned_

"OHH! DID YOU SEE THAT!"

"YEAH! RIGHT THERE!"

_The battle was intense and nobody could say who was going to win. Nobody of the two could make a direct hit. Suddenly a weapon fall on the ground and the guests of the pub saw a woman and a girl sitting on a table._

"Oh! It's **Risty**, **the benevolent bandit **and the **Moon princess Sylphi**!"_ A guest recognized them_

"Ch! What do you think **Sylphi** who will win?" _**Risty**__ asked __**Sylphi**_

"I don't know, but I hope **Nowa** will win. And that she is going to kick **Elina**'s ass." _**Sylphi **__respond_

_For __**Sylphi**__ who lost so much, looked now really strong. Maybe it is the result from __**Risty**__'s hard training._

"I hope so **Sylphi**... But I can't help, we have to acknowledge **Elina**'s skills.."_**Risty **__took a sip from her cup and continued _"It sucks though."

_Suddenly a hand grabbed each one on them on their chest and both begun to scream as those both hands begun to give both a hug.  
><em>"**RISTY**! **SYLPHI**!" _A familiar voice called out to both, as this person was holding each a hand on their breasts_

_The guests who watched that begun to droll and to stare with red faces and comments_

"What the? Such beautiful warriors are they that open?"

_Suddenly __**Sylphi**_ _recognized that voice and begun to turn around  
><em>"**L-Leina**! What a relief! I knew you would come here! I was really worried about you."

"You're not hurt?" _**Risty**__ asked _"Hey your body has gotten tighter!" _**Risty** took a good look at her_

_And suddenly __**Leina**__'s mood got depressed_

"He..he don't remind me..." _she remembered __**Echidna**__'s special training_

"Huh... whats wrong?" _**Risty**__ begun to ask_

"Well what ever, at last she is healthy." _**Sylphi**__ said with a bright smile_

_Suddenly __**Risty**__ pushed __**Leina**__ away from her with a whining __**Leina**_

**"Risty**?"

"We've got a bit too chummy. We three. Did you forgot what happen last time we meet? The line must be drawn now."

"**Risty** what do you mean..." _**Sylphi**__ begun to ask __**Risty**__ as she was still holding __**Leina**_.

_**Leina**__ herself could not believe what __**Risty**__ there said_

"You should know this too **Leina** or did you got stupid from being kept up in the mountains? The same goes to you too, **Sylphi**. Remember this. We are all Rivals..."

_In the same time the guest begun again to cheer..._

_The reason for that __**Elina**__ finally got a direct hit at __**Nowa**__. And __**Leina**__ suddenly looked shocked at the crystal ball._

"Ahh... **Elina** and **Nowa**?" _she was shocked and let go of __**Sylphi**__ in the same time..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elina<strong>__ didn't stop with this one attack, she used the advantage from her first attack to made a second strike with her lance. Which __**Nova**__ could barely dodge and pushed her away from __**Elina**__. But __**Nowa**__ could not hold herself and she crushed with the ground. _

_**Nowa**__ tried to stood up but the pain in her body made it difficult, but she made it to stand again. But __**Elina **__was still confident in her victory..._

"Ohh... Hee Hee... Ouch. You really are strong miss **Elina**." _**Nowa**__ begun to whip the scratch out of her face and to lough_

_Of course her lough made __**Elina**__ angry that she begun for a second attack, with the still on the ground sitting __**Nowa**__._

"Why do you take this so lightheartedly? Are you not... MOTIVATED TO DO THIS!" _**Elina**__ begun to cry out as she rushed with her claw gauntlet towards __**Nowa**_

_**Elina**__ begun to slash with her gauntlet, but to __**Nowa**__'s luck she could evade the attack with a backflip jump._

"Waaa!" _She cried out as she evade the attack_

_As __**Nowa**__ was again on the ground she made a slide to stop her back-jump and in one instant she let rotate her staff in her hand, to use the speed as a chance to surprise __**Elina **__with an attack._

"AHHHH!"

_But __**Nowa**__'s battle cry warned __**Elina**__ and she made an attack to and again clashed the both weapon against each other. And __**Elina **__begun to grin..._

"I see, your speed and reflexes aren't so bad..." _**Elina**__ thought as she dodge __**Nowa**__'s staff _"But!" _She swung her weapon again and disarmed __**Nowa**__..._

_**Nowa**__'s weapon flow far away and she wanted to use a back-jump again, but __**Elina**__ leave her no time for this. She queick use her right leg for a stright kick into her stomach._

_**Nowa**__ begun to spit blood and to cry out in pain. And __**Alleyne**__ bit on her lips as she saw this. And even though __**Ymir**__ and __**Frorel**__ had to stay behind __**Elina**__, they were more worried about __**Nowa**__._

_As __**Nowa**__ flow back and slide over the ground still standing, __**Elina **__now serious to finish __**Nowa**__ off used her spear to pierce __**Nowa**__'s chest. __**Nowa**__ who could see that the tip of __**Elina**__'s weapon rushed towards her chest, shocked her and she didn't know what she should do._

_And **Nowa**__ got a direct hit from __**Elina**__..._

"Ahh Ahh..." _**Nowa**__'s body started to trmble in fear._

_**Nowa **__thought she would die now and she only thought on everyone in the forest, on __**Alleyne**__, __**Sylphi**__, __**Leina**__ and even on __**Silver**__, which she kinda liked..._

_And __**Elina **__herself was in shock too, because her weapon hit something strange. Than it droop no blood on the ground, what actually should be if you pierce someone..._

"What the... this unusual sensation..."_ thought __**Elina**__ as she touched with her face __**Nowa**__'s small chest_

_**Elina **__and __**Nowa**__ looked down in the same time and saw that __**Elina**__'s attack was hold up from something animal-like..._

_**Elina**__ suddenly jumped back and begun to yell_

"What the hell! What is this thing? How can the body of this monkey got so hard? You cheater!"

_It was __**Ruu**__, __**Nowa**__'s little pet and ally who jumped in the last second between both to protected __**Nowa**__ as a kind of armor for the fatal blow from __**Elina**__. __**Nowa **__herself quick begun to cry and to hug __**Ruu**__._

"Thank you, **Ruu**!"

"EEK!" _respond __**Ruu **__on __**Nowa**__'s hug_

_**Elina**__ begun to curse __**Nowa**__ and that damn monkey. As __**Nowa**__ made a back flip jump to her weapon she begun to scratch her head._

"Puh! that was close..." _she respond as she took her weapon_

_And than the commentator begun to speak..._

"DID YOU SEE THAT MY DEAR VISITORS! **NOWA** HAD A CLOSE CALL THERE! SHE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO SLIP TROUGH THAT!"

_As the commentator was done the people begun to cheer on **Nowa**, to the surprised __**Elina**__._

_She suddenly begun to lick her lips and to speak to herself._

"I'm sure. She has great techniques too. That Monkey is going to be a problem though. But, this is..."

_With that she rushed again towards __**Nowa **__and begun again to attack her_

"WOW! **ELINA** IS ON THE FIERCE ATTACK AGAIN! SHE LUNGES OUT WITH SUCH STRONG STRIKES!"

_Again the commentator begun to speak as __**Elina**__ was attacking **Nowa**._

"WELL THE QUESTION IS, CAN **NOWA** TAKE IT!"

_And this time the people begun to cheer __**Elina**__ on, to her enjoy. But even that was not interest for her. She just enjoyed the battle..._

* * *

><p><em>Back to the three, they begun to discuss <em>_**Elina'**__s behavior_

"This is bad. The difference in their strength is so obvious. Just look at **Elina**'s face..."

_And with that __**Sylphi**__ and __**Leina**__ took a good look at __**Elina**__, and __**Sylphi**__ begun to pray that __**Nowa**__ could still win._

"She's enjoying playing with her. She's got that face of a carnivore. Poor **Nowa**..."

_**Leina**__ who was listening got now angry on **Elina**. That she fought without any pride._

"**Elina**... if you hurt **Nowa** I make you pay this..." _**Leina**__ started to tremble in anger_

* * *

><p><em>In the same time in front of the Colosseum two familiar girls begun to hear the cheering people inside.<em>

"Oh It's already started! The cheers are so loud." _the one girl begun to giggle as she stood next to the other girl_

"It seems we're a little late. **Shizuka-san**."

"Well... It is a little weird that **Tomoe-sama** has no sense of direction. Hahaha." _**Shizuka**__ begun to lough at __**Tomoe**_

"Hey... why are you so confident you took the wrong way to!"_**Tomoe**__ respond_

_Both __**Tomoe **__and __**Shizuka**__ stood finally in front of the gate, after they were on so many way's and wrong streets._

_Suddenly __**Shizuka**__ grabbed __**Tomoe**__'s hand and drew __**Tomoe**__ after her..._

"Lucky, that we walked so many wrong ways or I had walked again into that snake woman..." _**Tomoe**__ said depressed_

"I know, but **Tomoe-sama** are you not happy that he saved you from her?" _**Shizuka**__ begun to smile and blush in the same time_

"You could... say that." _**Tomoe**__ begun to sunk into thoughts_

"Huh? What's wrong **Tomoe**-sama? In any case, you're not hurt. Let's hurry!"

"Of course..."

_As the both stood in front of the entrance __**Shizuka**__ suddenly begun to rise her hand and to call to the guard.._

"Two adults, sir!"

_They didn't know that the __**Queen's Blade**__ was for free..._

* * *

><p><em>And in the same time by <em>_**Echidna**__ and __**Alleyne**__. Begun to hear __**Echidna**__ something.._

"Hmm?"

"What is it?" _**Alleyne**__'s reaction was fast_

"Well... how do I put it..."

_Suddenly __**Echidna**__ begun to droll and to blush_

"I think I've heard those footsteps. And this delicious smell of a young innocent girl..."

_**Alleyne**__ was directly as she heard this pissed_

"Concentrate on the match! And wipe off that drool! It's disgusting! **ECHIDNA** 0 POINTS!"

"Okay. Okay. tch! one thousand old virgin!"

_And again the fight between the two start from new, but he was interrupted by clashing weapons._

* * *

><p><em>The fight between <strong>Nowa<strong> and __**Elina**__ was still on and __**Elina**__ had the advantage. And hit __**Nowa **__with once slash after another._

_To __**Nowa**__'s luck the could dodge the last one with her weapon but got pushed down from __**Elina**__'s strength._

"Fufu...You're a persistent little small brat. Hehehehehe" _**Elina **__was in a sadistic state and her eye's reflected her evil intention to kill __**Nowa**__._

_But __**Nowa **__ was struggling against __**Elina**__'s strength, with all what she had  
><em>

"**Nowa**... won't lose! I will win for everyone in the elf forest..."

_That __**Nowa**__ was still so brave pissed __**Elina**__ off especially __**Nowa**__'s last words_

"For the Commander, for **Sylphi**, for **Silver**, for **Leina**!"

_As **Elina** that heard was it over with her mercy, she raised her arm with her claw on it and slash across **Nowa**'s chest and injured **Nowa** badly and rip off her cloths_

_**Nowa**__ fall back stunned and in pain to the ground, but __**Elina**__ grabbed the rest of __**Nowa**__'s X-Bra and hold the small __**Nowa**__ in the air._

_And in one instance __**Elina**__ throw her with violence on the ground. Which let __**Nowa**__ gasp in pain..._

_The viewers were shocked of this violence and only __**Alleyne**__ and the commentator were speaking. _

"OHHHHH! IS **NOWA** DOWN?"

"**NOWA**...!" _**Alleyne**__ begun to cry out after her._

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly <em>_**Echidna**__ begun to talk in a calm voice_

"I think you will understand, that this little girl **Elina Vance **is rather strong. And, she's really vicious to those who didn't acknowledge her.."

_**Alleyne**__ could not respond to that what __**Echidna**__ said. She was afraid of that what was in front of her._

"A type like** Nowa**... will not match little **Elina**. **Elina **can't stand type like hers. Just like for me, only in a different way."_**Echidna**__ continued_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nowa<strong>__ who was lying on the ground slowly could get up by a watching __**Elina**__._

"Hey...? I want to ask you something, do you want become the queen of the Elves?"

"Queen..? I don't understand..." _**Nowa**__ was breathing heavy trough the pain in her chest _"But... it was those in the elf forest that decided... *cough*" _**Nowa **__begun to cough and it was hard for her to speak _"Ahh... If I take part in **Queen's Blade**... Everyone... and the commander..."

_But before __**Nowa**__ could end her speak she started again to cough. And __**Elina**__ begun to understand, so she thought_

"Ohh.. I see." _She begun smile malicious_

_She begun to understand why they send a half elf into this. For such a prideful folk like the Elves is a half elf a insult for them. They send her to get rid of her..._

"Tell me, don't you think it's odd. If the elves really wanted someone to become Queen. Would it not be enough to send your commander as a representative for you all? After all she is stronger than you."

_**Nowa**__'s eye's were wide open as if she finally understand. But in truth she didn't understand __**Elina**__ at all._

"Huh? What do you mean **Nowa** don't understand..."

_Suddenly __**Elina**__ reached out her hand to __**Nowa**__ to help her up..._

"Come on. Stand up."

"Ahh... Thank's..." _**Nowa**__ took happily her hand_

_And suddenly __**Elina**__ pushed __**Nowa**__ to herself and begun to hug her._

_**Nowa **__didn't know what was going on, just like everyone who was watching. __**Echidna**__ and __**Alleyne**__ were surprised. Just like the rest of the viewers and only the commentator begun to speak_

"OHH! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BATTLE... AND WHAT IS SHE DOING THERE! WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH **NOWA**? COULD IT BE LOVE IS BEING BIRTH IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE!"

_On that comment begun __**Risty**,__ who was in the pub, to spit out her drink, __**Leina**__ and __**Sylphi**__ fall on the ground, shocked and holding each other._

_**Aldra**__ who was watching, the whole, time found this fight really entertainment. And know what __**Elina**__ had planned, she could see that __**Nowa**__'s strength was her purity and her faith on __**Alleyne **__and the others. __**Aldra **also__ know that she was going to crush __**Nowa**__ from the inside._

_And with that __**Elina**__ begun her devil-game..._

"You know what the truth is... People hate things that aren't complete and so they sent you out to this life or death tournament." _**Elina**__ begun to lick __**Nowa**__'s ear as she spoke_

"Your friends and that commander that you love so much... They were only rather deceitful to you... They just wanted to drive away a nuisance..."

_Suddenly __**Nowa**__ wasn't moving anymore, and __**Elina**__ let go of the hug that she gave __**Nowa**__. The other who was watching asked themselves why they don't fight anymore. They even begun to cry out that they should fight again. __**Frorel**__ and __**Ymir**__ was wondering, what was going on._

* * *

><p><em>But the only two people who know what was going on, were <em>_**Echidna**__ and __**Alleyne**__. Then as Elves they had sharp ears._

_**Alleyne**__ was trembling with grief..._

_And __**Echidna**__ begun to talk disappointed..._

"Little **Elina** is harsh... But she is perceptive... I't is still just a guess but... What she just did was her instinct, to help her to eliminate things that exists which are an eyesore to her. She placed the needed wound upon **Nowa **to break her..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elina<strong>__ begun to grin satisfied as she was done with crushing little __**Nowa**__'s world. She was thinking who will she react will she cry, become angry or even kill herself. __**Elina **__could not wait to see __**Nowa**__'s pained face_

_Even though __**Nowa**__ let hang her cute elf ears and was looking sad she simply looked at __**Elina**__..._

"...So... you knew it...?" _she begun to speak _"**Nowa**... doesn't belong among the elves or in the human world. **Nowa** know that already."

_In the same time __**Shizuka**__ and __**Tomoe**__ made it into the Colosseum, they saw that was something wrong with the picture in front of everyone._

_And __**Nowa**__ begun to speak again and remember herself how she met the first kind person_

"But you know... it's because it's this world. They are those that are kind.. More than anyone else. And more than anything else I wanted to keep the words of those who cares about me..." _**Nowa**__ begun to smile weak_

_And she begun to think back on the day where she met __**Alleyne**__ the first time. __**Nowa**__ was alone and crying ,because where ever she showed up nobody wanted her. Until one day a young elf girl with a monkey on her shoulder show up and started to speak to her._

_She should stop crying and find the reason why she exist. That was her first time somebody was speaking to her._

_**Elina**__ herself was enjoying the little scene and started now to play with her feelings_

"I see. So if your caption says die, you will go and die? How pathetic, you're not a little bit independent.."

_Suddenly __**Nowa**__ begun to cry without hearing __**Elina**__'s independent speak_

"NO! NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

_She begun to ask herself what is the meaning of this. Why gave __**Alleyne**__ her such an undesired job being the guardian of the forest._

"It's because **Nowa** didn't want to take part in this tournament. The commander was angry with elves in the forest... I didn't want this at all..." _Suddenly __**Nowa**__ begun to cry and she didn't know what she should know anymore._

_**Aldra**__ who watched the whole scene was impressed from __**Elina**__'s little game. She only whispered to herself  
><em>"What a cruel person you are..."

_But to __**Elina **__who finally understand that **Nowa** wanted just by her commander got sick of it and was now pissed like never before..._

"Is that why you are in this... You're risking your life in such a life and death battle just for that?"

_She bit on her lips out of anger and grabbed again the rest of __**Nowa**__'s cloths_

"You... Make me sick...!"

"WOAH! **ELINA** LIFTED **NOWA** UP IN THE AIR!"

_**Elina**__ was holding __**Nowa**__ with just one hand and __**Nowa**__ could barely talk or breath because the grip from __**Elina**__ crushed her throat. __**Elina**__ started to yell at her_

"Is that's the case, then why not hurry and kill your enemy? Why the hold up? Why do you resist to have fun in a fight!"

"I..I can't do that! I can't take someones life!"

"What!" _**Elina**__ respond _"What is she saying? She decided to die by herself?" _thought __**Elina**__ as she was still holding __**Nowa**_

_Suddenly __**Nowa**__ tried to get free from __**Elina**__'s grip_

"But... But I fight so I can live..."

_**Nowa**__ turned her view to __**Alleyne**__ who had a worried expression and **Nowa** continued_

"That... is what... is what she... SHE TAUGHT ME...!" _**Nowa**__ cried out_

_And in one move she gave __**Elina**__ a direct blow with her own head, to get free._

_**Elina**__ who was so confident her victory fall back and begun to cry out in pain.._

_And __**Nowa**__ herself used the chance to jump back to her weapon and took her with a new spirit in her mind._

"Only so can I give back such gratitude. LOSING IS THE ONE THING I CAN'T DO! **NOWA** WILL FIGHT EVEN IT MEANS THE END OF HER LIFE...!"

_**Elina**__ was still on the ground and holding her head in pain. It looked like the head was her weak point._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alleyne<strong>__ and __**Echidna**__ begun to speak, maybe more __**Echidna**__..._

"The you before wasn't aware of any inclination in the forest, you have changed as you met this boy from the other side and even so **Nowa** then she is now all grown up. You were to serious in the thousand years... You never let someone on you. But in the opposite from you, she continued being a good girl. Upholding so much sorrow, fear and a great order."

_**Alleyne**__ suddenly begun to remember something from her past_

"Hey, Master?"

"What, **Nowa**?"

"I want to be strong as **Echidna**. So that I can protect the forest. Will you train me and praise me as well, if I got so strong as her?" _little __**Nowa**__ looked at __**Alleyne**__ who tried to push __**Nowa**__ away from her weapon_

"I..guess... I hope you won't become like her..."

"Then **Nowa** will get strong!" _**Nowa**__ suddenly begun to climb on __**Alleyne**__'s staff and to smile her with a cheerfully face _"If that happens... The Elder will also say too that he admires me for what I become..."

"**Nowa**..."

_As __**Alleyne**__ this remembered. Tears begun to fall from her face and she could no longer hold it back_

"It was me... Who placed that curse on her... It's my fault..."

"What... are you not a little to melodramatic..." _**Echidna**__ who saw that she was crying begun to play it down and turned her view to the sky _"For us Elves she is just a little kid. But for the human she is an adult, she understand this... It's actually simple. Saying I love you is one thing you can't say. To no man or girl. But she can. She's putting her life on the line for that too. There a more things but... that's something else.." _said __**Echidna**__ with a calm voice to the still crying __**Alleyne**_

* * *

><p><em>And the battle between <em>_**Nowa**__ and __**Elina**__ was again on. But this time it was on a personal ground. But like before nobody could make a direct hit. As both hang again on the weapon from each other. Begun __**Nowa**__ to speak_

"The reason why I fight is the same as your's. **Ymir** told me that you are in the tournament for someone who is important to you!"

"Tch. That blabbermouth! If that's the case... you're the same as. No..." _Suddenly __**Elina**__ was filled with anger again_

_Suddenly she got angry again and use all her strength to strike against __**Nowa**__'s weapon and hit __**Nowa**__ on her head and striked her with all of her might on the ground. __**Nowa**__'s head hit the ground first and she wasn't moving anymore..._

_And __**Elina**__ begun to yell at the lifeless body from __**Nowa**_

"YOU LITTLE BRAT DON'T PUT ME TOGETHER WITH COMMON FILTH LIKE YOU!"

_Everyone was shocked at __**Elina**__'s reaction on the poor girl but she continued as the blood dripped down from her gauntlet_

"THAT'S RIGHT... YOU LIVE IN YOUR OWN WILD, LITTLE WORLD. BUT I'M NOT LIKE YOU, I HAVE MONEY, POWER AND SERVANTS. THE ONLY THING WHAT IS IMPORTANT FOR ME IS MY POWER AND..." _suddenly __**Elina**__ snap out of her anger and recalled what __**Leina**__ earlier said to her._

_**Elina**__ was suddenly silent and realized what she just did and the commentator begun to speak._

"**Nowa** isn't standing up! Is she death? Did **Elina** killed her?"_ he respond to the scene with a worried voice and not so loud as early_

_**Nowa**__ was lying on the ground and __**Ruu**__ was trying to wake her put she didn't respond and __**Elina **__begun to realized something..._

"I can't get... the thing I want. The most what I want. And she has it. Why her and not me?" _**Elina**__ begun to stare at her and walked slowly towards __**Nowa**__. __**Elina**__'s eyes were cold._

_She rises her lance and pointed it at __**Nowa**__. All visitors begun to gasp in fear and even __**Alleyne**__, only __**Echidna**__ wasn't surprised about this. __**Echidna**__ was watching and begun to smile._

_**Alleyne**__ wanted to help her, she wanted to stop this fight, but she was paralyzed with fear._

"Where is the one who is gentle to me...? Who is it? Who is it...!" _**Elina**__ mumbled as she slowly rises her lance as she was under a kind of hypnosis..._

_And just as she wanted to pierce her body, she could not move her weapon anymore..._

"That's enough!" _a young voice spoke..._

_Nobody could believe what they saw, not **Alleyne**, or **Sylphi**, or **Leina **and even **Elina** could not believe that someone unknown would interfere and stop this battle..._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	12. Reunion & Silver vs Flame

**Chapter 11:**  
><strong>Reunion<strong>  
><strong>&amp;<strong>  
><strong>Silver vs. Flame<strong>

* * *

><p>"That's enough!" <em>begun a young familiar voice to speak<em>

_As **Elina** took a better look on the person, she could see that this person wore a red jacket with a hood on his or her head..._

"Who are you?" _**Elina** asked with a shocked expression on her face_

"This fight is over... **Nowa** can't fight anymore!"

"EEEKKK!"_ **Ruu** who was next to the collapsed **Nowa** was screaming at **Elina**_

"If you continue... Than you have to deal with me..."_ the hooded person said_

"tch..." _**Elina** was again angry and she begun to think, what she should do next..._

_That now, a stranger is protecting this half elf, made her even more angry. It was again a prove that she don't have anyone. **Elina**'s whole being filled herself with anger and jealousy._

"I... I don't know who you are... But you're right... I won't kill her... I won't give her that kind death...!"

_The hooded person was shocked, he saw her attitude as **Leina** was captured from that fake **Echidna**. But that she would kill someone just because she was jealous on **Nowa**, could he not understand_

_**Elina** than turned around and begun to yell at everyone.._

"And all of you vulgar masses, is it okay for you to live in this world ? A world filled with pain?"

_**Elina** turned again and walked away. Away from that half elf **Nowa** and from that hooded person. And than everyone begun to ask who this person was, but were interrupted by the commentator..._

"**NOWA** IS UNABLE TO FIGHT! THE WINNER IS **ELINA**!"

_But instead of applause, cursing and insults against **Elina** could be heard._

_As **Elina** this heard she grabbed her head and begun to cry..._

_She just wanted home to the **Vance castle** but decided they should go back with her to **Claudette**'s place._

_Of course the **Earl** was watching this fight too and he wasn't pleased, no he was angry but not on **Elina**. No, he was angry at this person who dared to intervene in this fight._

* * *

><p><em>And in that moment as <strong>Elina<strong> was gone, and all the attention went to the hooded person and in the same time in the pub, where **Leina**, **Sylphi** and **Risty** was watching trough the giant crystal ball, begun **Risty** to speak_

"That was a close one. Good that this person came in the right time..."

"I hope **Nowa** is alright..." _**Sylphi** sounded worried_

"**Elina**...grrrr" _**Leina **got angry of her little sister **Elina**, then she nearly killed **Nowa**._

_As they turned back to the crystal ball, they saw that the person who stopped **Elina** from killing **Nowa**. Walked towards her, to pick her up. In that moment as he wanted to pick her up a wind blow blowed the hood from that person down and everyone, especially the male audience got a bright red face..._

_The person who was under that hood has long silver white hair tied into a braid and the face looked a little feminine, which made it hard to tell was this person a boy or a girl..._

* * *

><p>"Puh... Are you alright <strong>Nowa<strong>?" _the feminine boy asked but there was no respond from **Nowa  
><strong>_"... She is still breathing..."

_Suddenly he heard some man from the audience begun to speak..._

"Hey... that's a pretty cute girl... even cuter than that half elf girl **Nowa**..."

"Not really... that girl has no bust size... she is like a cutting board... and you find her cute?"

_**Alleyne** who was still shocked from **Nowa**'s nearly death could hear those man's but it wasn't important for her, more important for her was the question who is that girl which saved **Nowa**..._

_**Echidna** begun to smirk and pointed at the angry-looking girl, then that 'girl' could hear that mumbling from those man's and on top **Ruu** who was happy that **Nowa** was saved by that 'girl' was hanging on his cest and rub his head against him or her..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sylphi<strong> who was still with **Leina** and **Risty** in the pub, could finally see the face of that unknown person and just then she hold shocked her hands in front of her mouth and went fast outside of the pub on the way to the Colosseum, to find a prove for that strange feeling she had as she saw the face of that person. But than she fall on the ground and was holding her knee which begun to bleed and she begun to cry..._

"Dammit... that hurt's... Why... Why do you look like my brother..."_ Tears begun to fall down from **Sylphi**'s face as she begun to recall the face of this _feminine boy...

"**Sylphi**! Are you okay?"_** Leina** who caught finally up to **Sylphi** begun to ask her as she helped her to stand_

_As **Leina** helped her, she saw that **Sylphi** was bleeding on her leg and took care of it. **Sylphi** eventually calmed down and begun to speak to **Leina** why she suddenly run away. She said to **Leina** that this person who saved **Nowa** looked exactly as her brother who died in front of her and that she wanted to know who that person was..._

_Back at **Risty** who didn't noticed that the both were gone, took another sip from her drink as she saw that the person who saved **Nowa** from **Elina** was yelling at the people who was watching and called him a girl._

"DON'T CALL ME A GIRL!" _the person was full of anger that could **Risty** say as she heard that yelling from him and the way he was jumping around_

_**Risty** could even hear that this person said he is a boy and that his name is **Silver**. As **Risty** that name heard, she took another sip from her drink and begun to ask something._

"**Silver**? Hey you both isn't that the person which you where talking about? I thought you said he is dead?" _With that question she turned around just to find Nobody...  
><em>"**Leina**? **Sylphi**? Maybe I was a little to harsh to them saying we are enemy's now...Well can't change it now" _With that **Risty** turned back to the Crystal ball and saw that the feminine boy took **Nowa** and walked to a another elf who run towards both with a worried expression on her face..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silver<strong> who carry **Nowa** towards **Alleyne** just passed her and looked angry at **Echidna**, with a following and worried **Alleyne** and **Ruu** as the commentator begun to speak again_

"IT'S THE 30th ANNUAL **QUEEN'S BLADE** TOURNAMENT! THE OPENING CONTEST SAW **ELINA** VICTORIOUS!" _he begun to scream, as nothing had happened _"THE LOSER **NOWA**... SUFFERED CONSIDERABLE DAMAGE IN HER DEFEAT. SHE WILL BE CARRY AWAY FROM A UNKNOWN PERSON WHO JUMPED IN THE RIGHT TIME INTO THE BATTLE TO END IT, LET'S SAY THANK TO THAT BRAVE GIRL AND HOPE THAT **NOWA** WILL BE OKAY SOON!"

_**Silver** suddenly stopped as he heard that this idiot called him again a girl, but **Alleyne** who suddenly looked at him just like **Echidna** made him to forget it. And he walked with both inside to take care of **Nowa**'s injuries..._

"WELL...THAT WAS SOMETHING RIGHT PEOPLE? LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THE OTHER BATTLE." _the man said as the crystal ball switched to the other battle wich showed **Airi** and **Nanael**._

* * *

><p><em>But there was one person who was thinking on what just happen, this person was <strong>Ymir<strong>. She begun to think what was happen there, why was **Elina** crying and who was that girlish boy..._

"What was wrong with **Elina**, could it be she know that guy maybe an old lover or something?" _**Ymir** begun to ask herself question over question that she didn't notice it that someone was standing behind her_

_She then decided that she should check **Nowa**, then after all the both of them were friend and maybe she could find out something about that strange guy._

_So **Ymir** turned around and bumped right into the person behind here, which was covered with a black coat_

"HYY... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." _she begun to scream_

_The scream was so disturbing that the people thought as they heard it. Could it be the sound of a wild animel or of a monster._

_Nobody know of them that the scream came from **Ymir** who was scared of the unknown person in the black coat in front of her._

_The person felt bad about that what just happen, so he tried to apologize._

"Umm.. I guess I should have said something... I do not wanted to scare you... I'm sorry my dear **Iron Princess Ymir**."

_But **Ymir** wasn't just scared she was holding her hands between her legs, than she pee into her panties. Just like to that time as she met **Nowa** to the second time or as **Echidna** scared her with her snake..._

_But she suddenly turned around to play it down, even though her panties were wet from pee she stood normal in front of the man or woman._

"No.. no... no I wasn't scared at all!" _she said_

_**Ymir** begun to jump around to prove it that she is fine, but the fact that she wet herself made it not really comfortable..._

"So? What does a **Magician of the Imperial Court** want from me?"

"... Take this..." _The magician just took a letter out of his coat and handed over to **Ymir**_

"This is..." _**Ymir** know what it was as she saw the royal sign on it, it was the information about her fight.._

_As** Ymir** begun to read the letter, the magician begun to speak_

"Your opponent is listed in that. The day of your match will be in two days starting from today."

_As** Ymir** saw the name of her opponent she was shocked..._

"Well, anyways your battle is tomorrow around noon. Please take note of that. If you excuse me now." _With that the magician disappeared like he appeared_

"Hmpf! As her opponent... I can't allow myself to lacking in anything...!" _**Ymir** spoke to her self with a determined face until she noticed that her panties were still wet_

* * *

><p><em>On another place, stood four people and a monkey on the bed in which <strong>Nowa<strong> was lying._

"Ahh.. umm..."_ the boy from early didn't know what he should say_

"If it's needed, I'll get a priest or a doctor..."

"It's okay. We three take care of **Nowa** from here. You can go, **Lad**." _**Echidna** spoke to the boy who stand behind them._

"Okay... But when there is something..."

"It's ok." _**Echidna** interrupted **Lad** as he offered his help_

_With that **Lad** walked away and leave **Nowa** in the care of the two elf's and this mysterious person. Even **Lad** found that this person looked really cute for a girl..._

_**Alleyne** was checking on **Nowa** if she was alright, as she open her eye's and saw the person who saved her standing next to **Alleyne** and **Echidna** too, she begun than to smile and to speak..._

"I'm sorry... I... I.. lost... *cough*" _**Nowa** wanted to speak but the pain in her body made it difficult for her_

"Don't talk! I'll put on you some secret elf medicine..." _**Alleyne** begun to interrupt **Nowa** as she took some medicine from her bag and pat her head soft..._

"Okay..." _**Nowa** respond and turned her head a last time the person who had long silver hair and azure blue eye's._

_She know that **Silver** was death so she thought it was just a hallucination from him, a result from **Elina**'s attack_

_**Alleyne** begun to clean up **Nowa**'s injuries and begun to rub away the blood from her mouth..._

"Your head is badly injured. Your body also has some small injuries too..." _**Alleyne** checked **Nowa**'s body with a worried voice  
><em>"Does it hurt ?" **_Alleyne_** asked **Nowa**

"Yes.. Ahh..." _**Nowa** begun to moan in pain trough **Alleyne**'s touch's_

_**Alleyne** removed the rest of **Nowa**'s cloths and begun to rub the medicine on her body._

"Endure it and have a little patience until the medicine is working."

"MMM..Ahh It hurts..." _But **Nowa** was moving to much so **Alleyne** asked the both to hold her_

_And so **Silver** went with a bright red face to the head end from **Nowa**'s bed and was gently holding her head and Echidna her shoulder's_

"**Nowa**..." _**Silver** said her name_

"Ahh...?" _**Nowa** gasped with tears in her eyes and looked into his face._

_In that moment she realized it was no hallucination he was there just like **Echidna** which she saw the last time in the Inn but didn't talk with her..._

"**S**..**Ing**... and... **Echid**..." _**Nowa** begun to speak _"Haha... Together with the commander... Am I really seeing this...? I'm so happy..."

_As **Alleyne** was rubbing the medicine on her and she was listening to what **Nowa** said and tried to look at **Silver**. With her own question, 'is that really you?'_

"**Nowa** know it... **Nowa** wanted to be strong as... **Echidna**... I'm not... I... strong enough..."

_And with that **Nowa** passed out, and **Alleyne** jumped off, she thought the worse has happen..._

"**NOWA**...! Hang in there!"

_**Alleyne** grabbed **Nowa**s shoulders and begun to cry her name again_

"**NOWA**!"

"Don't worry... she's sleeping." _**Silver** said who was still holding gently **Nowa**'s head_

_And **Alleyne** calmed down and looked into **Silver**'s face and she saw the beautiful eye's from him, and **Alleyne** begun to blush._

_In that time as **Alleyne** was watching **Silver**, **Echidna** kissed **Nowa**'s forehead and mumbled something..._

"Don't worry **Nowa** you are strong, perhaps even stronger than me."

_And as she was done she turned to **Alleyne** and put one hand onto **Silver**'s head._

"By the way **Alleyne**... did you see the look on **Elina**'s face, as our feminine friend **Ingo** here jumped into the fight?"

"Hey...!" _**Silver** pushed **Echidna**'s hand away then she treated him like a child and a girl, which he hated both._

"Hmm? Ah yes..." _As **Echidna** said the true name of Silver woke **Alleyne** up from her thoughts _"I didn't saw... the face of a winner." **Alleyne** looked with a sad face down

"That's true... It looked more like a child who lost her toy. Such a poor thing." _said **Echidna** as she was playing with **Nowa**'s hair_

"She looked as she was in pain or something. Well... I don't know about this anyways..." _**Silver** said as **Alleyne** and **Echidna** turned to him._

"hm I knew it... It was right to leave **Nowa**... I would never do her any good against someone so pretty as you, **Nowa**." _**Echidna** said depressed _"But for that we have or little girl her." _**Echidna** put one hand on **Silver**'s shoulder and begun to grin._

"FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T CALL ME A GIRL! I'M A BOY! YOU STUPID SNAKE WOMAN!" _**Silver** begun to yell at **Echidna** and **Alleyne** could not remember that **Silver** or **Ingo** was such a hot head, but as she took a better look at him he really looked like a girl with his long with hair tied into a braid..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the same time on another place<strong>_

_**Elina** stood against a wall and recall the face of this person over and over again. But than she heard **Frorel** talking to a man._

"In any case, until **Sherdance**..." _he said_

"Okay. That will take me until evening. Hop in."

_Suddenly **Frorel** turned to **Elina** and begun to cry out.._

"**Lady Elina**! I found a carriage, it's right over there!"

_With that **Elina** passed **Frorel** and looked depressed on the ground.._

"We can hurry, but it will take several days until we reach the **Vance Castle**... But we can take a bath at an Inn in **Sherdance**, and then from the place of **Lady Claudette** we take the **Horse Train** to the **Vance Castle**..."_ **Frorel** said to her depressed mistress_

"That's not needed... I just... want to my elder sister's place..." _**Elina** said_

"U...understood..." _**Frorel** was worried..._

_With that both took place inside the carriage, and the driver just wanted to start as..._

"Umm... Mr. Driver!" _**Frorel** wanted to say something_

"Yeah. What is it, little boy?"

"We are in a hurry... could you drive faster. Please." _**Frorel** begun to ask_

"Alright. Just sit tight and don't stood up!"

_With that the carriage begun to drive and **Elina** fall asleep from the rumble, wich was made by the speed that the carriage had. But even as she fall asleep she could see the persons face again who stopped her..._

* * *

><p><em>Back at the three, who took care of <strong>Nowa<strong>. **Echidna** and **Silver** prepared to leave, then each of them had still their own business to do._

"*yawn* Ahh. Well then... I think we should leave the both, **little girl**." _**Echidna** gave a yawn from her and then she turned with a faint smile to **Ingo** and called him a little girl_

_But before **Silver** could say something **Alleyne** turned around and begun to yell at the both..._

"What the... Where are you both going..! You both leave **Nowa** like this...!"

_**Echidna** and **Silver** turned around and **Echidna** begun to speak..._

"I said it earlier, you remember? Besides that I am tired so I take advantage of the pubs and hot springs here." _**Echidna** turned to **Alleyne** and smiled faint_

"Why you...!" And why are you going **Ingo**?" _**Alleyne** asked **Silver** as next..._

_**Alleyne** wasn't concerned that **Echidna** leave **Nowa **. But that **Silver** walked with **Echidna** out was bothering her, she was afraid of that **Silver** could fall for **Echidna**, then **Echidna** was open for everything..._

_**Alleyne** was looking at **Silver**'s back, where she saw a black mark on his red hooded jacket, suddenly **Silver** turned around with his head and she could see his azure blue eyes again._

"Rather, it's you... You are the one who should stay with her, **Alleyne**." _**Silver** said_

"What!" _**Alleyne** didn't understand what **Silver** was meaning.._

"**Nowa** lost and so much I understand from what **Echidna** told me her only reason to enter **Queen's Blade** was... 'To protect those who are important to me' , right **Echidna**?" _**Silver** continued with a soft voice_

"That is..." _**Alleyne** didn't know what she should say..._

"**Alleyne**, see it in this way. There are two-way for **Nowa**, if you bring her back to the **elf forest** she will find herself again on a bed of nails... Or in the case she had won she became a Queen, which were the same result, only that she would find herself in a prison made out of gold..." **E_chidna_**_ begun to describe it in a way that even a child would understand it_

_**Alleyne** looked at both a little sad, then it was the truth._

"It was you who gave **Nowa** the power to obtain hope in a peaceful world, where she will be accepted..."

_As **Alleyne** this heard she tried to stand up which let her tiny skirt rise and exposed her leaf panty's, because of that view **Silver** turned his head aside..._

_**Alleyne** could not understand the meaning from that what the both said to her, that's why wanted to ask **Silver**.._

"That is... Was that her reason to become Queen? To find a place where she belong? What a selfish reason...!" _**Alleyne** turned back to **Nowa** at looked at her_

"You may think it is a selfish reason. But... But we all made someday in our live a selfish decision..." _**Silver** respond_

_As **Alleyne** turned light her head to **Silver** she saw that his expression onto his face wasn't happy at all more an expression filled with regrets and she saw that he was looking at his right arm..._

"He is right **Alleyne**... I lived a long and boring live. That's why I choose years ago this path filled with thorns... But I think **Nowa** is a smart girl..." _**Echidna** said as she turned her back to both and continued _"But for you, no one can decide how you want to live or what are you going to do with **Nowa**... That's your decision..." _**Echidna** said before she left with **Silver**_

"Later, **Alleyne**. We leave **Nowa** to you." _**Silver** said as he follow **Echidna**_

_As both were gone **Alleyne** looked at **Nowa**, she begun to trembling and tried to hold back her tears. Just as she begun to hug **Nowa** she started to cry and recall what **Silver** and **Echidna** said and in one instance she decided how she want to live..._

* * *

><p><em>As <strong>Echidna<strong> and **Silver** walked the hallway down, **Echidna** begun to speak..._

"Are you come with me, **Ingo**? I treat you to some drinks." _**Echidna** begun to smirk with some low intention_

"Sorry, but I have to make a report..." _He respond_

_Suddenly he heard the commentator speaking._

"I guess he love his voice..." _**Silver** thought as he heard that familiar voice_

"NOW THEN! THE RESULT OF THE SECOND OPENING FIGHT IS..."  
>"THE <strong>TEMPTING MAID<strong>, **AIRI** HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN! AND THE WINNER IS **THE ANGEL OF HOPE**, **NANAEL**!"

_As** Silver** looked from the entrance to the field he wasn't pleased at all, then he saw that angel again..._

"Ahaha! As expected, I am STRONG!" _**Nanael** jumped into the air, totally forget that the milk begun to drip out and that she is not allowed to fight_

_As **Nanael** here the cheer of the people she begun to throw air kisses to them as a thank you._

_**Airi** was floating into the air only dressed in her panties and holding her scythe, she could her some mans crying out something like nice body and nice ass and nice boobs. On these comments **Airi**'s mood was even more pissed as she already was..._

"I hate man's... what are shame this is..." _**Airi**'s said as she let her head fall_

"I.. I lost to that brain dead angel... If the master or... or.. **I**.. **Ingo** could see me now...!"

_In that moment someone rushed on her side, to that stupid **Nanael**._

"**HOLY NANAEL**! CONGRATS!"_ the woman grabbed **Nanael** and begun to hug her tight_

_**Nanael** and **Airi** were surprised and **Nanael** could no longer breathe, then she was a prisoner of the womans huge boobs_

"You have done well! I certainly prayed for you! When we get back I make that cake that **Holy Nanael** so loves...!"

"Urg... It hurts... I'm dying. I'm sorry my main slave **I**..." _With that **Nanael** passed out and the commentator decided a new winner_

"OH WHAT A SHOCK! **NANAEL** IS KNOCKED OUT FROM **MELPHA THE BEAUTIFUL PRIEST**! WITH THAT THE NEW WINNER IS **MELPHA**!"

_**Melpha** who heard this could not believe what she did to her beloved **Nanael**, so she tried so shake her awake._

_And than **Airi**'s expression become dark, then just as she was speaking of someone she likes. She saw him standing on the other entrence and was watching the fight with a female elf woman._

"Ahh... please just let this be a dream..." _**Airi** saw **Ingo** on the other side and out of the shock she begun to cover her breast's and she begun to tremble..  
><em>"He saw me losing and naked at the same time..." _**Airi** just wished in that moment to disappear even though that is one of the things she hates_

_Back at **Echidna** and **Silver** they begun to speak_

"Guess **Airi** lost..." _**Silver** said_

"And that angel which is so after you, won. hehehehe.." _**Echidna** begun to lough_

_**Silver** turned to the laughing **Echidna** and she continued_

"Ah well~ Hey **Ingo**, if you met **Flame** say hello from me!" _she said_

"You know him?" _he asked_

"Sort of..." _**Echidna** got all silent as she walked away and leave **Silver** behind_

* * *

><p>On an other place...<p>

"Ah man she lost to that stupid angel? And they fight just because of our **Ingo**. Well, now that they lost they prove it, that I am the only one for him." _**Melona** begun to snap at the crystal ball in joy and dissatisfaction  
><em>"And that fight was soooo~ boring too!"

Suddenly **Menace** begun to show concern towards **Airi  
><strong>"Oh did she really lost?"

"Yeah... Just because she used to much of her power." _**Melona** begun to sigh and was still watching her in the crystal ball_

"hehe I guess she has than to continue sucking up spirits, or she will disappear... Starting from her clothes." _**Menace** begun to lough as she saw **Setra** swimming towards **Melona**'s crotch.._

_Suddenly **Melona** jumped off from the stone, she was sitting on and begun to dance which brought her whole body to bounce especially her big breasts, on which **Setra** was starring the whole time._

"Her Body is truly inconvenient! Even a winner like me can't win with it either." _**Melona** was sort of angry at **Airi**, maybe because she is a shapeshifter and likes **Airi**'s form..._

"Geez. **Melona**, is it right for you to talk when you expose your body like this? Hahaha" _**Setra** begun to talk as he saw **Melona**'s body bouncing around in front of him_

"ON WHAT ARE YOU STARRING, YOU PERVY CAT!" _**Melona** begun to scream_

"No...Nothing...!"

"hehe..." _**Menace** took the crystal ball as the other two begun to fight, she begun to play with the crystal ball and to push it between her breast  
><em>"Hey **Melona**... the match before **Airi** was that captain of her family imperial guards and that half elf right?"

_**Melona** turned around as she was holding **Setra** under the water and let go of him as she begun to talk..._

"Yes... It was that tiger woman, **Elina**! Don't tell me you are interested in her? I thought you were interest in **Ingo**, just like **Airi** and me, **Menace**?"

"Sort of. She would be so useful if I can have her be a bit of a servant and mix her with him. They both quite cute." _**Mencae** begun to balance the crystal ball over her breasts as she was thinking on some pervert things with **Silver**, **Elina** and herself..._

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY TO MIX HIM WITH HER! SHE'S SO CHEEKY AND THAT TYPE OF CHARACTER IS NO GOOD!" _**Melona** begun to scream and the bangs in form of hands which where covering her breast's from watches let go of them and formed a pose of 'No way! Boo!' ._

"Heh heh! You may say that, but you're body say's something else heheh..." _**Setra** who was recovered begun to watch on **Melona**'s exposed breast's...  
><em>"GLUG! BLUG! GUH!"_ He begun to scream, then **Melona** noticed where he was watching at and pushed him under the water_

"Crying out loud... This thing and that tiger woman, you really have a bad taste... At last you interested in him too, so it is just half bad but... I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" _**Melona** said as she pushed **Setra** under the water_

_But **Menace** was still thinking on the scene inside her head and was really happy, what made her swimming in the hot spring like a little child..._

_Suddenly **Melona** turned around and saw that Menace wasn't listening..._

"HEY? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY?" _**Melona** begun to cry out  
><em>"Hmpf! If I was him I surely had punished **Elina**..." _**Melona** crossed her arms_

* * *

><p><em>On a other place somewhere in front of the <strong>Magus City guard<br>**Like **Silver** said he had something to do. He stood in front of a giant fence gate middle in the rain with a unknown girl on his side.._

"And here we are here... again..." _**Silver** begun to sigh_

"Yeah!" _The girl said_

"..." _Suddenly **Silver** begun to sigh_

_The girl next to him begun to ask what was wrong_

"Can't you tell what is wrong..." _And again **Silver** begun to sigh as he continued _"I already can hear the Colonel's sarcastic speak..."

_With that he begun to imitate him and made bad jokes about himself being called a cute little girl and so on..._

"*sigh* I guess I have to walk trough this now..." _**Silver** turned to the girl next to him but she was gone so he called her name and was searching her _"**Kai**? Hey **Kai** what are you doing over there?"

_The girl was on the corner of the wall kneeling in front of something, but she run back to **Silver**_

"Sorry Brother..." _**Kai** sounded apologetic_

"What did you do over there **Kai**?" _**Silver** begun to ask his little sister_

"Uh..." _**Kai** could not say what she was hiding under her shirt then she know that her beloved brother would get mad at her_

_Just as he wanted to ask her again a terrible scream could be heard from both and both turned to the building_

"What was that...?" _**Silver** begun to ask himself_

* * *

><p><strong>Office<strong>

"What's wrong?" _one of the guards begun to ask someone who was scared and sitting on a shelf_

"O...over there..." _the man was afraid of something and everyone turned were he was pointing at._

_The man was afraid of a tiny little baby black/white Shiba Inu_

"What is the meaning of that, it is just a baby dog."

"I hate dogs..."

"I am sorry, it's my fault..." _Suddenly a young black haired man rise the dog and was holding it in his arms _"I found her yesterday in the rain and she was starving and freezing..." _the young man said_

"GET RID OF IT!" _the man begun to yell again_

_Just in that moment the door of the office got pushed open and two person showed up_

"Oh, ah sorry..."

"Ah **Kaithlyn**, **Ingo** you back."

_And just in that moment the sound of a cat could be heard and **Silver** begun to glare as his sister._

"Was that a..?" _one of the magician in the office begun to ask_

"**Kai** you...!" _**Silver** begun to glare and wanted to close the door again_

"Hey wait you both what about your report!"

"I'll give him the report in person." _And with that **Silver** closed the door_

_A few seconds later after the people inside the office begun to ask themself, what was that just now. **Silver** stood in front of **Kai** and she had open her shirt. **Kai** was hiding under her shirt a little baby cat..._

"**Kai**... you know we don't have the time or the experience to take care of a pet..." _**Silver** said as he pat the head of the pink cat..._

"I know... but it was so rainy outside and she was wet and freezing. I can keep her!"

_As **Silver** that heard he stopped to pat the cat and turned with a glare to his sister_

"Forget it! You bring her back where you found her!" _**Silver** begun to yell in a rough voice_

_In an instant **Kai** begun to cry and pushed her brother away and run away from him, still holding the cat tight onto her chest.._

"I hate you..." _was **Kai** saying as she was running away_

"Hey **Kaithlyn** stop running you're hurting her even more, and close you shirt...!" _**Silver** was yelling at her, but more in worry as in anger._

_Than even he brought back a cat as they were little children and their own mother said that they have no place for her. She said that he should bring her back, no matter how painful it was for herself. To that time **Ingo** didn't know that **Sylphi** and **Kaithlyn** were watching her mother and brother..._

_In the same time as **Silver** was remembering this, he was sitting inside the office from **Colonel Flame**, on a couch._

"Everywhere you appear you make trouble..." _**Flame** begun to speak as he was reading some letter_

"Huh? Do you mean what happened in the arena today? I just can't let a friend die, can I?" _**Silver** begun to ask as he stopped to remember_

"Not only that. I have some information from your trip in the **Amara desert**." _**Flame** spoke calm with a small smirk on his face_

"What the! You the one who gave us the fake information about the **Gate**." _**Silver**'s mood got mad then he could actually not stand **Flame** with his pseudo adult behavior_

_But **Silver** begun to remember how he met trough this fake information **Kyle** and** Kira**.._

"Oh and I heard you helped someone to steal the living weapon **Setra**." _And again **Flame** begun to smirk _"Oh I got some information that you encountered the **Infernal Tempter** in the **Elven Forest**, and they said she is really beautiful and you protected her and the **Protean Assassin** by your second meeting, from some angry villager." _**Flame** continued and put the paper aside and watched **Silver**_

_As **Flame** mentioned **Airi** and **Melona** he got a bright red face. But before he could say something **Flame** interrupted him_

"Oh, and I want a report about the hideout from **The Benevolent Bandit of the Wilderness** and from the visitors of **Hinomoto**. And from the **magician inside the volcano**..."_ And again **Flame**'s face show a faint smirk_

"ARGH! I got it! I got it! You are well informed, about what we did..." _**Silver** said pissed about the smirks from **Flame**_

"*sigh* Say **Silver**, don't you want to take it easy and live a peaceful live here in **Gainos**." _Suddenly **Flame**'s voice was filled with worried_

"We can't! My sister and myself have a goal." _**Silver** said with a little anger in his voice_

"The way back home... There is still no clue about that gate you describe.."

"I find it, no matter what." _**Silver** said_

_With that said, **Flame** turned his back to **Silver** and was looking outside of the window. And **Silver** himself stood up and wanted to walk out, but than he recall what **Kyle** said to him and he begun to ask **Flame** one more thing._

"You don't know a man called **Marco**, that man is a scientist and a doctor. He healed a girl with a red glowing stone. A man who use magic can't hide himself for the **Magician court** or not?" _**Silver** begun to ask_

"Sorry, I never heard of that name..." _**Flame** respond quick, without even thinking_

_**Silver** turned his head back and wanted to leave but in that moment the door went open and one of the soldiers went in._

"Sir!"

_Suddenly the room was filled with many female soldiers and three man appeared in front of the door. As **Flame** recall the man in the middle, hatred filled him._

"What an unexpected visit, **Brigadier General**!" _**Flame** begun to great the man which he hated_

"I hereby declare this rooms to a temporary HQ." _the man said_

"Temporary HQ, but?" _But before **Flame** could react to this order a lough begun to fill the hall way_

_Suddenly a man with an eye patch walked in with accompaniment of a familiar looking woman and a girl dressed in a royal cloak_

"Don't take them seriously." the man was laughing in a friendly sound

"**Magni General**!"_ **Flame** suddenly saluted_

"Listen! The **Magni General** and the **Queen** are here to inspect the army."

_Just in that moment **Silver** looked at the young woman at the left side from the general and somehow he know her. What Silver didn't noticed that he was watching to, from the girl in the royal cloak.._

_A little while later, as everyone were in the cafeteria. **Silver** was talking to a man with black hair and glasses being watched from the three soldier of the office..._

"Are all these women members of the **Fang**'s...?"

"I think so, I never saw anyone of them before..."

"Hey isn't that **Ingo** talking with **Maes** ?"

_With that the three turned to the both, who were talking_

"I saw you giving comment's on the fights. I guess you never change" _**Silver** begun to smirks as he was talking to **Maes**_

"I was surprised as you jumped in that fight between **Nowa** and **Elina**. Did you know someone of them"

"The elf girl **Nowa**. I meet her five weeks ago..." _**Silver** said_

"Actually it's four weeks." _**Meas** begun to lough and correct him_

"Why didn't you tell us that you would come."

"Why? If I told you and **Kaithlyn** that I came you never had saw the stupid look on **Flame**'s face..." _**Maes** begun to lough _"Besides now that the fights are over for today. What else should I do. I mean I still have the work at the court, but now that the queen and every single important person has fled..."

_On that remark **Silver** turned with a questioning look on his face to **Maes** and he suddenly noticed what he just said and tried to change the subject_

"What is about the gate?" _He moved closer to **Silver**_

"We still have no clue where it could be, but **Kyle** said here in **Gainos** is a man from the same world as we are. **Kyle** said that his name is **Marco** and that **Flame** know him... But he said he don't know anyone with that name..." _**Silver** said_

"Maybe he don't know that man **Marco**..." _**Maes** said with a louder voice as he was asking for the Gate earlier_

_Just as **Silver** wanted to respond to **Maes** answer, the man from earlier appeared_

"Did I heard the name **Marco**?" _He asked_

"**Brigadier General Grand**..." _**Maes** said in a silent voice_

"The **Iron Blood Magus**..." _**Silver** recalled him from **Kyle**'s warning..._

"You are not speaking of the deserter **Marco** do you?"

**Silver** looked at him and Grand begun to speak

"Ten years ago there was a rebellion in the territories of the **Queen**, but that **Marco** fled before the battle begun..." _With that **Silver** could see that every single member of the **Fang**'s were watching him and** Maes**._

_After **Silver** heard that he walked back to **Flame** to ask him but he was still stubborn and said he don't know any man with the name **Marco** or a deserter. With that **Silver** walked to the library to find a prove that this man was a member of the imperial magician court and that **Kyle** was right._

_After he begun to read book after book, his mood got really pissed_

"ARRGH they destroyed every book about **Marco**... I guess I have no chance as to kick the answer out of the **Colonel**..."

_Suddenly he could hear how the door was open and two person walked to him_

"Brother to say something like that is that not a little excessive." _**Kaithlyn** said with a giggle in her voice_

"Huh? **Kai**.." _**Silver** turned around and saw a girl next to her sister..._

_It was the girl from the office as everyone walked inside_

"Nice to meet you, **Ingo**" _she begun to smile gentle_

_As **Silver** saw the girl from earlier he noticed that her royal coat was gone and his face turned sharp red. He already saw **Leina** and **Menace** naked but they cloths afterwards cover some skin. But this girl she was wearing a kind of nothing..._

_To describe her outfit she had a cat ear-like headband on her head, and a metal eye patch on her right eye. The top of her outfit which wasn't even covering her breast was in a bright red, with belts going across her chest which cover her nipples. On her lower body she has a red hip armor and a strange thing between her legs which looked like a dick?. Her legs she wears red tigh-highs and interlaced bands with a beast engravement on her upper thighs, and wears metal heels with long spikes on the toe and heel._

_**Silver** saw even that her chest wasn't that big. He begun than to think that maybe the girls with a smaller chest in this world were are a little bit more pervert than the other girls..._

"So it is true what **Kaithlyn** said, you are a bookworm and you look like a girl." _She said with a smile_

"WHAT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" _**Silver** got angry on that being called a girl again and in the same moment the cat which was under **Kaithlyn**'s shirt begun to miau again.. _"AND YOU DON'T TELL ME YOU STILL HAVE THIS CAT..." _He turned angry at **Kaithlyn**_

_In the same moment the door open again and **Maes** walked inside_

"Oh there are you **Queen Aldra**."

"Queen?" _**Silver** were shocked at this_

"Did you already said the news to **Ingo** here, my Queen?"

_Everyone turned to **Maes** as he said this and **Silver** jumped in front of him_

"Which news? Don't tell me **Flame** changed his mind and he do know that man, **Major**?"

"**LT. Colonel** for you and no, **Queen Aldra** here was impressed from you occurs in battle **Elina** vs. **Nowa**." _**Maes** said with a angry voice_

"I was, actually I wanted to ask you if you willing for a show fight tomorrow..." _Suddenly **Aldra**'s personality switched to a shy schoolgirl with a red face _"You even can choose you opponent.." _She said_

"I can choose who ever I want?" _**Silver** asked stunned at **Queen Aldra**'s personality, he actually heard she is cold hearted and emotionless_

"In that case **Major**." _**Silver** said **Major** again_

"**LT. Colonel**..." _**Maes** begun to yell again_

"I know who I want!" _**Silver** begun to smile and turned back at **Aldra** and his smile changed in an evil looking smile_

_Everyone including **Aldra** were looking at him strange_

_Back in the office the news about the show fight on the next day begun to spread quickly the team of **Flame** begun to made bet's who of the both is stronger. One said **Flame** is stronger, and an other person said that **Silver** would not make it him easy..._

"I wonder why they do something like this." _The youngest of them asked as he was holding the tiny dog in his arms_

"So much I know the condition are if the **Colonel** will lose that battle he has to take care of a cat."

"A cat? I guess that are bad news for you little one." _He looked at the tiny dog, who looked back at his live saver_

_In that moment **Flame** walked trough the door and saw him holding a little dog and begun to stare at the tiny dog_

"Sir..."

_Suddenly **Flame** took the dog and was holding him in the air and the little dog was afra_id of **Flame**'s evil glare, but than...

"Dog... huh? I love dog's" _he begun to lough and to shake the dog_

"Really you mean it" _the man was happy_

"OF COURSE! Dog's are great servants they follow there master no matter what, be a jerk to them and they will never complain about it and he would never ask for a paycheck! They are kind, cute and loyalty. Trust me **Fury** they are great servants of man." _**Flame** begun to lough happily_

_Everyone was shocked about the good mood he had..._

"You are in a good mood today. By the way sir do you take the challenge from **Queen Aldra**?"

"No I wont fight against a child." _**Flame** said_

_Later in the room were **Queen Aldra**, the **Magni General** and the **Fang**'s were, **Flame** was speaking to everyone that this idea is stupid, and that he won't fight against him._

"What is the matter **Flame** did you lost the confidence in your skills, after all this work for the city guards." _**Grand** begun to speak_

"We will use the battlefield inside the Colosseum, for your fight. So we can get sure the destruction by the battle will not take too much." _**Meas** said_

"But..." _**Flame** was still against it, because he had a personal reason not to fight **Ingo**..._

"I think that a good idea, I actually always wanted to see him fighting." _the general said_

"Sir...?" _**Flame** turned to him_

"Come on **Flame**, fights against the boy from the other side."

_With that **Flame** walked outside of 'his' office and begun to speak to his companions_

"You can't say that I didn't tried to protect him but I will obey the generals order, but when I am finally the leader of this organization there will be changes." _**Flame** said as he walked to the other office_

"You should not say this sir." _one of the soldiers said_

"That's right or do you have a dead wish? But I am more interested in that changes. About what for changes are you talking?"

"That a stupid question! But!" _**Flame** suddenly turned around, stops in the hall and strikes a pose _"That day all female city guards will be required to wear tiny miniskirts under there tiny breast armor!" _**Flame** said proudly_

_Suddenly the blond one falls to his knees with a nosebleed and he rubs his his face on **Flame**'s leg_

"You're a miracle, Sir! I'll follow you forever!"

"Yes." _**Flame** said_

_In the room where **Silver** and **Kaithlyn** was. **Silver** was preparing himself for the fight tomorrow and somehow he was thinking of **Aldra**, something on her was troublesome for him, it was not her skimpy outfit, there was something evil on her what wanted him dead._

* * *

><p><em>On an other place in the front of <strong>Claudette<strong>'s **Mansion**_

"**Lady Elina**, **Lady Elina** wake up, please!" _**Frorel** tried to wake up **Elina**_

"Hmm..?" _Was the only respond from a still tired **Elina**_

"It's a little late but we have arrived at **Lady Claudette's mansion**."

_With that **Elina** and **Frorel** walked out, and knocked at the door. But **Elina** was still thinking on the boy and asked herself why wanted she so fast to the place of her elder sister._

"Lady **Elina**...!" _The soldier who opened the door was surprised to see her _"Welcome back. Your match today was marvelous...!"

_**Elina** just walked inside and begun to ask where her elder sister is_

"Ahh... **Lady Claudette** is in her rooms just straight ahead..." _the young man respond_

_So **Elina** passed him and still don't got it why should someone save a incomplete brat for her redemption of this cruel world..._

"**L..Lady** **Elina**! The General is resting..." _the young man tried to stop **Elina**_

"So what?" _**Elina** turned annoyed her head _"I am **Elina Vance** and I have business with **General Claudette**! What power do you have to stop me?" _**Elina** begun to sound arrogant_

"P...Pardon me!" _The young man begun to apologize_

_With that **Elina** stood in front of the room of her elder sister and made a knock on the door_

"Elder sister ? It's **Elina**. Are you awake?"

_As nothing was to hear **Elina** opened the door and saw that there was no one inside_

"Excuse me... (It's just the front room.)"

_**Elina** walked inside and made a bow to show her respect to her sister, but still there was no one to see. So** Elina** took a better look in the rooms of her elder sister, until she reach the room to her restroom._

_As **Elina** finally saw her elder sister she saw her lying in her bed dressed in a seductive night gown. **Elina** also could see that she was reading some letter from someone with order on it that someone should be executed._

_**Elina** saw her sister that she was sleeping and even didn't noticed that **Elina** was watching her._

_Suddenly **Elina**'s behavior turned into a cat and she crawled next to **Claudette** and put her head on her elder sister's chest and fall asleep._

_As **Elina** fall asleep on **Claudette**'s chest and somehow as she was sleeping the whole day was recalled inside her mind. **Elina** suddenly begun to cry as she was sleeping and big tears run down from her face..._

_A little time later **Claudette** wake up with headache and still feeling sleepy_

"Ohh.. ahhh... Ouch my head. Did I fall asleep by reading those documents? Mhh?" _Suddenly she noticed **Elina** next to her and begun to scream _"What... **E**.. **ELINA**!"

"*sleeping noise*" _**Elina** was still sleeping_

"Why is that situation... and why wasn't I aware of this..!" _**Claudette** begun to ask herself and tried to get away from **Elina**'s hug_

_But than she saw that **Elina** was crying..._

"Please.. D..Don't go.. B...Big..Sis.."

_On this **Claudette** didn't know how she should react, but **Claudette** put her hand on **Elina**'s head and begun to speak_

"Geez... You really are.. just like a cat... and you also that cute exactly like **Silver**..." _**Claudette** begun to speak to herself as she gave **Elina** a gently pat on her head _"Good grief... What am I supposed to do with you... **Elina**..."

* * *

><p><em>On the next day sometimes around Noon<em>

_**Elina** woke up in an unknown bed and not anymore dressed in her battle dress instead she had a normal shirt on. And ofcourse she was searching her sister next to her_

"Ahh.. Ehhh... Elder sister is not here...?" _**Elina** was confused and still drunken for sleep _"And of course I sleep until noon. And she is already middle in her duty..." _**Elina** begun to think _"ARGH come on wake up already." _**Elina** gave her cheeks a pat to make sure she is wake_

_As **Elina** was awake she changed her cloths and was wondering why is she so clean and why didn't she has her battle cloathes no longer on. As she was ready with her cloths change she noticed that her whole equipment was cleaned and begun to sparkle inside the light._

_**Elina** begun to feel herself guilty and suddenly she begun to remember something, but was interrupted by **Frorel**._

"Lady **Elina**!"

"Huh? **Frorel**?"

"I'm happy you are wake... You were sleeping half of the day. We were all worried about you."

_As **Elina** this heard that she sleep the half day she realized that she was really thirsty_

"I see I slept half of the day..." _**Elina** said as she took the glass with water and drunk it like a little child_

_**Frorel** was really happy to see that **Lady Elina** was in her old mood which he really liked on her._

_But suddenly loud noise from the garden could be heard and **Elina** turned to the sound_

"What was that noise just now?"

"That was the noise from the next battle announcement. There is a giant crystal ball in the yard so that the soldiers can see the fights."

_As **Elina** looked outside she could see the giant crystal ball and two familiar people._

"ATTENTION DEAR PEOPLE! WITH HER BATTLE AXE THAT IS LARGER THAN HER SMALL BODY! SHE IS FROM THE 5th GENERATION OF THE FAMOUS **IRON MOUNTAINS** DWARF TRIBE! HER NAME IS **YMIR**, **THE IRON PRINCESS**! AND... HER OPPONENT IS THE GREATEST LIVING SWORDFIGHTER OF THE GREAT CONTINENT! HER NAME IS WELL KNOWN! AND SHE IS EVEN SO BEATIFUL AS STRONG! YOU ALL KNOW HER UNDER THE NAME **LIGHTNING GENERAL**, **CLAUDETTE**!" _**Maes** was again in his element_

_But of the other side from the crystal ball was someone shocked to her that her Elder sister is in a battle._

"WHAT!" _**Elina** could not believe it.._

"Umm.. **Lady Claudette** told me to wake you up if you are still asleep, at the begin of the fight, **Lady Elina**."

"Hmm..." _**Elina** begun again to think_

_**Elina** thought why is she in the tournament. **Elina** could not remember, if her elder sister told her the reason why is she fighting._

"Hey... Where is this fight happening?" _**Elina** begun to ask_

"The fight is in the same arena were you fought against **Miss Nowa**." _said **Frorel**_

_**Frorel** turned to **Elina** and didn't found her anymore where she just stand_

"Ah! **Lady Elina**?"

"WELL THAT SHOULD BE THE FIGHT TODAY BUT WE HAVE BEFORE THAT FIGHT A SPECIAL FIGHT, WHICH WILL FOLLOW NOW. A SPECIAL REQUEST FROM OUR DEAR BELOVED **QUEEN ALDRA**." _As **Maes** said this he throw a air kiss to **Aldra** who sat as usual on a special place and in front of her the Magi General and the other Magician. Than everyone wanted to see **Silver** fight_

_As he said this the people who watched from the yard trough the crystal ball got mad and begun to yell._

"What the hell is that? We want to see our General fighting not some idiots..." _The man were yelling_

_As **Frorel** heard this he was wondering who those people are, which will fight before **Lady Claudette** and **Miss Ymir**._

* * *

><p><strong>Gynos<strong>  
><strong>Colosseum<strong>

_Inside the Colosseum where the people are wondering what this special fight could be. Some of the man's thought maybe it's a strip fight with two busty girl or other thought it could be a mud match._

"WELL, BUT BEFORE WE BEGIN LET GIVE YOU ALL ONE LITTLE NEW MESSAGE." _**Maes** said inside the micro_

_With a finger-snap he used his weak magic skills to cast a giant picture of a little girl, and he begun to speak again_

"MY LITTLE DAUGHTER GOT THREE YEARS OLD TODAY!" _He said proudly_

_Everyone in the Colosseum could not believe what he was doing, so they throw some items on him and the picture. To his shock the picture fall down on him and crashed with him on the ground..._

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT START WITH THE FIGHT!" _The people begun to yell_

"In all the four weeks he really didn't change a little..." _**Silver** begun to complain_

"Brother are you sure you want to do this. **Colonel Flame** was always on our side.."

"I want that information and besides this, who is always teasing us with to reveal our secret, huh?"

"Your right... so what is your strategy?"

"I PUNCH HIM RIGHT INTO HIS FACE!" _**Silver** begun to scream_

"I see you full of spirit, **Ingo**."

_Suddenly **Silver** turned around and saw **Leina** behind him with **Alleyne**, **Nowa** and **Sylphi**_

"It's you, you scared me..."

_Everyone begun to lough at this, and **Silver** face got bright red as he remembered how **Leina** and **Sylphi** were greeting him as they saw him this morning by **Alleyne** and **Nowa**. They both pushed him to the ground and were hugging him tight on their body's._

"By the way, with who you was talking, **Ingo**?" _**Leina** begun to ask him_

"Uh.. with myself." _**Silver** said _"Ah well I guess the fight start soon, could you hold this." _**Silver** put the cat onto **Sylphi**'s head and gave the sword to **Leina**, which was holding it tight onto her body_

"But **Nowa** don't understand with what are you fighting, **Ingo**?" _**Nowa** begun to ask_

"With my fist's!" _**Silver** said with a simple nod_

_All of them turned with wide eye's and a open mouth to him, as he walked to the middle of the field._

_Only **Alleyne** felt a strange aura from that sword.._

"Could be that this sword is a..." _**Alleyne** begun to mumble_

"Did you say something **Alleyne**?" _**Leina** turned to her_

"No it's okay."

_Suddenly **Maes** stood again covered in dirt and dust._

"ALRIGHT! LET MOVE RIGHT ALONG. TODAY'S SPECIAL MAIN EVENT!" _He pointed to the air _"IN THE RED CORNER, THE LEADER OF OUR OWN CITY GUARD... THE **FLAME MAGUS**, **FLAME**!" _**Maes** begun to point with spirit on him_

_As he said his name the people begun to show him there hate._

"WHAT THE HELL THAT PRICK GET SUCH A PROMOTION?" _Cried a man out_

"I WANT MY GIRLFRIEND BACK" _A man begun to cry_

_But **Flame** know that he was hated from everyone, so that's why he was not impressed._

_And **Maes** again took his finger back to the air, just as **Nanael** watched with **Hachiel** the fight. Both had the feeling he was pointing at them._

"IN THE BLUE CORNER, THE BRAVE HERO WHO SAVED OUR CUTE **NOWA**..." _**Maes** said_

_As **Nowa** this heard her face got all bright red_

"THE YOUNGEST MEMBER OF THE MAGICIAN COURT, **INGO VIETH** FOR HIS FRIENDS **SILVER **!" _**Maes** pointed at **Silver** with spirit_

_And suddenly the people begun to speak_

"Where is he?"

"I only see that short girl over there!"

"Hey isn't that the flat chested girl from yesterday?"

_And of course **Silver** could hear that._

_His face was pitch black and he tried to calm down but than_

"Why are they calling **Ingo** a girl? **Nowa** don't understand this?"

"I don't know **Nowa**." _**Alleyne** said_

"But to be honest he really looks like a girl." _**Leina** begun to smile as she said thi_s

_Suddenly **Silver** turned his head to the three and begun to glare at him. But suddenly he could even hear **Nanael** talking._

"How could they dare to call my beloved one a girl." _**Nanael** got angry at those ugly man_

_And he turned his head to the sky and saw **Nanael** and an unknown purple haired angel next to her. On the other side_

"**Silver** is really that cute, just like a girl." _**Claudette** said with a red face_

"Well can't not remember that he looked like a girl, maybe because I didn't took a good look at him by my first meeting, but your right **Miss Claudette**." _Said **Ymir** with a red face too_

"THAT'S ENOUGH NOW! THE NEXT PERSON WHO CALL ME A GIRL! THIS ONE I'll HIT HIM WITH MY FIST!" _**Silver**'s face was that of a little devil_

_All of the sudden everyone turned to **Silver** and stopped about to call him a girl._

_On an other place two girls were laughing at **Silver**'s behavior of being called a girl. Those two girls were **Tomoe** and **Shizuka**. And even **Echidna** which was in a pub drinking, could just shake her head and even **Risty** could not hold back herself for laughing._

_After **Silver** calmed down, only a wind blow could be heard on the battlefield. Everyone was waiting for the fight._

_Suddenly **Silver** begun to speak_

"I don't care about this fight but if I win, you're giving me information on **Marco**." _**Silver** said with a still pissed voice  
><em>"Oh and you're going to take care of that cat." _**Silver** suddenly pointed at the cat on **Sylphi**'s head, which suddenly let a loud meaw out_

_But **Flame** didn't say anything. He just stood still and was pretty quite and just smiled calm. It looked like he was sleeping._

"NOW THEN..." _**Maes** begun to speak again_

_But suddenly **Maes** turned around and begun to run away from both in fear_

"READY, FIGHT!"

_**Silver** watched at him and quickly turned back to **Flame** but it was already to late to do anything_

"What the..."

"Too Slow!" _**Flame** rises his hand and simple made a finger-snap and a giant explosion made out of flames was around **Silver**..._

_Everyone in the arena was stunned at this move. And **Claudette** and **Ymir** were worried about **Silver**, just like **Leina**, **Alleyne**, **Nowa**, **Sylphi** and **Kaithlyn**, which was hiding inside the blade what **Leina** was holding_

_But **Silver** jumped back in the last second and was lying on the ground_

"Ahhh! DAMN IT, THAT WAS SUDDEN! WHAT IS THAT FOR A BULLSHIT!" _**Silver** yelled back at **Flame**_

_And suddenly another snap could be heard and again a flame explosion in front of **Silver** appeared, but this time **Silver** could run away._

"AHHHHH!" _he cried out as he run away_

"Soldiers need to act quickly. It means that in battles, you must strike quickly, and end it quickly." _Said **Flame** confident and prepared another attack to hit **Silver** who was still running_

"He cast a flame spell without reading the cast?" _**Sylphi** spoke in the same time as **Leina** and **Claudette**..._

_Suddenly one of Flame's team begun to turn to the three girl's._

"Ah, you girl's never saw our leader fighting before. So It's your first time seeing our leader's move's?"

_All of them turned to the three man's and simply nod_

"You see his right glove is made from some special cloth called an ignition cloth. It's a special cloth from the **Magician court**. It creates sparks when he rubs it strongly enough. Then he use the oxygen in the air... And boom it goes." _he described to the girls as they could see that he was dancing around with one arm using the same attack over and over, just as **Leina** begun to talk_

"Using the same attack is that not cheating?"

_Everyone turned to **Leina**, then she was right. Using the same attack over and over wasn't fair._

_In the meantime they could see that **Silver** was still running inside the arena and evading every explosion and from those he got still a hit, he begun to complain as his jacket begun to burn_

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! ARGH!"

_Suddenly they could see how **Silver** run towards them and jumped over the three guys, which explained them **Flame** attack and he was hiding inside the crowd._

"Well that's not fair to!" _**Alleyne** said with a faint smile_

_Suddenly the three soldier's know if **Silver** don't come out it just will come ugly for them all. Then since the arena was made a little smaller than usual, everyone could stand inside the original battlefield._

"Oh my. Under all those male people I can't find the little girl..." _**Flame** said_

"DON'T CALL ME A GIRL YOU... OH!" _**Silver** jumped a little away from **Leina**, **Alleyne**, **Nowa** and **Sylphi** on some heads from some visitors and he realized what he just done..._

"Made him angry and never get yourself provoked from you enemy." _**Flame** said as he raised his arm to attack again_

_All of the soldiers were panic then **Flame** attacked them including **Silver** who was still standing on those guy's_

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!" _He and everyone else around begun to scream_

_A giant explosion, filled the arena with many dust_

"I guess I over done it a little."_ **Flame** said calm with a smile on his face seeking **Silver**_

_The four girls were shocked and were happy that **Silver** didn't show up between them._

_In that moment **Alleyne** felt someone crawling between her legs, as she looked down she saw **Silver** crawling trough her legs. **Silver** looked up, saw her panties of course and put a finger in front of his mouth and continued crawling. That **Silver** was crawling trough **Alleyne**'s legs made her blush and filled her body with a strange sensation she never felt before._

_In the same Flame was seeking **Silver** until..._

"There you are!" _**Flame** saw **Silver** red jacket and wanted attack but_

_As the dust were gone everyone could see that the one who was wearing his jacket was just a simple stone doll with an outstretched tongue towards **Flame**._

"That's clever!" _said **Alleyne** still blushing and holding her arms across her body_

"But where did that thing coming from?" _**Leina** begun to ask the others_

_**Flame** could not believe that he fall for such a cheap trick, but this time **Silver** had the advantage. But were was he. Everyone tried to find him, but then_

"There behind him inside the dust." _**Nowa** begun to cried out_

"**Nowa** don't..." _The other three tried to stop her_

_Quickly, **Flame** turned around to face him. But this time he was to slow and **Silver** rushed with a blade this time on his right arm next to **Flame** and destroyed his glove with one slash_

"No!" _**Flame** was surprised_

_**Silver** turned in the air around and slide over the ground in the right position, no one noticed that he even disarmed his right arm. As **Silver** stood he clap his hands together and pushed them to the ground._

"You can't use your flames now! I HAVE YOU NOW!" _He cried out as his hands touched the ground and giant blue sparks appeared_

_A blue light appeared and suddenly **Silver** stood on a giant ship cannon which was pointed at **Flame**. _

_And with that the question about the strange stone doll was clear. He used magic to summon it. But this was confusion for **Leina**, **Sylphi** and **Claudette**. Then the last time he was fighting he didn't had this kind of power. He used **Leina**'s sword to fight, but even there he was surrounded by this blue light._

_But for **Alleyne**, who saw **Silver** fighting for ht first time. She didn't know what was wrong with her, her whole body was hot. She had never before experienced such as this..._

_**Nowa** wanted to train with **Silver** since he was really fast and know some tricks, also just like **Alleyne** she was blushing from the view of **Silver**  
><em>

_**Silver** was sure he won, than **Flame** didn't move. He was glaring at **Silver** but soon he was smiling confident again. **Silver** was wondering why..._

_**Flame** just took his other hand out of his pocket and to the shock of **Silver** there was another glove_

"WHAT THE...?" _**Silver** begun to scream, then he had now no way to evade his next attack_

_And **Flame** snap again with his finger and another giant explosion from **Flame**'s attack destroyed **Silver**'s summoning and made him fly trough the air._

_As the dust was gone they saw **Silver** lying on the ground. Of course the four including **Claudette** and **Ymir** were worried about his condition_

"Is he alright."_ **Sylphi** asked worried_

_But than they could hear him cough and moaning in pain_

"*cough cough* ouch..." _**Silver** complained with pain_

_As **Silver** could sit on the ground he was rubbing his head and saw how **Flame** stood in front of him._

"A Soldier has to deceive, one of his greatest strength lies in his moment of surprise."

"Finish me off, already" _**Silver** said with no regrets_

"Gladly..."

_As **Alleyne** this heard she begun to speak_

"That idiot, will he die...!"

_**Leina** suddenly looked at** Alleyne** and wanted to save **Silver**, but a dust cloud made it hard to see the both and they could nothing do as watch.._

_As **Flame** wanted to finish off **Silver**, he suddenly saw a picture of a child being afraid of him and he was blocked and could not attacking him._

_In this moment as the dust cloud flow away, everyone could see that **Silver** was holding with his right arm again that blade on **Flame**. And both were in a draw..._

_Of course, to the relief of the three and **Silver**'s sister._

"That's enough!" _A man walked to the both _"A really great fight!"

"You honor me, sir!" _**Flame** said_

"But we are not done yet." _**Silver** begun to complain again_

"I think you are. If this fight took longer than the destruction of the field would make problems by the repair."

_In that moment everyone looked around and they could see that the whole arena was destroyed._

_In the evening as punishment **Silver** and **Flame** had to repair the complete field only using normal tools and no magic._

_Of course all of them were watching **Silver** and **Flame**. **Leina** was speaking with **Claudette**, it was no fight more a calm conversation under sibling's._

_**Sylphi**, **Nowa** and **Alleyne** were talking with **Ymir**, which wasn't happy at all than she wanted to fight against **Claudette**, she wanted to prove her skills. But from the conversation with the three she learned something about **Silver**._

"Now I know why I could not stand that idea..." _**Flame** sat down on a rock as he whip some of the sweat from his forehead_

"Colonel why did you hesitated earlier. You had enough time to finish me."

_**Flame** turned tried to **Silver** and begun to speak_

"Uh..?"  
>"Some Years ago, there was a rebellion in a village called <strong>Valen<strong> against the queen and we the magus had to fight there..."

"You mean the civil war in the east ?"

"At this time I saw many terrible things..."

With that Flame begun to remember who he killed an innocent who was just scared of him, a simple child. The child was holding a knife and nobody of them wanted to attack

"**Dr. Marco** fled at this time, maybe that was the wisest thing he could do..."

"Was that the reason you didn't tell me anything about him?"

"Maybe it is good for you if you both meet up with him."

"He is alive?" _**Silver** asked _"Colonel, you still didn't told me the reason why did you hesitated.."

_**Flame** turned his head to the sky_

"It doesn't matter now." _**Silver** begun to smile_

* * *

><p><em>In the same time at the office there was still no one who could take care of the dog.<em>

_But suddenly **Queen Aldra** and another girl walked inside and was noticed by everyone_

"**Queen Aldra**!"

"**Ingo** told me here is a dog who need a home."

"Huh? You here to give her a home!"

"Yes if you allow me to have him!"

"Of course!"

_With that **Aldra** took the little dog and the dog gave **Aldra** a little kiss. **Aldra**'s face blushed right now and she could hear a 'tzz' from her shadow._

"I call you **Silver**!" _**Aldra** said and was thinking on her prince_

"**Silver**? But that dog is a girl..." _**Fury** said_

"Oh in that case, how about **Silwa**, my little dogy?"

"wau!" _the dog respond happy and gave **Aldra** another kiss_

* * *

><p><em>In the late evening in a pub <strong>Flame<strong> and **Maes** were sitting and took some drink's, watched by **Echidna**..._

"Say Roy aren't you a little cruel to your sister's son?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, **Ingo** has still hope to find the gate which brought him here, why don't you tell him that there is no way back..."

"He still think he can find a way back home... We don't have to destroy his hope's now... sooner or later he will find out that there is no way back..."

* * *

><p><em>On a other place in a hot spring<em>

_The four girl's were taking a bath and talked about **Silver**_

"Where is he now?" _**Leina** tried to find him inside the hot spring, even though this time it was the time for girls_

"**Ingo** said he has something to do first..." _**Sylphi** said_

"**Nowa**! What are you doing don't jump like that, you still injured!" _**Alleyne** talked to **Nowa**_

_And with that **Leina** and **Sylphi** begun to smile at **Nowa** and **Alleyne** and both of them smiled back and wanted to see **Silver** soon..._

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in a small farm<em>

"The **Colonel** gave me the information about **Marco**, I can't ask for more. That would be not fair."

"You right, brother..." _**Kaithlyn** said sad and looked at the small cat_

_**Silver** put her in a small box with a letter and pat her head a last time_

"I'm sorry that is all what I can do for you..."

With that the both walked away on the search for this man **Marco** and the cat looked at **Silver.**.

_But suddenly two shadow's appeared behind that cat and begun to talk to her..._

"My sweet **Ingo**~" _said a girl in a maid uniform_

"Well you are in love with him aren't you, **Miss Airi**?"

"Pip down you pervy cat!" _the cat begun to speak_

"And **Melona**, did you found something out about him?" _**Menace** begun to ask the cat_

_The cat become pink liquid and transformed into a beautiful girl_

"Only that he is talking to himself..." _**Melona** begun to sigh_

* * *

><p><em>Back at the pub...<em>

"**Maes**, you could finally say me the true reason why you guys came." _**Roy** begun to ask as he took a sip from his drink and looked to a female elf_

"The Court said that the **General** and our **Queen Aldra** should come here. The assassination of the half demon is no longer the only problem we have. Alone here in **Gynos**, were already killed ten member of the court along with their family..."

_As **Maes** this said, could even **Echidna** no longer ignore this conversation_

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in <strong>Sheldon Free City<strong>_

Fall a City Guard dead to the ground, killed by a person which stood right behind the soldier..

"**Sheldan Free City**..." _Said the unknown person covered in blood_

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Leina:*Jumping on Ingo and hug him* You are back!<p>

Yeah!

Alleyne: But where is your sister and who is that?

You will see in the next chapter. I promise oh and on the end of the next chapter I will make of ever single char each chapter some information..

So..

Leina: Stay tuned *hugging Ingo even more that he can't talk anymore*


	13. The right hand of Destruction

**Chapter 12:**  
><strong>The right hand of Destruction<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Desert Village<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the ruins of an old village from a war some years ago, were still living some people. But the village was in a tumult, the villagers were split into two group's. The one wanted to live in <strong>Gynos<strong>, to start from new. The others wanted revenge on the Queen and begun to hunt the other people down._

_And ther was one girl in a house with several children from both group's. This girl begun to calm them down, but no one of them know that someone else was _responsible_ for that revolt. Those people were standing in a clock tower, in the middle of the city and were watching from afar on the soldiers coming near..._

"Those Humans are all pitiful."

"Yea. yea. yea."

"If everything would go so easy like now. Is that pitiful behavior rather entertainment."

_The both turned to an older looking man, who was walking towards them_

"Look who there is, the Father."

"Father."

"I just begun to spread some nasty lies, and they already going to kill each other."

"Humans are never learn no matter what you told them or teach them, they do everytime the same mistake."

"Don't forget that we just do this, to free our Master. But now I can take my..."_ the old man begun to glow and changed his appearance to a similar looking person like **Silver**, only with green hair and a bandana on his head. _"My beautiful form again."

"This form again? Why do you take always this form?" The woman asked

"I love it too be young and besides that." _He walked to a young girl which was standing there too, but she looked like death or more like a puppet. _"I forgot how I really looked, and besides without this form our cute **Renvy **here would not follow us. Afterall she thinks of me as her big brother." _He touched her check and begun to smile at her with evil intention_

_But suddenly a man walked in the room and saw the four standing there and begun to scream_

"What is the meaning of this! Who are you !"

_Before the man could draw his blade to attack them, the girl **Renvy** jumped with her legs on his shoulder and she pushed him down, so he was with his face between her legs. **Renvy** begun to blush as she sat on his face, than she was naked but instead to give in, in that pleasure she simple made a move with her legs and broke his neck. After she stood up she took his cloths and put them on and turned to the other's._

"Did I made a good job, big brother?"

"Yeah-"

_And before he could end what he wanted to say the chubby one of the four begun to droll_

"I'm hungry..."

_And with that **Renvy** took a step back and the chubby one begun to eat the corpse of that man who walked in._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gynos<em>**  
><strong><em>Leina's room<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leina<strong> was lying in her bed and did something what she never done before. She moved her fingers in and out from her vagina. Moaning in pleaser, she could feel every movement from her finger rubbing against of the wall of her vagina. Enjoying it even more, **Leina** suddenly grabbed with her free hand her big breast and were message it along with her stiff nipples. Stretching out her tongue from the pleasure, she cum and shoot her love juice over the whole bed and collapsed satisfied on the bed. Open up her eyes she saw her cloths were lying on the ground along with her sword and armor. After she recovered from the huge pleasure and masturbating, she stood up and begun to whip the sweat from her body, she was still aroused, but could not denied it that she found it interesting to touch herself. But she wanted more...  
><em>

"WHY I'M DOING THIS! IT'S ALL THE FAULT OF **INGO** AND THAT PERVERT, WHO NEARLY RAPED ME!" _**Leina** begun to complain as the door to her room went open and **Sylphi** walked in with a letter in her hand._

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Desert Village<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Back to the four, which were still in the clock tower. They begun to discuss their next moves, as the chubby one was still busy with eating the man and a watching <strong>Renvy<strong>._

"Oh you know what I heard, the one who kills all the people from the other side is on his way to **Gainos**."

"The one who kills everyone from the other side?"

"Yes. And your little puppy from the other side is in **Gainos** too."

"He is here in **Gainos** too? If he get in the fangs of the killer we going to have a problem, after all he is the only one who can open up the **Demon Gate**. What was actually the name of that Killer again?"**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gainos<br>Pub**

* * *

><p>"<strong>God's-champion<strong>? What is that for a nonsense...? In this world is no god..."_** Roy **said prejudiced**  
><strong>_

"We don't know if that the name of this person, we only know that this person before it kills, he always cast a prayer. And we don't know if this person female or male, we only know that this person wears a long coat."_  
><em>

"And this person killed all the people?"_  
><em>

"We don't know, there could be another person too. The victims are all exploded or shredded, so it is hard to say was it a human or an animal."_  
><em>

"And that's why you guys came to us? With the Queen and the General?"_  
><em>

"You are there too, it was a request from General himself. He know about your skills."_  
><em>

_**Maes** and **Roy** were still talking as a young woman in a Fang uniform walked in, and made a nudge on **Maes** shoulder and she begun to whisper him something in his ear. **Roy** took a look at her. The **Fang** remind him on his old teacher and then he turned to **Echidna**, which was thinking. But suddenly **Maes** catch his attention and he said that they have to go."  
><em>

_**Echidna** who saw this, begun to think again. But decided that it has nothing to do with her.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gynos<br>Alleyne's room**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nowa<strong> who was finally recovered from her battle against **Elina**, was watching trough a crystal ball the battle from **Silver** and **Flame** and she was even more excited as she saw that fight yesterday._

"Wow!" _**Nowa**'s head turned red as she saw **Silver** rushing forward and passed **Flame** as he ripped the glove off. _"I didn't know that he is that strong!" _**Nowa** said still watching **Silver **_"To bad that it was a draw, I bet **Ingo** had won."

_But suddenly she heard someone walking inside and turned to the person._

"AH! Welcome back, Commander!" _she cried happily out to **Alleyne**_

"You're awake, **Nowa**?" _**Alleyne** was really surprised, that **Nowa** was wake than as she went to the market she was in a deep sleep _"You're injured. You should rest..." _she said still without a change_, _as she put the bag full of food on the table_

_As **Nowa** this heard she begun to act as a little cute child, moving her arms up and down out of protest..  
><em>"Huh! I'm Okay!"_  
><em>

"The wounds on your head are already healed?" _With that said to **Nowa**. **Nowa** suddenly begun to remove the bandage _"Ahh! Hey!"

_As **Nowa** the bandage finally took off and put them on the ground **Alleyne** begun to feel her forehead to check as is everything really healed_  
>"Yeesh... You do what you want..." <em><strong>Alleyne<strong> begun to complain_

"Hee! Hee! I'm so sorry. But it's all pretty, right? **Ingo** will like it ?" _said **Nowa** as she was enjoying **Alleyne** pat on her head_

_As **Alleyne** his name heard her heart begun to beat, which was so unknown for her. She know that feeling about a racing heart but not the way with this warm feeling inside her chest.  
><em>"Yes.. there is no sign of any scars." _**Alleyne **begun to sulk as she was still thinking on him_

"Uhuh! It's thanks to that secret elf medicine that you put on me and the heal spell from **Sylphi**." s_aid **Nowa** as **Alleyne** was checking her face. But than..._

_**Nowa** suddenly rise up her skirt and gave **Alleyne** a nice and good look at her crotch..._  
>"And the wound on my body.. LOOK!"<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" _**Alleyne** begun to scream and pushed herself away from **Nowa**, still looking at **Nowa**'s crotch._

"Well? Pretty right?" _**Nowa** respond totally innocent at **Alleyne**'s behavior_

"Y...Yes... It is... I'm sure, he will like it too." _**Alleyne** said shocked, until she realized what she just said. _"Anyway... end that immediately! And don't do it in front of other folks or **Ingo**!" _**Alleyne** said and waved with her arms in denie_

"Huh...! Why..?" _**Nowa** asked her_

"No back talk! **Nowa** 30 points!" _**Alleyne** said strict_

_**Nowa** begun to pout and turned back to the crystal ball and wanted to show something to **Alleyne**.  
><em>"Ahh but, this is even more amazing, Commander. The match yesterday. Did you noticed that **Ingo** had a blade on his right arm that just disappeared?"

"Oh?"

"**Ingo** had cloths and skills that I haven't seen and that other guy used fire to attack."

"Yes.. the match yesterday was quite spectacular..." _**Alleyne** respond _"A Blade on his right arm what just appeared and then suddenly disappeared? I didn't notice it, but **Nowa** did?" _**Alleyne** begun to think _"But **Nowa**... Why do you have that crystal ball?" _**Alleyne** begun to ask **Nowa**_

"This?" _**Nowa** rise the crystal ball smiling with a bright red face _"**Sylphi** gave it to me earlier as she was visiting me. And look at this!" _**Nowa** hold something in front of **Alleyne**_

"An accessory..."

"Yes! Actually, **Ymir** had this when she came by to visit me earlier! It's cute, right?" _**Nowa** said as she hold a Mini-mini battle-axe_

"Ohh...? Skillful." _**Alleyne** said bluff_

_**Alleyne** fall silent and could see that **Nowa** begun to speak about everything._  
>"There are a lot of kind folks in the world. Strong too... and others from a land across the far ocean..." <em>she took the crystal ball again in her hand <em>"**Nowa** heard tales about **Hinomoto** from **Echidna**! They were quite amusing! Samurai, Sushi, Tempura, Yamato, Nadeshiko, they are all so tasty she said." _**Nowa** begun to imitate **Echidna** and to lough afterwards_

_But **Alleyne** just got pissed at this and **Nowa** continued._  
>"And there's still more things in this world that <strong>Nowa<strong> doesn't know..." _She begun to look again at the fight from **Silver** and was blushing _"Wow..."

_As **Alleyne** this heard she was somewhat afraid. Maybe because the looks from **Nowa** that she gave **Silver**'s picture inside the crystal ball. **Alleyne** grabbed slowly **Nowa**'s arm_

"Huh! Commander? That hurt's...?" _respond **Nowa** at the grab from **Alleyne**_

_**Alleyne** herself quickly let go of **Nowa's** arm._  
>"W.. Well, I'm sorry." <em>she begun to stutter and felt guilty<em>

"Ahaha! What's wrong? You're acting weird, Commander!"

"Ahh! I'm sorry..." _**Alleyne** begun to excuse herself a second time_

_It was than as she saw the letter that **Sylphi **from **Ingo** had. As **Alleyne** that letter took she begun to read it..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Village near Sheldan Free City<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaithlyn<strong> and her brother were still on their way to the village and where looking for a person to ask, as they suddenly saw someone they run towards them and Silver begun to ask.

"**Dr. Marco**? Never heard about." _the man respond_

"Do you mean **Dr. DeSoul**?" _ask the child next to the man_

"No, **Dr. Marco**." _**Kaithlyn** respond to the little child_

"The only Dr. who live here is **Dr. DeSoul**." _respond the man to the siblings_

_On an other place **Kaithlyn** and her brother asked more people and a man told them that he lives a little outside of the village. On their way they discuss what the people them told. But suddenly **Silver** jumped in a haycock and **Kaithlyn** begun to complain, than now her cloths were with that itchy hay.  
><em>

"You are mean **Igi**..."_  
><em>

"Psst!"_** Silver** put his hand on her mouth, which brought her to blush, but **Kaithlyn** saw suddenly a strange man in a black coat and two angel's next to him.  
><em>

"Who is that? Is that **Nanael**?"_  
><em>

"That stupid angel I recall everywhere, but the other one I never saw before and that man. He was there as the **General** and **Aldra** showed up."_  
><em>

"Do you think, they seek the Dr.?"_  
><em>

"**Flame** said he didn't tell them, where he is. We are the only one who know where he live..."_  
><em>

_After the three continued their way, **Nanael** and the other Angel flow in their direction and let themself fall into the other _haycock_, maybe more **Nanael**. But as **Nanael** was lying in the hay she begun to spread her legs and gave **Silver** a nice look on her blue dot panty's. **Silver**'s face turned immediately red, he just could not get a use to all of this.  
><em>

"Aww~ It is so hot, I want a bath"_ **Nanael** begun to complain  
><em>

"No time, **Nanael**! You know what the **Headangel** said, we should help **Ingo** and protect him."_ the other Angel respond to **Nanael **_"And don't spread your legs like that! You do know what happened to on of the other Angel right? She was raped from some evil-minded humans and she cut of her wings and died!" _the other Angel begun to make a spooky face__  
><em>

"Ugh! Stop, **Hachiel**! I got it! I got it! I know that story of her. I want anyway only one person, which shall rape me hard." _**Nanael** begun to rise in the air and begun to hug her erotic body and begun to droll.  
><em>

_**Hachiel** just got a depressed look on her face and thought she saw someone in the other _haycock_, she begun to hope it's not again one of those Velociraptor she met earlier. The only thought on them causes her to shiver. But as she took a closer look she saw, a girl and a boy. **Hachiel** than remembered his face, it was **Ingo**. But in the same moment** Nanael**, grabbed her and flow away with her to continue their search.  
><em>

_After a while **Ingo** took his head out to check, whether there were gone or still in the near. But to their luck, nobody was to seen, neither the both Angels or that strange man.  
><em>

"I wonder why are those both seeking you, brother."_ shaking the hay out of her cloths and out of her hair  
><em>

"Nevermind, lets move out. His house is near. I hope he can us tell how we going to find that gate to brought us here, so that we can take **Sylphi** and go home, together!" _**Ingo** said a little pissed as he put his arms behind his head _"This place is a little to pervert for my taste..."

_As **Kaithlyn** that heard she suddenly made a cat-like face and jumped on her brother, and to his bad luck his face was between her breast as she hug him  
><em>"Is that better?"_** Kai** begun to lough as she did that  
><em>

_As **Silver** pushed free he begun to yell with a bright red face  
><em>"Not you too!"_  
><em>

_**Kaithlyn** begun than to put her hands behind her back and begun to smile_  
>"I love to tease you, brother. Just like as we wear little and you found that strange book, "From what girls are made of". You remember?"<p>

"Yeah. Girls are made...

"Of sweet sugar..." _both said in union and both fall in an awkward situation..._

"Anyways, lets go. His house should be right behind that hill."_  
><em>

"Right behind you."_** Kaithlyn** walked next to him with a light red face and a faint smile on her lips, as was she in love with her own brother.._

* * *

><p><strong>Gainos<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Several woman and man stood in front of a shield that hung in front of the Colosseum.<em>

"What is this.." _one of the man begun to wonder and decided to read it_

**Queen's Blade is temporarily suspended due to repair work for uncertain times.  
>If you have complains than, go and seek the responsible person.<br>Queen Aldra give the person which find him alive and bring him in the castle, a large reward.  
>Cautions: The person is extreme dangerous and our Queen want him alive<br>Wanted: Ingo Valentine alias Silver, not the caption of the city guards, Flame**

"WHAT THE HELLL..." _the other man begun to yell_

"I wanted to see the fight against **Ymir** and **Claudette**! That bitch is going to pay!" _another man was yelling to, still thinking **Silver** was a girl_

"I guess we have to wait until the repair work is complete..." _another woman said as she read it and saw the depressed look of all the male visitors_

_But there where also some people, who discuss there next steps..._

"Okay! We shall capture him and we going to seduce him, so that he will fight alongside us against that bitch **Cute** and her friends!" _A busty red-haired woman begun to speak with one hand in front of her hand to hide her arrogant lough_

"Oh mistress **Dora**! Can I have some pleasurable fun with him, afterwards!" _asked a girl which looked like a succubus_

"I'm more interested in his right arm, he was not normal." _A girl in a strange body armor said_

"Oh man, **Hyumina**. You never change do you. For me, I let him take a bite of my famous marron!" _a girl with cat-ears and a tail begun to speak_

"I want to sing..."_ A girl in a dress which was made out of living bunnys begun to speak depressed_

_On the other side of the crowd stand another group stand the girl **Cute** with her friends and begun to discuss too._

"WHY THE HELL DID I MISS THAT FIGHT! NOW I WILL NEVER CAN ASK HIM FOR A DATE!" _**Cute** begun to yell at her servant **Jean **_"It is your FAULT, you just had to peek on the other girls right! And to have sex with those THREE!" _she pointed at three **Gal Monster**_

"Calm down, **Cute**." _a girl with the name **Maron Makaron **_"I don't think that he will fall for a girl with such a small bust size, you saw the girls who have accompanied him, right?"

_Suddenly the boy on who was **Cuta** yelling, begun to droll and drifted in his perverted mind. But just in that moment, **Cute** saw this and she used a hammer to hit him.  
><em>

"STOP DROLLING YOU PERVERT!"

"**Cute**, please calm down. It's not **Jean**'s fault that he is such a pervert. And you scare the **Gal Monster** too."

_Just as **Cute** turned around she could see that the **Gal Monster**, which are following **Jean** and her, where trembling in fear._

"Okay, let's seek him before **Dora** finding him. And than I make him to my HUSBAND!"

"You mean OUR husband!" _**Maron** respond together with six from the nine **Gal Monster**_

_As the other three **Gal Monster** begun to poke the bloody body of **Jean**. **Cute** walked with the others away  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>On the rooftop of one of the houses watched two person down to the crowd and begun to talk too.<br>_

"So, **Delmore** is making his first steps. Poor **Aldra**, so naïve and easy to manipulate." _a man in a mantle said as he turned to his female guest_

"Is this child really the son of the white demon? I thought she disappeared from this world with the Moon princess." _begun she to ask_

"So much **Lichtenstein** said, **Anarista**. But why are you still here?"

"I have to find someone and to beg for forgiveness."

"So much I know the girl ****Anais****, which work in the library know who you are, I never thought that you guys would be resurrected with her."

"We share a tight connection to the **Princess of Amara**, we are not like you, **Vampire**."_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>And on an other place with other several woman. Where three of them walking back to the rest of their group.<em>

"What do you girls say. Shall we work together and get the bounty, from this guy?" _A samurai girl with red hair begun to ask_

"With that money we can help the poor people..." _A girl with black hair said_

"So long we find more treasures!" _another girl said as everyone agreed, and they walked out of the city_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Shadow<strong>... What we gonna do now?"

"Let's head back to the Inn and take a bath and take break for a while, the **Queen's Blade** won't run away."

"Okay..." _with that the little girl took the hand from **Shadow** and walked away with him towards the Inn, but they passed a young man with a little girl on his shoulder_.

_The both young people begun to speak as the girl saw the shield._

"Is this bad **Kyle**? They make a bounty on his head." _said the girl who was on **Kyle**'s back  
><em>

"It has started. The time has begun to change..."_ the blind young man said_

"I remembered you said that, **Nowa** had died in that battle against **Elina** right?"

"Yes... But his interruption changed the time flow."

"Can you see what is going to happen next?"

"No... only that he is in trouble..."

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>A Village near Sheldan Free City<strong>__

* * *

><p><em>As the both siblings stood in front of that <strong>Dr. Marco DeSoul<strong>, they were both surprised that he wasn't going to attack them. He was holding a weapon in front of them but soon as **Kaithlyn** stood in front of him, he recalled her from somewhere. As they where inside he begun to talk with the both as **Kaithlyn** was sitting on the patient, she watched his brother drinking some tea._

"So you both want to know, how I got here?"

"Yes."_ both respond th him_

"It is so... I think you already figure it out that I'm not from this world. This world is much different as my world. In my world I was the apprentice, from **Leonardo Da Vinci**..." _But before he could continue the both **Vieth**'s interrupted_

"**Leonardo Da Vinci**? But that can't be... If this true than you have to be over 600 hundred years old..."

"What are you saying...? 600 hundred years!? From where are you coming, which decade..."

_**Silver** than begun to scratch his head and brush his hair to his side, so he could see **Kaithlyn** which was enjoying herself on the patient bed. She was rolling over the bed just like a little child._

"Well, as I woke up the clock said 7:00 , monday the 3. may 2015."

_As **DeSoul** this heard he didn't know how to react, but he turned a last time to the girl who was rolling over his bad._

"And this girl? Where did you met her?" _he asked_

"**Kaithlyn**? She is my sister. But more important is. Do you know a way back for us? I mean there has to be a way right?"

_**DeSoul** was first silent, he know a way back, but that would mean he has to give them the masterpiece from his master. So he decided..._

"No. I don't know a way back, and even if I know a way back. I can't give you the key."

"Why not! Even if you don't want back home. My sister and myself has a right to know about a way back!" _**Silver** begun to yell and Kai stopped to roll herself over the bed and turned a little sad to her brother._

"I can't give you this. Because of this key... I already kill enough people and I don't want that more people will die..."

"Why not! I don't care about the people who will die, I want to go home with my sister and **Sylphi**! That's the sole reason and the only thing that is important for me!" _**Silver** begun to yell at **DeSoul** with pure anger in his voice_  
>"I...I gave an important person a promise..." <em>He begun to clench his fist and <strong>Kaithlyn<strong> could see that he was holding back his tears_

_Because the person he mentioned was really close to both of them... and that was one of his foolish choice, and **Kaithlyn** know this.  
><em>

_**Kaithlyn** suddenly stood up from the bed and walked to her brother and took slowly his arm and begun to speak..._

"Brother... It's okay..." _she turned her head to **DeSoul **and begun to continue _"**Mr. DeSoul**, you do remember a girl called **Kira** and a young man called **Kyle**? He was the one who told us about you and your **philosophers stone**. He said you destroyed it, but you have still one of it and you use it to heal **Kira**'s injuries. Even though you said to her she wont walk properly anymore, because her tendons were cut. She still become a strong young woman, which can walk and fight just to protect **Kyle** for any danger. My brother... is doing the same thing for me since our little sister died in an accident... Please... **Mr. Marco**... please tell us how we can get back home. I don't want that my brother will suffer more as he already did!" _**Kai** made, to her brother and **Marco**'s surprise, a bow and her dark hair fall down._

"**Kaithlyn**..."

_**Marco** close his eye's and begun again to talk._  
>"I can't... because there is no way back home..."<p>

_Both looked at his face_

"With that piece of my masters creation, you won't be able to find the gate. Or even open it."

_With that he walked to a wall, and pushed a hidden button. Suddenly a hidden door opened himself with many strange things in the inside on a shelf. As he turned back to the two he was holding a small chest, but suddenly he stumbled and the small chest fall to the ground. But what was to seen was really amazing._

"A small prism stone..?" _**Silver** asked_

"Brother! That look exactly like what **Kyle** was describing, in his vision."

_Just as **Ingo** and **Kaithyln** wanted to take the prism stone from the ground and give it back to **Marco**, the door clashed open and the half lizard **General Grand** walked in with some guards from **Gainos**._

"**General Grand**..." _**Silver** was suddenly filled with fear, and again he recalled **Kyle**'s premonition about that half being...  
><em>

"General? You got a promotion, half lizard!" _**DeSoul**s voice was filled with anger_

"Enough, **DeSoul**. I'll take fragment with me and you will be executed!"_  
><em>

_The soldiers walked up to **DeSoul** and took him out of the building with force. But as they walked out **Grand** turned back to the both siblings and begun to show his true personality...  
><em>

"And you both. Stay away from **Gainos** or the next time I see you I will torn open you're both body's and let you both bleed to death, just like I did with the other dirty humans from the other side!"_  
><em>

_With that stated the half lizard walked outside and the both could hear that **DeSoul** was screaming in agony, as he was dragged back with them. _

_And of course the both run out and could see that every single villager was there, staring sad at the event in front of them. **DeSoul** begun to cry out that he don't want to go back and that they should let him go. As **Kaithlyn** and **Ingo** just had to watch, **Silver** could see the sadness in the faces of the villagers. In that moment he begun to remember on that event from his world as they took **Sylphi** in the hospital and pushed them away from her body...  
><em>

_Even though **Silver** said hat he don't care about the other people. In that moment as everything begun to repeat, he made again a foolish decision. He suddenly start to run after them.  
><em>

"I won't let this happen again. I wont let them take him away. I won't let this happen again!"_** Silver** begun to remember how the doctor said she was dead, but they never gave the body of **Sylphi** free. No, they was never a body in the hospital, in the first place. This doctor was way to strange for a human being.  
><em>

_As he finally catch up with them, a large explosion was to be heard and the surface was destroyed. As if somebody or something, brought the earth to collapse.  
><em>

"Brother!"_** Kaithlyn** cry out and made it to catch up to her brother, who stared at the scene in front of him.  
><em>

_As the dust cloud disappeared they could see that the mans were death but **DeSoul** and **Grand** were still alive. But there was a third person. As Silver saw this person, he could not believe what he saw. It was a man in the same modern cloths as he was. He knew that man from somewhere. As **Silver** begun to think he realized it, it was the man who the both saw in the INN as they met **Kyle** and **Kika**.  
><em>

"The Iron Blood Lizard... finally I found you..."_ the man said in a calm voice  
><em>

"So it is you... Bad timing for you to appear, Killer!"_  
><em>

_In that moment as **Silver** saw this he was speechless, but he do know that the half lizard was dangerous. As he saw that **Grand** was running towards that unknown man, he begun to cry out.  
><em>

"WATCH OUT!"_** Silver** yelled at the unknown man  
><em>

_But that man was aware of this, he just made a step aside a grab the head of that half lizard and was holding his head tight. **Grand** himself didn't understand what was going on, he was after all the best fist warrior.  
><em>

"He just grabbed his head... Could it be that this man is the killer who kill all the people? If this true we are in danger. I should run but, I can't move my legs..."_** Silver** begun to ask himself as he saw how some red sparks begun to glow around the hand which was holding **Grand**'s head.  
><em>

"UUUUUUUAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHH!"_ the half lizard begun to scream in pain and agony as his head begun to explode so that everything was full of blood and rest pieces of his brain.  
><em>

_As **Silver** that saw he was shocked.  
><em>

"He just killed him..." _The unknown man begun to whip the blood from his face and from his hand as he turned to the on the ground sitting **DeSoul**. **Silver** could see that **DeSoul** was trembling in fear and was watching that man..._

"**Marco DeSoul**... the crystal magus... they told me you are death. I will kill you too, for the crimes you made"

"You are... I see... I accept my fate..."

_With that the unknown man reach out his hand to grab **DeSoul** and to kill him. But in that moment **Silver** took the hand from **Marco** and pushed him on his feet._

"What are you doing. RUN!"

_With that both run away from that unknown man, but that unknown man watched at **Silver**._

"The child of the white demon,** Ingo Vieth**. You won't escape me!"

"He know my name, but that is impossible. I never told him my name or ever spoke with him! I never done something evil or something bad. Even though I killed someone in **Karakure**, but that is not a reason to kill me" _**Silver** begun to think_

_As they run away from him,_ **Silver** suddenly heard his sister calling out to him from an underground surface entrance.

"**Igi**, over here!" _**Kaithlyn** waved at the both._

_As they both reach the entrance they begun to follow the way. But soon they made a stop, because they thought they lost him. But they were wrong the wall which was in front of them, broke open in a dust cloud and the same man was now standing in front of them. As they saw him they begun again to run, but that man put his hand again the wall and brought the hallway to collapse._

"Who the hell are you and why are you after us." _**Silver** begun to ask that unknown man_

"If you are one of the invaders of this world than I'm one of the antibody of this world."

"Please you both run and let me here!"

_But **Silver** just ignore **Marco** and draw the sword what he was carried on his back and stood in an attack position._

"You have a determined look on your face and strong eye's, that can reach everything. Just like my brother and the **White demon**. But I'm a little disappointed, I never thought that the son of the **White demon** is from the other side."

_**Silver** who was listening, begun to think and decided to ask him._

"Why do you call me the son of the **White demon**."

"A death man has not to know that."

_At this comment **Silver** just jumped forward and attacked him with his sword, but in the same time **Kaithlyn** saw that this man was prepared for that attack. So she just jumped between them..._

"Brother..." _she cried out to him as she pushed him away and got that same hit who killed **Grand**._

"No! **Kaithlyn**!" _**Silver** scream at his sister who got that hit, **Silver** thought that she was death but she just stood up and just her uniform was ripped apart, so that everyone could see her pink colored bra._

"You just got a scratch because I wanted to destroy human-flesh and not your half demon body. So stay out of this!"

"No! I want let you kill my brother! He suffer already enough!" _**Kaithlyn** begun to yell at this man with small tears in her eyes _"And didn't you were speaking just a minute ago from your own brother too? So you have to understand my feelings for my brother."

"I know how it is to lose someone important. But exactly that is the reason, why I can do it!" _And in the same moment as he said this he turned to **Kaithlyn** and wanted to attack her, but **Silver** attacked him as he saw this._

As Silver attacked him. That unknown man just catch the right arm from **Silver** and begun to speak just like that guy who cut him down.

"You are to slow!"

_Those words remind him to much on that guy, he was scarred. He didn't wanted to die again..._

_In the same moment as he was holding **Silver**'s hand, he used the same spell again to kill him._

_But **Silver** just fall back on the ground._

"ARGH!"

_As **Silver** was lying on the ground he used his right arm to stand up again and that was the moment as that man, **Marco** and **Kaithlyn** saw his right arm, which was metallic and looked exactly like an armored arm. As **Kaithlyn** this saw, she felt herself bad. Because she gave herself the blame for this..._

"A metallic arm...? What are you, that you have that right arm of destruction?" _the man asked **Silver** with a questionable look on his face_

"Don't call it an arm of destruction you son of a bitch. My arm is not there for destruction like yours!"

_**Silver** stood up and just wanted to attack him again, as suddenly the collapsed hallway entrance break open in an explosion and a spike formed stone flow at this man. But he just evaded the spike stone._

"What the...! That is the guy from before!" _**Silver** recognized the man but he saw something else next to him._

"What..!? Are you here to take **DeSoul** under arrest too?" _**Kaithlyn** went into a battle pose_

_The man walked out of the dust and with him appeared two female angel flying next to him. **Silver** saw the both and though he couldn't like her, he was happy that she was there._

_As the man reached **Silver** he put his hand on **Silver**'s shoulder and shake his head in denies._  
>"I'm late, please forgive me. The Supervisor send me to help you both."<p>

"What? **Kamui**?" _**Silver** and **Kaithlyn **asked in union_

_And that other man just nod as he walked towards that killer._

"Now show me what you can. Show it me, the **Wizard Marshall of earth, Alexander Crown**." _**Alexander** took some metallic gloves out of his pockets and went in a battle pose._

"What a surprise, now I don't have to look for you!" _and the same did the killer too_

"Messager of God, please take those three out of here and protect them with your live." _**Alexander** said to **Nanael** and **Hachiel**_

"Got it!" _both angel said in union, even though **Nanael** was more aroused to see her **Silver** again, she showed a other behavior than before._

_In that moment **Silver** felt that someone was dragging on his arm, as he turned to that it was not **Nanael**. It was that other angel, **Hachiel,** and **Nanael** waved at **Kaithlyn** who helped **Marco** on his feet._

_As the four were out of the hallway the battle begun. **Alexander** used his magecraft to creat an attack from several stone spikes from the ground, which that killer just evaded and destroyed with his right arm._

_In the outside the four finally were out of the village. **Nanael **and **Hachiel** were staring at **Silver**'s right arm and begun to ask themself what this is. But as **Marco** fall to the ground. Everyone turned to the heavy breathing old man and **Kaithlyn** took that prism stone from the ground and gave it to him. **Marco** was surprised_

"You lost something." _**Kaithlyn** smiled as she gave him the stone_

"Why didn't you took the key and run away?"

"It belongs to you, just like you to this world. We can't just steal something what don't belongs to us. Besides that, I can't forget the happy faces of the people who were talking about you." _Said **Silver** on **Marco**'s respond_

_As **Silver** this said** Nanael** and **Hachiel**'s face turned bright red._

"Can you walk?" _**Silver** asked **Marco**_

"Huh?"

"We have to get away from those both inside the hallway. It doesn't matter which place, right **Nanael** ?" _**Silver** turned to the both with a kind smile_

"Y-Yes..." _Both respond still blushing and stunned_

"But can we even escape them?" _**Marco** asked hopeless_

"Of course! You have two healthy legs and with those both cute angels here we can escape." _**Silver** said as he pointed at the still blushing and perplex looking angels_

"Hsssssss!"_ As **Silver** was done with his speak they could her some strange noise, but decided to knock it off and continued their way.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sheldan Free City<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to <strong>Nanael<strong> and **Hachiel**, they made it somehow to **Sheldan Free city**. In hope that they are able to met up with **Sylphi** and **Leina**._

_As they made it in a backstreet,_ **Silver** put his head out. But to their luck nobody was to seen.

_On another place inside in a restaurant. **Sylphi**, **Leina**, **Alleyne** and **Nowa** were sitting and waiting for **Silver**._

"Are you sure he is coming, **Sylphi**?" _**Leina** asked curios_

"Well, that is what he said in the letter."

"I have a bad feeling..." _**Alleyne** said as she turn her head to look out of the window. But than her bad feeling was right she saw several other woman running around in **Sheldan Free City** seeking something or someone..._

_Back to the group with **Silver**, which stood in front of the restaurant and wanted to enter it, but he was interrupted from his sister._

"Uh... **Igi**.. look..." _**Kaithlyn** gave her brother a sheet of paper, which she found on the ground_

"What is this? You kidding me, right? Why they are looking for me..." _**Silver** saw the wanted picture, but thanks to the rain the paper was pretty wet and he could not read it._

_Suddenly they could hear that a group of unknown woman asked everyone, if someone saw him. As he this heard he suddenly hide himself behind a big flowerpot. Since nobody saw them running away with **Marco** or **Nanael** and **Hachiel**. And that nobody know that he had a sister, he thought he could hide himself. As the girls just passed them and begun to continue their seek. He came out of his hideout and saw a waitress, which was perplex looking at him._

"Excuse me, do you have a second entrance or something?" _**Silver** asked the waitress and she pointed in the backstreet of the restaurant._

_To get sure that nobody would follow them, **Nanael** and **Hachiel** flow up to the sky and begun to scout the area. Even though the both wanted to know why his arm was like a plate mail. But as the three reach a big place behind the restaurant, they made a break because everyone was out of breath. And **Marco** begun suddenly to speak..._

"I have enough... I don't car if that man going to kill me..."

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"He has all rights to kill me... Because of my knowledge a whole city was wipe out..."

"Do you mean **Valen**?"

"Yes. **Valen** or also known under the name **Moon kingdom**. The people of **Valen** were all kind and helpful, they believed in a world where everyone can live in peace. No matter what you are. If you was abandon as a child because of you was a half being, they don't care you were welcome there." _**Marco** begun to speak in a sad voice..._

"But I thought, they started the war?" _**Kaithlyn** asked **Marco** as she stood next to her brother_

"No, that wasn't a war. Before our **Queen Aldra** become the Queen. We had another Queen, she was gentle and kind. She also wanted to make an alliance with **Valen**, but something terrible happen. Out of the blue all of our man died, nobody know who it was but our Queen and **Wizard Marshall Zelretch** commanded the destruction of **Valen**, and they send us the **Magni** to clean up this place and to punish them."

"What happened as they send you to **Valen**?" _**Silver**_ asked

"Nothing..." _**Marco** respond gloomy_

"Nothing?" _**Kaithlyn** asked_

"The fight was over in a single night, everyone was killed..."

"Everyone?"

"Not direct everyone, after **Aldra** become Queen she decided to call the **Magnis** back to **Gainos**. But to this time nearly everyone were death... For me I stayed there with a young man and met a couple, which took care of a girl who lost everyone in this massacre and gave the survivors medical treatment. But even those people were killed, branded and executed as traitor. As everything calmed down I met the leader of the **Fangs,** **Echidna**, she should take us back to **Gainos**. But there was still someone missing, so I went back to the couple that was executed and met him and I could just stop him from killing himself."

"Wait did I got this right? **Echidna** is the leader of the **Fangs**?" _**Silver** asked perplex_

"To this time yes, I don't know if she still. But after I saw that I had enough of **Gainos**, the Queen and the **Magician court**. I said to **Roy** and **Echidna** they should say I killed myself. So I took my notes and the **philosopher's stone** of my master and separated it in seven parts, and hide in with some seal's everywhere in **Gainos** and the rest of this world."

"Wait, **Colonel Flame** and **Echidna**!? So that's why he refuse to tell me where we could find you... But in which connection is he with **Echidna**?" _**Kaithlyn** asked and saw that her brother looked down on the ground._

"Is that the reason why this guy want to kill you? Because he thinks you are responsible for the destruction of **Valen**? That's ridiculous, you have nothing to do with this, that idiot of a human being just use this as an excuse for his revenge on innocence people..."

"But... I would do the same thing, if something happens to you..." _**Kaithlyn** said near tears and holding her brother arm_

"NO! In that case you have to live, I told you that already once that you should never say something stupid like this again!"

"But..."

"No But!"

In that moment **Silver** saw that **Kai**'s shirt was torn and he decided to put it down. As his hands gently moved over her body, **Kai**'s face turned bright red. As she stand in front of him only in her underwear, **Silver** took of his coat and give it to her. **Kaithlyn** put the coat over her shoulder and shove her arms in the sleeve, even though one of the sleeve was ripped apart. As she had now his jacket on, she took the zipper and shove it up to close the jacket.

"T-thank you..." _**Kaithlyn** blushed bright red, but could feel the warm of her brothers coat flowing inside her body, even though the coat was a little to tight in her chest area it suited her really good..._

"Well, now you don't run around with nothing on." _**Silver** begun to grin seeing the red face of his sister, but turned around and saw that **Doctor Marco** was taking care of some children._  
>"<strong>Mr. Marco<strong> why don't you come with us, we have some friends here."

"Are they seeking me too?

"No, they are here because of the **Queen's Blade tournament**."

"Yeah."

"Maybe it would become a little embarrassment if I come back again with a new girl and say them your are my sister, but sooner or later I have to tell them that. After all I gave you a promise to bring you and **Sylphi** together."

_In that moment as_ **Marco** heard that name **Sylphi **he had to ask...

"Did you say **Sylphi**?"

"Yeah, her full name is **Sylphi Kreuz**. She looks exactly like our own sister which died in our world." _**Kaithlyn** said as she was playing with the zipper on her brothers jacket, putting it up and down_

"I... I can't come with you ..."  
><em>With that <strong>Marco<strong> run away from **Silver** and **Kai** and of course they run after him_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>  
><strong>Old Valen house<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A young man stood in front of a dried bloodstain from two adults, who helped the injured people of <strong>Valen<strong> and the **magnis**. After he recalled what he did, that he had to shoot them or he will be killed. He let go of a bottle of alcohol, and used his pistol to shoot himself. But he was stopped by a man and a beautiful and seductive female elf._

"Stop this! You have no fault on their deaths, you just did what your orders was..."

_That young black haired man turned around with half death eyes and was still holding his gun._

"What should I do then now..."

"Let me free, you both go back and say I killed myself... And **Echidna** would you take **Roy** under your command, he is a good soldier and a good man."

_The female elf which was called **Echidna,** walked up to the tired **Roy** and begun to smile as she caresses his face with his black hair._  
>"Well, normally I prefer young cute girls as company. But I guess you will be good as every girl I met. Don't worry <strong>DeSoul<strong>, I will take good care about **Roy-boy** here."

* * *

><p><strong>Sheldan Free City<strong>  
><strong>INN<strong>

* * *

><p><em>As <strong>Roy<strong> this remembered was he looking out of the window and turned his head to the man lying in the bed. It was **Alexander** who survived the battle against that man just way to close. He also had some interesting information about that man. His skin was tanned and he had red eyes, just like the people from the **old kingdom of Amara.**_

_But as **Roy** turned around he saw **Munenori** walking in and he was yelling at him why he still don't had caught him. As he said that he was waiting for the Fangs. He walked outside with the **Fangs**, which arrived just in that moment. But even his closest comrades where there, to catch that man, that last **man of Amara**._

_With that he and the Fangs moved out to seek 1) **Silver** and **Marco** 2) That man from **Amara**._

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurant<strong>

* * *

><p>"It is really rainy today..." <em><strong>Leina<strong> said gloomy still waiting for **Silver **_"By the way **Nowa**, how do you feeling?"

"**Nowa** feels pretty fine." _**Nowa** said with a bright smile on her face and on her head sitting **Ruu** who was eating a banana_

_**Alleyne** was still looking outside, hoping she could see **Silver**. But suddenly she saw the **Fangs** running around just like those girls from earlier._  
>"What are the <strong>Fangs<strong> doing here..."

"Huh? **Fangs**!?" _**Leina** gasped at **Alleyne**'s comment and turned to **Sylphi** but she was gone to get something to eat since she was hungry, but as she was on the kitchen she could hear two waitress talking about **Silver**._

"You know, just some minutes ago I saw that guy who fought yesterday against that handsome from the city guards."

"You mean **Silver** and **Roy**?"

"Yes. That **Silver** guy asked me as if we have a second way in the restaurant. So I send him to the backdoor."

_At this **Sylphi** run back to the others and said that Silver was here, he is supposed to be at the backdoor. With that the four run out of the restaurant and went into the backstreet behind that restaurant. But there was no Silver only the two Angel with a questionable look on their faces._

* * *

><p><strong>Street<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>NANAEL<strong>!" _**Leina** begun to cried out to the blue haired angel, which turned around and flow towards **Leina**_

"**Leina**? What are you doing here?" _**Nanael** asked the worried **Leina**_

"We just heard that **Silver** was here!" _**Sylphi** said to **Nanael**_

"Yes, we were fled with him and another man and a girl." _**Hachiel **said_

"Fled with another man and a another girl? Why!?" _**Leina** and **Sylphi** asked in union_

"We seeked him with another man who stayed and fought an unknown killer, who attacked him. But after we were here, he said we should scout the area. Since, on his head is a bounty."

"I know it! He is in trouble!" **Alleyne** said

"Where is **Ingo** now?" _**Sylphi** asked, but suddenly they could hear a loud explosion sound and everyone turned around to find the place_

"From where was that coming!?" _**Nowa** said scarred_

"From back there!" _**Leina** saw the steam rising into the air._

_With that they run towards the steam as they reach a big open street. And suddenly they saw how **Silver** flow backwards out of an alley._

"There he is!" _Everyone begun to cry out, but they saw that he wasn't wearing his jacket. No he was wearing a black thin long-sleeved sweater, which was on his right arm torn and exposed his right arm._

_Before they could call at him, they saw that he transformed his arm again in that sword and begun to stare at someone._

* * *

><p><strong>Alley<strong>  
><strong>A few seconds earlier<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you want from us! We don't give you <strong>Dr. Marco<strong>!" _**Silver** yelled with scarred eye's at that man from earlier, as **Marco** was standing behind them_

"Think of this way: If there is someone who created you, then there is someone who will destroy you, as well." _that man said with a calm voice_

"Looks like there's no getting out of this. You ready **Kai**?" _**Silver** draw again his sword from his back and was holding it at that man as **Kaithlyn** went in a battle pose next to her brother_

"You've got some guts." _that man begun to smile _"But..." _He prepared a counter attack_

_And **Silver** and **Kai** rushed towards him and were going to attack him, he just evade the both as was the time frozen._

"Your both are too slow..."_ he put his hand at **Kaithlyn'**s side and used his magic to kill her_

_As **Silver** heard the explosion sound he turned shocked at her_

"**KAI**!"_ **Silver** screamed at her but to her luck the jacket of her brother took the damage and **Kaithlyn** was just lying on the ground holding her side in pain._

"No effect?" _that man said as he saw **Kaithlyn**'s naked skin under the jacket_

"YOU BASTARD!" _**Silver** rushed towards him and ready to slice the head of that man down. But before he reach that man he grabbed **Silver**'s arm and used again his magic but instead of breaking his right arm. **Silver** gave him a kick in his guts and flow backwards on the street._

* * *

><p><strong>Street<strong>  
><strong>Now time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silver<strong> flow on the on the ground but stood quick up again and didn't notice that **Sylphi**, **Leina**, **Alleyne**, **Nowa**, **Nanael** and **Hachiel** caught up to him and where calling him._

"Dammit!" _**Silver** clap his hands together to close his magic circuit inside his body and to transmuted his right arm into a blade._

_In that moment they saw someone walking up to **Silver** and they could hear what he was saying._

"Again. Your were lucky that you used your leg to get free." _That man said_

"That's him...!" _**Nanael** and **Hachiel** said in union _"That is the guy who attacked him."

"What?" _The four turned around to the both angel with a horrify look on their faces_

"No, Brother!" _Suddenly they could hear a new voice of a young girl_

"What was that? Brother? Is there someone else?"_ **Sylphi **asked the rest of them_

"Please RUN!" _**Kaithlyn** cried out still holding her side from the pain_

"Idiot! How can I leave you behind and run!?" _**Silver** gave as respond to an unknown voice_

_The girl's were to shocked. Nobody of them could react, there were to many question inside their mind._

"So you use your magic by placing your hands together and forming a circle to bypass the recite of that spell. In that case..." _That man raised his hand and saw how **Silver** was rushing towards him in a fast speed._

_The battle cry from **Silver** snatched the girl's from their thoughts, and every one of them turned towards him. As **Silver** tried to slash, they saw that unknown man grabbed **Silver'**s right arm in a tight grab. His right hand was holding the blade from his arm, which started to bleed, and the left arm was holding **Silver**'s shoulder. On **Silver**'s face was a surprise expression to seen._

"I'll be destroying this annoying arm of your, first." _that man said_

_As they saw this they were hoping he was okay, but just as he was finishing his sentence they heard some sparks and a loud peng. The next thing they saw shocked them so much that each of them was holding his hands in front of their mouths. His right arm just explode in thousand parts of metallic scrap._

_**Silver** himself was shocked, that his right arm was that easy to destroy. The girls suddenly could hear the voice of that unknown girl again which was pretty damn loud and horrified..._

"BROTHER!" _**Kaithlyn **begun to scream_

_They saw that_ **Silver** flow backwards to the ground and the parts of his arm were lying on the ground, but there was no blood or flesh to seen, only the metallic scraps.

"Now you can't use you're magic anymore." _the man said_

_They could see that **Silver** was scarred. But they were to scarred to attack that man. The only thing they could do was watching, how their beloved **Silver** crawl backwards with a scarred face. But just as he was trying to crawl back he fall to the ground and wasn't moving anymore._

_And that man was walking towards **Silver.**.._

"I'll give you a bit of time to pray to god" _The man said to the on the ground lying **Silver**_

"Brother! Run, **INGO**!" _**Kaithlyn** voice was filled with sorrow and she tried to stand up, even though the jacket of her brother protected her, her skin was burning._

_As that man was standing in front of **Silver,** he and **Alleyne** could hear, that **Silver** begun to speak..._

"Unfortunately, there isn't a god I want to pray to." _**Silver**'s voice was like that of a death person who was ready to die, and that made **Alleyne** shocked. _"I know you want **Marco**, but has no fault on the destruction of** Valen** or are you going to kill him and my sister **Kaithlyn** too, because you still think that he is guilty?"

"I will, if she decides to interfere. But the only one to receive judgment at my hands is the **Crystal Magus**... and You, because you interfere."

"All, right..." _**Silver** clenched his fist and turned his head to that man. _"Than promise me, that you won't lay a finger on my little sister!" _**Silver** said and as **Alleyne** this heard she respond to this_

"Little sister!?" _she said and that catched the attention of **Sylphi**, who begun to remember that **Silver** had a little sister which was still alive._

_And even **Kaithlyn** heard this and was shocked that even in his near death, that her beloved brother was still thinking on her._

"I'll keep my word."

"What are you saying,... Brother!" _**Kaithlyn** begun to ask herself, it remind her on that night as she run away and was attacked by wild animals and her brother saved her and lost his arm in that night. _"What are you doing? Get out of there?! Get up and run! Stop it... stop it..." _**Kaithlyn** somehow made it to stand up and tried to walk as she was starting to cry in the same time. _"STOP IT! YOU BASTARD!"

_And just as the girl realized that this man wanted to kill **Silver** they run towards them to stop him and in the same time they saw a girl with long dark hair, similar to **Sylphi**'s middle long black hair, running towards that man. They were surprised at this girl, which was wearing **Silver**'s jacket. But just as they reach that man, they were interrupted and brought to stop by the sound of a weapon which, the six girls never saw or heard before._

_The sound of a pistol, firing in the air. They could see that **Silver** twitched by the sound of this weapon, he wasnt aware of hearing such a weapon. A weapon from his world._

"This is far enough!" _As they turned their view to that sound of that weapon and that voice, they could see the man from that fight standing next to the three mans and next to some **Fangs**. _"You have made quite a mess of things, **Scar**."

"Is that not that man who **Ingo** called **Flame**..." _**Sylphi **asked shocked the other's_

"What is that for a weapon..." _**Leina** respond..._

"I'll be taking you into custody under the offense of murdering **General Grand** and a series of Magician from the Court, also of several people from the other side." _**Roy** continued_

_As everyone watched shocked at the event in front of them, they didn't notice that the three groups of girls which were seeking **Silver** arrived and were stunned too._

"All off them are guilty and to blame that this world is going insane and I just bringing judgment, acting as God's hand." _tha man called **Scar** stood up and turned determined to **Roy**_

_But as **Nanael **this heard with acting as God's hand, she got really mad at this man_

"HOW CAN THIS LOWLIVE MONKEY DARE TO SAY THAT HE ACTS AS GOD'S HAND! AND HURTING MY BELOVED **INGO**! I'M GOING TO KILL THIS MONKEY!"_ **Nanael** begun to scream, but was holding back from **Hachiel** and the others._

_But nobody of the others even noticed her anger. They were busy with the matter in front of them, like the one on the ground called **Silver.** They saw that the **Fangs **suddenly jumped in front of three man and build a circle._

"If you choose to get in my way, I will eliminate you and those girls around us, as well!"

"Interesting!" _**Roy** said and gave his pistol to the female **Fang** member..._

"Huh!?" _The fang member looked strange at **Roy**, and didn't know what she should do with that weapon..._

_In that moment **Alleyne** recognized that **Fang** member, it was that woman who was attacking her and **Nowa **in the elven forest. It was that woman called **Irma**._

"I don't want any of you interfering in this."

"But **Colonel Flame**! **Queen** **Aldra** said we should help you to bring **Ingo** back to the castle!" _**Irma** said_

"**Flame**... The **Flame Magus**... ex member and the only male member of the **Crows** and the ex **Wizard** **Marshall**..." _**Scar** repeat and remembered him. _"You came to me to receive judgment, saving me the effort of having to search for you, man of the other side!" _He said as he step over the body of **Silver** who was still lying on the ground... _"What a splendid day..." _He said as he begun to run towards **Roy**_

"That's right, my name is **Roy Vieth** the **Flame Magus** and ex member of the **Crows**. You also know my name and you picking a fight with me now? Bad decision!" _He begun to draw on his glove, but he also know that because of the rain his normal magic would not work _"I have no choice..." _He stood still and rose his hand in the air, but before he could use his spell a knife flow and past him._

_The knife which flow to **Scar** brought him to jump back and **Irma** jumped in front of **Roy** and begun to yell at him._

"Please, stay away from this. You are not longer a member of the **Crows** and **Queen Aldra **gave us the mission not you guys from the **Magician Court**!"

"Tsk..." _He respond but ignore her and walked in front of her and begun to cast his spell. _"**Honoo no umi - Sea of Blue Flames**."

_Suddenly several blue flames appeared around **Scar** and saw that he was trapped inside the blue flames. __And of course everyone begun to look astonished._

"Now give up, **Scar**. And we won't execute you!" _**Roy** said at him_

_In the same moment the six girls run towards **Silver** and put their arms around him and brought him in a sitting position..._

_As he realized who was holding him, he could not trust his ears and eye's_

"**Sylphi**, **Leina**, **Alleyne**, **Nowa**, **Hachiel** and **Nanael**. What are you guys doing here..." _**Silver** asked_

"YOU IDIOT!" _Everyone of them begun to scream at him with tears in their eyes_

_As **Silver** turned around he could see that his sister fall on her knees and begun to cry. On that **Sylphi** turned to that girl and could not believe who she saw there..._

"Are you okay, **Ingo**?" _**Alleyne** and **Leina** asked in the same moment and turned with a rival look on each one face..._

_But **Silver** turned to the blue flames in front of him and also saw that Scar was trapped inside them. And also he saw **Flame** standing in front of that man and **Marco** walking out of the alley towards **Kaithlyn** and he was shocked as he saw **Sylphi**..._

"Looks like I'm surrounded..." T_hat man said and he slammed his right arm in the ground and a huge explosion made the ground to collapse and he was gone as the dust disappeared..._

"Damn, the bastard escaped into the sewers..."

"Nobody goes after him. Our priority is **Silver**." _**Irma** said and turned to the girls which was holding **Silver**. As she walked up to them a new voice appeared_

"Oh, it's already over?" _the new voice said_

"**Lt. Colonel Hughes**, where have you been?" _one of the man asked..._

_As **Silver** heard this name he begun to smile, but he lost his consciousness..._

_**Leina** and **Alleyne** noticed that and begun to shake him light and call him several time. But e was not responding to the calling from the both..._

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	14. An unknown kidnapper

**Chapter 13:**  
><strong>An unknown kidnapper<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- Hinomoto -<br>****

* * *

><p><em>A day has passed after the battle in <strong>Sheldan Free City <strong>and it was still rainy outside. But on an other place there was something else going on. A man who was called **Aiden** stood on a roof in **Hinomoto** and was watching a building, which was older than everything else in the **Hinomoto**._

_But suddenly, someone in a red armor and a red cloak appeared behind him and **Aiden** turned around..._  
>"Looks like someone is not going to make this easy for me..." <em><strong>Aiden<strong> said as he turned around and that unknown warrior begun to attack him with his lance, but **Aiden** just simple evade every attack from that unknown man._

_And with every attack the roof of the old temple fall apart. Until **Aiden** could jump on the top of that temple and turned his head down to that man, who begun to speak at him with a voice that was filled with hate and anger..._

"**Aiden**, what are you planning. Why are you here?" _He asked and pointed his lance at him_

"Hmm?" _**Aiden** respond_

_But what he saw than was that worst thing he could imagine..._

"No! The dark stone... You didn't!?" _he saw that the seal on the old temple was broken and a light begun to glow out from that temple...**  
><strong>_

_**Aiden** begun to grin, as he saw the terrified look of that man and he begun to speak..._  
>"I should have expected the great <strong>Tenkai<strong> would be able to figure it out."

"Why you!" _**Tenkai** gave as respond as he begun to glare at **Aiden** who begun to walk up and down_

"Ah, **Tenkai** and the old hero... You stand in the way of our world domination. Such pests! Your interference bothers me..." _At this **Aiden** draw his sword and turned to **Tenkei** who was holding his lance in a defence pose. But suddenly the light which was coming from the temple in the background begun to glow stronger... _"It has begun..."

_In that moment **Tenkai** jumped with his lance on **Aiden**, but he could dodge this attack and both weapon clashed against.._

"I will not allow you to stain this world with your evil."

_**Aiden** could pull free but **Tenkai** begun to attack again and both weapons clash against the other one, again and again, until **Tenkei** wanted to jump at him to give him the last blow. But **Aiden** transformed his left arm into several snakes and caught **Tenkei** in the grip of demonic pressure._

"Hahahahahaha! This light is only the beginning, oh wise **Tenkai**..." _**Aiden** begun again to lough but suddenly he had the lance of **Tenkai** stuck in his chest, but he grabbed the lance and throw him over the roof, so that **Tenkai** was hanging in the air.. _"Unless the **White Demon** will return, you don't stand a chance against us!"

_**Aiden** let go of the lance from **Tenkai** and watched how he fall into the darkness of the forbidden city from **Hinomoto**._

"Hahaha. With the **Dark Stone** I will be able to revive our Master and can summon him into this world, to bring everything in his old place. Then my work will be complete... and I can have my revenge on all mortels."

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Unknown Place -<br>_**

* * *

><p><em>In an unknown place sat several people on a round table and were eating for dinner. Those people looked exactly as humans but something was strange on them, every one of them was wearing cloths of noble and hat a demonic aura.<br>_

_But suddenly one of them smack with his fist one of the maids, in her face and he begun to punch her over and over and the maid begun to fall in spiritual energy until she was gone._

"You piece of shit! You worthless little shit. You idiot! I told you to make it sweet!" _he begun to yell as he was destroying her..._

"Hey, Hey. Don't show us something so nasty while we're eating." _an unknown voice begun to yell at this idiot_

_The body of that man begun to change back to normal, because as he destroyed that maid his body took the form of a demon which ruined hid cloths._

"I'm leaving! My sense of taste doesn't match yours." _he respond annoyed_

"What's the matter with you? Just eat the god damn pudding, you sweet tooth!" _the same unknown voice said_

"Calm down, you both. We're trying to eat dinner with the family." _a young girl begun to speak in a annoyed behavior. _"Isn't that right, **Magician of the old**?" _the girl said as she was playing with the spoon in her mouth and watched at the person, which sat in front of that table _"Why don't you make us feel better by explaining why you called us here for a meal? Maybe because that the seal is broken and the dark stone is stolen? Or that the vessel of the demon lord has returned or that several living weapon begun to awaken again?" she _asked as she put her head in the same time on the table, as the rest of the people turned to the **Magician of the old** who was eating still some piece of the pudding..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gainos<em>**  
><strong><em>- City Guard office -<br>- Hallway -  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leina<strong> and the others were outside of the office in a hallway with tree other girl. **Akane 'Jubei' Yagyu**, **Alice** and **Kan'u 'Aisha' Unchō**.  
><em>

_As they were talking with **Leina** and **Alleyne**. **Sylphi** begun to look at their style and weapon.  
><em>

_**Akane** has a detailed hairpin in her long red hair, and also a sword-guard in her hair. She wears a pink sweater-dress, with red ends and a white string looping through. On her back she has a japanese drum with a long, tied white cord attached to it. At the end of the cord is made into what appears to be a brush, with a black holder with lettering on it, possibly the Yagyu surname. On her legs she wears white tied cloths on her upper thighs, and brown shin-guards and black sandals. She also was holding two katanas, one being black and the other red which was able to detach into smaller blades.  
><em>

_**Alice** wears a black short dress with brown wing-like attachments on her back. She has two wing like attachments on each side of her head were her silver long hair was, and a black bat brooch attached to her bangs. She has a yellow and black striped tail. On her arms she has black armbands on the upper part of the arm and wears black gloves with brown leather on them. On her legs she has tight thigh-high boots and owl-like pieces near her feet. On her right leg she has a golden interlaced band and on her left thigh she has a small brown belt. Her weapons were similar to that gun from **Roy**, but on those guns were small knife's and under her dress was a tail, which she could use as a whip. But that tail was stuck in her ass.  
><em>

_**Kan'u** wears a white cloth breastplate with a white and red detailed necktie, and a green corset with gold highlights. On her arms she has detailed white sleeves, with green ends. On her legs she has stockings with black shoes. As weapon she was holding a Crescent_ Blade.**  
><strong>

"So you three said, you wanted the bounty on his head? Are you three still after the money?" _**Leina** asked suspicious_

"Well, not really. We not like the rest of our group, we wanted first the money too. Because it was our idea to go after him, but after we saw that dangerous man and how he was fighting we decided that we want to help him." _**Akane** said, holding one arm under her big boobs and one hand into the air_

"That's right!" _**Alica** said as she was eating sweets, which looked like donuts_

"What is with you girls, are you his girlfriends?" _**Kan'u** asked with a little red face_

_On that **Leina**'s and **Alleyne**'s face turned bright red and they turned away with their faces and play it down._

"No, oh no. We are just his friends. We don't have any feelings for him..." _**Leina** said with a bright red face and scratching her head_

"That's right, as if would fall for a lowly human." _**Alleyne** respond with a quite red head too and was holding her bared a little down for her face..._

"**Nowa** like's him, pretty much." _**Nowa** respond with a bright grin on her face_

"I like him too, maybe on a stage purer than **Nanael**." _**Hachiel **said as the turned around to the in the air floating **Nanael**, which was looking at **Sylphi**._

"Is that so? Well in that case we are rivals now! To get his heart!" _**Akane** said as she stood next to **Kan'u** and **Alica**, which begun to nod_

_On that **Leina**'s and **Alleyne**'s expression turned dark and found themself as idiots. Then they lied to them, the both liked him very well just like the others. But suddenly they saw that **Sylphi** looked gloomy to the ground. As they wanted to ask her what was wrong, they saw that the man **Roy** walked towards the office where **Ingo** and that unknown girl was in._

"I wonder why we can't talk with him..." _**Leina** asked curios_

_And just as she could ask **Roy**, are they now allowed to see him. They heard that girl who was with them, begun to scream and everyone turned to the shrill voice_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Gainos<em>**  
><strong><em>- City Guard office -<br>- Office -  
><em>****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaithlyn<strong> begun to scream, because of that what **Alexander** was doing. **Alexander** who was back on his feet, wanted to take off the jacket that she was wearing to put some bandage over the point where **Scar** attacked her._

"DON'T TOUCH ME, ONLY MY BROTHER IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH ME!"_** Kaithlyn** screamed as she was in the corner of the room, next to her brother sitting on a shelf_

_**Ingo** himself was looking gloomy at his left hand, because he was holding a letter which **Kai** gave him. He begun to recall what she said to him. That this letter was from **Marco**._

_As **Roy** walked inside the room everyone in that room turned to the door, with the exception of **Kaithlyn**, **Ingo** and **Irma**. **Irma** saw that **Kaithlyn** stood up and turned to her brother, but she could not understand what she was asking him._

"What do you mean what the meaning of the message is. The **Historical Library** and the truth about **Kami**?"

"I guess **Marco** hide his notes, direct here in **Gainos**..."

"And that about, the truth about **Kami**?"

"I don't know, but we shouldn't say anything to the others, especially not that Colonel."

"Why?" _**Kai** looked at him with a questionable look on her face_

"I don't know if we can trust anyone here in this world..."

_And before **Irma** could walk towards them, **Roy** begun to talk to the both_

"What are you doing now?" _He asked **Silver**_

"First, we going to ask **Mr. Urahara**. If he know someone who can repair my arm. I guess you already know him..."

"I do, if I remember correct. I found there a boy and his naked sister. And that boy was screaming about the naked girl." _**Roy** spoke in a way of a joke _"But that would not do it... his story vanished. As was he never here in **Gainos**..." _**Roy** said in a strictly voice_

"I can't allow this!" _**Irma** interrupted _"I Should bring** Ingo** to the Castle, because **Queen Aldra** want to see him! And I won't allow any detours!" _**Irma** said with a cold and strong voice towards **Roy**_

"That is true, but I guess you will get punished if you bring him like this to **Aldra**. So much I know, **Aldra** want to see his magic power and without his right arm..." _**Maes** said sitting on a chair, which was backwards_

"He is nothing more as a little feminine brat!" _a another man with blond hair said_

_But even the news about **Mr. Urahara** or that **Aldra** want to see him, could not shock or made him happy. **Silver** was still thinking about that man and why he was so strong..._

"Maybe the **Dwarves** from **Iron Mountain** can help, so much I know the daughter of the **Dwarf King** in the outskirts of **Gainos**, in **Vosk**." _**Furry** said_

"You mean **Ymir the Iron Princess**. I heard trough my **Fangs** that she is in **Vosk** by **Cattleya the Weapon Merchant**. Since she took her part in the **Queen's Blade** back. **Ymir** went to her to fight in a battle with her Blacksmith skills, to prove who of them made the better weapon." _**Irma** said holding one hand on her chin._

"In that case, that would be a long journey. And I can't come with you both, since I have to stay by the **Wizard Marshall** side." _**Maes** said_

"And I don't want to travel with you both." _**Roy** said in a disinterested voice_

"And I doubt that we both could protect them against such a freak!" _**Furry** and the other both man said_

_In that moment **Silver** jumped from the shelf and begun to yell at the people in front of the both_

"WE DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER! WE CAN WATCH OUR SELF GOOD ENOUGH!" _**Silver** yelled at everyone_

"NO! WHAT IF THAT MAN, **SCAR** ATTACK YOU AGAIN!?" _**Irma** gave as respond and pointed at him_

"Then it's decided! I will accompany these children." _**Alexander** said as he was posing_

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL US? I'M NOT A CHILD!"

"Silence, children have to listen to the adults. Especially a sixteen year old child with his sixteen year old sister." _**Alexander** said walking towards both_

_In that moment as he made a step forward the door which was closed crack open and the girls from outside fall one by one trough the door. Lying over the other in a rather sexual pose. And since everyone was touching the other on a sensitive spot, they begun a little to moan and to blush._

Everyone were staring at the girls, but saw that one girl was standing behind them. It was **Sylphi**.

"Can we come with you three." _**Sylphi** was rubbing her head with a __embarrassing facial expression and a blushing face ass he asked **Silver**.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gainos<br>- train station -**

* * *

><p><em>Some hours later, everyone was sitting in the Horsetrain and was seeking a place to sit down. To bad for the three newbies was, that the sits next to <strong>Silver<strong> were already taken and that this **Alexander** guy took even two seats._

"I don't believe this..." _**Silver** gave as respond, because his sister who introduce herself with no problems run off with **Nowa** to scout the train and he himself wasn't allowed to leave the seat by **Alexander**._

_**Sylphi**, **Leina** and **Alleyne** could not hide their amusing smile from this, but suddenly they heard a knock and they saw a little boy standing in front of the window.._

"Excuse me do you want to buy some flowers or some sweets?" _the boy asked_

_To there surprised **Silver** bought all sweets and as he gave some gold coins to that little boy that man **Maes** appeared and caught the attention of **Silver**._

"Hey, **Ingo**. Before you go I should give you a message from **Roy**."

"Huh?"

"Don't get yourself be killed!"

"OH YEAH! You can say to him. I won't die before you Mr. Colonel Smartly."

"Hahaha." _**Maes** begun to lough just like **Sylphi**, **Leina** and the both angel **Nanael** and **Hachiel** which was sitting behind **Ingo **_"Hey, I don't know what **Marco** told you but. Do you really think you will find something in the **Historical Library**?"

"Yes, I do. But first I have to find a way to fix my right arm."

"Okay, but really. Come back healthy you know how much my daughter likes you **Ingo**. And you girls keep an eye for me on **Kaithlyn** and **Ingo**!"

_**Silver** begun to sigh as the five girl begun to nod. As the train begun to start **Maes** made a salute and looked at **Silver**._

"Sorry I just have a left hand free!"_ **Silver** said as he made with his left hand a salute too_

_The boy who was listening begun suddenly to run away to some flour sacks, where a all to familiar man was standing with a crying girl._

"They said something with the **Historical Library**, now let her go!" _the boy begun to cry out at that man_

"**Historical Library**?" _He asked as he let go of that girl, which run towards that boy and hug him_

"Brother..." _the girl was now even more crying_

"Forgive me..." _The man said as he suddenly use his right arm and punch the flour sacks and created a big cloud of flour dust_

_The both children just looked at the disappeared man...**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gainos<br>- Marco's Hidout -**

* * *

><p><em>In the same time an other place, in an old INN. <strong>Marco<strong> was sitting on a bed and recalled everything what he saw in this world. He even recalled a man who had created some animals which never existed in this world, and he also had one regret he could not free this poor girl from this living demonic weapon. But suddenly a knock on the door was to be heard._

"Yes, come in. Can I go now?" _**Marco** said as he walked to the door to open her_

_But just as he reach the door, the door crack open and some stings hit **Marco** on his shoulder and nailed him on the ground and a seductive woman walked towards him._

"You said to the boy where he can find the notes, right?"

"I don't know what you mean!"

"That is good. But if he finds out about us, we going to have a little problem."

"Hehe. That boy is pretty smart, he will find out soon enough what is standing in those notes."

"Just because of this reason, I want to take a look in these notes."

"That would be impossible. Because you will be soon death!"

_Just in that moment as **Marco** said this a crystal spike growth from the ground and hit that woman trough her cest and killed her. And as **Marco** though he would be save, he heard from the corpse of that woman, which was hanging in the air, laughing._

"That wasn't really nice. How could you kill a lady." _the woman said as blood drip out of her chest and mouth and she destroyed the spike which caught her._

"I see... than it is true what I read about the **Kami**..."

_But before he could end his sentence the door open again and a chubby ugly man walked in which looked more like a demon than a human. As he saw this he realized that those both wasn't member of the **Kami family**..._

* * *

><p><strong>- Horse Train -<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silver<strong> could finally leave his seat, but only in accompaniment of **Alleyne** and **Ruu**. As he was sitting on a table he was looking at **Ruu** in front of him eating a banana.._

"Finally I can have a break, this guy is so annoying. Always blabbing about his family. I bet you don't have so much to talk, **Ruu**." _**Silver** begun to smile as **Ruu** looked at him_

"It seems that he likes you. But I guess that is normal. You saved **Nowa** after all." _**Alleyne** said as she was sitting next to him_

_As he looked at **Alleyne**, who sat next to him. **Silver** could see her nice seductive body shape, he remembered as she jumped down from that tree and as she was watching him. He could not really see her body, she always hide herself under her red cloak. Only in that night as she walked on her four towards him and touched his face and tried to kiss him._

_As **Silver** remember that night and saw her shape his face turned bright red. And just in that moment **Alleyne** turned to him and he quickly turned his face to the other side._

_As **Alleyne** saw this she begun to think..._

"I guess... he can't stand me... and would never like me..." _**Alleyne** thought depressed and begun to sigh_

_That sigh wasn't unaware of **Silver** who calmed down and asked her what was wrong_

"Something wrong, **Alleyne**?" _**Silver** asked curios_

"No, just I know you can't stand me. So it's okay." _**Alleyne** say bluntly as would she not care about the fact that she like's **Ingo** and thought he don't like her_

"What? You really think I don't like you?" _**Silver** said and begun to lough with tears in his eyes_

"Hey, don't lough at me! zero points for you **Ingo**!" _**Alleyne** said strictly as respond to his lough and was holding her arms around her chest out of protest_

_**Silver** put a finger on **Alleyne**'s lips and begun to shake his head._

"I never said I don't like you... I actually find you pretty cool, the way you care about **Nowa** is so heartwarming. It is like she is your child or more your younger sister." _**Silver** close his eyes and smiled kind at **Alleyne**_

_**Alleyne**, herself was speechless and as she realized that she was wrong and that **Ingo** was holding a finger on her lips brought **Alleyne** to a bright red face._

_As **Silver** his eyes opened he saw **Alleyne**'s bright red face and that her lips formed a kiss._

"Hey **Alleyne** ?"

"Hmm?" _**Alleyne** looked with her love filled eyes and mind into his blue azure eyes._

"Are you alright? Your face is bright red, you don't have a fever do you?" _**Silver** asked naively and blunt. Without knowing that he ruined that moment for **Alleyne**._

_But before she could make her anger some air she noticed that **Ruu** jump of from the table and run down to the carriage, where **Kaithlyn** and **Nowa** where. As she turned back to **Ingo** she saw he wasn't sitting next to her anymore. He was standing seeking something. But no matter what it was **Alleyne** touched her lips and begun again to blush and drifted off in her mind with those unknown feelings in her chest.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- Carriage Interior<strong> -**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaithlyn<strong> and **Nowa** was in the carriage with some farm animals and was talking about random stuff. But what they didn't notice there was something else inside the carriage, something dangerous and unknown was watching on those innocent girls. _**  
><strong>

_As **Nowa** turned to that strange sound she could not see anything so she turned back to **Kaithlyn** and wanted to ask her something about her brother, but she noticed that something or someone wanted to tried a Bandanna around her head to keep her from Screaming. But she could bit his finger, what ever it was._

"You're going to pay for that you little Bitch!" _The voice hissed._

_From the look on her face the leader of that group did not know what she was more scared about: What that thing was going to do to her or the Fact that it spoke to her._

_The Lizard-thing then placed one of his hand claws on her pretty little Cheek and begun to smile._

"That's a pretty little face of yours. A deep scare in your cheek should teach you."

_The Raptor Started to cut her cheek, a nice clean little cut. From the look on his face he was going to make it deeper. And **Nowa** begun to cry and her tears begun to mixed with the blood.  
><em>

_Just then the lizards was hit in the Leg with the weapon from **Nowa**. All of them turned to her. But another then climbed out of the Carriage._

_The leader saw her, but could not smell her**.** _

"You are Brave and Stupid Little Girl." _The leader Hissed at her. She just stared at him, wide eyed. She obviously did not expect them to Speak, because she know now his voice and would not forget it._

_The lizards Edged closer, but another of them then came from behind and hit her on the Back of the Head with a relatively large branch._

_**Nowa** was about to scream when the leader of the group hit her in the back of the Head._

_But in the same time **Ruu** jump on the shoulder of one of the Raptor and wanted to hit it, but he was just flick away from one of them.  
><em>

"Stupid monkey."_  
><em>

_Even though **Ruu** land on his feet he turned back to warn someone. It was then that he **Raptor General** then turned around to smell **Alleyne** and **Ingo** coming down to them. He hissed at the others and they jumped out. His tail barely made it out before **Ingo** came into the Carriage._

_As the three were in the carriage they saw that both were gone, but they also saw that **Nowa**'s weapon was lying on the ground and that there was strange marks on the wall and on the ground and also there was a mix of blood and tears on the ground.  
><em>

_Back by **Alexander** and the others. **Alexander** had to endure an interview from everyone, because he was a magician of the court and nobody saw them really without their cloak. But than they could hear heavy footsteps coming fast towards them.  
><em>

_It was **Ingo** and **Alleyne** and **Ingo** was out of breath.  
><em>

"What's wrong **Ingo**?"_** Sylphi** asked a little worried  
><em>

_**Leina** turned to **Alleyne** and was not really happy that **Alleyne** was alone with **Ingo**.  
><em>

"**Kai**... and **Nowa**... *pant* someone kidnapped them..."_** Ingo** said with short breath  
><em>

"That is not good, we have to wait that the train make a hold by the next station."_** Alexander** said calm  
><em>

_But what followed was all to sudden, that nobody could react properly.  
><em>

"We have no time for that!"_** Ingo** begun to yell and open the window and wanted to jump out of the window  
><em>

"**INGO** WHAT ARE YOU DOING."_** Alleyne**, **Leina** and **Sylphi** gasped in union  
><em>

"**Vieth** stop right there!"_ Alexander grabbed his left leg, but could only hold his pants and it was than that his pants been torn apart by everyone, because they held him on his leg. The result was that everyone could see that his left leg was exactly like his right arm.  
><em>

"What are you doing, let go off me! I have no time, I have to save her!"_** Ingo** yelled as the three girl was holding him to the ground  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>- Country road -<br>- Sunset -**

* * *

><p><em>A little while later as everyone could hold him tight on the ground, the train made a stop on a station. But they said they will only wait two hours, and as everyone was in the station <strong>Alexander<strong> asked the man who worked there and made picture of **Kaithlyn** and **Nowa**._

"Yes I saw some strange Lizard like creature running away with those both, that is by the way a nice picture." _the man said_

"This is one of the skills of my family..." _**Alexander** said but was interrupted by **Ingo**_

"SHUT UP! AND LET GO OFF ME! WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!" _Suddenly **Ingo** could pull free from the grab of **Alexander** and everyone tried again to hold him but he just turned around and begun to yell at everyone _"DO YOU GUYS JOKE AROUND OR SOMETHING. WE HAVE TO FIND THE BOTH BEFORE SOMETHING UGLY WILL HAPPENED."

"**VIETH**! THAT IS ENOUGH!" _**Alexander** begun to rise his voice_

"YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP! I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS DID IN **VALEN**, **MARCO** TOLD US EVERYTHING. DO YOU ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT WE BOTH WALK TROUGH! NO BODY OF YOU GUYS KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US!" _**Ingo** begun to yell at everyone and they could see that he had small tears in his eyes._

_With that **Ingo** run out of the station and begun his seek alone, but **Ruu** was one his shoulder. He was the only one who wanted to find **Nowa**. For the rest in the station they just could watch at **Silver** running trough the rain, they also could see that **Sylphi** was trembling out of an unknown reason._

"He is actually right..." _**Leina** said_  
>"We don't know anything about him or what he was walking trough..."<strong><br>**

_As he was running trough the rain he saw many building but not a single person, which he could ask. But suddenly **Ruu** jumped off his shoulder and run in front of him_

"Hey, **Ruu**! Wait did you found them?" _**Ingo** cried out after him_

_He saw that **Ruu** was running in an other street and so he tried to run faster, but since his left leg is not his original leg it was difficult to run._

"Dammit, if I never lost my arm and leg that had never happened..." _And again __**Ingo** gave himself the fault for everything_

_And just as he turned in the street he saw two familiar faces but it was too late and he crashed in the person which was standing for the other. And both fall on the ground of the wet ground filled with mud..._

_**Ingo** could only feel that his face fall into something soft and big. As he tried to figure it out he grabbed with his left hand on those soft and big unknown things. But as he was touching them he could heard someone moaning and an other voice begun to lough._

"Oh my, **Tomoe**-sama has fun without me..."_ the voice said and **Ingo** realized what that was on was he was lying and touching, it was a pair of big breasts._

_He suddenly jumped back and saw her, the person with who he crashed and fall to the ground was **Tomoe**. And as **Tomoe** sat on the ground her cloths were soaking with water and exposed trough the white color of her Miko uniform everything, her panty's her bare breasts and only the mud from the ground was covering the nipples of her breasts. And **Ingo** could also see who that other person was, it was **Shizuka** who was also soaken with water._

_**Tomoe**'s face was bright red, but she was surprised that she could see **Ingo** again. But soon after that crash several other people appeared behind them a girl with pink hair, a boy with brown hear, another girl with a strange cap on her head and several other girl who looked like animals._

* * *

><p><strong>- Unknown Place -<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaithlyn<strong> woke up in an unknown place and everything was dark._

"Where am I...?" _**Kai** asked herself_

She turned around and saw a reflection of herself, but something on this reflection was strange...

_The reflection of **Kaithlyn** was wearing her old cloths, but in white and even her hair was white. Just like by her beloved brother..._

"Welcome, **Kaithlyn**." _the reflection suddenly begun to speak in the same voice as hers_

"What are you...!?"

"Who am I, you ask? Well I am you, dummy." _she said_

"That can't be..."

"Oh believe it or not, but I am you. I know that you love your own brother and that you hate yourself for that. But would you know what I know you would not hate yourself." _the voice begun to lough_

"What do you mean with that!?" _**Kaithlyn** begun to yell at the reflection_

"Anyways, you should wake up or your little friend will die. I will wake some of your power to get out of this place.."

_With that the reflection disappeared in front of **Kaithlyn**, but **Kaithlyn** wanted to know what she mean with that what I know._

* * *

><p><strong>- Kidnapper Hideout -<strong>

* * *

><p><em>As <strong>Kaithlyn<strong> woke up she could not move her legs, but she could see that **Nowa** was lying in front of her and something was standing above her and ripped her cloths off. As she saw that **Kaithlyn** become angry and somehow she could free her legs._

_And in that moment, she kicked that lizard thing with all of her might against her head. The kick was so intense that he created a whirlwind and throw the one who stand above **Nowa** and the rest against the wall._

_**Kaithlyn** didn't know what that was, but she was standing on her legs. She then decided to grab **Nowa** who was naked and jumped out of the window and run away. She realized that she was faster than before and that on her legs was a pair black boots that she wasn't wearing earlier._

* * *

><p><strong>- Country road -<br>- Sunset -**

* * *

><p><em>As <strong>Kaithlyn<strong> was running trough the mud with the naked **Nowa** on her back, she could not tell where she was. But as she was running trough the area she saw suddenly her brother standing with his back a lonely house and he looked sad to the ground._

_Just as she wanted to call out to him, she lost her concentration and fall with **Nowa** to the ground. Both role over the ground until both was laying in a 69 position and **Nowa** tried to grab to air as she was licking **Kai** on her pink panty's and **Kai** did the same on **Nowa's** spot._

_Until **Kaithlyn** begun to cry out in pleasure..._  
>"NNNGHAA!"<p>

_It was strange that an other girl was touching her spot, but in truth she was wishing that her brother would be in **Nowa**'s place right now._

"BROTHER!" _she cried out and could pull free..._

_As **Ingo** this heard he realised why he was running out of the house in which he was sitting with **Tomoe** and the others._

_As he run the street along he saw many strange footprints, so he follow them until.._

"Hey, **Ingo**." _**Kaithlyn** suddenly said_

"Huh!?" _gave as respond and fall on the ground in the mud_  
>"<strong>K-Kaithlyn<strong>?" _He turned with his head to the on the ground sitting **Kaithlyn**, and saw that she had a red face..._

_A little while later all four where walking the street along back to the others. But out of unknown reason **Kai** could not walk properly, her legs begun to hurt and so **Ingo** stole a handcart. **Nowa** who was awaken again was surprised to see Silver in front of her, but this time she saw his upper body naked and could see the half plate-mail on his right shoulder. As **Ruu** jumped at her she noticed that she was wearing his black shirt. As she turn back to **Ingo** her face turned bright red, and she felt again those warm feeling in her chest._

"Achoo~." _**Ingo** begun to __sneeze_  
>"Next time I wont let you go alone, you hear me you both."<p>

"Sorry..." _both said in union, but in the same moment as **Silver** turned around he saw everyone standing behind them._

"Major... everyone..." _**Silver** said as he saw everyone_

"Something wrong?" _**Alexander** said as usually in a strictly voice.._

"We were worried about you **Ingo**." _**Sylphi** and **Leina** said with a nod from everyone else..._

"I..." _**Silver** wanted to say something_

"It's alright, **Ingo**." _**Alleyne** said_  
>"But still for that act you get zero points, but 50 points for saving <strong>Nowa<strong> and **Kai**." _she continued patting **Nowa**'s Head and saw a scar on her cheek_

"I'm sorry..." _**Silver** said_

"Like the girls said. It's okay. Now come we don't have much time left and I guess even your new friends want to talk to you." _**Alexander** said as he was carry **Kai** and **Nowa** on his shoulder and turned with everyone back to the station_

_**Ingo** run next to **Alexander** and looked at **Kai** with his eye's. In which she could see fear. But he turned to the left where the other girls was walking and begun to smile at them. But for **Kaithlyn** she begun to ask herself again who was that reflection and what did she mean with that what she was saying._

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	15. Confusion

**Chapter 14:**  
><strong>Confusion<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere between Gainos and Vosk<br>Midnight**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone fall in a deep sleep and were dreaming about random stuff. But not everyone were sleeping there were four people who could not sleep. First <strong>Kaithlyn<strong>, she could not hold her eyes shut, she was still thinking about that strange reflection of her and those strange lizard like creature, and why did they kidnapped **Nowa** and herself. She turned to her left after watching the full moon from the driving train, where she saw her brother sleeping on the other bench.****  
><strong>**_

"*Achooooo!*"_ He suddenly begun to sneeze_

"Again..." _**Kai** begun to mumble as she heard that her brother begun to sneeze again._

_She felt bad, she begun to think that it was her fault that her brother got a cold. So she stood up and slowly walked to him and put her hand against his forehead and against hers._

"A light fever... Maybe its better if I go back in that sword. He is better without me..." _**Kai** begun to feel herself more and more bad, thinking it is hers fault, that **Ingo** got a cold as he was seeking, her._

_As she put her hand down of his forehead she caress his right shoulder, where the rest of his artificial arm was._

"If I had never run away, you still had your right arm... even though he was so ugly..." _As **Kai** begun to remember this she felt even more worser, until a small tear drop on the face of her beloved brother_

"...D...Don't...cry..." _**Silver** suddenly begun to mumble, as would he know that **Kai** just now begun to cry..._

_As she heard this she stopped immediately to cry and looked at her brother. He was still sleeping._

"Don't cry... Everytime, I start to cry you said this even after the lost of your arm. You always smiled at me, **Igi**." _She wiped her tears away and slowly moved closed to his face with a bumping heartbeat_

_Babummm! Babumm! Babumm!_

_And just in that moment before she could feels his lips with her own, a hand bumped__ on her head..._

_She quick pushed herself back and looked on the edge from the bench above her brother..._

_The hand which fall on her head was the one of the sleeping **Nanael** which was lying on the edge from the bench. As **Kai** that saw she was relieved and begun to smile. Then **Nanael** was half flying trough the train in her sleep and she was drooling with a red face._

"I need some air..." _she said to herself and stood up from the sitting position, in which she sat the whole time as she nearly kissed her brother, and walked out to the other said. As she open the door she realized that **Leina** and **Sylphi** wasn't there anymore and she begun to wonder where they are._

_But she decided to shrug it off and continued her way out, to get some fresh air of this beautiful calm night._

* * *

><p><em>In the same moment as <strong>Kaithlyn<strong> leaves the carriage,** Alleyne** open her eye's after a dream which wasn't pleased at all. And, directly her view fall on the freezing and sneezing **Silver**._

"You such an idiot, gives your shirt away so that nobody could see at **Nowa**'s nude body." _**Alleyne** thought as she turned to **Nowa**, which was lying next to her on the other bench, and back to **Silver**. _"But... thank you **Ingo**." _she begun to smile, from his kindness towards **Nowa**. _"You saved her not only one now you saved her a second time too..."

_**Alleyne** slowly sat herself up in upright position against the wall and put her head against her legs._

"What is wrong with me... Why do I feel so strange, when I'm close to him or when I'm watching him. I don't understand this..." _**Alleyne** didn't understand anything right now, because she felt emotion she never felt before and this made her frustrated _"Even back in the **Elven Forest**, I never felt such feelings when I saw man's. Am I... NO **Alleyne** you have to fight those feelings..." _she said in her thought and let her head fall back against the wall and she could see the stars in the night sky..._

_Than she begun to remember how **Ingo** put his finger on her lips and said that he likes her. And all of a sudden **Alleyne**'s face turn red and she put her finger against her beautiful lips and closed her even more beautiful eye's._

"My body is burning..." _with a gulp she formed her lips to a kiss and begun to dream how a kiss would feel..._

"*Achoooo*" _But soon she was taken out of her dream by a sneeze from **Ingo**, and she slowly opened her eye and watched at him._

"Got he a cold?" _**Alleyne** was worried_

_**Alleyne** stood up quietly, not to wake up **Nowa** or anybody else. As she was in front of **Ingo** she could see that his face was bright red. So she kneeled down in front of him and took off one of her long arm gloves. She put her hand slowly and hesitantly on his forehead, she could feel that his head was pretty hot, nearly burning._

_**Alleyne** was now even more worried so she took off the other glove too and put the other hand again on his forehead and her own..._

"He is really burning... Maybe I can give him some secret medicine..." _**Alleyne** spoke to herself and turned her head in every direction._  
>"I don't see a cup or a bottle... I guess I... have no choice..."<p>

_**Alleyne** slowly begun to gulp several times. But than she took a deep breath and took the leafs in which she carry's the medicine from her bag. As she sat again in front of **Ingo** she drunk the medicine and stood up until she was standing with her arms over **Ingo**'s bright red face. With every sinking of her head her heart begun to beat faster and faster, she even could hear her own heart._

_Babumm! Babumm! Babumm!_

_**Alleyne** closed her blue eye's and put her mouth over **Ingo**'s and used her tongue to drag the medicine in his mouth, even though she just wanted to put the medicine in his mouth she could not move back her lips. Instead she was kissing him and could feel that some medicine was flowing out of both mouths over her skin. As **Alleyne** opened her eye's with a bright red face and wet eye's she realized what she was doing and moved back. But she was somewhat confused right now, that every breath from her was warm and her heart was beating very fast._

"Was this a kiss...?" _She asked herself as she was touching her lips and felt a strange urge in her chest and down her body as would something rise inside her_.  
>"That... was... strange... it... felt much better than in my dream..."<p>

_But soon as she calmed down and she noticed that **Ingo** was freezing so she took off her elegant red cloak and put it around **Ingo**'s body. She also took off her red beret and wanted to use it as a pillow for him. So she careful took his head with one arm, but he turned his head and his head was now between her breasts which aroused **Alleyne** so much that she nearly came..._

_She put his head after that little incident on her beret and put her head next to him and begun to think..._

_Until she saw something under the bench, something like a golden bangle for the hair._

"What is this...?"

_She took the golden bangle out of the bag and saw an inscription in the inside of the bangle._

"Elvish language?" _**Alleyne** was stunned from the inscription she stood up and walked to bag to her bag and took the same bangle out of the bag. It was the same bangle._

"For my beloved daughter, **Alleyne**. May you find the special person like I did."_** Alleyne** begun to read the inscription and turned back to him... _"Why did he have this bangle? That is the one which my mother gave her best friend..." _**Alleyne**'s mind was filled with question and begun to remember where she was very young and her mother took care of a human woman with long silver/white hair..._

* * *

><p><em>In the outside <strong>Sylphi<strong> and **Leina** begun to blush a laughing about the embarrassment fact, that both actually don't know anything about **Ingo** as they suddenly heard a song. Which even everyone inside the carriage heard, but as **Alleyne** turned to the sound, the song was over._

"You have a nice voice." _The **White Kaithlyn** said_

"You again. What do you want from me and who the hell are you."

_And just like by the first meeting she just begun to giggle_

"I told you I'm you. How about I show you something?"

_She slowly walked seducing towards **Kai** and put her arm around her neck and begun to kiss **Kaithlyn**, which made her blushing like a apple-pie._

* * *

><p><em>As she open her eye's again she was in a place which looked like an other world, but then she heard her voice again<em>

**Do you know where you are?**

"What is this place!? And who are you!?" _**Kai** begun to cry out in the darkness until she heard someone or something crying_  
>"Huh?" <em><strong>Kai<strong> turned around until she could see a graveyard and everything was covered with snow_

_As **Kai** walked towards the grave and the sound of a crying child, she saw someone sitting in front of the grave..._

"Who is that...?" _**Kai** said as she took a closer look at the child, something said her she know that child but his appearance was not familiar to her_

**Can't you tell, who that is?**

_**Kaithlyn** took another good look on that child and saw a that this child was a little boy, dressed in a colorful jacket and he had spiky reddish-brown hear. No matter how strong she was thinking, she can't remember who that child was. **Kai** begun to study the child. As she walked closer to it she saw that the child was wearing big glove and was staring on the cross formed grave as snow fall down on his head._

_That this child was crying was painful for her, but with every step she took forward to the child so more it seemed that she would never reach him. Just as she thought she reach him, she made a hold. Because she saw the name on the grave and she was shocked._

"It can't be... Who is that child?" _she asked herself as she saw the name of her mother in the grave, but could not remember on that child_

**You really don't know it, Kaithlyn?**

_She suddenly heard another voice, and as she turned around she saw a beautiful adult woman with long Silver hear._

"M..Mum!?" _she begun to stutter as she saw her mother or maybe that what should be resemble her mother_

_But instead of nodding the unknown woman begun to shake her head and pointed back to the child. As **Kaithlyn** turned around she saw a other person standing behind the grave, even though the person was covered by a cloak. **Kai** could see that this person was smiling and had fun at the pain of the child._

_But still she wanted to know who was that child, somewhere deep inside she know who that child was but still she begun to ask in the darkness._

"Who are you!?" _she cry out at the child which was looking on the strange person behind the grave and then everything turned dark and she could hear screams of pain and agony._

**I am a part of your Soul...**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"NO!" <em><strong>Kaithlyn<strong> open her eyes and was surprised..._

"I'm back in the carriage? How? Was all this just a dream?" _**Kaithlyn** begun to ask herself, she know that she was outside and she saw something strange_

_She turned around and saw that it was morning and that everyone was prepared to leave the train..._

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15:  
>Home<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking on the path towards the forge shop of Cattleya in Vosk. The group was full of hope to find Ymir by her. After the kidnapping from Kai and Nowa, the group got bigger and stronger. To the new traveler belonged Tomoe and Shizuka, two girls called Cute and Maron Makaron and a boy with several Gal Monster, called Jean. And of course the three girls called Jubei, Kan'u and Alice.<p>

Everyone was looking bewildered at the lovely countryside and was enjoying the blue heaven with the bright shining sun and even some birds were singing as they flow trough the sky...

"It is really beautiful and calm here..." Alexander said as he was carrying the bags of Kai and Silver

"Yes, it is really peaceful here." Leina said

"You was here already once, Leina?" Sylphi asked and looked at Leina

"Yeah. As I escaped from some bandits I helped a boy and that boy was Cattleya's child, Rana." Leina said

As Leina continued to explain to everyone that she know Cattleya and her son from earlier, she was interrupted by a humming song from a person in a red cloak and a red beret on his head. The strange thing was those two cloths parts belonged to Alleyne, but this person wasn't Alleyne. Alleyne was walking behind that person and looked at this person with her beautiful blue eye's, but how she was looking at that person begun to disturb Leina, somehow.

For Alleyne it was strange that she wasn't wearing her cloak or her beret, even though she has the tendency to make her exercises complete naked. But only if she alone, if someone was around she was always hiding her lovely body under her elegant red cloak, even when she is dressed.

"Achoooo" That person in question begun to sneeze

"That sounds not to good. Did you got a cold, Ingo?" Leina asked as she turned to the one who wore Alleyne's cloak and beret

"It's nothing, it just a little cold. A warm bath and something to eat and I will be fine." Silver turned around and had an amusing smile as he was standing in front of Alleyne

As Alleyne saw this she begun to blush...

"By the way, Alleyne. Thank you for the cloak and beret. They both really warm and comfortable! No wonder that you always wear them." He smiled amused as he turned to Alleyne.

Alleyne begun to smile at him, but suddenly Nowa pop up in front of both.

"Captain are you okay? Your face is so red as Ingo's."Nowa asked her curios

On this Alleyne covered her face with one hand and saw that Ingo was laughing and so she pushed her hand on his head and pushed down her beret on his head.

"H-Hey..." Silver respond to this but before he could say something he was interrupted from someone else

"Can you please stop now, Igi! You still have a high fever!" Kaithlyn said to the three

With that Silver turned around and made up an excuse to his sister, which looked somehow annoyed and worried.

"Ewww, come one Kai. You know I feel better! That little fever can't bring me down!" Silver said proud but suddenly could not hold himself and fall light backwards, but he was caught from Leina and Alleyne in the same time. In that moment the both busty girls turned their heads to each one and looked somehow gloomy.

"See, I told you!" Kaithlyn said in an even more annoyed voice

"Your sister is right, Ingo." Now even Sylphi begun to speak up her worries.

As Silver's face turned somewhat depressed, he wanted to apologize but in that moment he saw someone behind Kaithlyn approaching very fast. That someone was wearing a maid uniform and had red hair.

"AH~ I got you, Ingo~" the maid said as she was grabbing the breasts of Kai

As Kaithlyn realized that someone was grabbing her from behind and begun to fondle her breasts she begun to scream...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

"Huh?! Breasts?" As this person noticed that she was holding breasts in her hands she begun to speed up her fondle, to make sure that it really were breasts, but for Kai's bad luck she begun to enjoy it and her face turned bright red and she begun to moan in pleasure...

"Airi... stop.. it.. please..." Kaithlyn begun to speak as her lust begun to rise in a critical state

"A girl...!?" Airi said as she realised that the person in the jacket which normally her beloved prince is wearing. Was a girl, and a pretty one on top.

But for Silver who saw that Airi was grabbing the c-cup breasts of her sister and begun to fondle them, he felt somehow aroused too, but in the same time he felt himself extremely weak and fall into Alleyne's arm. Everyone who was around him were filled with worry as they saw Silver lying in Alleyne's arm without any live sign.

* * *

><p>After that little incident, the group managed somehow with the help of Alexander and Airi to bring Silver inside the house of Cattleya and her son, Rana. And of course they all were worried, but Cattleya send them out of the bedroom and said they should wait in the living room and that is what they did.<p>

In the living room everyone was worried about his condition, it was like as he was killed. But as Cattleya came back to them, she could calm them down and sat down to them after Airi brought them something to drink and she herself apologized to Kaithlyn for that mixup, but somehow it was odd every time Airi watched Kaithlyn she was licking her lips, as was she hungry or something. And of course they told Cattleya why they come to her...

"Ah I see, you want that we repair your sword, Leina?" Cattleya said and looked at her

"Well, yeah..."Leina respond as she grabbed at Silver's bag, under the table.

And Leina took another package out of the bag from Silver and put it in front of Cattleya and Ymir. As Cattleya opened the package, the giant lady and the dwarf maiden could not trust their eyes. The packed was filled with metallic scraps and a long thing that looked like a hand with some kind of a tube on it...

"Leina what is this?" Ymir asked

"That looks like metal scrap, from sort weapon..." Cattleya said as she took that strange hand in the air and begun to examine it.

"It is no weapon, it is Silver's right arm." Sylphi said

"Wait did you said Silver? There is a question I have?" Cattleya asked Leina as she shove the metal arm parts to Ymir

"What is it, Cattleya?" Leina looked at her curios and was waiting for her question

"I remember as we meet you four. You where shouting after a guy you called Ingo and Silver, but this guy you just brought he look so different." Cattleya said

"Right, I remembered too. I maybe just had a short look at him but he was taller and his hair was shorter." Ymir said as she pushed the bag a little away from her

Suddenly the four begun to think by the confused looks of the other girls.

"Now that you say it, that is true..." Sylphi said and turned to Kaithlyn "And you wasn't there either, Kaithlyn."

"That's right." Leina said

Everyone turned to Kaithlyn who took a sip from her cup of coffee, which brought Airi to them before she head back to Rana and Ingo. As Kaithlyn noticed that everyone was watching her she begun to blush.

"Uhm... that is hard to describe it, we both don't know it either. But Sylphi, I guess he already told you about me..." Kaithlyn said shy as she put the cup of coffee down on the table and looked down in the cup

"Yeah he did in that night after Alleyne and Nowa joined us."

Alleyne looked interested with a raised eye brown at Sylphi, since she didn't really know anything about Silver or Ingo. She was more busy with the insults of Echidna as Sylphi begun to explain who Silver really was.

"But why is his arm made of metal, Captain?" Nowa turned to Alleyne with this question in the hope that she would explain it to her

Kaithlyn begun to sigh as Nowa asked that.

"That his arm is like this is my fault..."

"Huh?" everyone turned to Kaithlyn who was biting on her lip and looked like as would she start to crying...

"How do you mean that, Kaithlyn?" Tomoe asked with a looking Shizuka

"You see..." As Kaithlyn wanted to begin she took a deep breath and continued "My Brother and I are orphans. Our Mother died trough sickness... First I didn't wanted to believe it that she was dead so I run away from the orphan house and was surrounded by wolf's, I thought that I was going to die..." Kaithlyn eye's started to get wet and big tears pearl begun to fall down on the table, and everyone was silent listening... "But suddenly my brother appeared and were armed with a metal pipe and slashed one wolf after another, but something was wrong. I can't really tell but I was so afraid that I was pushing my head against the ground , I was too afraid to look. I was too afraid until I heard his scream and shoots. As I looked up I saw my brother in his own blood and the wolf's were killed by our uncle. After the church in which we lived discovered it, they separated me from him, my only living relative... Not allowed to go anywhere of my own free will... At first, that place was like a prison..."

Leina who was listening looked at Kaithlyn as she heard that with prison, she recalled what Ingo told her as she was depressed but before she could say anything to Kaithlyn she continued and remembered as she was bound to the bed and treated as a prisoner...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Kaithlyn was lying in a bed and she was bound with her arms on the bed to prevent for running off. Her health state wasn't that great, because she refused to eat and only was crying herself into sleep. After her last escape she got hit by a car and was brought back, even though her badly health she didn't feel any pain. Only her heart begun to burn in pain.<p>

"You have regained consciousness..." A man said and looked down at Kaithlyn

As Kaithlyn open her tired and pained eye's she could see three mans standing above her bed and talking about something what she didn't understand...

"We cannot let you die, and cannot let you out." another man said

"We don't know what you will do if we don't restrain you." the first man said again

"You are very precious for us, little girl." the thrid man said

But Kaithlyn just begun to cry and to speak with her weak voice...

"I... Let...me g... Let me go home..." Kaithlyn begun to cry bitterly as she looked at the four man

"This is your home!" the last man said and was looking at her, but for Kaithlyn was only her brother important...

After one year in isolation the door opened and Kaithlyn just though that it was again one of them, but this time a person sat down next to her on a chair and was looking at her. And just as she wanted to open her eye's she felt how something cold was touching her forehead and moved her beautiful long hair aside to see her face, which was swallow from the bitterly sob's. As she turned to her side to avoid the touches of this hand, tears suddenly run down of her face. The person she saw was a boy in coat and had white long hair, and he was smiling at Kaithlyn.

"Sorry I'm late. Please, don't cry anymore." the young man said "From today on, I will live with you. We can live together again..." Kaithlyns brother said as he released her from those bounds and he begun to hug her..

* * *

><p>"We spent one year apart from each other, but for me it was a whole life. As my brother entered the room he throw everything away for my sake, just to become my guardian..." Kaithlyn begun to cry and was holding her head down but soon calmed down and turned to the others with tear in her eye's.<p>

Kaithlyn could see that everyone was silent and the tears close, but only Nanael and Hachiel started to cry and even Nowa was somehow crying...

And before Kaithlyn could whip the tears away, every one of them could hear a familiar voice.

"Wow! I know that he was special, but that he would throw everything away from himself just to protect his little sister..." the voice said as the hand of that person took a apple from the table, but nobody realized who this person was.

"Yeah... I maybe can't fight, but I try to support him in every way I know..."Kaithlyn said as she looked up to the new voice "Huh... Echidna..." Kaithlyn said with wide open eye's

"What?!" everyone turned to the half-naked elf woman who was sitting in front of Alleyne on the table.

And in the same moment Tomoe, Leina and Ymir were sitting in the corner of the living room and begun to scream. But for Alleyne her expression changed dark after her face was bright red, because she was impressed of that what Kaithlyn about her brother said.

"What with that face you, old hag." Echidna begun to grin as she saw Alleyne's face "Just a second ago your face was bright red."

But there was no respond of Alleyne, she was just to pissed to see Echidna again as to respond to that insult of hers.

"HOW THE HELL GET YOU IN HERE!" Leina suddenly begun to scream as she was pointing at Echidna and holding Tomoe tight on her body.

Also Ymir was holding Leina's leg, because she was scarred to death from Keltan, who sat on the table and was looking at the girls

"Trough the window. It was open so I sneak into this place and sat down as Kai here was explaining how little girly pants lost his arm and leg."

Everyone in the room turned to the open window and back at Echidna.

"You should hold them closed, you might don't know what lurk out there!" Echidna begun to smile and took a sip from Alleyne's tea cup, what made her even more pissed

"YOU..." Suddenly Alleyne stood up and wanted to speak but was interrupted by another familiar voice

"WOULD YOU GUYS BE SO KIND AND SHUT THE HELL UP..." the voice begun to yell and was silent again...

Everyone turned to the other voice and saw Silver standing in front of them, covered by a blanket and was pretty pale with a still red face from the fever...

"Igi!?" Kai jumped on her feet and was looking at him

Leina turned with her head and saw that Airi and Rana were standing behind him and had a painful look on there face. Airi was rubbing her butt and Rana his head.

But before he could speak again he fall backwards and was caught by Airi. As Airi was holding him tight his head moved into her big soft chest. As respond Airi's face turned red and she fall with him to the ground. Everyone forgot fast about the situation and stood over the both in worry about Silver.

"Sorry mum, we could not stop him." Rana said with a light red face

"It's okay I bring him back in his bed." Cattleya said as she grabbed the blanket in which Silver was and brought him back to his bed.

"Wait! I'm coming too." Kaithlyn run after the three and looked at the face of her brother

After a while as the situation with Echidna calmed down and everyone was sitting again on his place. Cattleya came back with Rana on her leg and she asked Echidna, what she wanted from her...

"So, Echidna what can I do for you?" Cattleya asked looking kind at Echidna

"Oh, well. I need a fix up for my weapon and armory."

"Why this?" Leina asked surprised still remembering the sexual harassments by her training

"Well~ I walked in some strange guys and was forced to fight and that bitch destroyed my blade with her nails and that ugly fat guy nearly was eating me in a whole." As Echidna said this she was in a rather pissed mood and was waving with her hand in the air "But anyways, Sylphi?"

"Yeah..." Sylphi respond still worried about Silver

"Give your lover this here." Echidna throw something at Sylphi what looked like a little bottle.

But as Echidna said that Silver was her little lover, the faces of everyone turned dark. But Leina know it better after all she asked Sylphi if she love him, and the respond from Sylphi to Leina was like heaven.

"I love him, but just as a brother." Leina repeated Sylphi's words in her mind over and over, just like a mantra, but she also begun to droll.

"Oh ho~ It seems little Leina has dirty thoughts here."Echidna said suddenly as she saw Leina's droll and her red face.

"What- I'm no-" But Leina was interrupted as Rana came back and said the bath was ready.

Sylphi went with the medicine which Echidna gave her into the kitchen, took the tablet whit the food for Kai and Ingo and went into the room in which should everyone sleep. Sylphi found it strange that Kai wasn't back, because Airi was already after half an hour back. Even though Airi had a light red face and was somehow relieved.

As Sylphi went out of the kitchen she saw that only Cattleya, Rana and Echidna were still sitting on the table and talking about the condition for the repair of Echidna's armory. Sylphi was wondering where everyone is, but then she remember it that Leina with the rest of the girls went into the bath and that Cute's group and the other three girls went back with Alexander to Gainos.

"So it is only us eight girls. No wait Kaithlyn is in too." Sylphi begun to talk as she thought about the fact that nine girls sleep with a pretty handsome boy in the same room. "I guess I will sleep with my cloths on this night." Sylphi said as she made her way trough the house and could hear Tomoe screaming that Nanael should let go of her breasts and Sylphi smiled as she heard that scream from Tomoe.

"Nanael pretty naughty, for being an Angel..."

* * *

><p>In the room where Silver was sleeping, after he lost consciousness again and was carrying back to the bed. Kaithlyn begun to moan and felt like as had someone suck out her entirely live spirit.<p>

"Uhhh~ What happen..." Kai grabbed her head and begun to rub it

As Kai were rubbing her head she saw that her brother was lying next to her and was holding his hand, it remembered her as the past. After Sylphi died, he was holding her hand. After Mum died he was holding her hand even more and they begun to sleep in one bed. As she remembered she suddenly felt herself somewhat wet. As she saw on her down, she saw that she was only dressed in her panties and that the jacket from her brother was gone. So she turned back to her brother who was only in his short too.

"He didn't or did I it with..." Kaithlyn's face turned suddenly bright red "WHAAAAAAAAA!" she covered her own mouth to prevent her from screaming

But just as she was doing this, she could remember.

"Airi, she kissed me and then I lost consciousness somehow. But why I'm half-naked..." Kaithlyn begun to sob in a funny way as she tried to think about this matter.

"Urgh..." Silver begun to moan... "Huh.. Kai?" Silver open his eyes and saw his sister sitting on the bed next to him.

"DON'T LOOK!" Kaithlyn suddenly took the pillow and put it on his face

"H-Hey. Ouch, are you insane..." But Silver took the pillow and throw it away... "Uhh..."

Silvers face turned red as he saw that his sister was sitting next to him only in her panties and was covering her breasts. Silver took fast a look under the blanket and was really relieved about what he saw, because he had still his shorts on. He thought that Kai may did something funny with him as he was out of cold

"Puh..." Silver begun to sigh as he felt how Kaithlyn took the blanket and put it around her chest.

"A-Are you feeling better, Igi?" Kaithlyn leaned towards Silver and was holding one hand against his head

"Yeah... Sorry for worrying you all. I'm truly sorry for my strange behavior..."

"It's okay, Igi. At last you fine." Kaithlyn begun to smile as she caressed his cheek.

In the same moment Sylphi walked in and saw the both and Sylphi begun to blush as she saw Kaithlyn covering her body with the blanket and Silver in his shorts.

"Even though he has just one arm, he looks really handsome..." Sylphi begun to think as she saw Silver in his shorts, but she fast throw that thought away since she said to Leina she has no romantic feelings for him... "You wake. That is good."

"Sylphi..." Silver turned with a panicked look on his face towards Sylphi. He was afraid that she might think something bad over the scene in front of her.

"Cattleya made something to eat for you both, since no one of you both where by dinner." Sylphi put the tablet in front of Silver and Kai and begun to smile at both cheerfully

"Really? Thanks a lot. I'm starving." Silver said as he took something from the dishes

"Hey! Don't eat everything alone, Igi!?" Kaithlyn said as she grab something too, before her brother took everything

As Sylphi this saw she fall somehow silent and it remind her on the people who took care of her after Valen was destroyed. But that wasn't unaware of Silver.

"Something wrong Sylphi?" He begun to speak as his mouth was full of food and Kai turned to her too.

"No it's alright." Sylphi just smiled at the both.

"Hmm.. okay." Kaithlyn respond as she had a piece of a chicken in her mouth and chew on it

"Sylphi." Silver suddenly took her hand

"Huh!?" Sylphi didn't know how to react

"You remember what I said in that night to you? I said I'm your big brother now. And I promise you I won't seek a way back to my world and stay with you and Kai here." Silver said with a strong glance in his eye's

Kaithlyn who heard this, was really happy then she wanted to ask if they could stop to find a way back and stay here.

"You want to stay by my side...?" Sylphi said as respond to Silver's promise

But instead of a smile tears begun to take form in Sylphi's eyes and she suddenly rushed into his left arm and pushed him into the bed and was crying on his shoulder.

"Thank you... thank you both so much..." Sylphi begun to sob bitterly as respond to Silver's promise

As Sylphi was crying on Silver's shoulder she could feel how his left arm was on her shoulder and a second arm on her right shoulder. She also turned to Kaithlyn and saw her smiling with small tears in her eyes at her.

* * *

><p>In the same night as everyone fall asleep and had peaceful dreams about the future. There was one person who could not sleep, she moved around in her bed over and over. This person was Leina. As Leina open her eyes, she was frustrated about the fact that she could not fall asleep.<p>

"I can't sleep..." Leina begun to mumble as she was sitting in her bed

"Uhh... Fruits..." Nowa spoke in her sleep and were drooling to the amuse of Leina

Leina turned to Nowa and saw that she was sleeping with Alleyne in the same bed and that Nowa had her foot in Alleyne's face. And Alleyne herself was moaning about Silver.

She saw also that Tomoe and Shizuka where sleeping in the same bed and that Shizuka was grabbing Tomoe's breasts. But than something hard bumped on her head and she fall naked out of the bed.

"Ouch..." Leina complained as she was holding her head from the bump.

As Leina was rubbing the tears, from the crash out of her eyes, she took the blanket as cover and as she turned her view to what she throw out of the bed. She saw that Nanael was flying naked trough the room and that she was drooling, she only had the belt on with her holy milk on it. After that she turned her head to seek Hachiel and saw that she was sleeping on the edge of the bed from Silver, Sylphi and Kaithlyn.

"Hmmm..." Leina noticed suddenly that only Sylphi and Kaithlyn were staying in the bed and Silver wasn't to seen anywhere and as she turned her head once more she saw that Airi wasn't to seen either. "Where is he? As we came out of the bath he fall asleep with Kaithlyn and Sylphi. Is he walking around again?" Leina said to herself concerned about his fever

Leina was filled with worry as she thought what happened the last time as he was walking around, so she let go of the blanket and took her black panties and put them on. As she tried to open the door, she got scarred since the door made a loud nasty noise. Leina turned around and saw that everyone was still sleeping and saw a flowing Nanael in the air. Leina was truly relieved as she saw that everyone was still sleeping. But what she didn't notice was that one person was awaken trough the noise.

This person was the proud blond elf girl Alleyne. She removed the foot from Nowa on her face and sat herself upright.

"Leina...?" Alleyne saw how Leina's blond hair disappeared behind the door. But then she took a look around and saw that Airi and Silver were gone. She begun to question herself, until she heard something really beautiful. "A melody...?" Alleyne closed her eye's and begun to blush to that beautiful melody and was asking herself where is that coming from.

* * *

><p>Airi was sitting outside, in front of Cattleya House and looked depressed on the moon. As Airi begun to sigh in depression about a pounding heart, she heard a familiar voice behind her.<p>

"Are you in conflict with your feelings, Airi?" the voice said to Airi

Airi flinched and turned startling around.

"Mistress...!?" Airi yelped as she saw the Swamp Witch behind her flowing in the air

"Did you what I asked you to do?"

"Yes, Master. I sucked her live energy, and just like you said she didn't die. She just vanished and appeared from new. It was difficult to put her cloths back on so I just..." Airi respond to the blue flame

"That is not important. Are you sure you suck all her energy out?"

"Yes, Master. I was holding my hand against her chest to check her heartbeat and as I sucked until her heat was silent." Airi said in a bow and was afraid of being punished

"Good. That she is now a part of this world, you now just has to make sure she will die that I can revive her and use her as a servant. Just like Aiden said." the Swamp Witch respond to Airi

But Airi had doubts. She had doubts about the Swamp Witch, she never needed some allies. She was always counting on her own power. But that changed as her mistress called Melona, Menace and herself into the thron room of swamp castle and she introduced him, with ten other people. A young guy with black long spiky hair and a bandana around his head. Two adult woman, which was attractive as any woman the three saw before. Two male adults with an eye patch and were equipped with two sword, one had Rapiers and the other two Katanas and a crow of his shoulder. An other male, a little younger as the other both male. An ugly fat small guy who was always eating. A little boy who was holding the hand from one of the woman. And another man who had a skull as head and the last person was a young girl which looked like a dead puppet...

Airi took a deep breath and decided to ask her mistress something, but she also was afraid that she would punish her again...

"Master..." Airi asked with a trembling voice

"Yes, Airi?"

"Do you know where Melona and Menace are?" Airi asked scared

"At the moment I can't sense Menace so I send Melona to seek her. But more important is Airi. Fulfil your order, my precious servant." the Swamp Witch said and vanished in the same moment

But Airi who turned her head to the ground begun to cry, for the first time...

"I will..." Airi said as she materialized her Scythe

As she raised her head she heard a melody, which surprised her and made her to demateralize her Scythe.

"A melody...? The Piano from Master Owen!"  
>Soon as Airi realised the sound of the melody she flow back to the house and looked trough the window where the Piano from Owen stood. Airi looked trough the window and on an instant she was relieved and surprised.<p>

* * *

><p>As Airi looked trough the window she saw someone playing on Owen's Piano, which so much Cattleya said, was made for a customer, a traveler who was a musican. Airi begun to blush from the calm and beautiful sound of that Piano melody, but as the clouds moved, the moon light made it possible to see the person who was playing.<p>

"That is... Ingo?" Airi said surprised as she saw the person which she loved...

But in the same moment she saw that someone was standing behind a door and was watching him.

"Leina...?" Airi recognized the Vance daughter, but suddenly Airi was startled by a loud abrupt piano sound. As Airi tried to see more she saw that Leina was startled too. And both of them could hear that Silver begun to curse, but unlike to Airi, Leina saw that Silver was crying.

* * *

><p>"Dammit..." He said as small tears drop from his face on the Piano keys.<p>

Leina who saw this decided to walk in but before she could say something the wooden floor made a cracking noise, what let Silver looking at her. Leina hoped he would not scream because she totally forgot that she just wore her black panties.

"Leina..? Is something wrong?" Silver asked

"No, I was just hungry and heard that Piano sound. I didn't know you can play."

"Well.. I actually can't play..." Silver begun to smile and made up an excuse since he just had one arm...

"hmm..." Leina face turned a little concerned but her face turned light red, since she could see him in his shorts and the moon light let look his hair like pure silver. "Do you mind if I stay a little here?" Leina asked as she turned her head a little aside, because she could not endure her burning feelings anymore

"N-Not at all..." Silver begun to stutter as he realized that Leina stood half naked in front of him.

After some more embarrassment gazed from each other and try's of talks, Silver sat down with his back to Leina. It was still uncomfortable to talk for him to these girls, especially if they were naked or half naked. As Silver was sitting with his back at Leina she could see the scars from his former arm under the platemale which connected his right artificial arm. As Leina slowly walked towards him, she reach her hand out and tried to touch the skin which looked strange. As Leina was able to touch his skin she felt that Silver flinched, from her touch and her expression got a little depressed. She took her hand back and was holding both of her hands together between her huge chest.

"I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Ingo..." Leina said depressed

But as Silver this heard he felt somewhat guilty so he turned around to make an apology to her. But just as he turned around his face turned bright red, because he saw Leina's big breasts right in front of his face. As Leina noticed his red face she made a quick step back, what let her breasts bounce. To Silver's misfortune, just in this moment he felt something strange rising inside him and he closed his eye's as would he fight against it...

"I..I'm sorry, Ingo..." Leina said with a sad face, thinking he don't find her beautiful or don't like her

"N-No! It's my fault!" Silver said still holding his eye's closed

Leina begun to wonder why, so she turned back to Silver and begun to blush herself then she saw something what she shouldn't...

"I-I just can't get a use to the beauty of all of you." Silver said with a tremblings voice

As Leina this heard she begun to smile and kneeled down in front of him. He slowly open one eye, but he closed it quick. Because he had now even a better view on her beauty. But suddenly he felt that she caressed his cheek, and move a hair streak away. But to his surprise he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his. He slowly opened his eyes to find Leina as the owner of the lips. He had stiffened at the first a few seconds of the kiss, but he soon melted into it. As she wrapped her arms around Silver's neck as he snaked his left arm around her waist and both fall back to the ground with Leina lying on top...

After several minutes, Leina released Silver from the kiss and begun to giggle like a schoolgirl. And both begun to smile, then it was the first kiss of both. Leina eventually stated that she love's him.

"Don't get me wrong... I'm not that kind of a girl that seeks someone to share her bed..." she said with a blushing face, "but I would like to try something if you allow me."

Saying so, Leine moved her hand in the inside of his boxers and took out his trunk. Her eyes widned, as she saw his throbbing thing.

"H-Hold on... Even if you ask me to sleep with you now, I don't know how. I never done this stuff before..."

"I can teach you the details while we do it. How about

Airi who saw this from the outside, bite on her thumb. She was jealousy, she wanted to have Silver's first kiss. But just as she wanted to curse she remembered how she met him first, she kissed him to suck life energy from him. As she remembered this her angry face formed a big smile, but still she was now angry at Leina...

Eventually Airi's face was bright red on the fact that Silver resembled a little young girl, but Silver was a boy. Afterwards Airi saw that both leaves the room and walked back to the sleep room. But Airi could see that Silver had a depressed look on his face and made her a little angry, but then Airi realized that she was in the same room and run fast back to the room, but as she reach the room she was stopped by Rana, who rub his eye's as he walked back from the room of his mother.

"What are you doing here, Onee-chan?" Rana asked the still blushing Airi

"I..I couldn't sleep so I took a walk outside..." Airi made up a lie and panicked

"I see...*yawn*" Rana respond with a big yawn as he suddenly fall in Airi's arms...

Airi begun to sight, she actually was only here because of the actions of Cattleya. Airi should watch her and interfere if she made any actions against her mistress. But no matter what it was she liked Rana somehow, maybe not so much as her prince, but still she liked Rana.

After Airi brought Rana back to his room in his bed, Rana suddenly groped her breast, which let Airi moan. But soon as he released her she went out of the room tired and hungry...

As she reached finally the sleep room she saw that the door was open and that someone was standing in front of the bed, she took look on who it was, but everyone was inside their bed. But than as the moon shine trough the window she could see who it was, it was Alleyne. She was standing in front of Silver and was looking at him. To Airi's misfortune, it took several minutes or even more until Alleyne moved back to her bed. As Airi entered the room she suddenly noticed that her cloths begun to dematerialize, until she was standing in middle of the room in her panties. No bra and even her hair was open now.

"Not again..." Airi begun to complain in her thoughts, but to her luck the room was filled with the strongest female fighter of the country.

But Airi decided to walk towards her prince. As she bow herself over him, she watched that not a single hair string fall onto his body. As she slowly moved closer, her big chest begun to move forward and her heart begun to beat fast. As she kissed him, her face took a deep red color. As she was done with her usual live energy suck, she stood in front of him and walked then back to her bed but looked at her body one last time.

"Thanks for the meal, my beloved prince. It's been a while since I found someone this good! My skin is all shiny and soft!" Airi said as she touched herself from top to bottom.

Airi turned one last time back to him and smiled at him, but then she saw someone in front of the window standing with long hair but disappeared soon enough. Airi decided to shrug it off and went back to bed.

* * *

><p>On the next morning everyone was working or were training or on the way to the market to get some food and viands from the market in Vosk, and the only witness were the beings of nature. To the difference for one person she was sitting behind the house and was meditate, but even as this person was in middle of her thoughts. She could hear that Cattleya, Ymir and Rana were busy with repairing Silver's right arm and Leina's sword.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mummy? Is Onee-chan with everyone on the market?" Rana asked as he was carry some fire wood and metal to the workshop<p>

"Not with everyone, dear. Only Leina, Nowa, Sylphi and Kaithlyn. I think Alleyne is behind the house and made some exercises, Ingo is still sleeping, Tomoe and Shizuka said they want to take a walk around Vosk and Echidna and the both angel, I don't know were they are."

"I hope she stays away from me..." Ymir said turning her head quick from one side to the other side...

* * *

><p>Back to Alleyne she was going to hold her breath to get a free mind, then her mind was still filled with those strange feelings and from her first kiss... On the other hand she liked those feelings, but the person she was so fond on was a human and the elven council had a no human rule. So even if she allow herself to accept those feelings she won't be able to take him with her to the Elven Forest. And again Alleyne felt herself betrayed, it was just like as the elven council said to her was they going to do with Nowa...<p>

"Stop it, Alleyne. Zero points for you." Alleyne said to herself as she opend her blue eye's

Alleyne begun to sigh and decided to make some of her own elven exercises, which she created to shape her body and mind. So she took off her cloak and her skirt. Alleyne hoped that nobody would peek on her. After Alleyne put her cloak and skirt on a branch, she started to perform some arm and upper-body stretch. Like rising her arm above her head and a bow to the other side, until her chest reached her knee. After several repeats of this stretch unit to the left and to the right, she made a little break to catch her breath.

"Ok, next some abdominal stretch's..." Alleyne said as her chest moved up and down from her breathing and sat herself down on the ground, what brought her chest to bounce...

As Alleyne sat on the ground she took a deep breath and she spread her legs, one to each side. And again Alleyne checked first that nobody would peek on her, then in this pose everyone could see her sensitive spot. As she took another deep breath, Alleyne raised her arms together in the air and bow them together down to her right side and moved back, afterwards to the left side. By each repeat of this performance her breasts moved together and begun to rub against each one, which caused that her nipple were rubbing against her top and aroused her a little and she let out a moan. Even the sweat, which run down her beautiful body shape aroused her little by little.

"*Pant Pant* W-Why do I feel so hot... and see his face..." Alleyne got frustrated as she tried to fought against those feelings in attempt to drive them away.

This time Alleyne lay herself with her front down on the ground so that her chest was pushed together trough the flat and hard ground. She then performed another variation of the abdominal stretches, this time with the arms and legs extended, what looked like a bird in the sky. With every movement she was holding her breath, she repeated it several time. After another short break, where she could feel that her body begun to glow, she did another pair. She raised her upper body and legs into the air, with her arms expanded to the front and repeated it just like before.

And again she made a little break and was somewhat relived, then she wasn't thinking anymore on her cute Silver and those strange feelings were gone too. So she decided to finish her exercises with some situps and push ups. First she made some situps and hold her legs in the air, which had the result that her breasts touched her legs. After repeating she realized that she was sweating and so she decided to take off her top, as she put it to the rest of her cloths. Alleyne could feel the nice breeze on her skin and that the sweat run down from her body. After she enjoyed the nice breeze on her bare skin, she went in a dogy position and prepared some push ups. But since there where people around she was blushing and just as she started, her breasts rub against each other, the feelings from earlier were back, but this time they were much stronger than before and started to arouse her stronger than before.

"Ha..." Alleyne started to moan from the sensation and made a stop to focus, since Alleyne was always strict it wasn't difficult for her to focus but she never had these feelings back in the Elven Forest.

And exactly those feelings made it difficult for her, but Alleyne continued to perform her exercises until the tip of her breasts touched the ground and she suddenly pushed her crotch to the ground and her upper body in the air. And another small moan evaded her lips, and she felt herself wet. Alleyne didn't know what this was but she found it exciting, so she continued to make pushups but she was carefully that her bouncing breasts didn't touch the ground again. But even the bouncing and rubbing from her breasts and the rubbing of her panties against her crotch begun slightly to arousing Alleyne even faster. And every third push up her breasts touched the ground. After another set of push up and the rub of her breasts on the ground, she suddenly let out a huge extremely pleasurable scream and fall to the ground and she turned around on her back, so that she could see with her deep red face the sky and she could feel something strange in the inside of her body. As she were lying on the ground she was breathing heavy and her entire body was covered with sweat. As Alleyne opened her eye's and gazed at the sky she only saw his face and wanted that he would touch her, no matter that he was a human and that it was actually forbidden to mate with humans.

But suddenly as she was melting from the inside with those feelings and her foolish decision, she heard someone coming towards her.

"O-Oh... no..." Alleyne panicked she didn't wanted to get caught like that, so she jumped fast on her feet's and wanted to grab her cloths. "Huh...!? My cloths are g-gone..." Alleyne was shocked as she realized that her cloths weren't there where she left them.

She could hear that the steps from the person were coming closer and she panicked as she quickly turned her head to seek a hideout.

"The window!?" Alleyne saw that a window was open and she took a step back and decided to jump into the room, she just hoped that nobody was in the inside of that room.

As Alleyne flow trough the open window, she was shocked. Because the room in which she jumped was the bedroom and the person in which she was in love, was still sleeping in the bed.

* * *

><p>- Cattleya House -<br>- Sleep room -

* * *

><p>After Alleyne jumped naked in the open window, to avoid the view of the someone who walked towards her, she turned around and had directly a red face. Not of the reason that she let out, a few minutes ago, a loud scream of pleasure. Alleyne's face turned red, because of the view of someone who was lying in the bed she just turned too.<p>

"H-He is still sleeping..." Alleyne said as she was holding her hands against her chest

Even though she don't like lazy people, by this person was it different and that the sunlight was shining on him made it not easy for her, either. Alleyne slowly walked towards to the bed as her view was fixed on Silver, who was sleeping like an angel in the bed, maybe here and there a moan from a dream. But nothing of this was disturbing Alleyne, she just wanted to touch him. Instead of walking next to the bed, Alleyne crawled into the bed and sat down in his lap which was still covered from the blanket. But she felt something strange, something hard. Alleyne got frustrated about that feeling, since she couldn't figure it out what it was, but it felt good. But just as she wanted to kiss him again. She leaned forward and as she was about to kiss him, she suddenly felt his left arm around her hip.

"What're you doing?!" Alleyne said as she felt how his left hand fall down and started to stripping off her panties and as she struggled to get free, her panties were torn and out of an unknown reason she stopped to struggle. She felt her heart warming up in her body, as if this felt right.

"Love...Al..." Silver said something that escaped his lips. As Alleyne felt that she was set free from his left hand she looked at him surprised with a red face. Alleyne looked at him for a sec, seeing his face like this she blushed even more. She recalled what he wanted to say and thought that maybe he mean her.

As Alleyne thought that he mean her, her heart beat faster than ever before and she sunk deeper, nearly that her huge chest was resting on his. As it did, she pushed her lips onto his and she suddenly saw that he woke up.

"Hmbflw." Was all what Alleyne could understand, but however he begun to struggle and both fall out of the bed and Alleyne started to moan as she smashed with her back on the ground, with Silver on top. Silver found himself with his face in her huge chest and was blushing. As he moved his head a little, he could feel the softness of her chest. But suddenly he felt how something was rising him and before he could react he found himself back on Alleyne's lips, it remind him on the kiss which Leina gave him last night and he quick melted into it. Also he could see that her face was bright pink. He felt how she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he didn't move a single muscle. But suddenly he felt how she moved her tongue inside his mouth...

* * *

><p>Several minutes later of kissing, Alleyne stood in front of the room, full dressed, and found her behavior and what she just did with Silver more as shameless, even though she didn't mated with him. As Alleyne gulped she decided to made it clear, she wanted to apologize to him for what she just did. She didn't wanted that this little incident would hinder their friendship, even though that the sound of a smashing door made her little sexual adventure a fast end. She just hoped that nobody saw her doing this to him and that he won't be mad with her. But despite of her fear that he would be mad at her, Silver already said that he like her but could not go any further.<p>

And just as Alleyne turned around and wanted to open the door she heard some strange noise coming out of the room, Alleyne thought the worst had happened. But as she open the door and rushed in, she was totally surprised about what she saw.

Silver made exercises, just like she did. But his exercises were strange for her eye's. He was holding his entry body straight in the air and made push ups into the air, only using his thumb on a chair which stood on two legs and made the cracking noise. Only to see this how the sunlight was shining on his body made her again feeling strange.

"298... 299...300!..." Suddenly Silver noticed Alleyne staring at him and was looking at her as the sweat fall down from his body. Eventually Silver stopped his exercise and took the towel which gave Alleyne him and she really wanted to know how he did this and she also asked him if he has interest to train with her someday. Silver took with hesitation her offer and walked with her down into the living room.

* * *

><p>- Noon -<br>- Living room -

* * *

><p>At noon Silver and Alleyne sat in front of the table and were chatting, but soon as Echidna came back, Alleyne didn't wanted to chat anymore instead she put her head on the table and was recalling what happened in the bedroom. As Echidna noticed her blushing face, she turned to Silver.<p>

"Hey, femi boy. What's wrong with the old hag?" Echidna asked, even though she was responsible for her behavior. Because she was the one who stole her cloths and was watching them.

"I-I don't know..." Silver respond as had nothing happen between the both

Even though Echidna was insulting Alleyne she didn't respond to that, she was still thinking on that what happened. Just than Cattleya walked in and Silver felt how someone was hugging him from behind.

"Oni-chan, you back on your feet." a young voice said what even Alleyne woke up from her dreaming about Silver..

As Silver turned his head he saw a little boy or girl and another woman standing behind them.

"Rana, you know you can't just run away and hug strangers. I have to apologize for my son. I'm Cattleya you Ingo or can I call you Igi?" Cattleya smiled at him.

Actually, Cattleya wanted to ask why Silver looked now so different as she saw him for the first time, but as she wanted to ask the group which walked to the market came back, accompaniment by Ymir and the both angel Nanael and Hachiel.

"We're Back!" Kaithlyn said and walked with the others to the table and saw Silver sitting with Alleyne and Echidna

As everyone was standing in front of the table, Cattleya turned to Silver and looked at him sharply.

"Allright! Now that everyone is back, let's decide what we will have to eat. And since Ingo is back on his feet, we let the pretty kid decide. What do you want to eat? I can make you anything!" Cattleya said praising her cooking skills.

Of course as Airi heard this she found it funny that Cattleya was full of spirit again, but she had still her mission from the Swamp Witch in her mind and turned sad to Silver and Kaithlyn.

But as Silver heard that she could make everything for him. He put ono finger on his mouth and begun to think. The other girl's begun to blush as they saw the innocent look on his face, but Kaithlyn, who know her brother like an open book, know what was going to happen and begun to smile cheerfully.

"Ok then, I'll get..." Silver said and felt the look of everyone staring on him with patience "Lasagna and Potatoes and Dry Curry and Ma-Po Tofu and Beef Stew and a Meat Pie and Calpaccho and a Nashigoren and Chicken and Potato Salad and Corn and a Kuppa, Tomyank and Rice, for Dessert I want a Mango Pudding with Strawberry's and 20 Mitarashi Dangos." As Silver finished his order he smiled kind at everyone.

"You can eat all of this!?" Suddenly Shizuka's voice was to be heard and everyone was shocked of this order and on the fact that Tomoe and Shizuka were suddenly sitting on the table.

Kaithlyn who know that her brother can eat a lot without getting fat had just a big smile on her beautiful face. As the rest turned back to Silver and were still shocked they begun to melt from the inside as they saw his innocent kind smile.

"He is so cute~" Everyone thought

And just like Kaithlyn, Echidna begun to smile.

"Okay, half of the meals you just said I never heard about or never saw before. But I guess that is what you eat in your world." Cattleya said and looked at him quizzicallya, but than she saw Silver's sad expression she added... "Wow, don't get sad. I make you all my specialty." Cattleya said nodding as she stood up and waved at Rana and Airi. "Just take set and wait until I'm back."

After everyone sat down on the table and Cattleya walked with Rana on her leg and Airi into the kitchen to prepair her special meal for everyone. Kaithlyn sat down next to her brother and Hachiel with Nowa on the other side of him. As Nanael flow to them she sulked about the fact that she could not take place next to her holy lover, but changed as she had a brilliant idea. Nanael got a huge and pervert smile on her lips and flow in front of Silver, who saw her panties and changed back to a red face.

"Excuse me, Ingo!" Nanael said

And before he could say something she already sat with her butt onto his lap and moved her butt sensual to make it for her comfortable and give him a taste of her service.

"Ugh...!" Silver respond more out of shock than pleasure and of course the faces of everyone turned red and they begun to gulp.

Nanael could feel something pretty hard between her butt, and it actually doesn't feel all to bad for her. As Nanael begun to enjoy that feeling her face changed bright red and she begun to moan and to droll.

"N-Nanael..." Silver respond from this service

"Y-Yes!" Nanael respond suppressing one strong moan..

"A-Are you enjoying this...?"

"O-Of course..." Nanael respond with a small moan

"Good! Because that will be your last move..." Silver respond and rises his left arm to gave her a punch on her head...

But the punch never reached Nanael's head. Because Silver got a kick in his face and fall backwards to the ground.

"IGI, YOU SUCH A PERVERT!" Kaithlyn yelled as she was holding her leg in the air, what gave Echidna a good nice look on her pink panties. And Echidna herself could not deny it that the look of Kaitlyns crotch wasn't that bad and her beautiful nice legs wasn't bad either.

As Kaithlyn noticed that Echidna was watching her with lustful eye's she fast sat down and had an anger mark on her face. As the other turned to Silver, their face were still red and Tomoe was peeking trough her fingers.

"NANAEL GET DOWN OF HIM!" Hachiel said pointing angry at Nanael

"Uh~ Hachi~" Nanael begun to pout and flow off from Silver's lap

Nowa who wanted to wake Silver, was holding back from Alleyne and even her eye's were closed by her. But she had wide eye's and a bright red face, just like everyone else.

Eventually, Silver recovered and begun to eat the dishes what Cattleya brought from the kitchen. But even then he still had the anger mark on his face and really nobody dared to talk to him, maybe was it of fear or more of the shock that he was reaction to this service of Nanael. But eventually Cattleya begun to ask Silver some question, and to everyone's surprise he wasn't pissed. He was just pretty hungry, that he already eat four dishes of Cattleya's special meal.

"By the way Silver, I actually wanted to ask you why you look so different but after I saw your fight against that man. I'm more interested how do you made this with your arm and all." Cattleya asked looked with everyone at Silver

"Please, all of you can call me Ingo."

"Or Igi. Like I do." Kaithlyn suddenly said

"Kai!"

"Igi? Has a nice ring if you ask me." Echidna respond

"It does." Leina respond too

As everyone begun to say the name in their thoughts nearly everyone begun to blush from it.

"I'm more interested in your left leg and right arm. I never saw something like this." Ymir asked putting her hands on the table and looking Silver straight into the eye's

First Silver was gloomy, because he hated actually those both parts of his broken body. But eventually he begun to explain it how he got them and that it is something from his world and also he explained with a drawing the kind of magic he was doing in that battle. He said that he clap his hands together to close a circle, to prevent the cast of a spell. His explanation took the whole dinner time and he was finish in the late afternoon. But he added that in his world magic actually don't exist. Only in form of entertaiment and even that kind of magic is a fake. Most of the time...

"Well that is it, I know it's hard to believe but that's how it is..." Silver said

"I see..." Sylphi said with a hard time to understand

"Well, to say it. It is hard to explain that we both came from another world and that our soul got mixed up and how we look now." Kaithlyn said in a way that every one understand it.

"Ah~ Anyways you both now here and it is a fine thing. Don't you think?" Echidna said with a big sigh

And everyone just nod.

"By the way, you both. Don't you want to change your cloths? I mean you can't walk around in lumps and that." Cattleya said and both Vieth's looked down on themself.

Kaithlyn asked for the jacket of her brother and she was still wearing it, even though she didn't had a bra anymore on. And Silver was just wearing his shorts and some socks.

"I think I have some cloths left for you." With that Cattleya took both on their hands and dragged them in her room.

The rest was waiting for their return and didn't really had patience. After a while Kaithlyn came back with Cattleya and everyone looked at her.

"And how do I look!" Kaithlyn made a whirl to show her new outfit, she was really happy. Her new dress was a short white dress and had on the end frilled.

But there was no Silver to seen, but then Kaithlyn call out to him.

"What's wrong, Igi. They waiting for you." Kaithlyn said with a giggle in her voice

"I'm not coming out!"

Nobody of the others could understand what was wrong, but then Kaithlyn run back to the room and dragged her brother out and he was truly struggle.

"HEY I SAID I'M NOT COMING OUT!"

But it was too late he was already in front of the girl's, and everyone were blushing then they didn't know now was Silver now a girl or a boy. He was wearing one of Rana's dresses and since his hair was not in a braid he really looked like a young girl.

Silver who had a feeling for what would come now had a not really happy face. But what Nanael thought could nobody know. Nanael was drooling and that pretty heavy. Nobody noticed that she was standing next to him and just as Silver turned to her with a mixed facial expression of doubts and fear. She suddenly stood in front of him and slammed her hand under the dress, into in his shorts and was holding his manhood, in the palm of her hand. Everyone could see that Silvers facial expression turned into a shock, just like everyone else, but the worst was that Nanael had a huge pervert grin on her face and it came even worser than it already was, as she begun to rub on his manhood.

"Oh my, I know it you can't resist a beautiful angel like me." Nanael said as she begun to speed up her movements

"S-Stop it..." He respond begging for help

But to his luck, just before Nanael could finish him, she got a kick from Kaithlyn and fall to the ground with a painful headache.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM, NANAEL!"

Silver who wasn't that pleased fall to the ground and was breathing heavenly with a bright red face and he didn't know had he enjoy this or should he start to cry.

"Oh my... Ingo, if you like you can take a bath in our indoor hot spring. And you can take it alone..." Cattleya said and was worried about him and the behavior from Nanael

"Did you say hot spring?" Silver turned to Cattleya with sparkling stars in his eyes

"Yeah, just in the back. Over there." Cattleya said and pointed to a door "If you like, Airi can you show the way."

But before she could even say to Airi that she should show him the way, he was already gone. And everyone could not believe how fast he was after that sexual haresment, they even show that his cloths were lying in the floor.

"I think I forgot to tell you guys that my brother love's hot springs..." Kaithlyn was laughing as she said this to the group who collected the unconscious Nanael, with madly glare's...

* * *

><p>- Evening -<br>- Bath -

* * *

><p>As Silver reached the bath he was amazed how big it was and embraced a wave of pleasure as he submerged himself into the hot water. After such a long day of exercise, sicknees and sexual harassment, bathing in this hot spring was very nice. It was separated from the main building by a small changing room. Silver even started to lough, because he striped his cloths off as he was running towards the bath. As he was sitting in the hot water he recalled the whole day, first Leina who kissed him. Than Alleyne who sat naked on top off him and kissed him, and even after both fall out of the bed she continued to kiss him. They even got so far that they nearly mated.<p>

As he recalled that with Alleyne, his face turned red and he sunk into the water and was really ashamed

"I can't believe it... I really nearly did it." Silver thought and made bubble's with his mouth

And he was glad it didn't come to sex, he after all never done it before.

"Hah.. I bet it is good how it come out. I mean Alleyne is such a beautiful woman, I bet she has plenty of experience..." He continued his thoughts about Alleyne, but his thought drifted soon off.

He was enjoying this place, this little spot of heaven. And since nobody else was around, he could stay here for a while longer than he really should...

A rustling in the tree in the middle of the hot spring caught his attention, pulling him away from his thoughts. After a few second of silence, he saw some birds flying out of the tree. but there was something else sitting in the tree, something in a flowery red dress with a pinkish white head, but since Silver was drunken from the heat of the water he decided to shrug it off and closed his eye's again and started to enjoy this peaceful solitude in the hot spring. But suddenly his peace was immediately interrupted. This time he knew for sure something was there, so he looked up again to see what it was. But what he saw caught him off guard...

It was Nowa standing on the edge of the hot spring, right above him. Only something was wrong in the picture he saw. It took him several seconds to realize what it was, but once he did, he could feel the heat of a blush appearing on his face. Nowa was naked, standing there on the edge of the hot spring, not even attempting to cover herself, or even looking slightly ashamed, considering that he was right there. Maybe she didn't realize he was here. But no, she definitely did. As he looked at her eyes, he noticed that she was staring right at him, so she definitely knew he was here.

And like he had mentioned to himself earlier, she wasn't covering herself, like Leina did by their first meeting. As much as he tried not to do it, Silver started to examine her body. She was pretty lean, and well-toned with a lean muscle physique. She was also pretty shapely. Silver saw that she was different as the other girls, as his eyes roamed over her body, he keep lingering on her chest and her thighs. He couldn't help but notice just how small her chest was to the others, but if he had to guess. Nowa had a B-cup size. But the truth was, he actually never cared about something like bust size or what ever else, he never had the time to meet girl's anyway. But he could not deny it that he found her really attractive, something about her was really kind of cute. All in all she was a very attractive girl, and Silver knew he was committing a moral crime by looking at her this way, even if she made the same thing on him and no move to stop it.

Just than Silver took another good look at her, he remembered as he carried her on his back, that she wasn't wearing any kind of underwear and even back in the forest...

He was about to say something to her, but he was too relaxed and Nowa just hopped in the hot water before he could say anything.

"It's a really nice bath, isn't it, Ingo? I hope you don't mind me coming in."Nowa blushed as she floated a little towards him

Then he realized that he was naked too, and that Nowa could see everything on him. Every last inch of his body was exposed to her, trough the pure water. Silver stuttered shocked the first few times as he tried to respond, because his mind was still fuzzy from the hot water and from the lingering view of Nowa's naked beautiful body, despite the fact that she maybe was even younger than himself. He found Nowa very beautiful and cute, he could understand why Alleyne hold her dear...

"A-actually, you really shouldn't be in here Nowa..."

Nowa cocked her head to the side and looked at him quizzically with a red face.  
>"Why not? I even take bath with, Instructor and the others."<p>

Silver hoped he didn't need an explanation. It was just like the situation after his sister died and he was reunited with Kai...  
>"Because I'm still in here, s-so you should have waited or at last asked me to leave before you coming in..."<p>

She gave him a look that really said she still don't understand what the problem was. Silver begun to think, because if he says in the wrong way she could get upset or even hate him... So he decided to say it in the simplest way he know...

"See Nowa... it is because I'm a guy and you're a girl, and we're both, in her and well, you know..." even though Silver had though over his words he was still unsure if he says the right thing, but Nowa giggled just at him. Because even Nowa found Silver really cute

"Actually, I don't know. I don't see anything wrong. In fact, I can even wash your back while I'm here, and then you can get mine!" Nowa respond cheerfully at ever...

Silver looked at the cheerfully half-elven girl incredulously. Either, Nowa was completely shameless, or totally innocent than Echidna told him. But even though she don't wear panties, he just can't see Nowa in a shameful way.

But Nowa noticed the strange way how Silver was looking at her, because she stopped smiling and frowned now, what gives him a worried look.

"Ingo... do you don't like me, around you?" Nowa asked him suddenly with a sad look on her face

Silver was truly surprised by such a depressing question coming from the always cheerfully Nowa. So much Silver knows, she never was like this before. Even as Elina defeated her she was still sort of cheerfully, and as he found Kai and her after they got kidnapped.

"She was so cheerfully. So why now is she like this..." Silver thought as he remembered the events where she was involved

Silver really didn't understand it, why she was now like this. Hearing her speak within such a sad and depressed tone and asking such a question, left Silver without an chance to respond a pain in his chest and worry. He saw that Nowa turned her back to him and continued.

"It's probably because I'm annoying, isn't it? I'm just an bother to everyone here and back there in the forest. Never let anyone of you have time for yourself... And even if I weren't, I'm not the type of person you want to hang out with. I'm not interesting, or funny, or cute, or anything that would make you want to talk with me. And on top of that Nowa is just a half elf, who is weak and can't do anything alone..." Nowa continued and Silver could swear that she had start to cry

Because he could hear how something small fall on the water surface. He really didn't understand this, just a second ago Nowa was all cheerfully and now this. He was normally pretty good to cheer up people, but by this one he didn't know how could he cheer up Nowa. But than he saw that she was crying he didn't listening what Nowa was saying, he recalled what Echidna told her. That Nowa was born in a human village, but because she was different they chased her away. It was the same what happens to him before he lost his limbs. Every single person treated him as a monster, because of his right arm and his white hair... as was he some sort of freak...

As Silver finally realized that it was maybe his fault that Nowa was like that right now, he stood up. As Nowa hear the splashing water, she thought that she had chased him away and got even more depressed. But suddenly she felt how an arm was around her and were hugging her. Nowa was totally surprised to feel his gentle warmth, sneaking up in her body.

"That's not true, Nowa. You are gentle, you are cute, strong and beautiful on top. Nobody of us think you are a bother, we all love you the way you are, Nowa."

As Nowa turned herself around in Silver's hug she saw that he was crying too.

"You really think Nowa is all of this?"

Silver simply nod and smiled with the small tears in his eye's. Nowa who felt this warmth only twice in her live begun even now more to cry and pushed her small body towards Silver's, what brought both to fall back into the water in a really awkward position. At last for Silver was it embarrassment. Eventually, Nowa calmed down as Silver was hugging her and both decided to leave the bath and go to bed, before someone could see them and think the wrong thing. But as they leaved the hot spring Silver heard that rattle from earlier and saw how something jumped out of the tree, it was definitely a human and Nowa thought she heard something like a strange scream. What made her remember of that incident, from the train.

Nowa grabbed Silver's left arm and was holding him tight. And again they both were in a awkward situation, but they leaved the hot spring and moved back to the bed room and found everyone already asleep and that Nanael was tied up with some funny scribble on her face.

* * *

><p>- Bedroom -<br>- Midnight -

* * *

><p>Nowa somehow woke up in the same night and was scared to death, there was nobody next to her or nobody else in the room. So Nowa stood up from the bed, she realized that everything was dark and even as she took a candle, it wasn't going to get brighter in the inside of the bedroom. Nowa started to shiver, she tried to cry out to everyone. But no voice came out of her mouth, what scarred her even more. As she grab her throat she noticed something on the ground.<p>

"...!"

There was fresh blood all over the floors and on the walls, and even the window had cracks. Silver's mechanical leg, Alleyne's lance and Leina's armor was the only thing else in the room. As Nowa took Leina's armor she saw they had claw marks on it and that they were deep. And just as she wanted to touch it, the sound of weight impacting the ground behind her makes Nowa to turn around. As Nowa turned around she wanted to scream but she couldn't instead, her throat begun to burn. That thing what stood behind Nowa was one of the lizard creature who kidnapped her and Kai but this one was different, it was in some kind of a armor. It screeches before it attacked Nowa.

As Nowa closed her eye's and was waiting for the attack. She opened her eye's again to find nothing, but as she decided to take a look she found the death body's of everyone...

* * *

><p>Suddenly Nowa open up again her eye's and found herself next to Alleyne, who was sleeping next to her. Nowa turned her head around to check as if everything alright, as she noticed that it was just a nightmare. She put her hand against her bare small chest and was truly relieved, that this was just a bad dream...<p>

"It was just a dream..." Nowa said to herself as she turned to Silver

As Nowa looked at Silver she remind his comfort in the bath and somehow she found herself walking towards him. As she realized that she was standing in front of him she realized that she was still naked, but it was too late to walk back and so she decided to crawl under the blanket next to him. As she lay down next to him she begun to blush and snuggled her small body onto his and fall asleep.

"I love you..." was Nowa's last words as she drifted into a nice dream.

* * *

><p>Next Morning<br>- Bed Room -

* * *

><p>"That is inexcusable." Alleyne's anger voice was to be heard too<p>

"I can't believe this..." Leina respond in an angry and sad voice

"No... My brother isn't that kind of person..." Kaithlyn voice could be heard too, but she sounded more desperate than the others

Silver slowly awoken trough the noise he heard. As he rises his tired body and rub his eye's from the long sleep, he was surprised that everyone was standing in front of the bed. They looked towards him with mixed expression.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, every one of them was fully clothed, and it didn't look like they had any intention of doing anything else, not that Silver would complain about it, now that he got a use to the sexual harassment. They paused on the edge of the bed and flicked their eyes between Silver and someone else next to him, several times. They eventually stopped and cocked an eyebrow at Silver, but refrained from saying anything. Since the expression of Alleyne, Leina, Kai, Tomoe, Hachiel and Ymir wasn't good at all. It was more mad and evil or angry. Only Echidna and Shizuka were smiling and found the whole scene just hideous. Maybe because Echidna already know that nothing really happened. But for Silver who was still drunken of this long nap, didn't know what was going on and just as he wanted to ask them. He heard someone moaning and moving next to him.

As he looked to his right side he saw Nowa lying in his bed and that she was naked. Just than he realized why they looked so mad at him and why they stand there.

"WHAT THE..." He said and realized what they was thinking so he turned to them  
>"No wait I didn't done anything..." He Said with a panicked look and fall out of the bed<p>

But the picture what the others saw gave them the wrong idea, because Silver fall only dressed in a towel out of the bed. And the last thing what he saw was that they moved closer to him and grabbed him.

* * *

><p>- Living Room -<p>

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Cattleya walked into the living room and was surprised about what she saw. Then she saw that everyone helped out with the chores. Leina who switched her armor in a simple tight apron, washed the dishes from yesterday. Airi was outside and took care about the laundry with Alleyne and Nowa, it was more cloths from them as the laundry from Cattleya and Rana. That everyone was wearing just a tight apron was for any audience actually very arousing, maybe that would explain why Echidna was drooling half over her place as she saw everyone running trough the living room and was staring on the bouncing breasts from everyone and the tight panties. Even she don't like Alleyne she was somewhat wicked too, holding the laundry into the sun light, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Echidna was truly in her own world.<p>

As Cattleya moved closer to the table she saw someone tied up, first she thought it was Nanael, but she was helping out too. But than she recalled who that person was, it was Silver, who was lying on the ground tied up and he even had something white in his mouth, to prevent him from screaming.

And just in that moment as Cattleya wanted to free him, since see didn't know what has happened last night. Leina jumped with her tight apron around her body in front of Silver and Cattleya.

"No way! Please don't release him, Miss Cattleya. It is a punishment for him!" Leina said holding her arm's on her waist as her breasts bounce up and down.

"For what?" Cattleya asked with wide eye's at the young Leina

"He slept with Nowa last night in front of us." Shizuka said with a waving hand and a dirty grin on her face

Cattleya cocked an eyebrow and flicked her eye's between Silver and the rest of the girl's. She also saw that Silver was shaking his head in deny, pretty fast that the tears that he was crying flow trough the room. But since nobody said anything to prove it, Cattleya patted his head and said...

"Don't worry, Ingo. I prove your innocence." She said with a kind smile and could see that what he had in his mouth was no silk, it was a pair of white panties. As Cattleya saw this she really hoped that they were clean...

After another ten minutes everyone was sitting on the table, because she wanted to know what happened last night then she didn't believe it that he would do something like this. Echidna was really amused about the thing, especially about the fact that Cattleya took out a mallet. As Cattleya used the mallet and hit the table..

"Okay, folks! Cattleya the judge opened the negotiations. Culprit is Ingo Vieth Vs. The Beautiful Warrior's as the claimants." Cattleya said and moved her glasses back in her face and looked trough it with evil sparks.

Silver who saw this, just hoped it could not get any nasty. But it got worse as it already was, the one who should hold Silver on the ground was Nanael and instead of holding him she turned him on the back and was sitting on his lap, staring at him with lustful eye's.

"Hrmpf!" Silver said, but nobody was listening

"Okay, first witness is Ymir the Iron Princess!" Cattleya said and pointed at the space where Ymir should actually sit. But as everyone turned to the space, there was no Ymir and everyone had a dark look on their face...

"Oh~ho, I think she is still working outside. Well anyways, let's move on!" Cattleya said and pointed at Airi

* * *

><p>- Outside in front of the forge workshop -<p>

* * *

><p>Ymir was still busy with the repair work on Silver's right arm, but she could not figure it out how she should repair it. Though she had a drawing from Silver, how she should forge it. But just as she put the reforged sword from Leina away, someone approached her.<p>

"Excuse me, miss." A unknown male voice said behind Ymir and brought her to wince

As Ymir turned a little scarred around, she saw the person who stood behind her. She got hit by a thunder as she saw this person. Behind her stood a 195cm tall handsome male adult with long, vibrant red hair and a goatee on his chin. It was just a shame that she could only see this form of his face, then he was wearing a big black hat that covered half of his face. And he wore a largely black with gold trimmings, and buttons and an unknown organization sign pin being made entirely of gold. Ymir could not tell, was he dangerous or not, but one thing was for sure he had something around him that can bring every woman to melt.

"Are here staying two children? A lithe young woman, somewhat tall, with beautiful darkly colored hair, tied in two high pigtail's and darkly colored eyes and a fair complexion. And a filthy young man of average height with long white hair and two artificial limbs?" The unknown man asked as he put a cigarette in his mouth and started to smoke.

Ymir could not tell who he meant, he know that two children were staying here. But she didn't really remembered, if the description fit with Ingo and Kaithlyn. The man saw that Ymir had a hard time to think, so he just continued.

"The girl is called Kaithlyn and the boy Ingo." He simply said as he took another breath from the cigarette.

"Yes, there are inside. Do you want to talk to them?"

"No, I just want to give them something maybe you can give them this here." He respond to Ymir's question

And suddenly Ymir looked behind that man and saw a big black box with a golden lock. Ymir turned back to that man, but he was already gone and as she tried to call after him he just waved with his hand.

It was then that Ymir heard that someone was yelling in the inside from the house and she grabbed the black box and walked in.

* * *

><p>- Living Room -<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the living room Silver finally could spit out the panties in his mouth and was extremely pissed, since Nowa said it already to the second time. That she had a nightmare and because of that she sneak up to him and fall asleep next to him.<p>

"I have enough of this bullshit! YOU GUYS KNOW VERY WELL THAT I WAS TAKING A BATH LAST EVENING. AND NOWA SAID IT ALREADY TWO TIMES! WHAT SHOULD I DO THAT YOU GUYS BELIEVE ME THAT I NEVER D-D..." Silver yelled at everyone but shut his mouth as he nearly said it...

Everyone turned to him and looked at him surprised and suspicious, everyone wanted to know what he wanted to say. Only Kaithlyn know it and Echidna, since Echidna had a fine nose for the scent of innocent. And Echidna started to grin and slowly to lough.

"Come one, femi boy. Tell them you dirty little secret!" Echidna stated and was truly amused

The other girls flicked their eyes at Silver and Echidna and asked themself what she mean, and they also saw that Silver's face was bright red. He really didn't wanted to say it, but he also know that this nonsense will maybe at last come to an end. So he took all guts he had and hoped that they won't lough...

"FINE..." He took a deep breath "I-I'm a VIRGIN!" Silver yelled and closed his eye's out of fear

He only heard that someone was bumping on the ground and an other person open the door. The following peacefulness was more embarrassing as reassuring for him. He heard that someone was coming closer to them, and so he open up his eye's and saw that everyone was staring at him. Only Echidna was covering her mouth and was laughing with big tears. As he turned his head he saw that Nanael was staring at him too, with a really embarrassment blushing face. As he took another look he saw that Kaithlyn was relieved and the others had a red face too. But now was the question, do they believe him or not.

Eventually Echidna calmed down and wiped her tears away and she let out a big sigh

"You finally said it, femi boy. You know what? That was the greatest what I had saw in my long boring live."

Silver looked at her indignantly and he really wanted to kill her now.

"And if you don't believe him, lady's. You can believe me I know the scent from innocent. And compare to the rest of you guys, he stinks after innocent and only two other people have not this scent. That's me and Cattleya." Echidna was again laughing and Alleyne just glared at her.

Nanael suddenly stood up from Silver to release him. But just as he wanted to say something a new voice filled the space of the living room.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS DONE WITH MY PANTIES...!" Ymir took her wet soaked panties from the ground

Everyone tried to calm her down, Silver looked behind her to see a familiar black box...

* * *

><p>- Bedroom -<p>

* * *

><p>Standing in the bedroom Ingo and Kaithlyn tried to open the box. As they tried to open it Kaithlyn begun to apologize that she didn't believe him, and just as Ingo put his left hand on her shoulder and nod, the box was open. But what in the inside was, amaze both. It were two set's of new cloths for Kaithlyn and himself and one long black coat and a long jacket. And a new artificial arm, in a bronze color with sharp fingertips.<p>

"I wonder who gave this to Ymir..." Kaithlyn asked

"She said a man in a black coat..." Ingo respond to his sister

Both Vieth siblings begun to think who that man was. The only one who would fit to the description of Ymir, was their Uncle Marian. But that would be impossible, since he was declared dead. And since it was a bad omen to talk about death people, they decided to shrug it off.

"Should I help you with the arm, Igi?" Kaithlyn asked cheerfully with a big smile as she took the arm out of the box

Ingo just nod and sat down on the bed. As Kaithlyn put the artificial arm on the shoulder of hers beloved brother's, she had mixed feelings as she did this because she know that if she put it on her brother would scream in pain since his brain still sends signals trough his nerves. As Kai was sunken in thoughts she didn't notice that she suddenly slip away with her hands and crashed with her forehead on the one of her brothers, as Kai open her eye's from the bumb she found herself on his lips and both were staring each other into their eye's. Both jumped back and gazed on the other one in an embarrassing silent. Eventually both started to lough.

"Sorry, Igi. I didn't mean to do that..." Kai said laughing with a beating heart and a blushing face

"It's okay we both walked trough many things, so I guess a little kiss is half bad." Ingo smiled kindly at his sister. "Besides that... No it, okay."

"What's wrong, Ingo?"Kaithlyn asked him with a curios look on her face.

"It's nothing. You can change first I wait outside, until you're done." With that Ingo walked out and let his sister with a dump look on her face in the room alone. As He was standing in the hallway he heard the others talking laughing and he sunk again in deep thought's. That he actually has only Kaithlyn left. No other relative. he would never say it, but his deepest wish was it to reunite her with her sister, but this Sylphi wasn't her sister it was a girl who had the same name as she had.

As he fall even deeper in thought his attention was caught by Tomoe, she was running to the bath, holding her hands on her crotch and had a red face. It was actually a arousing view, since everybody was wearing a tight apron who fit pretty nicely on each one sharply body. As Tomoe passed him he could catch a glance from her and saw her big breasts, bouncing up and down. It was nearly so arousing as he saved her from Echidna who had plenty of fun with her, as she hung on a tree and was pretty tight tied up.

Just in the moment she was in the bath, Kaithlyn called out that she was done and that he can enter. As Ingo walked back with a depressed look, his mood got overwhelmed with happiness by the look of Kaithlyn's new outfit.

"What do you say?" Kaithlyn smiled bright at him as she made a pose to show herself to him

Ingo just smiled at her with his kind innocent face. Kaithlyn was wearing her hair now back in her old style two high pig tails. Over her white dress, which Cattleya gave her was she wearing the black jacket. The jacket was were largely black with silver trimmings and with the buttons being made entirely of silver. The jacket was long enough to pass for the short dress that ends in a frilled shirt. On her legs she wore black thigh-high boots.

And Kaithlyn noticed that he was checking his new outfit she suddenly lift up her skirt and started to giggle as she saw the panicky look of his face. But he just overreacted, then she wore black short shorts to cover her undergarments.

"Do you had to do this?" Ingo asked with a sigh

But Kaithlyn gave just giggle from her and run out of the room and stick her tongue out to him, as she closed the door.

With another stronger sigh, he looked at the cloths that which were left for him and put them on. The good thing was, the cloths which were left in the box. Belonged to his favorite choice from his world, a Victorian outfit with a white long-sleeved white button up shirt, over the shirt he wore a black vest and a ribbon-like tie around his neck. On his lower body he had black pants and on his feet a pair of black heavy-duty boots with a light metal protection. And a new hooded jacket, which was a long black coat with silver trimmings, with the buttons and an odd pin being made entirely of silver. But he decided not to wear the coat and put him on the bed. After that he walked out and had a really happy face, as was something made him really happy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16:  
>Stone, scissors, paper ?!<strong>

* * *

><p>- Noon -<br>- Vosk, in front of Cattleya's House -

* * *

><p>In the early afternoon everyone sat outside in front of the house and was watching Silver and Alleyne making a sparring fight. He with a normal sword and Alleyne using her main weapon, a spear. As Alleyne charges at Ingo, he dodge it easily, but in truth he had a hard time dodging her attacks. Alleyne overpowered him easily so that he was fast out of breath.<p>

Since Alleyne wanted to know what Silver can do, she wasn't holding back. No matter that she was in love with him and Echidna saw this, but she saw that Silver had problems with sword fighting and was more fixed on his footwork. As Alleyne saw that he had problems with sword fighting she jumped back, to give him some room but she already gave him a score about 10 points.

This time Silver rushed forward and attacked her, but Alleyne easily evaded the slash and was now standing behind him. As Silver noticed this he used his leg to strike into her back. But Alleyne saw this coming and grabbed his leg, with an easy throw she send Silver flying on the ground. And before he could stand again, she pointed the tip of her lance on his chest.

"Death." Alleyne simply said, but she saw his red face what she confused

The reason Silver's face was red was, he could take a good look under her skirt and saw her green leaf panties. Even though he already saw her naked it was still awkward for him.

"W-Where are you looking at..." Alleyne respond and started to blush too.

"S-Sorry..." He respond as he stood up and rub the dirt from his cloths and he noticed that everyone was watching the both, so Ingo waved to them with a bright kind smile

Kaithlyn waved back and turned then back to Sylphi as Echidna started to speak.

"Femi boy, isn't that great at swordmanship, but his footwork is perfectly nice." She said

"Igi, was never good at swordsmanship. Our Mother trained us how to fight and I always beat him in a sword fight, but he is a great one hand combat fighter." Kaithlyn respond as she heard the mumbling from Echidna

"So, your brother is a better brawler? Now that is interesting." Echidna respond and turned back to the both and saw that Nowa looks on with excitement.

Back to the pair, that was standing and starring on each other, begun Alleyne to judge about his skills...

"Your swordsmanship is pitiful, you just use your sword arm for strikes and slash and your forgot to use it as shield too. 10 points! But your footwork is quite excellent, 40 points!" Alleyne said strictly at him and saw that he was surprised at her words.

Actually he was wondering the whole time why she was giving everyone points, but he never asked, though.

"Well... I was never good at sword fighting anyways..." Ingo scratched his head as he said this with a embarrassment look at Alleyne

As Leina this heard she recalled the event in Karakure, where he easily overpowered that giant man. She was confused now.

"If he was never good at swordmanship, then how could he beat, Duncan?" Leina asked worried herself and was question her own abilities

"L-Leina...?" Tomoe turned to her with worried eye's

"Let me guess, it was you who fought against Duncan. Right, Kaithlyn?" Echidna said and draw from everyone the attention

"I-I don't know, in that fight we was mix up maybe my abilities fused with his endure and physical prowess. I don't know."

"Physical Prowess ?" Sylphi asked curios

"Yeah.. so much I can remember, Ingo was always able to perform seemingly physically impossible workouts, which are above of normal human standards." Kaithlyn said and remembered as they were kids, that Ingo was called a monster.

"Seriously..? He was called a Monster!? Such a cute boy?" Shizuka asked with wide eye's

"Yes..."

"I know that he has something special, but that he can do that is really impressive. He remind me a little on Owen, in his younger years." Cattleya said and fall silent, what wasn't unaware of Leina.

"Is he still not back, Cattleya?"

"No and I don't know where he is..."

"Anyways, Cattleya so much I remember your husband is strong and he killed a dragon, so he can watch himself." Echidna said coldly and walked next to Nowa, to watch the upcoming battle better.

Back to the both fighters, Alleyne was still pointing her spear on Ingo and noticed his depressed look.

"You said you not good in swordsmanship, then which weapon you prefer? A staff or a lance or maybe a spear, like I do?" Alleyne asked still not satisfied from the little fight, she wanted to see his full power.

"No, nothing what you say." He respond to the elf girl

"Then which you prefer?"

"My hands." Ingo respond and clenched his hands to fist

Alleyne cracked surprised an eyebrow up and begun to smile. As Ingo put the sword in the ground and went in a battle positionm, decided Alleyne to do the same and put her spear against a tree.

"Please use your spear." Ingo said to Alleyne's surprise and she turned to him with a curios look on her face

"I should fight you with a weapon?"

"Yes. And Alleyne, please don't hold back this time."

"W-What are you saying I wasn't holding back..." Alleyne respond with a blushing face "How could he know that i was holding back..." Alleyne thought as she walked in front of him with her spear.

Alleyne was really holding back as she noticed that he wasn't good at swordsmanship, but this time she won't do it. But it was already to late for her she was to long distracted from her thoughts, that she didn't saw how he was rushing towards her.

Alleyne prepared to defend herself, but Ingo suddenly jumped over her, by using his hands on her shoulder to get behind her and attempt to strike her with his leg but through her excellent agility and speed, could she expect the strike and block it with her spear. As Alleyne was holding his leg with her spear, she could feel that something was different. He was much stronger, than before.

As Alleyne pushed him away she saw that he made a back flip and waited for her next move. As the rest saw this they looked all cheering for their favorite.

Alleyne was truly surprised and decided to attack him. As she dashed forward she used her spear to make the same trick as he did. But she failed and was surprised that he know what she was planning. Alleyne prepared to defend herself again, but she was to slow and Ingo used his right fist to make a straight strike into hers abdomen, but he stopped and Alleyne felt his palm of his right hand against her stomach. It was a calm and cold touch, she also noticed that he was holding her spear with the other hand. As Ingo looked into her eye's she started to blush and to gulp.

"Alleyne... Why do you holding back... is it because of that what we did in the bedroom. You said later, as you put your cloths back on, that you feel sorry for what you did. And even in the living room you asked me to train with you. So please don't hold back... there is one thing that my Master told me, in a battle it doesn't matter if you fight against a friend or a foe, you have to act cold or it will hurt your even more." Ingo said as he was staring in her blue eye's

Alleyne was somewhat enjoying the gentle touch on her belly, but also blushed even more from the lecture. As Ingo jumped back and released her, she took a deep breath and just hoped that nobody heard what Ingo said.

Realizing that he was right, Alleyne decides to use one of her signature moves in trying to catch him off guard and to end this fight. To prove that her feelings for him don't distract her anymore. So she charges in front of Ingo, hoping to make him think it was a normal strike, and sticks her spear into the ground for leverage. Her body then lifts up and started to spin.

Although the move surprises him, but he quickly reacts and clap his hands against to use his magic, as he put them on the ground a wall from root appeared to protect him, but the attack was strong enough to destroy the root wall and knock him back a few feet down on one knee, but his durability and magic surprises both, Alleyne and Nowa and of course the rest of the girls and boys.

"Amazing, Ingo used root's to protect himself and to block Captain's Tornado Strike." Nowa watched with excitement.

Alleyne stands back with a surprised look on her face, and smiled. Since only a few people has ever dodge this attack.

"You're not bad at all, with your hands. Among all these years of fighting, I have never met a male opponent as strong as you. But why didn't you use your magic in the first round."

"Since it don't belongs to my body, I prefer not to use it..."

"Handsome, cute, honest and a quite good warrior. I truly found a special person..." Alleyne thought and could feel how her heart started to race "Well then, shall we continue?" Alleyne ask with a smirk.

"Only if you want." He prepares himself.

Alleyne charges at him again and uses her spear for leverage once more. This time she makes a jump at a high altitude. Nowa, Echidna and Leina immediately know what move she is planning to do.

"Igi is done, no way that he can block Captain's Eagle Talon."

Alleyne know if he don't made something against her Eagle Talon, he will be finished. Ingo examines her and saw that she has one weakness, just like he has. So Ingo prepared a evade move.

Ingo begun to count the right time, when he should jump and made a counter attack. Alleyne noticed that he wasn't moving or intend to do anything, but it was already to late to stop her attack.

What nobody know and even Echidna not. Keltan was moving towards Kaithlyn. Everyone was stunned from the fight and was waiting for the finish blow. The whole air was filled with tension, waiting up for the movements of Ingo against Alleyne's Eagle Talon.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaithlyn suddenly screamed and broke Ingo's concentration

"Kai!?" He turned to her and wasn't waiting anymore in a battle pose.

Alleyne saw this and panicked, herself she didn't want to hurt him. But it was way too late for stopping her Eagle Talon.

"I'm sorry..." Alleyne suddenly said and saw that Ingo turned back to her with a shocked expression on his face, he could do anything to dodge this attack.

But Alleyne draw her spear back so that her leg could reach him. With a desperate move she kicked Ingo in the side, to push him away from the deadly blow of her Eagle Talon.

As Silver got hit by her leg he flow towards Echidna who catched him, but both crushed against a tree and Ingo found himself with his face between Echidna's big soft breasts. He suddenly felt how an arm was wrapping around his neck and the other one was between his legs.

"Oh my. I never thought that you like elder woman, Ingo. So~ you want lose you innocence trough me." Echidna said in a seductive voice and patted his head with a giggle.

"..." No respond from Ingo, he was overwhelmed from her skillful touch and that Echidna's hot breath was blowing into his ear

What he didn't know was that Echidna was just joking, since she don't like man. But she also could feel the annoyed stares from Alleyne and the others.

"Normally, I don't like man but for you I make a exception. Just for you femi boy~." Echidna said and prepared to kiss him until...

Echidna simply dropped him on the ground and stood up, took Keltan from Kaithlyn's leg and walked towards Alleyne and Nowa. But Nowa run like everyone else towards Ingo.

"Why don't come out, Lizard~boy~" Echidna said towards the air and Ingo suddenly stood up holding is side in pain and walked next to Echidna.

As Alleyne saw that he was holding his side, she felt anger about herself. But soon she heard a rattle from the bush and she turned to the source of that sound.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a lizard like creature walked out of the bush and stared at Echidna and the others. He then lifted his head and let out a load caw. A split Second afterwards all the other lizard like creature jumped out and surrounded them. Everyone was surprised, because they didn't notice that they was being watched. Just as everyone analyzed that they could not run away from them and that the only one who had weapons with them, was Silver and Alleyne. But also Echidna had a weapon too, her pet snake Keltan. Keltan's poisen was extremely dangerous, to any live form.<p>

Echidna was holding Keltan around her hand, so that he could attack fast. The one who looked like their leader points out at Echidna and motions that she should get out of the ring. But she didn't want to leave and walked slowly towards Alleyne and starred evil on the leader of those beings. Just than two of them walked up to Echidna, Kaithlyn and Alleyne and grab them. Escorting them out of the ring, Harshly. The leader was smiling when he saw Echidna cursing at them, when they threw her into a tree trunk.

He then turned his head to Ingo, who was staring at him. The leader was not surprised by this. But it wasn't a stare of scare or anything else, it was more an annoyed look.

"I have found you Silver, or should I say Ingo." He said.

The leader saw surprise in his gaze. He used his lack of concentration to attack. But since Ingo was injured from Alleyne's hit he wasn't fast enough to react and the leader of this group charged and rammed Ingo with his head, Ingo barely missing the horns on his armor and fall to the ground, biting on his lips from the pain in his side.

The other girl's gasped as they saw him lying on the ground holding his side.

"Do I have your attention now?" The leader snarled at him.

"Bastard... what do you want..." Ingo respond in a rather pissed mood and got up to attack him, as payback.

The leader of them blocked Ingo's attack easily, and pushed Ingo back, flying across the field. Then suddenly there was a large explosion near the feet's of their leader, what made him jumping away to prevent any major injuries. Unknown to both and the other's. Shizuka could throw a fog bomb. It happens fast, but Ingo noticed that his opponent was attacking him again, maybe with a killing move. So he clap fast his hands together and pushed them to the ground, to summon a stone wall. As he did this he jumped out of the steam cloud and heard a loud screech. Ingo saw the attack coming. The attack of this thing went right through the stone wall. As Ingo evade it with another jump he suddenly heard a loud hiss, from behind. So he turned around to see Leina, which was knocked down against a tree and she was injured. Ingo begun to ask himself what had happened, but to her luck everyone run towards her and stand in front of the lizard thing that throw her against the tree.

The reason Leina was knocked down was that she wanted to help Ingo. She didn't wanted to lose him again, so she grabbed her reforged sword from Ymir and rushed towards him. But she was caught by a female lizard and got a hit from the tail. Which throw her against a tree and since she wasn't wearing her armor, was it very painful for her.

But the leader used Ingo's lack of concentration, again, to launch an attack. This time Ingo was to slow to cast a spell or to counter his attack so he used his new arm to dodge it. The claws of his opponent tear something apart, but it wasn't flesh that Ingo's enemy tore. It was just his long-sleeved shirt and exposed now his mechanical arm.

"So what my scouts said was true. Your right arm is not organic. That is very interesting." The leader snarled at Ingo.

"What do you want and how do you know our Names!" Ingo shouted.

The leader smiled at Ingo's comment and continued.

"I have followed Leina and you since Karakure Village. I know almost everything that happened."

Everyone stared in amazement as he continued.

"I was there when that Man almost killed Leina. I was there when Ingo was attacked at Ganios. I was Even there when Elina attacked Risty, Sylphi, and Leina near that one hideout. Almost everything that has happened to you I have been there."

Ingo stared at lizard with hate in his eyes.

"I don't believe you!" He shouted.

The leader then turned back to Ingo and snarled.

"You don't believe me? Ask Echidna."

Everyone looked at Echidna. She got up and nodded.

"He is Right." She said.

Everyone of the girls gasps at this. Nowa was hiding behind Alleyne, and she was scarred and crying. He smiled, as would he know that Nowa was scarred. And he looked from Kaithlyn to Nowa and back. He started to laugh.

"You still have those two? Even after what happened at the Horse Train?"

There again was a gasp and the lizard sighed.

"What do you know about it?" Ingo asked, threateningly.

"Who do you think kidnapped them?" The lizard said with a smile.

Again everyone gasped, and the feathers on the lizard's arm started to ruffle.

"It was You!" Alleyne then shouted at the lizard sighed and motioned for the lizard's to grab Alleyne.

Two of them broke rank and walked towards Alleyne. She would never give up, but because of Nowa behind her she didn't done a thing and let grab herself from the lizard. One grabbed each arm and held her in place, waiting for more instructions.

"Yes, it was me and three of my subordinates. We easily over powered them. I never would have believed humans, and elves, are so weak. Though that one..." The leader then pointed at Kaithlyn "Killed many of my subordinates, so I have a score to settle with her. That's why I'm here." The lizard snarled when he finished.

Alleyne tried to get out of the grasp of the lizards, only for their claws to cut her arm. As the claw cut Alleyne's flesh she let out a small whimper. Ingo could see that the leader smiled.

He then looked than at the leader, and looked back. Ingo was already pissed, because he just attacked him. But that he was the one who kidnapped Kaithlyn filled him with pure hatred.

"I'm going to kill you, you ugly, disgusting bastard."Ingo said and clapped his hands again together.

His enemy unsheathed his sword and stood in a battle position.

Everyone had a shocked face when they saw this.

"You are not the only Species that can learn how to use a sword!" The leader hissed before attacking Ingo. But got interrupted as he saw that his right arm turned into a long blade.

The lizard attacked then, but Ingo blocked every attack very well, but always missed when he attacked him. And with every slash of his right arm his side started to burn. He also could feel that his shirt started to get soaked with blood. Since it started to burn he decided to use the same tactic as he was fighting Roy. So he clapped again his hands together and created a large dust explosions.

He could not evade so Ingo paused attacking and went in a defence. The explosion sent so much dirt in the air that it was hard to see. He knew that his opponent was in the inside of the dust cloud, so Ingo closed his eye's to collect his left straight and to hear where he was.

"There!" Ingo thought and turned around with a slash, but his blade got hold up from something and he saw him standing in front of him.

It looked like he has holding his blade.

"Hey there." The lizard said right before he punched Ingo.

Ingo then fall to the ground. The leader saw him get back up, but very slowly. As Ingo was up the lizard jumped at him and pushed him back to the ground, standing now on his chest.

"Shit... my side hurts..." Ingo thought as he saw that his opponent was struggling against something. But he dropped his snout next to Ingo's ear and snarled.

"I thought you where different. You are just as weak as any other Human. You disgust me."

Ingo wasn't scarred of him or to die he was more scarred about too leave his sister alone... He could barely talk trough the pressure of his chest but Ingo was able to mutter something.

"What... the... hell... are... you?"

He could see that this angered his enemy even more, so the leader put the end of his snout barely three inches away from Ingo's Face.

"I thought you would recognize us. My Master thought you would also. We are Velociraptor." The raptor snarled.

The Raptor climbed off of Ingo. As He tried to get up the raptor kicked his legs from under him. What let him again falling to the ground, and let his side not feeling good. As Ingo shook his head to throw the pain away from his mind, he suddenly felt how another raptor was holding his hand-claws over his throat.

Out of fear to leave his sister alone, Ingo closed his eye's and was waiting for the death blow. He started to curse himself over and over and he also could hear that Kaithlyn was yelling at them.

His heart started to race, and fear made it impossible for him to move a single muscle. But the death blow wasn't coming, instead he suddenly heard how something got sliced. First Ingo thought it was his throat, but he was alright. He heard the girl's gasp and many footsteps fast running away.

"This is not Over!"

Ingo could not open his eye's, it was like he was paralyzed from fear. But than he felt a warm and gentle hand caress his cheek. As Ingo open up his eye's he didn't wanted to believe his eye's. He saw a death raptor and a girl standing above him. Ingo was more shocked about the girl as about the fact that this girl killed the raptor with one slice.

The girl had pinkish white hair that seems to be tied into pigtails in the back layers of her hair, and she had reddish eyes. As she was still caress his cheek, his view fall a little down and he saw that she was wearing a tight lowery red leotard with red spoilers. He also saw that she showed plenty much skin. On her legs she wore black tight socks. On her hip she wore some separated long straps, that looked like petals.

The girl suddenly stood up and walked towards the corpse of the raptor, she suddenly stamped on the skull and broke it open. Even though she was brutal, Ingo was speechless. He also noticed that her back, showed the same amount of skin like her front. Even more and that the leotard had the shape of a swimsuit.

The girl turned a last time back to Ingo and disappeared before he even could say something.

After a few minutes Echidna and Alleyne followed the girl, with their weapons and plenty of fog bombs from Shizuka.

* * *

><p><em>Later on the same day, after that unknown attack. Everyone was in the bedroom of <em>_**Cattleya's **__House. But only __**Echidna**__ and __**Alleyne**__ wasn't there, both of them tried to find a clue where those Raptor's were, or at last to find a clue who that girl was. But __**Leina**__, who was beaten down by one of them, was still lying in a bed with everyone staring at her. __**Sylphi**__ used all Heal-spells she know to heal her, but something wasn't right. It was like she was in a deep sleep, like she was cursed or something._

"I don't understand this... Nothing works... **Leina**..." _**Sylphi**__ respond and was on the edge of crying, but then she suddenly felt how someone was hugging her from behind._

"Have faith in you **Sylphi**, **Leina** would never give up! I know her too well for that!"

"**T-Tomoe**..."

"**Tomoe-sama** is right. Just keep trying it!"

"**Shizuka**... You're right I can't give up and I won't give up. Everyone stay back."_ In that moment __**Sylphi**__ stood up and was holding her hands over __**Leina**__'s body, she closed her eye's and started to speak in a language which nobody has ever heard before. As several runes appeared in a blue light above __**Leina**__, were everyone stunned at the blue light and let out a gasp, as it flow straight into__** Leina**__ and brought herself to a glowing blue light._

_But just as she casted the spell, __**Sylphi**__ fall pale back to the ground, but she got caught by __**Cattleya**__ and everyone turned concerned to her._

"Watch it, if you collapse now. Neither, **Leina** or **Ingo** won't forgive you." _**Cattleya**__ smiled kind_

_As __**Sylphi**__ calmed down and stood back on her feet. __**Echidna**__ and__** Alleyne**__ came back too from their seek and weren't really happy. Because they could not find neither the girl or those Raptors._

"Did you found really nothing?" _**Ymir**__ asked as she looked at them worried_

"Not a single clue. But we found some strange impact's in the trees and plenty of blood on the ground. Not that of a human, though." _**Echidna**__ said with an annoyed tone and walked towards __**Leina**_ "Is she alright?"_**Echidna**__ asked as she patted her head_

"**Sylphi** did what she could do, now it' up to her."_**Airi**__ said changing the towel on her forehead_

"Why is **Ingo** sleeping and where is **Kaithlyn**?" _**Alleyne**__ asked surprised as she noticed that __**Ingo**__ fall asleep_

"**Kai** took care of his side that was hurt and he fall asleep as she did this, afterwards she went outside..." _**Nowa**__ respond on the strict look from her Captain_

"I see..." _**Alleyne**__ respond and gave herself the blame that he lost this fight_

"More improtant is! What was that for a creature. I never saw them before." _**Ymir**__ asked worried waving her head between __**Leina**__ and__** Silver**_

"**Hachiel** said that those creature's are not supposed to be existing, because they are from a past that is very long ago."_**Cattleya**__ respond watching at everyone_

"Where are they now?"_**Leina**__ suddenly asked as she woke up_

"**Leina**!" _**Sylphi**__ cry out with tears in her eye's as she heard __**Leina**__'s voice_

_And everyone turned with a happy face to __**Leina**__. But they saw that__** Leina**__'s view got dark and depressed as she saw that __**Silver**__ was lying in a bed._

"I-Is he alright?" _**Leina**__ respond with a shocked expression_

"He is fine, he just took a nap. **Kaithlyn** took care of his injuries, from that battle." _**Sylphi**__ respond_

_First shocked about the fact that he was hurt, but soon that she heard he was just sleeping, made her really happy. __**Alleyne**__ waved her head between __**Leina**__ and __**Silver**__ with a small hint of jealousy. __**Alleyne**__ already know that __**Leina**__ and the rest of the girl were in love with him. She herself could no longer deny it, that she wanted him too. But her deep thoughts were interupted by __**Nowa**__..._

"**Nowa** is so happy that you are alright..."_** Nowa**__ jumped on __**Leina**__ and was holding herself on her with tears in her eye's._

_Everyone in the room turned to the both and started to smile, until __**Cattleya**__ sigh with a bright smile. _"Okay! Let's move into the living room and discuss what we are going to do next. I'm going to make something to eat." _She said_

* * *

><p><em>Sitting on the table in the living room, everyone drunk a cup of tea. But nobody of them know how long they were sitting already in front of the table, but they even didn't notice that <em>_**Echidna**__ was outside to look for __**Kaithlyn**__. Eventually, the both of them walked back in and saw that __**Kaithlyn**__ was visibly exhausted and had slight scratch on her legs. Walking behind her was __**Echidna**__ with a rather worried expression. First they thought that __**Echidna**__ did something to her, like the usual sexual harassment thing. But __**Kaithlyn**__ just passed the others and turned to the bedroom. As __**Leina**__ saw that she was injured, she felt a mix of different emotion. From worry and self hate. But soon as __**Echidna**__ sat down she simply made jokes about those Raptor's._

"That is nice and maybe funny, but why was **Kai** injured? You didn't do anything to her, did you?" _**Leina**__ asked concerned_

"No. But I saw her kicking against a tree and yelling on someone. I don't know with who she was talking, but maybe she just needed to clean her mind. I would prefer some lovely sex for something like this, but everyone has is own ways." _**Echidna**__ respond to __**Leina**__ and drunk a little tea too._

_At this comment about sex, everyone's face turned dark. Only __**Rana**__'s and __**Nowa**__'s face made a quizzically expression. And to avoid any embarrassment question from those both, __**Tomoe**__ throw a new question into the row._

_But before __**Tomoe**__ could speak, __**Alleyne**__ stood up and walked to the bed room._

* * *

><p><em>Entering the bedroom, <em>_**Alleyne**__ saw that __**Kaithlyn**__ was lying next to her brother. Watching the both closely, __**Alleyne**__ felt again a high amount of jealousy in her heart. But she totally forgot that the both were brother and sister. Moving closer to the both __**Alleyne**__ noticed a pair of __**Black Boots**__ on her leg's adn she was suprised about those boots..._

"What is this...? She didn't have them on as she passed us." _**Alleyne**__ respond as she saw those strange boot's_

_But she shrug it off and __**Alleyne**__ decided to take a nap. But first she changed the bandage and used some elven medicine. Eventually __**Alleyne**__ crawled in her bed and let herself fall on it. It was then that __**Alleyne**__ started to dream, a very unpleasant dream..._

_She found herself walking alone on a way. Which was surrounded by an old temple. She could hear the sound of three people fighting, as she realized from who and where those voices came, she speed up her movements and reached a big yard. On the left she could see__** Nowa**__ which wasn't moving at all and of the other side, she saw an unknown person in a black coat. First she was shocked about that __**Nowa**__ was lying there and thought that this person on the other side was responsible for it. But her view was soon fixed on a person in red, what looked like a human but something on this person was dangerous and not human._

_Despite that __**Alleyne**__ asked several times who he was, she got not a single respond from him. The only respond she got was that the unknown man raised his lance and attacked her. __**Alleyne**__ used all of her skills to fight back, but nothing what she did showed any visible effect. As if this person just an illusion or a ghost..._

_Still fighting she could feel that she was nearly at the end of her strength and could no longer dodge any attacks of her still unknown opponent. The strange thing was, she already beat down that mask that he was wearing and it exposed a man of the east. With a clash of both weapons, the man finally begun to speak._

"You are so weak... Your heart is full of doubts. Are you still thinking on how you can make him love you. If you not stop thinking like that it will poison your mind and you will lose him permanently along your precious pupil." _He said coldly and smashed his lance at __**Alleyne**__'s weapon and throw her along with her weapon into a wall. As she crashed into the wall and fall to the ground, she could see the face of that person in that black coat. As she realised that it WAS __**Ingo**__, she gasped and started suddenly to cry._

_She saw that he had several injuries and that his eyes were blank. There was no doubt that he was dead..._

_Reaching out her hand to his. __**Alleyne**__ snapped her eyes open and could feel that she was truly crying. Question herself what was wrong with her, crying about a dream she realised that it was the same dream that she had back there in the train. Also she realized that she was full of sweat and that she had blood on the corner of her mouth._

"Blood...?" _She respond as she wiped the blood away and turned her head automatically to the bed where __**Ingo**__ and __**Kaithlyn**__ slept. But she saw neither one of them. First she was shocked, but she realised that on the bed were some towels._

"Ah... They are probably in the bath. But why is my heart beating so fast..." _**Alleyne**__ respond with a sigh and recalled what that man said._

_For her was it cruel to have this dream again along those doubts in her heart, despite that she already said that she like him. Eventually __**Alleyne**__ decided to shrug those feelings away and wanted to take a bath, where she hoped that she could speak again with __**Ingo**__._

* * *

><p><em>Standing in front of the Bath door, <em>_**Alleyne**__ moved into the changing room and saw everyone's cloths, lying in several basket's. Just then as she saw __**Nowa**__'s cloths, she found __**Silver**__'s set of cloths too. Somehow she found herself, holding his shirt in front of her and was sniffing on it._

"Such...sweet scent..."_**Alleyne**__ respond with a blushing face, despite that what she just did was extremely pervert and would more fit __**Echidna**__._

_But since that night as she saw him in the forest, she felt herself attracted to him and so __**Alleyne**__ put his shirt back into the basket and started to strip off her own cloths. First taking off her red beret, waving her hair in the air, followed by removing her cloak. After that her glove's and boot's. As she remove her top and exposed her well-formed breasts, she noticed that only tiny towel's were left and that she know which fault that was._

"**E-Echidna**... your pervert bitch..." _**Alleyne**__ respond with a dark expression_

_But to her luck, she found a big pink towel and continued to strip off her cloths. As she removed her belt she could her that __**Nowa**__ was screaming. Something about 'Teach me how I can get a bigger bust size'. __**Alleyne**__ know that __**Echidna**__ was again playing pranks on her cute little __**Nowa**__. After she finished her changing, she put the towel around her body and entered the bath._

_As __**Alleyne**__ stood on the edge of the pool, she could see that everyone was enjoying themself. __**Ingo**__ and __**Kaithlyn**__ were sitting back on back. __**Nowa**__ was rubbing on a soap cucumber, but was frustrated that nothing was cumming out, even though the sea cucumber was moving horny and was pretty big. So__** Nowa**__ trow it away and was frustrated that it doesn't worked. But as the cucumber smashed on the water surface, it let out a huge amount of soap._

"UAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_**Ymir**__ suddenly started to scream, because she was hit by the cum from the cucumber and was full of it._ "What is this.. sap.." _**Ymir**__ tried desperate and frantic to whip it away, but it was so sticky..._

_**Nowa**__ floated fast towards __**Ymir**__ and helped her to whip the sticky sap from her face using her towel. As result __**Nowa**__ left with __**Ymir**__, __**Cattleya**__ and __**Rana**__ the bath to take care of this sticky soap sap. But soon after they left, __**Cattleya**__ send __**Nowa**__ and a clean __**Ymir**__ with something to drink back. As __**Tomoe**__ saw the both returning she had to think on that scene from earlier. She recalled everything and was wondering now who of the both were the adult..._

_Looking at __**Ymir**__ with quizzically eyes, __**Tomoe**__ found herself looking at the braids of __**Ymir**__ which looked like drills. _

"Her hairstyle is impressive, right **Shizuka**?"_** Tomoe**__ whispered to her friend_

"Maybe it is her secret skill!? If you not watch out she shoot them like rockets at you!"_** Shizuka**__ respond in attempt of making a joke_

"Really!?"_** Tomoe**__ respond and was imagine it how __**Ymir**__ stood in front of her opponent and extended her arms with an evil lough._

_But at the picture were her drills would shoot out like rockets at her enemy, she herself had to lough and draw so the attention of __**Ymir**__. _"PH HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Seeing that the both were laughing about her. __**Ymir**__ appeared in front of them and was pretty annoyed. _"What the hell are you laughing at!?"_** Ymir**__ respond_

"AHHHHHHH! NOT THE DRILLS!"_** Tomoe**__ and __**Shizuka**__ cried out in fear, holding each other and hiding behind a tree._

_Pissed, __**Ymir**__ turned around and saw that __**Echidna**__ was drinking some of the sake that gave __**Cattleye**__ them. _"Sake is a must at hot springs."_** Echidna**__ said as she saw __**Ymir**__ looking at her. _"Care to join me? You're old enough to drink, right?"

"Ah, guess I'll have some, too."_** Ymir**__ respond at __**Echidna**__ who pointed a bottle of sake at her._

_5 minutes later..._

_**Echidna**__ was amazed at the view of __**Ymir**__. _"I heard rumors, but... so this is high level drinking, huh. And even Femi-boy is drunken..."_** Echidna**__ respond at the both drunken_

"AHHHH~ This is a good one... hicks."_**Ymir**__ respond as she drunk the whole bottle in one attempt_

_Another set of 30 minutes later..._

_**Ingo**__ was lying on the small island and slept a sleep that was pretty deep, but since he was just drunken he could still understand the girls._

"Stone, scissors, paper!"_ The voices of the girls cried out and __**Ingo**__ was question himself what the meaning of this was._

_But he only could fell that he lost his awareness and that his body was pretty hot... Also he suddenly felt a cold breeze and that someone shouted, what sounded like a attack or something similiar '__**Waltz: Mist Wind**__'..._

* * *

><p><em>Some hours later in the living room, <em>_**Kaithlyn**__ was busy with the exchanging and the wring out of a water soaked rag. What she directly dip back into the water bowl and placed the rag back on the forehead of her brothers._

_And just as she put it down on his forehead, with caution. __**Kaithlyn**__ noticed that her brother started to moan._

"..Ng..."

_**Kaithlyn**__ was always playing his nurse when he was sick or was overworked, and she never had anything against it. Sha actually loved to take care of her brother. But her heart was always heavy when she saw him like this. But suddenly as she was thinking on the days back, her brother suddenly jumped up in a upright position and scarred her to death._

"Whoa! That was a surprise." _**Kaithlyn**__ respond in her thoughts as she recovered from the shock, that her brother gave her._

"**Kaithlyn**?" _**Silver**__ asked with wide open eye's and a face that told everyone that he had no idea where he was._

_**Kaithlyn**__ sat down on the chair that she put in front of him and was truly relieved that her beloved brother has awoken. With a big sigh of relieve she turned her head to him._

"You wake! I'm so relieved. I was really worried about you,** Igi**. Why didn't you listen to me, as I said you can't hold any alcohol by you."

"That was just a dream...?" _**Ingo**__ respond with a curios face_

"Huh...? What was just a dream?" _**Kaithlyn**__ asked curios_

"I guess I had a really dirty dream there..." _He respond in all honesty towards his sister and saw that her eye's turned wide open_

"A-Anyways... I found you passed out in the bath and drag you back here. Does your head still sting?" _**Kaithlyn**__ asked in a concerned tone and a blushing face, since she saw him naked and even put his clothes back on. But she know what he mean, because she interupted Echidna's pervert game. All the girls suddenly played Stone, scissors, paper in the hot spring. To decide who is allowed to sleep with him first..._

_And since Kaithlyn was against it and found that idea pretty stupid she used the Black Boots she got from that strange being that she saw earlier and was shouting at..._

"Where am I?"_ He asked __**Kaithlyn**__ which had still a concerned glance on her face. He could see that her face was red and that something was uncomfortable for her. But he shrug it off and was waiting for an answer of his sister._

"We are in the living room from **Cattleya**'s house. And everyone else is already in the bed and fall asleep. But anyways! Welcome back, **Igi**." _**Kaithlyn**__ smiled at him kind and __**Ingo**__ could see that her beautiful hair fall down from her shoulder_

"She is so cute, with her long hair tied into pigtails."_**Ingo**__ thought as he saw her._

_Suddenly both heard loud scream from the bedroom, which remind more on loud moans of one or that someone were kicked into their butt. __**Ingo**__ and __**Kaithlyn**__ just sigh as they heard this._

"I stay better here."_** Ingo**__ started to lough weak and let fall himself on the couch, he was sitting on._

"Do you mind if I sleep next to you?"_**Kaithlyn**__ stood up and lay herself down next to him._

"N-No..." _He respond to her question._

_As __**Kaithlyn**__ was lying in front of him, __**Ingo**__ could smell the sweet scent of her hair. And for __**Kaithlyn**__ she could feel that her heart was racing._

"I don't have to hate myself, for my feelings..."_**Kaithlyn**__ said in her thoughts as she wrapped his arm around her and snuggled her young body on his body._

* * *

><p><em>On the next morning <em>_**Ingo**__ was running away from __**Rana**__, __**Ingo**__ couldn't keep the smile off his face. Since both were playing tag, as everyone else was watching the both __**Vieth**__ siblings and __**Rana**__ playing around. Such a simple thing as playing tag with a nine-year old could still bring them both joy, was a nice thing to know. After all that life had done to them hadn't stifled their ability to enjoy such simple things. The rhythmic pounding from steps and laughter beneath the green meadow, was a clear sign that __**Rana**__ was happy. Normally __**Rana**__ was only happy, if he was able to hang on her mother's waist. For __**Cattleya**__ was it a nice change of things, that __**Rana**__ had a new friend._

"The three really have much fun." _**Leina**__ said fully dressed and smiling on the three_

"I agree." _**Alleyne**__ said sill fixed on her small young husband, still knowing that she wasn't the only who sleept with him_

"Captain! Can **Nowa** play with them too?"_** Nowa**__ asked in a burst out of cheerfulness_

_With a simple nod from __**Alleyne**__, __**Nowa**__ run towards with __**Ruu**__ to the three and jumped on__** Ingo**__'s back. Seeing now the four playing around filled everyone's heart with a nice and lovly warmth._

"He will someday become a good father. I'm sure of it." _**Cattleya**__ suddenly said with a bright smile on her face and catched everyones attention._

_At __**Cattleya**__'s comment, they drifted into some daydreams which showed them stand next to him and that he is holding a small baby in his arms. Of course each one of them saw a different version of it. __**Tomoe**__ and __**Shizuka**__ were back in __**Hinamoto**__ and had a pair of twins with him. __**Leina**__ was living with him in a small village and he took care of their daughter and the houshold. Ymir had so much children that she couldn't count them anymore and had in the same time so much customer that she and her husband become the greatest Blacksmith familie that ever existed. Alleyne lived with him and Nowa in a small shack, near the Elven Forest and had a child too. But their daydreams were suddenly interrupted by a loud scream from __**Airi**__. As they looked at __**Airi**__, they saw that __**Ingo**__ grabbed her waist and startled her. The other three started to lough and saw that __**Ingo**__ was now running away from __**Airi**__, who chased him with an angry expression on her face and her scythe._

_After some more rounds of playing tag, the five fall on the ground and were breathing hard._

"You... I.. hate...you... **Ingo**..."_**Airi**__ said with a blushing face and a sweaty body_

_But __**Ingo**__ and __**Kaithlyn**__ just lough along with __**Rana**__ at her. And realised that they were pretty tired from playing tag, but it was also time to say goodbye, to __**Cattleya**__ and __**Rana**__. After a little lunch break they decided to continue their journey, but this time the target was __**Gainos**__. After saying goodbye, __**Rana**__ suddenly hold himself at __**Ingo**__'s and __**Kaithlyn**__'s leg, showing that he didn't wanted that they left them alone._

"Please, promise me that you come back and play with me again." _**Rana**__ respond with big tears in his eye's_

_**Cattleya**__ sigh at the view of __**Rana**__ and took him in her arm. And turned back to the both __**Vieth**__'s with a kind smile._

"Make sure you come back. You both are always welcome her." _She respond to the both with an even bigger smile and a sad-looking__** Rana**__._

_With a nod of the both and small tears in their eyes, they said that the both would come back and visit them, also they promised __**Rana**__ it with a pinky promise. Seeing them walking towards the station, __**Rana**__ started to ask something his mother._

"Will they really come back to us?"

"I'm sure of it, and if they not coming back. I bet that **Airi** will drag them back to us." _**Cattleya**__ respond to __**Rana**__'s question and patted his head._

_What __**Cattleya**__ and __**Rana**__, including __**Ingo**__ and __**Kaithlyn **__too, didn't know was that __**Leina**__, __**Alleyne**__, __**Echidna**__, __**Tomoe**__ and __**Shizuka**__ found a note on the door this morning, from a very annoying bird that ended up on __**Alleyne**__'s head. The note itself had a message on it what sounded like a threat to everyone. She said 'We are Watching you. -RG-'. They decided that nobody of them told __**Cattleya**__, __**Kaithlyn**__ or __**Ingo**__ something about it. Despite that not every one of them got well along or had a own agenda, they decided to team up against this unknown enemy also to cast away their rivalry, for now._

* * *

><p><em>On an other place, despite the fact that already a day has gone, the girl who saved <em>_**Silver**__ was still around in a small forest. And looked at herself in a small water spring. She reached out her hand and tried to touch her reflection, which was on the water surface, but a faint feeling of pain overcome her body as had someone injected long and fine needles in her body. Falling to the ground and holding her head in pain the girl started to cry out and tears run over her cheek. Also picture of a person that were similar to Silver rushed trough her mind. She didn't notice that someone has approached her and was holding the tip of his large-caliber autorevolver, on her neck. The girl suddenly passed out, but the bullet who should kill her never left the revolver. Instead she felt how she was carried away._

"I can't kill you... You are the only one who can save him, **Sylphi**..." _The man said as he left the forest with her in his arm's, turning around to see that he wasn't alone._

_The man know who it was, and know if they would attack him. Those enemy's would die a quick death..._

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

Damm Damm Damm, first plot twist! muhahahahahah. Sylphi is alive!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**  
><strong>Anarista &amp; The Goddess of Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"...Incredible." <em><strong>Ingo<strong>__ mused as he investigated the clock further, not only that she didn't have any numbers on it, there was also something with this clock that has bother him quite some time. As would the clock somehow react to him or want to talk to them._

_As __**Kaithlyn**__ and __**Anais**__ were talking about what just happened, __**Ingo**__ fall the decision to find some proofs for his strange feeling about the clock and so he made something what would be impossible for a normal human being. He first extended his right arm into the clock and then his whole body..._

"**Kaithlyn**! **Kaithlyn**! Look at this!" _A old man voice suddenly interrupted the both girls in their chit-chat and so they waved around, only to see an old man who looked at them._

"I'm the GOD OF TIME!" _**Ingo**__ said as he hung half out of the clock and looked like an old man with long white hair and a very long white beard._

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" _**Kaithlyn**__ and __**Anais**__ suddenly screamed in panic, until they realized that it was __**Ingo**__ who hung out of the clock._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING,** IGI**!?" _**Kaithlyn**__ respond as she realized that this old man was her brother._ "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"WHERE IS THAT OLD GEEZER COMING FROM!?"_**Anais**__ yelled in panic too..._

"Eh...?"_**Ingo**__ who realized that he gone too far again, decided to move away from the clock and as he did so, the both girls got wide eyes._

_**Ingo**__'s body suddenly came out of the clock and he was young again._ "You can't touch this clock. Look at what happens when I touch it... See?"_**Ingo**__ said as he stood in front of __**Kaithlyn**__ and moved his right arm trough the clock, his hand came out of the top and was all of a sudden very old and rusty..._

"WAH! Your hand passed trough...!?"_**Kaithlyn**__ respond shocked and surprised in the same time as she saw the right metal hand of her brother full of torn silk and rust..._

"It seems that the only person who can touch this clock is **Anais**." _He explained to her as __**Anais**__ hug the clock as was she a friend_

"Eh!?"_** Kaithlyn**__ didn't understand it and she normally was the brightest of the both._

"Well you see that rewinding of time before, and now this... It's all proof enough to tell there is no mistake, it must be this clock. It is like this illusion that we saw in the **Amara Desert** with the oasis and the orphanage. It seems that this clock is one of the gates but it just work in one direction, just like in the Vulcan and on the oasis..." _**Ingo**__ explained as he remembered the other gates that he and his sister found._

_But he found this one strange, there was something else in the clock that gave him chills down his spin. __**Anais**__ and __**Kaithlyn**__ watched stunned at him as he explained everything._

"And to add this clock is what has caused **Gainos** to become a trap for everyone. I just don't understand why it happen now and not to a earlier time..."_** Ingo **__respond as he tried to figure out why the time rewind themself now..._

"Re...Really?"_**Anais**__ respond as she look at him and then back to the clock. She couldn't believe that the clock was responsible for that..._ "Don't... Don't tell me you're going to break it...? My only friend..." _**Anais**__ suddenly respond as she realized that her clock was fault and that her both guests would destroy the clock to bring everything back to normal. But since the clock was the only thing that remind her on __**Amara**__, she would never allow this agenda..._

"CALM DOWN." _**Ingo**__ and __**Kaithlyn**__ respond in union as they saw that __**Anais**__ tail and ear stuck up and that she was holding her scepter in front of them. She was ready to defend her precious clock._

"But **Anais** are you sure you don't have any big concerns in your heart? There must be a reason, why the clock become this way."_**Kaithlyn**__ asked suddenly as she remembered her other self that appeared earlier and told her that her reflection is a __**Living Weapon**__, awoken trough the concerns in her heart._ "Try to remember what happened on the real 1st may?"_ She asked __**Anais**__ and both saw that she sunk into deep thought, but __**Ingo**__ didn't understand what __**Kaithlyn**__ mean with concerns in someone hearts..._

_After a few minutes __**Anais**__ begun to speak..._ "...That day was... as I was fired from the library..."_**Anais**__ said and as __**Ingo**__ heard this he got a shock and just thought that this was the reason for the rewinding day? That she lost her job?_  
>"You see I was so happy that I found a job and had everything that would me happy... but than I was fired I sat with my back against the clock and wished that the world would end and that the next morning would never come..." <em><strong>Anais<strong>__ respond with her ears and tail down..._

_As the both teens this heard they screamed and pointed their finger on her. Both of them could no longer believe what she said. "... Maybe that's why...?" __**Ingo**__ and __**Kaithlyn**__ started to whisper and draw __**Anais**__ attention._

"Huh...?"

"It's definitely that. Don't you remember what I told you about that strange being that said he would show us our wish?"_**Ingo**__ suddenly said and __**Anais**__ was now confused, she was aware of it that the both came from another world but she didn't know what this strange being was that __**Silver**__ mean._ "Now I finally understand why those gates not work... They grant someones wish and refuse then to open the gate to another world... And it seems that this gate granted **Anais** wish!?" _**Ingo**__ respond shocked as the result of all the gates that the both found hit his brain..._

"WHAAAAAT!? It can't be it was just whining... And besides how could a clock do something like THAT!?" _**Anais**__ respond in a big whine and __**Kaithlyn**__ suddenly had an idea and so she asked__** Anais**__._

"**Anais**, could it be that you found a prism stone...?"_**Kaithlyn**__ asked and could see that in her face were big question marks._

"EH!? WHAT FOR REAL!?"_**Ingo**__ yelped with surprise on __**Kaithlyn**__s question_

"What for a stone? A prism stone?"_**Anais **__respond still with a big question mark on her head._

_**Kaithlyn**__ saw this of course and begun to think that she maybe was wrong, but she suddenly grabbed __**Anais**__ shoulder and begun to yell at her in a calm and gentle voice and __**Ingo**__ was still looking at the both with a blockhead expression._

"**Anais**! Try to tell the clock or whatever it is to stop the anomalies." _**Kaithlyn **__respond and saw that __**Anais**__ was still confused, but she turned around and put her hands against the clock and started to sing her next words._

**"O~Clock, O~Clock~~ Please, turn back time now~~"**

_**Anais**__ felt herself like an idiot. But, since she was used to perform a spell, it was no problem for her, but all that talking about a prism stone, a portal that grant someones wish and that her clock would be the reason for that, was too much for her to take. Any normal human would ignore her now, but nobody of the tree was normal anyways..._

_As she was done with her little magic lullaby she could hear that the newspaper went trough the door and that the both teens run to it and smashed with their side against each one as they open the news paper and begun to read it. But it just gave them the proof that it was not that easy to solve this mystery over __**Gainos**__..._

"It... is still... the 1st may..." _Both respond sulking and turned to the other one's face._ "I see..." _They respond and the room was suddenly dark and full of depressing emotion that came from them and __**Anais**__ she was melodramatic..._

"OKAY! Let's think this trough one more time..." _**Ingo**__ spoke full of confidence and was ready to solve this mystery._

_He was so full of spirit that he totally forgot to check on the others..._

* * *

><p><em>On the next seven days, it was still the 1st may, for the 11th time. And on each reversed day the both had to meet up with the others and to introduce <em>_**Anais**__ from new. And of course they weren't happy at all about the new girl, because everyone thought that they had another person to deal with that wanted him for her. But they didn't know that Anais prefer girls over boys. But the worse was that__** Ingo**__ and __**Kaithlyn**__ were fired from the City Guard and the reason for this was some unallowed actions... Both were shocked about that and felt betrayed and even __**Maes**__ didn't done anything against it. Discouraged, the girls tried to cheer up the both with an invitation to dinner. But it wasn't that easy for __**Silver**__. He didn't wanted to take that invitation from them, because he was still worried about the demons in human form. And so he run away from everyone and catched up later on with __**Kaithlyn**__ and __**Anais**__, who were waiting in her apartment..._

_Since both would remember what would happen during the day and didn't had enough money on them, they decided to seek a work. But this wasn't easy at all either. Anais was fired over and over, because she wasn't a human being, they thought she was a half-breed. __**Kaithlyn**__ wasn't successfully either. She was always and somehow trapped in a sexual harassment from the customer. They fondle her butt or grabbed her breasts, and the reason for this was that she was to cute, pretty and sexy in that maid uniform that she got for her job from __**Airi**__..._

_And __**Ingo**__... Well he didn't had much luck either he was forced to have sex with the girls... more or less..._  
><em>It was not that he didn't wanted to do it. It was more that his worries stopped him to enjoy it... if you could enjoy it being raped from beautiful girls... and it was first a date and turned in the end to a forceful, no, let's call it, he was more overwhelmed to have sex with them...<em>

_On the first day of those seven days it was a romantic date with__** Leina**__. The funny thing was, she wore a set of normal cloths not her skimpy and revealing armor outfit. On the second day, he was busy with escaping from __**Irma**__ and run somehow in the arms of __**Alleyne**__. She then decided to help him and hide him behind a bush, but she didn't let him go afterwards..._

_**Alleyne**__ decided to give in into her feelings and urges, she no longer wanted to be called the one thousand-year old virgin from __**Echidna**__ and so she pushed him against a tree and started to kiss him and sunk with him on the ground..._

_Since the day was repeating themself the whole sex thing was gone too. So he was by the begin of a new day once again a virgin, just like the others. But it was more complicated than it was... because he could remember "it" and the others not..._

_Everything turned back as usually, but the money that they got was still there and so __**Kaithlyn**__ came up with an idea. Only one person should work and the other both should seek for the demons and for a clue how they could solve this anomaly. But since __**Kaithlyn**__ and __**Anais**__ had bad luck, they gave__** Ingo**__ the job as a waiter in a restaurant. First he found it not bad, despite that it was a woman evening and nobody asked for his service. Because how it was the woman thought he was a girl and it was the first time in his live that being called a girl wasn't pissing him off. But suddenly he should go into a room and take the order of two customer and give them some Sake from __**Hinomoto**__. As he went into the room and bow his head to the ground, to show his respect to the customer, he heard a gasp of two girls and so __**Ingo**__ turned his head to the gasps and was surprised too. The both female customer were __**Tomoe**__ and__** Shizuka**__..._

_First he wanted to run out of the room, but he decided to stay professional and put the tablet with the Sake which they ordered on the table. He eventually hold the tablet against his chest and asked what they want more. And as usually __**Shizuka**__ made one of her jokes... or was she serious...?_

"A hot and steamy threesome!" _**Shizuka**__ said as she drunk her Sake and saw that __**Tomoe**__ begun to lough with a bright red face._

_It seemed for him that __**Tomoe**__ couldn't take much Sake then she already looked like as was she drunken from one glass. But maybe it was just his imagine... At last he hoped for it..._

"No, just kidding. Just bring us more of this good stuff and something to eat." _**Shizuka**__ respond as she begun to giggle about __**Tomoe**__, which fall backwards to the ground and stared at __**Ingo**__'s red face. She found it rather cute that his face was red..._

_The reason for his red face was that __**Tomoe**__'s miko outfit already revealed her chest and gave him a nice and deep look into her cleavage, where he could see her fairly white skin..._

_As he came back the both girls were nearly naked and invited him to drink with him some of the Sake. First he wanted to decline the offer and turn around, but he was thirsty and hungry... And as they gave him some water and something from the food, he accepted the invitation. But his fear that this was a trap that would him guide to have sex with them was still there... They maybe made some drink game and the loser was always __**Ingo**__. And he then had to drink the Sake out of __**Tomoe**__'s and __**Shiuzka'**__s lap... But nothing really happened, only that __**Shizuka**__ hold his head and pushed his face deeper in her lap as __**Tomoe**__ was already knocked out and she entrusted her body to him..._

"... You know... **Tomoe-sama** loves you too... that's why I waited until she fall asleep..."_** Shizuka**__ said as she hug him tight_

"**S-Shizuka**... wait I..."_ He said but before he could end his words __**Shizuka**__ pushed her lips onto his and slid gently with him to the ground..._

_But it didn't took long until __**Shizuka**__ waved her head to the sleeping __**Tomoe**__. __**Shizuka**__ know that she was just playing the sleeping beauty and so __**Shizuka**__ stood up from him and dragged him to her. He then saw that __**Tomoe**__'s body suddenly started to tremble as __**Shizuka**__ gently caress her friends soft fair skin._

_It doesn't took long until __**Tomoe**__ opened her eyes and blushed strong as she looked at __**Shizuka**__ and at him. __**Tomoe**__ made the first move and hugged him with a kiss on his lips as __**Shizuka**__ stripped the rest of her friends cloths..._

_On the other days could__** Ingo**__ meet one of the Raptors again, but this one was strange she was walking trough the streets as would she seek something or wait for someone. But soon as he heard someone crying out for help, the Raptor looked at him and before __**Ingo**__ could talk with him or her, it walked off and so __**Ingo**__ run towards the voice and found a small boy in front of some ugly and evil goons. __**Ingo**__ know that boy from somewhere, but couldn't tell from where..._

* * *

><p><em>And right now on the 7th day he had a good look on the girls which were seeking him once again... He and <em>_**Anais**__ had a good look on them, to be exact._

"Come one, Come all~~"_**Anaise**__ was singing again in front of many adults and children, which attention were going to a masked performer who balanced one two balls with one leg and juggled with balls and swords in his hands._

"Please come everyone to the reopening of the Queens Blade Tournament! The ticket's are cheap and if you buy two, you get a special figure as extra. Ticket's anyone?" **Anaise** sung with her beautiful voice and waved with the posters around as the children were cheer on the clown...

"Amazing... I never saw someone doing this with just one leg and on two balls..." _The female voice of __**Leina**__ said as she was watching the clown stunned..._

"I'm more worried about those vulgare figure... and were is Ingo?" _**Alleyne**__ respond unimpressed and worried..._

"Why do you care...?" _**Leina**__ suddenly asked in a bad mood and crossed arms..._

_On this respond, __**Alleyne**__ had to giggle and turned with a challenging look on her face to __**Leina**__._ "I'm just saying." _**Alleyne**__ respond ignoring the sweatdrop of the others that stood around them._

_For the others was it embarrassment that they still react like this. As would nobody know that the both like him... After more nagging between the two a blade fall between the two and separated them. As they fall on the ground with their butt, both of them turned pissed and a little shocked to the clown and thought that this freak did it on purpose. __**Leina**__ was shocked because she lost the present that she bought for __**Ingo**__ and __**Alleyne**__ had once again a bad impression of the humans..._

_But thanks to __**Airi**__, __**Leina**__ found the present that she bought. It was a small dagger with a dragon and wolf image on it. But before someone could complain a voice draw their attention._

"GOOD JOB! GOOD JOB! You can take a break now."_ A male voice suddenly appeared from the side of the both performer and draw __**Leina**__'s attention._

_**Leina**__ know that roundly small guy. His name was __**Hans**__. He sold her that dagger and asked her to pose for him, because he wanted to make a small figure of her. She found him very vulgare and smacked him one for asking her to take off her armor. She only would let one person asking her to do that..._

_But__** Hans**__ attention was only on the both performer and before __**Leina**__ or anyone else could listen they got dragged away from __**Sylphi**__, who was suspicious quiet as was she waiting for something or someone..._

"Good, you both are very good! Those tickets and figures are selling really nicely."_**Hans**__ respond to the young performer with the mask, which was a giant pumpkin._ "If you keep this up, I'll will hire you permanently! What I'm saying you are already hired permanently! And say again a big thank you to your sister, boy. Her figures are already sold... I can't keep up with making them..." _**Hans**__ said as he pound his hand up and down on the boys shoulder._

"Really?"_ He asked and rub embarrass his pumpkin head, but before he could say more a new voice call out to him and so he turned his head to the voice..._

"**Ingo**!"_ A young female voice appeared and it sounded very familiar and tired in the same time._

_Of course it was his sister __**Kaithlyn**__. She just came out of the store from the backdoor and called after her brother, she wore a dark cloak to hide that she was exhausted but__** Ingo **__could see that she was really tired. And so both of them walked to her in the side street._

"Well? How is work?" _**Kaithlyn**__ asked and sat down on some wooden boxes_.

"Thanks to you and our hard work, he already hired us permanently..."_**Ingo**__ respond as he sat down next to his sister_

"Really!?" _**Kaithlyn**__ respond somewhat relieved and put her earned money to that of her brothers..._

_Both saw the other one into the eyes and as they both turned their head away, a big sigh escaped from their lips..._

"We haven't heard or seen anything from the demons or those raptors... And we still don't know how to end this spell over **Gainos**. Let's hope it all goes well..." _**Ingo**__ said trough his pumpkin head._

"Um... yeah..."

"I said that last time too, right..."

"Yeah..."

_**Ingo**__ saw that his sister was somewhat depressed and so he decided to give her a private street performance to cheer her up. After all that was the duty of a big brother... So he looked around and saw some props from __**Hans**__ stores that he could use. First he begun to juggle with some small balls, first he wanted to use the knifes that lay there but he know that would made __**Kaithlyn**__ just worried and she would be scarred that he could cut himself and so he took the multicolored balls._

_As he did so, he saw that __**Kaithlyn**__ was watching his performance and had a bright cheerful smile on her face. __**Kaithlyn**__ know that her brother was skilled in all what he did, the only thing in what he was bad at was cooking. And still __**Kaithlyn**__ was wondering where he learned those skills. She never saw him before doing this._

"Actually **Igi**, you're really good at street performance. When did you learn it?" _**Kaithlyn**__ asked as her brother stood with his hands on one of the balls._

"When we were separated, Master- our uncle forced me to work to pay back his debts and by this work I met all kind of different people who taught me some tricks." _**Ingo**__ respond_ "I actually thought I would never have to use them again."

"So you must have seen many different countries? We saw a few countries after you saved me but to see other countries and travel between them sounds so nice!" _**Kaithlyn**__ respond with her hands clap together. __**Ingo**__ could see that she was again in one of her day dreams and he have to say that she was pretty cute in such a mood..._

"It maybe sounds nice, but we barely got by~~ What have you actually done in that one year... I can remember how I found you there, but I never asked before..." _**Ingo**__ respond with a slight hint of selfishness._

"I actually tried always to run away and to seek you both, but I never escaped and as they bound me on the bed I started to wish for a hero, a prince who would save me out of my misery." _**Kaithlyn**__ respond in a sad voice but had still a cute smile on her lips. But she soon looked at him and had still that cute smile on her face._ "And then you came and saved me... Hehehe." _**Kaithlyn**__ said with a giggle_

_**Anais**__ who counted the money was also wachting the both and listened to the conversation of the both. As __**Anais**__ waved her head to the both she just had one thought._ "It must be nice to have siblings..." _**Anais**__ respond in her thoughts as she saw that there was more between them as normal sibling love, more in __**Kaithlyn**__s point of view as in __**Silver**__s._

"AH! HEY- That Pumpkin~~" _The voice of a young girl jumped into their ears..._ "Where do I get a ticket for the **Queen's Blade**?" _The girl asked and __**Ingo**__ looked at her._

_The girl wore a white ghotic lolita shirt with a tiny black skirt and striped thigh high socks and in her hands she was holding a lollipop. __**Ingo**__ was happy to see another girl that wore normal cloths and since it was his duty to sell those tickets, he run cheerfully and with new spirit towards her._

"Welcome! Tickets are riiiight here~~" _He respond with a singing voice, like __**Anais**__ earlier did, and pushed the girl to the counter where the tickets would be sold. But the girl was so surprised of the reaction of __**Ingo**__ that she couldn't respond._

"NN-" _She only let out a light moan as he pushed her ._

"Go~! Go~!"_** Ingo**__ was in his element, he turned around and waved with one hand a goodbye to the both other girls._ "Later, **Kaithlyn** and **Anais**! Gotta get back to work!" _He respond and pushed the girl further forward._

_**Kaithlyn**__ and __**Anais**__ waved back at him and wished him good luck, __**Kaithlyn**__ also found his attitude for work pretty good and it affected her to go back to work as well._

_As he sings the song, he made up, and walked with the girl further he suddenly heard the voice of someone screaming. __**Ingo**__ who heard that voice suddenly stood still, because he know that voice._

"Excuse me, young lady." _**Ingo**__ respond and left the girl, too find out who it was. Of course he know already who it was..._

* * *

><p>"AHH!?"<em> The young boy <em>_**Florelle**__ was in__** Gainos**__ too. Along with __**Elina**__ and __**Lady Claudette**__, but since __**Elina**__ was pissed and didn't really care for __**Florelle**__. She ignored him and he bumped into some evil goons as he wanted to catch up to her._ "WOW... It's easy to tell that he's scary." _He thought as he looked at the angry man in front of him..._

"What happened, bro?" _The second man respond as he saw the fat one staring pissed at __**Florelle**__._

"This brat here stepped on my foot." _He respond and __**Florelle**__ was even more scarred._

"Really?"

_In that moment __**Florelle**__ know that he was in trouble and __**Lady Elina**__ or __**Lady Claudette**__ wasn't in sight._ "Umm... I'm sorry. It's because I was in such a hurry. AHHHH...!"_ But before __**Florelle**__ could end his polite excuse. The slim one of the both grabbed the edge of his jacket and levitated him into the air with one hand._

_**Florelle**__ couldn't breath anymore or swallow as that guy was holding him into the air._ "Just because you were in a hurry makes it okay to step on people's feet, HUH?" _The slim guy yelled into his face..._ "Lately, you kids haven't lean anything, do you?" _He said sarcastic.._

"Hey... what got you into the bag? You're holding it like it's something special. Show me." _The fat guy respond as he saw that __**Florelle**__ was holding a bag tight at his chest._

_**Florelle**__ didn't let go of that bag and so the fat guy took it with force. As he open it the both were surprised of the content from it._ "OHH! Some tasty sausages, Huh? Even for brat, you bought some high class stuff... Rather cheeky..." _The fat guy said and close the bag again as the slim guy put __**Florelle**__ down to the ground._ "They'll serve just right as a side dish for some booze. Heh... It'll serve as your fee to apologize to us." _The fat guy smirked dirty as he said this_

"Please give that back...!" _**Florelle**__ cry out as he tried to grab the bag out of the hands from the fat one, but he got hold back by the slim one._

"Brats like you should just nibble on some tree root. Haha Haha!"

"For now you in use for some family, right? From now on you are our apprentice." _The fat guy said to the little shocked __**Florelle**_

_And __**Florelle**__ himself was shocked, he didn't know what he should do know..._ "What should I do... **Lady Elina**'s sausages..." _He was deserted that he was unable to do anything against those goons despite that he already was brave enough to face __**Echidna**__, he didn't had enough courage to do something against those both..._

"Hey kid, you still got some money left over from that what was given to you by your master, right? We'll take it too, for your tuition fee on manners..." _The slim one said and just wanted to grab__** Florelle**__ once more something flow at them and smashed the both goons away. __**Florelle**__ who saw this was surprised and relieved, he tought that __**Lady Elina**__ came back and would save him and so he turned around..._

"AHH...? **Lady Eli**..." _**Florelle**__ cried out as he turned around_

"Hey! How about you guys take someone in your size, huh?" _The new voice respond_

"Huh!? Isn't that..." _As __**Florelle**__ recognized the person that appeared behind him and saved him from those goons was he more as surprised. It was the boy who interrupted her Master._

_It was __**Ingo**__ who helped __**Florelle**__. As he heard first his scream he run so fast as he could and as he saw those three he took off that pumpkin and throw it at those both. Actually it was not the first time that he saw him in problems, in fact it was now the third time. But he wasn't able to help him last time, because__** Ingo**__ was beaten down just like __**Florelle**__ was. After he awoke he found __**Florelle**__ crying on the ground and was holding his shirt in front of his chest. It was that moment where __**Ingo**__ found out __**Florelle**__'s little secret..._

_But this time it will be different, he won't fall for that dirty trick of those both bastards... But soon after he thought this, the slim one grabbed at something what looked like a knife and prepared to dash at him. But a fast and suddenly impact from something that was like a whip brought him to drop his weapon and the both kids looked behind them._

_Behind them stood a young woman with long brown hair and green eyes. She wore something that looked like a purple bustier and over it was a long and beautiful red dress that had some blue feather-like attachments on the shoulders. She was just like the others very beautiful and she was angry, very angry._

"You... MAN are disgusting. A good adult wouldn't take pleasure in swiping money from a child! You BASTARDS!" _The unknown girl said angry and __**Ingo**__ could see that she had a small anger mark on her forehead._

_As the other one was checking on his brother, the unknown girl ignored the yell and grunts of the both, she took the bag and gave it back to __**Florelle**__._ "Hey. Are you both okay?"

"Ah yes... Thank you!"_** Florelle**__ respond with sparkles in his eyes as she took the bag from the unknown girl and __**Ingo**__ thought somehow of himself as an idiot. He actually wanted to play the hero and not be the saved._

_But soon as the unknown girl looked at __**Ingo**__ with a gentle smile the both goons begun to insult her..._

"What the hell did you just do, you bitch...!" _The slim one grunted as he was holding his blood smeared arm. _

"We were just teaching that kid all about manners..."

_As the fat one said this, __**Ingo**__ could see that the beautiful face of the still unknown woman had now two anger marks and her eyes burned with a fire that said she was ready to kill. And this feeling what came from her scarred somehow the both boys..._

"Huh...!? WHAT THE HELL! WHAT FOR MANNERS! YOU TWO SCOUNDRELS! I WAS IN THE AREA AND I SAW YOU TWO MYSELF! DON'T MAKE ME LOUGH! TRASH LIKE YOU MUST BE BURNED!" _Her voice was full of an anger that sat deep in her soul_

_And __**Ingo**__ was not the only one who could feel this anger and sorrow... It was then that __**Florelle**__ took the hand of __**Ingo**__ and asked him something..._ "What is that feeling?"

_But __**Ingo**__ couldn't say anything, because this was the first time that this girl appeared..._

"Calm down... Missy. The words you are using don't suit you. If you raise your voice like that you cause a scene, right here." _The slim one took his knife from the ground and was holding it again._

"We were caught off-guard from you and that female brat there. But what do you think can you do with those dainty arms of yours... You just good as a pillow and if we done with you, we will use you as one!" _The ugly fat guy said as he took a knife out as well._

_As they said this the unknown girl lost everything and lifted her strange staff, which suddenly had an eye on the top that was staring at the both. And she herself was surrounded by a aura that was very dangerous_. "Shut your mouth!" _Was the only thing she said as the both mans suddenly jumped scarred back and run away. The last thing what they all heard was the her weapon wasn't ordinary..._

_As everything calmed down __**Ingo**__ and __**Florelle**__ saw that the unknown girl suddenly begun to shake..._

"Hah... idiots they did this two days ago on another girl too..." _Was the only thing that escaped her lips._

"Ahh... ummm. Thank you very much. You both helped me out."_**Florelle**__ respond at the both despite that this unknown girl did the most of the work and __**Ingo**__ throw just his pumpkin head on them._ "I really have nothing to give you as gratitude... but you both helped me out and I'm really grateful." _**Florelle**__ said with a apologized look on his face._

"It's ok. I really don't care for that. You both should take care on what's happening from now on." _The unknown woman respond with a kind smile and turned around, it was then that __**Florelle**__ begun to squirm like a fan girl._

"Wow... She is so cool a true hero of justice." _**Florelle**__ respond and __**Ingo**__ begun to giggle and realized that non of them got her name._

"HEY **FLORELLE**!"_ A new voice appeared and __**Florelle**__ turned to that voice, just like __**Ingo**__ did._

_But soon as he saw this person he jumped behind the barrel that stood there._

"AHH! Lady **Elina**!" _He cried out to his precious master._

"You are so slow what were you doing!" _**Elina**__ begun to yell at him and he apologized for it._

"Ahh. I'm sorry. I was involved with some scary men.. But that boy and this woman over there saved me."

_With that both turned to the unknown girl and __**Ingo**__. But since __**Ingo**__ was behind the barrel __**Elina**__ couldn't see him and only saw the unknown girl. __**Elina**__ was impressed, but it wasn't really a matter for her._

"Anyway, don't make anymore trouble on your own. You got that?" _With that said __**Elina**__ grabbed his head and turned him around so that they could meet up with Lady __**Claudette**__. And of course __**Florelle**__ apologies once more._

"I'm sorry, Lady **Elina**..."

_**Ingo**__ who was behind the barrel could see that the unknown girl wasn't moving at all. She was like in a shock. But he suddenly could hear something from her..._

"**Elina**... There can't be any mistake... That bitch..."

_As __**Ingo**__ moved away from his hideout and wanted to ask her what was wrong. Someone or something suddenly groped him from behind._

"AHHHH I finally found you my slave~" _A very familiar voice was to be heard and before __**Ingo**__ could react his head was between a pair of big and tanned breasts._ "Uh~ Are you finally have come back for the little and lonely princess of** Amara**~"

_His face turned to a big red apple as the girl called __**Menace**__ was holding his head between her big and soft breasts. He didn't could let out any words or anything else. He only saw __**Setra**__ flowing above her and that the unknown girl was staring at him with a strange expression on her face._

_Eventually__** Ingo**__ could pull free and cried out her name._ "Damn you **Menace**! Why did you scare me like that!" _He respond at the tanned beauty._

"Huh? Are you not happy to see me...?" _**Menace**__ respond with a sad smile and big wet eyes_

_And __**Ingo**__ suddenly felt himself like an asshole and so he responded with an apologize._ "UH! Of course not! I'm happy to see you! Really!?" _He said with a gentle smile..._

_But before he could say more another strange person passed by him and walked over to the princess. She held out her hand at __**Menace**__, but one look, and she knew who this person was, and it was someone she detested intensely._

_The woman in front of __**Menace**__ looked to be a few years older than her. She had long silver hair and red eyes, and had purple colored lips. She wore attire similar to __**Menace**__'s outfit, however, she's a little more revealing._

"Whatever is the matter, dear princess." _The woman asked, with a sly grin. The next thing that happened is that out of the blue, __**Menace**__ literally kicked the woman in the face in a fit of rage, while displaying impressive martial arts combat._

"**Anarista**!" _She yelled in anger. This surprised him, because__** Ingo**__ heard that name from __**Anais**__._

"Whoa! What got into her all of sudden? Wait, that woman!" _**Ingo**__ thought, remembering an image of the woman from __**Anais**__ story, named __**Anarista**__ as she invaded __**Menace**__'s palace. At that moment, __**Ingo**__ realized that this is the traitorous servant who betrayed her and the kingdom of __**Amara**__._

"**Anarista**! You rebelled against the kingdom of **Amara**! Now you will bow down before it's authority!" _**Menace**__ boldly declared._

"Ohh? Just try and make me." _Said __**Anarista**__._ "But, after I defeat you, we'll have a good long talk." _The traitor adds and the both stare each other down._

_**Ingo**__ remained silent along with the unknown beauty. But he could feel the presence of something else behind him..._

_They then saw that __**Menace**__ makes the first move. She was so fast that __**Anarista**__ could barely see her. And despite that __**Anarista**__ couldn't see her, she tried to make a counter attack with a thrusted jab, but __**Menace**__ ducks down and went for a straight to the stomach._

_Many of __**Anarista**__'s attacks weren't working against __**Menace**__, who was burning with rage. This is certainly not the __**Menace**__ that __**Ingo**__ met earlier. He instantly knew that black flames of hatred rose in her heart, which gave this incredible power._

_However, he thought something was strange about __**Anarista**__..._ "This is weird. **Anarista** trained with **Menace** all those years ago, but she should be dead after a thousand years, right? Moreover, during those practice sessions, she would usually show more skill then that, but now..."

"Take this! Certain kill, **Shinning Pyramid**!"_**Menace**__ shouts as she gave a mighty headbutt to __**Anarista**__'s head. The attack sent her sliding back._ "All those who oppose **Amara**'s great authority shall bow down before it!" _**Menace**__ declared._

"Haa... haa... really, geez..." _**Anarista**__ said. But Suddenly, her wounds began to close up. This shocks who was watching._

"You've gotten better,** Menace**. However, don't think I haven't gotten a few tricks up my sleeve. Just as you are different from your old self, I am different as well."_**Anarista**__ said._

"Wha? What's going on here?" _**Menace**__ exclaimed, with a shocked expression._

"What the hell...? Is she a monster?" _**Ingo**__ thought and he suddenly had a feeling about that this __**Anarista**__ wasn't the real one..._

"Now, let's see how you take a few hits!" _**Anarista**__ said, and then her body began to swell abnormally, and innumerable arms started to grow from it. _"Now, I'll counterattack!" _**Anarista**__ declared and began rapidly pummeling__** Menace**__. She was getting beaten down by strong, continuous attacks, that didn't seem possible for an normal human._

_As for the coup de grace, __**Menace**__ was blown away. __**Ingo**__ and the unknown girl was in her direction, and wasn't quickly enough to get away in time, and they all crashed into a mountain of junk on display from a nearby a store._

"Ow... ow... ow..." _**Menace**__ groaned. She then noticed __**Ingo**__'s legs in front of her. He was directly underneath her, but her rear end had been placed onto his head._

_**Menace**__ stands up and turns around to face him, who was in a daze and laid with his face into the chest of the unknown girl. A little angry she grabs him by the collar and yell at him._ "Wake up! This is no time to be taking a nap or for some pervert actions!"

"I wasn't!" _He barked, with blush in his cheek. Menace jerked back to see her nemesis approaching. With powers like she had just displayed and exactly that power was beyond human ability and knowledge, __**Menace**__ had no chance of winning._

_**Menace**__ turned right back around, to see a black object resembling a scepter. The head of the scepter looked like a cat._

"Ahh! There you are,** Setra**!"_**Menace**__ cried._

"Hey, Milady, is that really...?" _**Setra**__ began to ask, as immediately recognized __**Anarista**__'s face. But something throw him off_

"No time to explain!" _**Menace**__ quickly pick up __**Setra**__, and immediately started defending. With might swings, she attempts to push __**Anarista**__ back. But, __**Setra**__'s attacks didn't work against __**Anarista**__'s soft, flabby pink body..._

_As soon as __**Ingo**__ saw this flabby and wabbly body... He know who __**Anarista**__ was and he facepalmed himself._

"Ufufu... is that all you got?" _**Anarista**__ asked._ "It doesn't hurt at all. Now, take this!" _**Anarista**__ yelled, and something comes out of her body. Disgusting and slimy looking octopus-like tentacles appeared from her body. They almost like slimy pink mucus._

_He stared at the tentacles, dumbfounded, with disgust_. "She make tentacles. That's cute..." _He thought, then another thought occurred to him._ "Wait! If she can make tentacles like these, then don't tell me-" _His thoughts end when he heard __**Menace**__ yelping._

"Hyaah!" _**Menace**__ cried as the slimy appendages climb all over her body._

"I Know it..." _He screamed in his head, while having a comically sweat drop on his head._

"Heehehe... how's that?"_**Anarista**__ chuckled._

"Iyaah! T-this slippery thing feels... so disgusting!" _**Menace**__ cried out, and then noticed that her clothes were dissolving, thanks to the slimy substance that suddenly shoot out of __**Anarista**__'s body. From her breasts to be exact._ "Noo! My clothes are melting!"

"Ahaha! C'mon, just say you'll give up, and I'll spare your life." _**Anarista**__ said._

"Y-you've got to be kidding! Uu... I won't lose to you!" _**Menace**__ declared, even though she is embarrassed._

"Boy, you really are stubborn, aren't you?" _**Anarista **__complained_ "Just give up and swear your loyalty to the **Swamp Witch** I'll let you live then. I mean after all, she is the one who brought you back from the after life, you know, after I killed you." _**Anarista**__ said_.

"**Swamp Witch**?"_** Ingo**__ repeated in his mind and had strange thoughts, because he heard that name now for the third time..._

"Hey, slave boy, do something!" _**Setra**__ ordered __**Ingo**__._

"For the last time! I'm not a slave!" _**Ingo**__ barked back at __**Setra**__, but then he took a look behind the scepter and saw a damaged wooden barrel. It interestingly had the right size for sword._

"W-what?" _**Setra**__ asked._

_Thinking that he didn't save time to argue with a living object, __**Ingo**__ quickly ran and passed __**Setra**__, much to the scepter's surprise. __**Ingo**__ grabbed the edge of the barrel, and throw it to the ground, without the creature knowing it. But to his disappointment it was only filled with water and some apple. And so __**Ingo**__ used once again his magic power to freeze the water, what was now under both. After that he took one of the apple and throw it at __**Anarista**__'s head._

_As __**Anarista**__ looked angry at __**Ingo**__, she took a step forward and slipped over the ground what brought her to release __**Menace**__._

_**Menace**__ landed on the ground with light thud._

"Uwaa... I'm all sticky..." _**Menace**__ said as she recovered from the tentacle rape._

"You okay, **Menace**?"_ He asked her, but then noticed __**Menace**__'s near naked body covered in pink slim, and blushed while gasping._ "GAHH!"

_**Menace**__ quickly hide her chest behind her arms, feeling embarrassed that her "her husband" saw her in a shameful position, although he saw her naked by their first meeting and second one, and she didn't had a problem to that time. So why now?_

"Dammit!" _He grunted, quickly unbuttoning his vest, and threw the vest over to the princess behind him, so she could cover herself a little. Not that it would make any difference, since his vest was way too small to cover her chest and that the strange substance, that shoot out from __**Anarista**__'s breasts, melted even her blue striped string and only leftovers of that pink substance were cover her nipples and vagina... _

"Whoa, kid, I'm impressed. To think you had moves like that." _Said __**Setra**__, who was definitely impressed or did he mean something different..._

"What should that mean?" _Said __**Ingo**__._ "Did you forgot how I helped you guys with those angry villager?"

_Meanwhile, __**Anarista**__ rose back up and was ready for some payback._ "Not bad, handsome. But now, it's payback time." _She said._

"Damn!" _He muttered._ "**Menace**, stay right there! I'll take care of this." _He said, in a fighting position with his hands in front. __**Menace**__ saw the brave look on his face as he made his demand clear to her._

"Why? When this has nothing to do with..."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm still not a servant who is suppose to protect his master or something. I'm protecting you, because you, **Airi** and **Melona** are my friends. I won't abandon a friend and if you are really **Anarista**, then there is another friend who is suffering because of you." _He said._

"You..."

"So, I won't and can't forgive you that you screw up the lives of **Menace** and **Anais**!"_** Ingo**__ said, with a smile that made __**Menace**__ and __**Anarista**__ blush._

_This sparked a feeling inside of her. She didn't want to quit or surrender anymore. She didn't wanted to be beaten a second time, no matter what. She would lose something more important than her own life. Most importantly, she didn't want that __**Ingo**__ would give his life for her if it came down to it._

_She stood up, with new determination and bravery, walked past him and said to him_ "Stand down. This is my battle."

"What? You can't take her on your own." _He stated surprised._

"And neither can you. And I know I may not be able to win, but I will not make use of your kindness."_**Menace**__ boldly declared._ "The Kingdom of Amara will not fall a second time to a traitor!"

"**Menace**..." _**Ingo**__ mumbled._

"Oh~! That's the spirit Milady! Let me take care of this!" _**Setra**__ said, as he placed himself in __**Menace**__'s hand._

_**Ingo**__ had a smile on his face, feeling proud that __**Menace**__ was ready to fight again and to take revenge and the one who screw up her live. However, something strange happened soon after she declared her battle spirit..._

"Huh?"_**Menace**__ gasped, when her body suddenly felt hot._

"Whoa, **Milady**, what's wrong with your body?" _asked __**Setra**__ noticing this change._

"M-my body? ...Ah!" _**Menace**__ cried, as hot black flames erupted from within her body and his vest suddenly fall down from her shoulders._

"Wha...?" _He yelped, after watching this feat and that __**Menace**__ was standing again naked in front of him._

"What is this? There are flames growing out from my body, and they feel powerful." _**Menace**__ said in awe of these mysterious flames._

"I think I understand. When you were revived, you were given some kind of magic power." _**Setra**__ states._

"Whatever it is, go and show her that power, **Menace**." _**Silver**__ cheered from behind._

"I don't need you to tell me that." _**Menace**__ respond._

_Now ready to use her new-found power, __**Menace**__ makes the cloths which were surrounding her arms, come to life while covered in the flames and used them to grab a hold of __**Anarista**__ and to firmly wrap her up._

_From the places were the bandages touched, white smoke appeared, rising up with a hissing sound._

"Ugh... argh... but how... to master Curse Power so quickly..."_** Anarista**__ groaned as the bandage coil tighter around her body._

"This is amazing." _**Menace**__ said, with a raging fist covered in dark energy._

"Wow..." _**Silver**__ was speechless, because he never really saw the abilities of everyone..._

"Go for it, Milady! Give her a finishing blow!" _**Setra**__ cheered._

"Yes... My father's regrets, my and that of **Anais**'s suffering... it's all packed in this fist!"_**Menace**__ bellowed, and then unleashed one devastating blow with her fist, in which she focused this new power, to her nemesis with her might. _"Now, please bow down to **Amara**'s great authority!" _**Menace**__ bellows as she displays a critical blow to her enemy._

"Did she do it?" _**Setra**__ exclaims._

"Looks like..." **Silver** said.

_But then something even more bizarre happen.__** Anarista**__ started to morphing again, but this time, it was her entire body who begun to change instead of one of her body parts. She transforms into another well endowed and attractive girl, whom compared to other characters, sticks out like a sore thumb. Her body looks soft, moist, and jiggly. She has long pink hair that reaches past her shoulders, featuring a pair of bunny ears, blue eyes with clover-shaped pupil._  
><em>She was scantly-clad, only wearing a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress.<em>  
><em>And an equally revealing blouse of the same color and density and wears a pair of pink shoes with a pair of eyes. The bangs of her hair that frame her face form into a pair of hands that cover her otherwise fully exposed breasts.<em>

_In that moment __**Silver**__ facepalmed himself that he didn't noticed it earlier and was now somewhat really pissed, but even __**Menace**__ was more shocked as surprised. The person that was in front of them the whole time was __**Melona**__, __**the Protean Assassin**__._

"Y-you..." _**Menace**__ gasped in surprise._

"**MELONA**!" _**Ingo**__ and __**Setra**__ exclaimed both in unison._

"Ah geez! I give up!" _**Melona**__ said. The way she spoke made her sounding almost like a child, given her playful and childish attitude._ "I didn't think you could use **Curse Power** in that short amount of time. I sure miscalculated, didn't I?"

"You're **Melona**... So it wasn't **Anarista**, right?"_** Menace**__ asked, confused._

"Yeah, I'm sorry! I think you forgot that I'm actually a shape shifter. I can change myself into anything." _**Melona**__ explains._

"I thought you were the real **Anarista**, and I finally got my revenge." _**Menace**__ said, now feeling disappointed._

"Yes, I know. That was one of my _pranks_."

"That was prank!" _**Silver**__ yelled._ "Even if it was, that was totally going too far! Are you some kind of monster?" _**Ingo**__ asked, one to quickly be met with a sword, that appeared from __**Melona**__'s arm, placed near his neck._

"I'm sorry, but could repeat that? I didn't quite hear you. I thought we both already talked about that being a monster? You really disappoint me now, handsome." _**Melona**__ respond, with bright twinkles in her eyes._

"I... I said nothing... nothing at all..." _He respond, in fear for his life and totally forgot that she hated it to be called a monster._

"Anyway, **Anarista** died a long time ago, so you don't need to worry about her anymore. I'm really sorry about that **Menace**." _**Melona**__ turned her attention and apologized herself, acting like a cute little child._ "But, it's a real troublesome thing, following **Airi**'s rules. Ahahaha~! Anyways, see you later, handsome." _**Melona**__ said as she was about to take her leave, she grabbed __**Menace**__ on her waist and wanted to leave with her together but __**Silver**__ stopped her._

"Wait!" _he called out._

"What's wrong?" _**Melona**__ asked._

"I have something I wanna ask you."

"Well, if you looking for _special service_, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. This time.." _**Melona**__ jokingly replies to him._

"That's not it! Why would I ask for something like that!" _**Silver**__ bellowed, while he blushed._

"So I'm not your type then?" _**Melona**__ teasingly asked._

"That's not it either?!" _He repeats. now feeling like a toy that was her given to play with._

"Then what is?" _**Melona**__ asked, seriously._

"It's about this **Swamp Witch** you mentioned earlier, while you played your... prank. Who is that actually and how did you showed up in **Gainos** without got trapped inside the time anomaly?" _**Silver**__ asked, referring to the that revinding day and to the name __**Swamp Witch**__._

"Huh? What're you talking about?"_** Melona**__ asked._

"Huh? Never mind..." _He respond._

_He know that reaction, because the others reactions was the same as he asked about the time anomaly._

"Well, I don't know what you mean with the revinding day..."_** Melona**__ said._ "But I can tell you that the **Swamp Witch** asked me, or more us, to get information about you and to keep an eye on** Menace**. Soon as I found her, she looked lonely."

"And that's when you decided to do your thing on her." _**Silver**__ added._

"Well, anyway, if I find some info on this mysterious revinding day, I'll let you know right away. Bye!" _**Melona**__ said, and melted away._

"Uh, goodbye." _**Menace**__ said as __**Melona**__ left and she run after her._

"Wait just one moment."_ He cried after them, but they were already gone..._ "Just great... Now are even **Menace** and **Melona** are trapped in **Gainos** and who is that girl..." _He nag in his thought as he finally turned to the unknown beauty that helped him earlier._

_As he walked near her, the unknown beauty was still lying on the ground unconscious. The way she lay there on the ground was more as awkward. Half of her top was down and exposed her bare chest. As he took a closer look, with a blushing face, his view fall automatically on that scary purple staff..._

_The staff appears as a normal purple staff, with long tentacles and a bright red eye. __**Ingo**__ didn't know what was scarier, the big red eye, which was staring at him or the tentacles that seemed to be alive..._

_The whole appearance of that staff gave him chills down his spine. In that moment he decided to took a step back and wanted to wait for the girl to wake up. He couldn't just leave her, because what would happen when those goons would come back to her..._

_But the fate wasn't so nice to him to give him a break from all this that happened until now... He suddenly heard a scream and this scream was very familiar._

"**ANAIS**!?" _He respond to that scream and bit on his lips as his view fall back to the girl on the ground..._

_It was then that he heard that the unknown girl begun to wake up and __**Silver**__ saw his chance and begun to run back to __**Anais**__..._

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

So from this chapter on the story is M rated. If you wonder why? Well, Lemon, violence, bad words and of course blood :D

So please review and tell me everyone how you liked this one! And for the lemon parts! Use your Imagine what he is doing with the girls. I did it in this way because I wasn't sure how I should write them. Anyways, I need now again a little help from my dear readers because there will come a Battle Royal 7 vs 7 and it is a battle where the loser lose everything and the winner will live and for this I need just some names for the chars. I already have 7 names, so if you know some please tell me. Because that would make me to made an update much faster!

And as usual please make review and all :D


End file.
